The New Stars of Destiny
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: Suikoden 2 Fic - Chapter 60, "Forgotten Past," posted 12th April 2005. This fic is the result of what happens when a few fans of the game get together and come up with some new stuff...the first few chapters will be taken down shortly to be rewritten.
1. Kahri Chapter 1: Who Knew What Lay Ahead...

Disclaimers – Don't own any of the characters and suchlike from the game. Konami does. I can only wish I own them.

Thank you for choosing to read this, my attempt at Suikoden Fan Fiction with brand new characters created by fans of the Game. There are currently Thirteen Chapters that I want to upload to Fanfiction.net, and this is the first. I'll probably provide some background information on the new characters at some point. This story sticks pretty well to the Suikoden II storyline, although it will branch off on it's own eventually. Hope you enjoy what I've written so far! 

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter One

****

Who Knew What Lay Ahead?

(Location – Near Ryube Village)

---

"ARRGH!!! Not more of these stupid Bonbons..."

The Bonbons in question had thought they found easy prey. Fluffy Monsters who could be quite dangerous if not handled carefully.

Luckily the person moaning about them did know how to handle them. He looked pretty ordinary really, Short Dark Blonde Hair, with similarly ordinary clothing. However one thing about him did stand out pretty well...

The Giant Spatula that hung from his back...

The Giant Spatula he was now attacking the Bonbons with...

He had attacked quickly, and he brought down his Spatula quickly and aimed straight for the nearest Bonbon.

*WHAP*

One less Bonbon to harass him.

*WHAP*

Make that Two...

*WHAP*

Make that no more Bonbons left to harass him...Bonbons usually left a few Potch behind, and he wasted no time in picking up the scattered coins. Not much, but better than nothing.

"Sheesh...where is that stupid Town anyway? All I want now is a good, long nap..."

Which was when he was suddenly mown down by something small, yellow and moving very quickly...

He hit the ground pretty hard, and the Potch he had just picked up scattered everywhere.

"Ouch..."

He managed to sit up, quickly looking around to see what had knocked him down...but there was nothing there. Very strange.

He got back up again, and was quickly knocked back down again as something ran right into him...

"Ow...sorry." It said.

Better make that something a someone. A girl to be exact. Quite a pretty girl actually. Although her dress sense left a lot to be desired.

"No problem..."

"Hey have you seen Bonaparte running past here?" The Girl said.

__

Bonaparte? Why does that sound so familiar...?

"Well...something did knock me down before you re-knocked me down."

"AHH!!!! That was Bonaparte! Which way did he go?!?!?"

"Um...towards that town over there, miss...?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me – I'm Millie."

__

Millie...so familiar...where have I heard that name before...?

"I'm Kahri."

Millie smiled

"Then I'm sorry for knocking you down then Kahri. Are you heading for that town too? We might as well go together!"

Kahri shrugged

"Okay by me. Um...what exactly is a Bonaparte anyway?"

Millie looked surprised, until reality dawned on her

"Oh! You don't know who my Bonaparte is, silly me. Bonaparte is my Pet Groundhog. But he was acting strangely for a while...and he just ran off this morning."

Kahri listened intently to Millie's tale

"Well, I guess I could help you find him...her...it?"

Millie smiled again

"You'll help me?!? Thank you very much! Come on then, let's go find Bonaparte!"

__

What am I thinking?...so much for my nap...but there's something strange about this Millie, and I wanna find out what it is...what am I letting myself in for?

Kahri sighed as he and Millie headed onwards towards Ryube Village.

---

**__**

Chapter Two up REAL SOON!


	2. Kahri Chapter 2: Oh Where Could Bonapart...

Disclaimer - Still don't own them. Those nice people at Konami do.

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter Two

****

Oh Where Could Bonaparte Have Gone?!?

(Location - Ryube Village)

---

"BONAPARTE! Oh where have you gone Bonaparte?!?"

The flustered Millie had practically invaded every house in Ryube looking for her lost pet, Bonaparte. Kahri just shook his head.

Kahri decided to speak up

"Maybe....he didn't come here after all?"

Millie responded quickly

"No...he's been here. I know he has!"

Although she didn't sound convinced...

And all the time Kahri was still racking his brains as to why this girl and her pet seemed so familiar...

__

Groundhogs...hmm...

"Whatcha thinking about?" Millie said bouncing towards him.

"Huh...oh, um...just this incident I had with a Groundhog a few months ago." Kahri responded.

"Are you gonna share this story or do I have to tickle you to death?" Millie threatened.

"...well, it's a bit hard to believe...but there was this Groundhog that ran through Sajah Village, which is where I come from, and I chased after it. But when I caught it up...and this is the weird bit...the Groundhog EXPANDED and tried to eat me!"

Millie beamed

"Wow! And you're still brave enough to help me find my Bonaparte?!? You're really brave!"

Kahri smiled

"Well, thank you...hmm...what's that over there?"

Millie then looked confused...

"Sajah Village? I've never heard of it...sounds nice though...huh? What's over where?!?"

Kahri pointed to a clearing at the back of the Village.

Millie looked over

"It looks...like a Path or something."

Kahri's eyes widened

"Do you suppose Bonaparte went that way?"

Millie looked excited

"Maybe! But we haven't finished checking out the rest of the town yet..."

Millie paced around for a bit, but then looked back at Kahri – a plan obviously forming in her mind.

Millie walked over to Kahri and put her arm around his shoulders.

"How about you go into the Forest and look for Bonaparte, and I'll stay out here and look for him here. I'll catch up to you if I don't find him!"

Kahri sighed..._this was a big mistake..._

"Sure...why not?"

Millie beamed again

"Yay! You're so cool!"

Kahri laughed as Millie started searching the rest of Ryube for Bonaparte.

"That Girl...but why do I keep on thinking I know her...?"

Kahri shrugged as he headed towards the Forest at the back of Ryube Village...

---

**__**

Chapter Three on it's way!


	3. Kahri Chapter 3: Bad Flashback Sequence

Disclaimer – Don't own them, yadda yadda yadda...

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter Three

****

Bad Flashback Sequence

(Location - Ryube Forest)

---

"Ouch!"

Kahri winced in pain as he tripped over another jutting out log.

"Urgh...this Forest is dangerous to a guy's health..."

But he promised Millie he'd find Bonaparte - and a promise was a promise after all...

"ACK!!!"

---

A short while and many more trips later...

"Not only is this place dangerous - it's very mazelike too...oh, I hope I'm not lost."

Kahri had been looking for Bonaparte for about Half An Hour now...and nothing small, yellow or speedy had been sighted.

__

Millie's gonna be so disappointed that Bonaparte's not here...

Suddenly the bushes to Kahri's left shook..._There's no breeze here..._

Kahri immediately grabbed his Spatula and took a defensive stance.

"I know you're there, come on out!"

Kahri waited...and waited...and waited some more...

Nothing jumped out.

Kahri looked puzzled. Curiosity got the better of him and he poked at the bush with his Spatula.

Bad Move...

For the second the Spatula Handle poked the Bush, something small, yellow and speedy jumped out at him!

The velocity of Bonaparte was enough to knock Kahri down. Kahri shook his head and looked over at Bonaparte. The small, yellow, speedy...and kinda cute...Groundhog.

Kahri spoke soothingly to Bonaparte.

"Come on then Bonaparte, let's get you back to Millie now, okay?"

Kahri extended his hand for Bonaparte to climb up on...at least, that was the plan...

Bonaparte jumped backwards, obviously seeing Kahri as a threat...and began to expand itself.

Kahri fell backwards as Bonaparte's Wide Mouth loomed menacingly over him...

__

Oh god...it's the same damn Groundhog!

And then the Flashbacks started...

---

(Sajah Village - a Few Months Ago)

Kahri looked quizzically at the man speaking in the centre of town

"What? Something ran through the town?" Kahri said.

Joseph, the man who ran the Item Store, nodded.

"Yup, it just ran right through the Village...it was a Monster...I think."

Kahri looked puzzled.

"You _think_ it was a Monster?"

Kahri grabbed his Spatula and walked out of the house.

"I'll sort out this monster for you! No problem!"

And so Kahri tracked down the small yellow Monster.

Kahri adopted another puzzled look

"THAT'S the monster? No way! It's too cute to be a monster..."

Kahri leant down to pat the Groundhog...but it suddenly expanded itself, and it's mouth...

Kahri screamed

"HELP!!! It's gonna eat me!!!"

Then a female voice rang out around him

"Bad Bonaparte! Come here now you!"

__

Bonaparte? What kind of a name is that?!?

Bonaparte the Groundhog shrunk back down and leapt up to the person behind Kahri.

"Bad Bonaparte, you have to stop running away from Millie like that."

__

Millie? Suddenly Bonaparte becomes stomachable...

Kahri turned around, but only saw the girl walking away.

"Um...thanks?"

---

But this time there was no Millie to rescue him...

Kahri tried to get back up...but fell over another Log.

"Damn..."

Bonaparte lunged towards the now screaming Kahri...

---

**__**

Hope you're enjoying it so far, Chapter Four's up next!


	4. Kahri Chapter 4: Frying Pan To Fire Situ...

Disclaimer – Don't own the Characters or anything involved with the game, although it would be so cool if I did.

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter Four

****

Frying Pan To Fire Situation

(Location - Ryube Forest)

---

__

Well...I'm sure there must be worse ways to die...

The inflated Bonaparte loomed above Kahri, it's large mouth wide open.

__

Shame I can't think of any right now.

Kahri fumbled around for his weapon, but the Giant Spatula lay out of reach, behind Bonaparte.

"Damn..."

Bonaparte edged closer to Kahri, it wasn't looking too good for him now...

"AROOOOOO!"

__

What the hell...?

A flash of white sped past Kahri, leaping out in front of Bonaparte. Kahri managed to catch a glimpse of his...saviour?

"A...wolf?"

Kahri rubbed his forehead as the wolf and Bonaparte squared off.

"Great, saved by a wolf only to be eaten by it...fantastic."

But there was something odd about this wolf, for a start it had a blue ribbon tied around one of it's front legs. And it looked...intelligent.

__

Could it be...a tame wolf? Does it belong to somebody...?

The wolf barked at Bonaparte, Kahri shook his head.

"Like that's gonna do anythin....huh?"

Kahri could only watch in amazement as Bonaparte shrunk back down to normal size and ran off.

__

Guess...Bonaparte got scared...

The wolf turned around to face Kahri.

__

Now it's my turn...why me?!?

"SHIRO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

__

Who is that?

Kahri decided he might as well try talking to the wolf.

"Is that...your master?"

The wolf, Shiro..._well, it's better than Bonaparte_, looked at Kahri and nodded.

"You're...not an average wolf are you?"

Shiro began to walk away in the direction of his master's voice.

"Well...thank you Shiro."

Shiro nuzzled his head against Kahri's Leg. Kahri patted Shiro on the Head before he ran off into the Forest.

"Maybe I should thank his master too...OH! My Spatula!"

Kahri turned around to retrieve his Spatula.

"Got it! Well, guess I'd better head back and tell Millie about Bonaparte."

Kahri turned to leave the forest...one small problem though...

"How DO I get out of this forest...?"

Kahri didn't get the chance to answer his own question after he tripped over yet another log.

"Ouch! Not agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii............"

The spot Kahri used to be had suddenly become a rather large hole.

The rather large hole which Kahri had fallen through......

---

**__**

Accident prone, isn't he? Chapter Five real soon!


	5. Kahri Chapter 5: BLINK! And You'll Miss ...

Disclaimer – Konami owns them. I don't. Bah.

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Five

****

BLINK! And You'll Miss Her

(Location - Below Ryube Forest)

---

__

Hours passed...

Kahri was still unconscious after falling down the hole. Twinges of movement, an occasional spasm, but his eyes remained closed. His Spatula lay a few inches away from him. It was still in one piece, miraculously. 

Whether or not the same could be said for Kahri was debatable.

"oooo...ow...."

Kahri's eyes flickered open. Although it didn't seem like it. All Kahri could see was a black void, an empty space. He managed to sit up, with a little assistance from his Spatula.

"This has NOT been a good day..."

Using the Spatula as a cane, Kahri managed to regain his footing. His eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness. He looked up.

"Groo...I'll never be able to get out that way..."

Kahri sighed. And looked around to see if there was any way out.

"Is this...a cave? Or a mineshaft?"

The latter seemed more likely. As Kahri peered around the gloom, he managed to make out a tunnel to his left.

"Well...that seems to be my only option right now."

And so Kahri limped off into the tunnel. At least there were no logs down here for him to trip over.

"Arrgh!"

Logs no. Rocks yes, but no logs.

---

Kahri kept walking for what seemed like hours. Of course there was no way of telling down there. It was dark, gloomy and not very nice. And it seemed to go on and on...

Kahri frowned. 

"There has to be an exit somewhere..."

Kahri leant against the wall for a quick breather. _It's not looking good..._

Kahri checked his backpack for anything edible. Or at least something to drink...

Nothing.

"Drat! I was gonna buy supplies at Ryube!"

Kahri slumped down to the floor. He picked up a rock and threw it into the darkness. 

"No way out..."

Kahri picked up another rock and threw it away.

And then a woman suddenly appeared before him.

Kahri looked at the girl, and the girl looked at Kahri. In the circumstances they did the only thing they could do.

They screamed.

"AARRGH!!!!!"

---

Kahri recovered first.

"Who....who are you? How did you suddenly just APPEAR like that?!?"

The girl looked at Kahri. She seemed quite young, 16 at most, and was wearing some sort of White Robes...and carrying the most peculiar Staff.

__

No...not a staff...a Wand.

The girl looked confused too...

"Um...You wouldn't happen to know where I am would you?"

Kahri shrugged, then realised the girl wouldn't see him shrugging and responded.

"Sorry, I don't even know where I am right now."

Now she looked downtrodden.

"Drat. I must've messed up the spell again...oh, now what am I gonna do?"

Kahri stood back up and looked at the girl

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh....hi...my name is Viki."

"Viki...hello. I'm Kahri. How did you just appear here like that? Are you...some kind of magician?"

Viki nodded.

"Yeah...I...specialise in Blinking Magic."

"You don't sound convinced at your own speciality...." 

Kahri realised how cruel that sounded right away.

"Sorry. Blinking Magic...isn't that like Teleporting stuff?"

Viki brightened up

"Yes. Yes that's right!"

Kahri nodded...and then a plan came to mind.

"So...you could just Teleport us out of here?"

Viki looked confused for a second, but then she smiled.

"Well, yeah. I guess so. I don't like this place anyway."

Kahri would've jumped for joy, if his back wasn't it so much pain.

"Could you?"

His stomach rumbled.

Viki grinned

"Yeah! Let's get out of here."

Viki waved her Wand around in some sort of magical incantation...Kahri didn't look convinced.

__

I REALLY hope she knows what she's doing...

Viki then pointed her Wand forward...

And Kahri disappeared.

But Viki looked confused.

"Huh?"

And that was all she said...

---

And Kahri landed, HARD, somewhere else.

"OUCH!"

He looked around...it didn't look like he had went very far at all...

__

But where has Viki gone...?

And more importantly...where HAS she sent me to...?

At that point, Kahri lost all hope...and he cried a bit.

"What I wouldn't give to see a friendly face right now..."

---

**__**

Awww...poor Kahri. Chapter Six up next!


	6. Kahri Chapter 6: Familiar Faces

Disclaimer – Although I occasionally dream about owning them, I don't. Konami do. 

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Six

****

Familiar Faces

(Location – Unknown)

---

It was dark, grimy and miserable. And that was just Kahri. He had somehow gone from being trapped in one cave with the strangest girl ever to being trapped in another cave all alone.

__

That Viki...guess I learned never to take shortcuts like that...I'll keep it in mind if I ever get out of here...

A nice girl...a bit dense though...but I'm sure Viki never meant to send me here...I think.

Kahri couldn't see a thing in the total darkness. He held onto his Spatula tightly, like a security blanket. It comforted him slightly. 

__

Although getting out of here would be a tremendous comfort...

Kahri sat in silence. He heard the occasional noise. Nothing real loud, maybe a squeak here or there. But it was better than silence...sounds meant there was something else alive in the cave with him.

__

Actually...that doesn't sound too good at all...

Kahri had managed to set up a little trap using a small Spatula and a small box he had in his backpack. 

__

My lunchbox...hopefully I mean that literally right now...

It was a crude trap, and it really shouldn't have worked. Yet a few minutes after Kahri had set up the trap...

*Clunk*

"Oh! I've caught something...which would be great if I had anything to cook it with..."

__

Well...the Trap had seemed like a good idea at the time...guess I'll just let it go...

Kahri reached over and lifted the box of whatever he had caught. He tried to see what it was...but he couldn't quite make it out in the darkness. It was definitely something small...

__

What the hell...is it...getting bigger?!?

Kahri watched silently as his captured prey suddenly grew much larger than he had thought possible...and then it suddenly hit him...

"BONAPARTE?!?" He yelled, partially in shock and partially in fear.

And it echoed for a very long time too. Bonaparte seemed to stop growing as it heard it's name being called out many times by the echo, in fact it almost looked confused.

__

But if Bonaparte's here...then that must mean...

A flash of light caught Kahri's attention. He turned to see what it was. It turned out to be a lantern of some sort. Carried by someone...

"Hello? Did somebody yell Bonaparte down here?"

There was no mistaking that voice. Kahri quickly responded.

"Millie? Bonaparte's down here!"

__

And so am I...but that's beside the point...I'm as good as free!

Millie rushed right over to where Bonaparte was, and quickly scooped him up into her arms.

"Oh Bonaparte! I missed you so much!"

Kahri just looked bemused.

"Um...hi?"

And Millie turned around to see Kahri. Not quite expecting him, she let out a loud "EEEEEK!!!"

"Millie? Did you find Bonaparte yet?" Came a voice from the passageway. Female.

Kahri stood up, but was quickly knocked back down by Millie who had run over to give him a hug.

"Thanks for finding Bonaparte for me Kahri! I can't believe you kept on searching for him for all these days!"

And then Kahri looked completely stumped.

"Days? But...surely you meant hours?"

__

Days? How long was I unconscious for anyway?

Millie scratched her head in confusion

"No, no...You started helping me look for him Three Days ago...and so much has happened since then! Come on, I've got some friends I want you to meet!"

__

Three Days? No way was I out for Three Days...the only way it could be possible is if...Viki transported me FORWARD in time...could that be it? Viki...you've REALLY messed up this time.

Kahri gave up on that, it was giving him a migraine...

"Friends? What's been going on anyway?"

Millie led Kahri outside the cave...and all that stood before him was the remains of a burned down village.

Kahri looked shocked at the utter carnage that lay around him

"What...happened to this town? Millie, time to get serious here! What's going on?"

"I think we should be the ones to tell you that sir."

Kahri turned around to see three figures approaching him. Two young men, and a girl – obviously the girl who had called out to Millie in the Cave.

Millie turned to Kahri

"Kahri, these are the friends I was telling you about. This is Jowy, Nanami and Riou. And...they have got quite a story to tell you..."

Kahri sighed to himself...

__

Whatever their story is...I just KNOW I'm not gonna like it...

---

**__**

It's slowly taking shape now. Chapter Seven really soon.


	7. Kahri Chapter 7: A Very Sad Story

Disclaimer – Yup, Konami owns them. I do not. I am merely borrowing them in an attempt to entertain you.

__

---

Kahri's Story – Chapter Seven

****

A Very Sad Story

(Location – Outside Toto Village)

---

Kahri walked along with Millie and her friends Nanami, Jowy and Riou, listening to their story.

Well...he was supposed to be listening anyway...

__

That Jowy's kinda cute...No, focus on the story...how does Millie find these people? 

Probably the same way she found me...that damn groundhog.

But Bonaparte's really cute, I wonder why it's always trying to eat me?

Maybe that's just its way of showing affection? Note to self – Ask Millie if Bonaparte likes me or not...

NO! Focus on the story....yes, good plan.

Jowy is REALLY cute...FOCUS!!!

"So Riou and Jowy ran away from Captain Rowd, and they jumped off a CLIFF!!! I'm really glad they weren't seriously hurt..."

__

That Nanami could talk for all of Highland...no, focus on the story...

Jowy continued the story

"And that's when those guys captured Riou..." 

Which is when Riou butted in

"They didn't CAPTURE me...well...not really..."

__

Those two would make a really cute couple...PAY ATTENTION!!!

Jowy ignored Riou's comments

"Well, after they captured Riou, the Mercenary Fort was attacked."

Nanami butted in this time

"And it was Luca Blight's army!"

__

Luca Blight...the Prince? What would he be doing attacking a Fort...

Damn...Curiousity's gonna get the better of me, I just KNOW it.

This is the quietest Millie's been since I met her...it's kinda strange...

Jowy looked over at Nanami

"Who's telling this story anyway?"

Kahri spoke up for the first time since they started their story

"So...it was Luca Blight's men who burned down Toto Village?"

Millie nodded, then looked a bit sad

"Yeah...and he burned down Ryube too...he killed everybody there."

__

Oh. And she saw it...that explains why she seems so sombre.

Kahri put a comforting arm around Millie, she smiled for the first time in ages

"Thanks Kahri."

Jowy then continued the story

"And to get away, Viktor burned down the fort...we all got separated you see."

Nanami stopped the group

"Guys, we've got to pick up Pilika before we head to Muse City."

Jowy stopped and slapped his forehead

"Ack! We were so busy trying to find Millie's pet, I almost forgot about her!"

__

Pilika? Muse City? 

I really have to stop thinking to myself and ask the damn questions...

And he did

"Who's Pilika? And why Muse City?"

Jowy quickly filled Kahri in

"Pilika was the only survivor of Toto Village..."

He looked close to tears.

Riou continued for Jowy

"And we've to meet up with everybody in Muse City." 

Kahri nodded; at least it made sense now. 

__

I have to help them...damn my sense of ethics

Nanami led the group to a small campsite, where Kahri noticed another familiar face.

And he wasn't quiet about it either...

"Shiro? Is that Shiro?"

Shiro barked affectionately and walked over to Kahri. Kahri patted Shiro on the head.

"Where's his master?"

Millie walked over to Shiro

"Um, they got separated when we fled the fort. Have you met Kinnison?"

Kahri shook his head

"No, only Shiro."

Jowy looked over

"Shiro seems happy to see you."

Kahri smiled

"Well, I just love adorable animals. Shiro definitely falls into that category."

Shiro nuzzled against Kahri. Kahri stroked Shiro's fur

"Don't worry, we'll reunite you with Kinnison real soon."

Meanwhile Nanami had disappeared into the small tent. She re-emerged holding the hand of a little girl.

__

She's only a child...

Nanami did the introductions

"Kahri, this is Pilika. Pilika, this is our new friend Kahri."

Pilika remained silent. Kahri looked a bit confused

"Is she mute?"

Kahri quickly realised that wasn't the best thing he could've said...

Nanami filled him in. And it wasn't a nice story at all...Kahri really payed attention to it, and when Nanami had finished he shed a tear for the poor girl.

__

She saw Toto burn...she saw her dead parents...she saw Luca Blight kill that guy Pohl...she was almost Luca's next victim...

No wonder she can't speak...

Kahri walked over to Pilika, and gave her a comforting hug.

Millie walked over to Kahri

"You really are good at cheering people up, aren't you?"

Kahri smiled as Pilika ran over to Jowy

"Well...I try. Hey guys?"

Nanami, Jowy and Riou looked over

"You don't mind if I come with you to Muse City do you?"

__

Did I really just say that...oh well, I could always nap later...

I'm not sitting around doing nothing when I could be helping out...Luca Blight, you don't stand a chance!

Nanami and Jowy looked at Riou, who nodded. 

Nanami smiled, "Guess that's a yes then."

Kahri walked over to Riou.

"Thanks. I'll try to help out as much as I can."

*KAHRI JOINED THE GROUP*

---

**__**

Chapter Eight up really really soon!


	8. Kahri Chapter 8: There Must Be Some Way ...

Disclaimer – Konami owns them. I don't. End of discussion.

__

---

Kahri's Story – Chapter Eight

****

There Must Be Some Way In!

(Location – Outside Muse/Muse City Gate)

---

"Okay...we're nearly at Muse City. Oops, some more Spiders...."

Nanami had not stopped chattering since they had left the Campsite. Even when they were fighting off Kill Spiders, Sickles or the occasional Gold Boar, she didn't shut up.

"Take this!"

She struck one of the Spiders quickly with her Flower Rod.

"And this!"

And she swiftly struck again. Shiro ran towards another Spider and with a mighty Bite, took it down. Jowy and Riou fended off another, while Millie threw her Boomerang at the Spider Nanami had already attacked. Kahri faced off against the final Spider, Kahri spun around his Large Spatula, and then in one swift movement it fired off several mini-spatulas at the Spider. The Spider collapsed in a heap, with several mini-spatulas sticking in it.

It had taken under a minute for them to drop the Spiders. Everybody looked around for any goodies. 

Kahri picked up some Potch, "Nothing else I guess."

Millie looked almost disappointed, "Oh well, maybe next time, eh?"

Jowy pointed over at a rather large group of buildings in the foreground,

"No need, we're here at Muse."

Kahri looked over at Muse. _Wow! It's HUGE!_

Shiro barked nervously at the sight, Kahri gave him a comforting pat.

"Guess Shiro isn't used to the big cities. But then, I guess I'm not either. It's kinda nerve-wracking."

But Nanami looked really excited

"Come on already! I can't wait to explore it!"

Riou simply nodded before chasing after Nanami, who was running ahead of everybody else. 

---

Kahri was the first to notice a slight problem to their entering Muse plans.

"Hey guys...are those guards over there?"

Kahri pointed, and everybody looked. Indeed a couple of guards were posted outside the Gate.

Nanami just shrugged

"Big deal. I'm sure it's just for show."

Jowy didn't look convinced

"I don't know about that...getting in may be a problem."

But Nanami had already bounded up towards the Guards.

Riou sighed, "Come on, let's make sure she doesn't get into trouble again."

And so they followed, Pilika hanging on to Jowy's Hand all the time.

__

I wish that was me holding Jowy's hand...ACK!!! Must. Not. Let. Mind. Wander.

Nanami was turning on the, ahem, charm...so to speak

"So you see, we must get into Muse. Could you please let us in."

The Guard snickered meanly.

"No. Get lost brat!"

And then Nanami turned from annoying girl to an angry annoying girl – _Now THAT'S a lethal combination!_

Nanami

"BRAT?!? Listen, you WILL let us in or else!"

The other Guard was close to laughing out loud, and truth be told, so was Kahri.

The First Guard just shook his head

"Already told you, nobody gets into Muse without a Pass! Now buzz off Tomboy!"

You could almost see the steam coming out of Nanami's ears at that point...

"TOMBOY?!? Oh you're in for it now! I'm gonna nail you with the super technique Grandpa Genkaku taught me...hey! LEMME GO!!!"

Sensing utter trouble, Riou and Jowy grabbed one of Nanami's arms each and slowly dragged her away kicking and screaming, literally...

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!!"

Kahri chanced a glance at the Guards, and sure enough they were laughing. That would keep them entertained all day.

Millie was the first to speak.

"They weren't very nice were they?"

Kahri restrained a giggle as Nanami's flustering seemed to continue.

But Jowy was looking dead serious

"So...how are we gonna get into Muse now?"

Kahri thought about what the Guards had said

"Well...that guy said we needed a Pass to get in right?"

Nanami butted in before Kahri could finish

"Yeah! All we need to do is find someone who could loan us their Pass, and we'll get in to see the others!"

__

I wonder if I could get away with strangling her...

Jowy looked sceptical

"And where are we gonna get a Pass anyway?"

And Nanami looked crestfallen. But suddenly Shiro had ran off. 

"Hey! Shiro! What is it?" Kahri yelled.

Millie cried out suddenly

"NO!!! Bonaparte's gone again!"

Everybody just turned to look at Millie, who blushed a little before replying

"Well...he has."

Kahri was first to come up with a suggestion

"Maybe Shiro was chasing after Bonaparte?"

Riou shrugged, and was about to speak before Nanami once again butted in

"So, follow Shiro, find Bonaparte! Well, we've nothing else to do, right?"

Nanami grabbed Riou and Jowy and ran off after Shiro. Millie ran off quickly behind them, leaving Kahri with Pilika.

Kahri sighed, and said more or less to himself

"She really needs to get a leash for that Groundhog..."

Kahri picked up Pilika and put her on his shoulders, piggy-back style, and ran off after the others.

---

**__**

Chapter Nine of Kahri's Story is next, and it's also the first chapter of another brand new character! YAY!


	9. Kahri Chapter 9 and Andrew Chapter 1: Ma...

Disclaimer – Don't own them, Konami do, so bleh.

Okay, this chapter introduces another new character, and is by far the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

__

---

Kahri's Story – Chapter Nine & Andrew's Story – Chapter One

****

Mayhem Outside The Sindar Ruins

(Location – White Deer Inn/Sindar Ruins Entrance)

---

Nanami, naturally, reached the Inn before any of the others. Shiro was sniffing around the entrance, and let out a small yelp of disappointment.

Nanami looked confused

"Don't tell me Bonaparte's not here! After running all this way!"

The others soon caught up with Nanami and Shiro. Nanami's voice echoed around, meaning that they all heard her.

Millie saddened

"We've just got to find him...he could be lost...or scared...or lost and scared..."

Jowy pointed at the Inn's entrance

"Well, at least we've found somewhere to sleep tonight."

Nanami brightened up a bit

"Thank goodness. I was getting a bit fed up of sleeping on the ground."

Nanami entered first, closely followed by Jowy, Pilika and Riou. Millie turned round to Kahri.

"How can they be so calm about this! Bonaparte's missing..."

Kahri shrugged

"I'm sure we'll find him. He always turns up sooner or later."

Millie didn't look convinced, a bit angry yes, but not convinced

"Now YOU'RE doing it too! Gah! I'm going to look for him some more."

And with that parting shot, Millie wandered off to the path that led behind the Inn. Kahri looked over at Shiro, who had lain down beside the Inn.

Kahri figured it out soon enough

"I see...you weren't chasing Bonaparte were you. You thought your master had come this way."

Shiro barked softly, almost in confirmation.

Kahri sat down beside Shiro and patted him

"I guess he came this way, that's why you picked up his scent right? I guess he got into Muse with the others."

Shiro looked slightly happy at Kahri's words, and licked his hand.

Kahri giggled

"Stop that...it tickles."

Kahri stood up again and looked at the path Millie had gone down.

"Well, I'm going after her. You coming with me?"

Shiro got up and nodded, adding in a quick "awoooo" for effect.

Kahri nodded, and they both ran off to catch up with Millie...

And that's when the Screaming started...

Kahri looked down at Shiro, and they suddenly ran much faster...

---

__

(Meanwhile – inside the White Deer Inn)

Nanami was chatting away to the Inn owner, whose name was Hilda. Riou and Jowy had sat down at a nearby table, waiting for something to eat. And Pilika was playing with Hilda's son, Pete. 

Nanami was in her element, she was talking after all...

"So we can stay here? Great! Thank you very much!"

Hilda smiled

"It's a pleasure to have such polite guests, where are the rest of your party?"

Nanami pointed outside, and for added, but very unnecessary, confirmation

"They're outside – I'll go get them!"

Nanami headed for the door, but before she could open the door it swung open – missing her nose by millimetres – and a man ran in, almost knocking her down in the process.

He ran right up to Hilda and seemed pretty excited

"I've done it! I was right about those Ruins at the back of the Inn! It's the Sindar all right! Finally, treasure beyond our wildest dreams!"

Nanami had regained her composure and had stormed right up to the man

"Hey! You nearly knocked me down you jerk!"

The man waved off Nanami

"Not right now kid, I'm busy."

Nanami's face crumpled, and then turned to anger

"KID?!?"

Jowy and Riou nodded to each other, and simultaneously said – "Grab her."

And so they did, with Nanami protesting every step of the way.

Hilda just shook her head at the man

"But Alex...it sounds dangerous...don't go."

Alex looked flummoxed

"But...I'm doing this for you and Pete! We'll finally be able to leave this dump and move to bigger things!"

Hilda looked upset

"Dear, we do have guests over there you know...besides, you'll need help to get through those ruins."

And that's when Alex suddenly looked crestfallen

"I know...but nobody in Muse would help me. Said I was making jokes..."

Nanami's ears perked up

"Did you say...Muse?"

Alex turned around to face her

"Yeah, so what?"

Nanami's brain cells were working in overtime

"So...that means you must have a Pass to get in, right?"

Alex looked confused

"Well, yeah...everybody needs a Pass to get into Muse nowadays."

Nanami turned around to Riou and Jowy and nodded

"Looks like we got our way into Muse!"

Which was when the Screaming started...

Jowy grabbed his Staff

"What was that?"

Riou looked out the window

"It came from behind the Inn!"

Alex looked distressed

"That means it came from the Ruins!"

Alex quickly ran off out of the Inn, despite protests from Hilda.

Nanami looked over at Hilda

"Do you think you could look after Pilika for us?"

Hilda nodded

"Sure...what are you going to do?"

Riou walked over to Hilda

"Make sure Alex comes back in one piece."

Nanami nodded to Riou

"Yeah, if he gets in trouble, out ticket into Muse is as good as...OW!"

Jowy looked shocked

"Oh sorry, was that your foot? Come on now Nanami, we really must be going now."

And so Riou and Jowy ran off towards the Ruins with Nanami hopping along behind them.

---

"This thing is a pest! ARRGH, GET OFF OF ME!!!"

A very flummoxed looking man was standing outside some gate thing. Being harassed by a little groundhog was not on his "To Do" list. He managed to grab the thing and throw it to the ground. He looked around 19, and was wearing simple clothes. But the addition of the Cloak and the Headband made him look kinda rogueish. And he was looking very angry, which made him look more like a pirate...all he needed was the Eye Patch...

And then he unsheathed his Sword...a magnificent looking Sword at that...in fact calling it a Sword seems like an insult. And he aimed for the groundhog's little yellow, beady eye filled head.

Which is when the girl with the stupid skirt and hat ran in screaming...

"AAHHHH!!!! Leave Bonaparte alone you big meanie!"

The girl scooped up the groundhog into her arms. She looked very pissed off...

"Mean! How can you pick on a poor defenceless groundhog like that!"

The guy with the sword shrugged 

"Hey, he attacked me first! Good enough reason to kill it if you ask me."

The girl walked over to the guy and slapped him. Hard.

"He was only playing with you...you...JERK!!!"

The guy looked exasperated at this point

"I don't call trying to bite me PLAYING little girl! Lemme at it, I'll cut its damn head off in one swipe!"

The girl then started screaming

"YOU LEAVE BONAPARTE ALONE!!!"

Suddenly a small blue glow came from her forehead, and before you could say "Could That Be A Magic Rune?" a multiple tailed creature appeared in front of her.

The guy raised his sword in defence

"How did you do that? Creatures just don't appear like that!"

The girl smiled slyly

"They do when you know what you're doing."

The guy swung his sword at the creature, who moved.

"This...this is the work of a Blue Gate Rune!"

The girl brushed her hair with her fingers in a sign of defiance

"Very clever – now feel the wrath of Open Gate!"

A burst of flame erupted from the creature's mouth. It moved too swiftly for the man to avoid, and instead he used his cape as a makeshift shield.

It didn't really work though...as the cape caught fire...forcing the man to stop, drop and roll it out.

He recovered very quickly, much to the girl's surprise.

"Very good girl, now it's my turn."

And he charged, his sword held high and ready to swing. 

And then Millie screamed...

---

"Oh no you don't!"

Kahri swung his Spatula out in front of the charging man, knocking him down to the ground. His sword flew of and embedded itself in a nearby tree. And before he could get back up, Shiro had leapt on top of him and pinned him down with a growl and a snarl.

"What is going on here?"

Kahri turned around to see a man run up to him. He decided he might as well answer.

"Well, this bandit here was attacking my friend Millie, so I stopped him with a little help from Shiro."

The "bandit" didn't take too kindly to that remark.

"I am NOT a bandit! Get this dog off of me! I've got to tell somebody about my discovery!"

Kahri's curiosity was well and truly piqued

"What discovery. Come on, share it with the group and I might let Shiro let you go. Although he might not listen to me...but that's a chance you'll have to take."

Millie walked over and whispered into Kahri's ear

"You are so evil at times..."

Kahri couldn't stifle the giggle, and soon both he and Millie were laughing quite loudly. They didn't notice Nanami, Riou and Jowy running up to the gate.

Nanami was first to speak...as usual

"Who is this guy?"

Kahri walked over to the guy Shiro was holding down

"Good question. So who is our bandit anyway?"

He looked a bit defeated...

"My name is Andrew. And I'm a treasure hunter in search of the Sindar with my partner Lorelai. We got split up because of the whole war thing. I found this gate while running from a group of Highlanders when I was in Toto Village. I'm pretty sure it's the Sindar's work. So I was gonna go and find Lorelai to tell her, but then that damn groundhog attacked me."

Millie coughed in the background, and Andrew sighed before correcting himself

"That damn groundhog wanted to play with me..."

Millie nodded in satisfaction. Then turned to the guy who had ran up with Nanami and the others.

"So who is this guy?"

Nanami did the introductions

"This is Alex. He wants us to help him find the treasure in the ruins!"

Andrew looked flabbergasted

"Hey! This is MY find, I'll be the one finding that treasure!"

Alex and Andrew stared daggers at each other, but Alex had the trump card waiting

"Hah! But I bet you don't know how to get in there do you?"

And Andrew was thoroughly defeated. Alex let off a little laugh.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Kahri looked sceptical at Alex's announcement

"So...do YOU know how to get in there then? Only Bonaparte's just run off in there..."

Millie turned around at once to face Kahri

"WHAT?!? ACK!!! Come on! After him!"

Millie grabbed Kahri and Alex and ran into the Gate, with Shiro not far behind them. 

Andrew stood up and cleaned the dirt off his cape.

"I'm not letting anybody beat me to that treasure!"

And he ran in too...

Nanami looked back at Riou and Jowy, who both sighed.

"Come on you two! We need to make sure Alex finds the treasure first so we can get into Muse!"

Nanami ran in, and Riou and Jowy quickly followed. Let the treasure hunting begin...

---

**__**

Sindar Ruins, here we come - Andrew Chapter Two and Kahri Chapter Ten up next!


	10. Andrew Chapter 2: The Treasure Shall Be ...

Disclaimer – Don't own them, necessary pointing out of that fact.

__

---

Andrew's Story – Chapter Two

****

The Treasure Shall Be Mine...ours...whatever

(Location – Sindar Ruins)

---

"Dammit! He's already way ahead of me. She's gonna kill me if I let somebody else get the Sindar Treasure."

Andrew was running through the Ruins, swiping away at the Monsters that inhabited them.

"How could that weakling be getting through these Monster ridden ruins anyway? I bet that kid with the groundhog and that kid with the Spatula and that mutt are helping him! Grr! Take that!"

A lone Creeper that was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time suddenly found himself being chopped in half by Andrew's Sword. He ran right past, not bothering to pick up the Potch or the Medicine it had dropped. 

__

I HAVE to get that treasure before him! Lorelai will KILL me if I don't.

He raced round the corner, only to be staring at a Wall.

"Dead end! Damn, damn, damn! It's the world's hardest maze these ruins!"

Andrew turned around, and was suddenly face to face with three Nightmares. Monsters who resembled overgrown playing cards. Andrew, unfortunately, was trapped.

__

One I could handle...Three...I'm not so sure about.

But Andrew charged the nearest one anyway, his Sword held high ready to attack.

Shame then that the Nightmare managed to cast a Lightning Bolt before he could reach it. 

Andrew was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall very hard. He slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

__

Now there's no way I'll get that treasure...

His eyes closed over. But his ears perked up when he heard the sound of combat. 

"Take that! And that! And that too!"

"Nanami, shut up and kill the damn things!"

"Who are you telling to shut up Jowy?"

"Riou agrees with me that you should shut up, don't you Riou?"

"Shut up BOTH of you and help him up."

Andrew opened his eyes, and saw the three kids who were with that Alex guy at the entrance of the Ruins. And no sign of the Nightmares either.

__

Well, well, well. These kids can fight.

Andrew stood up on his own and looked over at Nanami, Riou and Jowy. 

"Thanks for the assist."

Nanami walked up to Andrew and smiled.

"You really shouldn't have run off in here alone. Kinda foolish. Oh look, your cape's ruined."

Jowy walked over with something in his arm.

"Not a problem, they dropped this rather fetching Cape. Here, you can have it."

Andrew took the cape, which indeed was rather nice. Andrew put it on.

"Hey! This is no ordinary cape, it's a Guard Robe! Thanks."

__

Good fighters, and nice kids too. 

The last kid, the one who hadn't talked yet, walked over to Andrew.

"Well, since we're all heading the same way, we might as well go together."

Nanami jumped in the air, clapping her hands as she landed.

"That's a GREAT idea!"

Andrew cocked his head and raised an eyebrow

"You wouldn't mind having someone like me along?"

Jowy shrugged

"The more the merrier I say."

Andrew thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Sure, why not? But when I find the treasure, it's mine...well, hers...ours...whatever...okay?"

They simply nodded, Nanami adding in a "Sure" because she can't stay quiet too long or else we'd all worry.

Andrew picked up his Sword and nodded.

"Then I will be happy to join you."

*ANDREW JOINED THE GROUP*

---

**__**

Kahri's Tenth Chapter Is Next!


	11. Kahri Chapter 10: Alex Is The Problem So...

Disclaimers – I do not, in any way, own them. Konami do. 

__

---

Kahri's Story – Chapter Ten

****

Alex Is The Puzzle Solver

(Location – Sindar Ruins)

---

"What's with all these..."

*WHAP*

"...Monsters anyway?"

Kahri looked over at Alex who was busy trying to figure out the way through another door.

Millie shrugged as she caught her Boomerang. Another one bit the dust as Shiro jumped forward and took a good bite out of it.

Kahri looked at the door Alex was trying to open.

"Well? What's with all the monsters Alex?"

Alex didn't hear him, he was too busy with the door to notice. Kahri felt like screaming, but kept quiet in case more monsters were around the corner.

Finally Alex looked over at everyone

"I think we need some sort of key. See that Circle there, I think something fits in there."

Millie sighed, and sat on a nearby rock

"I hope Bonaparte's okay..."

Kahri walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"He'll be fine. Come on, Alex is running off again."

Millie nodded, and they ran after Alex.

---

"BEHIND YOU!" – Kahri and Millie yelled at the same time.

A pause for effect.

"Behind me?" - They both said. Looking confused for a second

Kahri jumped over Millie and brought his Spatula down hard on the Creeper with a satisfying *WHAP*

Millie then used her Blue Gate Rune to summon the multi-tailed creature again, and sent it after the other Creeper. A burst of flame later and it was no more.

Shiro growled, and Kahri couldn't help but laugh

"I think he's jealous we took care of those plant things."

Millie walked over to Shiro and patted him.

"Maybe next time, eh?"

Shiro nuzzled into Millie as Alex walked down from the room above. He had a big grin on his face.

"Found it. That Circle key thing."

Kahri shook his head

"Key thing? Way to be technical about it."

Millie nudged him

"Like calling those monsters 'plant things' was?"

Kahri rolled his eyes

"Shut up...Bah."

Millie fell into a bout of giggles as they retraced their steps back to the door.

---

"Where do you suppose the others are?"

It was an innocent question really. Kahri shrugged.

"They're in here somewhere. I'm sure we'll run into them."

But Millie wasn't convinced

"Do you think they're with that Andrew guy?"

Kahri considered it for a second

"It's possible. I guess we'll figure it out soon."

Millie was looking everywhere for Bonaparte. In bushes, in holes, under rocks...

"Oh Bonaparte...where are you?"

Kahri didn't answer, knowing Millie would only take it the wrong way.

"That Andrew was weird." Millie said innocently.

"I wouldn't say weird, just treasure hungry." Kahri replied.

"And that Sword of his...it almost looked alive." Millie continued.

"Don't be silly. Swords can't be alive...can they?" Kahri said as nicely as possible.

Millie sighed before answering

"Guess it was just my imagination then..."

---

"This is it! Beyond this door is the treasure of the Sindar! I'm gonna be rich!" Alex exclaimed, happily.

Millie looked less than impressed

"You'd think it would be...slightly...well, more impressive really."

Kahri knocked on the door

"Well, it's solid anyway. Well built. But not impressive...yeah...bet there's nothing there."

Alex spun around to Kahri, he looked like he would explode with rage

"Of COURSE there's something there! Treasure! Gold!"

Kahri just shrugged

"I doubt it."

Alex managed to figure out how to open the door eventually.

Millie peered inside

"BONAPARTE?"

Alex looked frantic

"Sshh! Quiet!"

Kahri rubbed his forehead

"I sense danger..."

Alex just laughed

"You're sensing Treasure lad! Come on!"

But they all stopped in their tracks a second later...

"That treasure will never be yours. Step aside!"

They all turned around. And they saw Andrew standing there, his Sword held ready to swipe. Behind him stood the others, Riou, Jowy and Nanami.

Alex just laughed

"Ha, you'll have to beat me to it first!"

And with that Alex ran in.

Kahri shouted after him

"Wait! There could be more monsters in there!"

But before he could go after him Andrew had already ran after him.

Kahri shook his head

"Why don't they ever listen?"

Nanami ran in front of the door

"Come on guys, I wanna see the Treasure!"

Nanami then ran in too. Riou and Jowy followed suit, with Millie and Shiro close behind. Kahri shook his head again, before giving up and running in after everybody. 

---

**__**

Find out what Andrew was doing while all that was going on in Andrew's Third Chapter!


	12. Andrew Chapter 3: And While Alex Was Thi...

Disclaimer – I still don't own them. And that's a shame

---

__

Andrew's Story – Chapter Three

****

And While Alex Was Thinking His Way Through....

(Location – Sindar Ruins)

---

Andrew led the charge on yet another group of Nightmares. The playing card style monsters were no match for Andrew and the three kids. In seconds they were all decimated.

Andrew resheathed his sword and looked back at the kids. 

__

How are they so good at such a young age...it's beyond comprehension. 

"It's a good thing all these doors are open, we're having enough trouble sorting out all these monsters as it is."

__

Although I do wish she'd SHUT UP!!!

With a sigh, Andrew marched onwards, the others closely behind. That girl was still talking.

"So what do you suppose the treasure's like? Gold? Jewels? Oooh, I hope it's jewels..."

The other two looked just as exasperated as Andrew felt about miss motormouth. But none of them said anything, why set her off again? In here that could cost them dearly.

One of the others, the one with the staff, managed to get a word in edgewise for once.

"So far all we've done is fight our way through. You'd think the Sindar people would protect their treasure with some traps or some puzzles or something!" 

Andrew rubbed his chin in thought before answering.

"I'm betting that Alex guy is doing all the Puzzle solving for us."

The girl spoke once more

"So...he must be pretty far ahead of us by now."

Andrew shook his head

"I doubt it. He has to take some time to solve all these puzzles – and we're just walking right through."

The one with the Tonfar spoke up then

"I don't call fighting endless rounds of monsters 'walking right through.'"

Andrew had the decency to look embarrassed

"Well...yeah...but at least we don't have to use our brains to get through."

A rather unnecessarily long silence swept through. Andrew coughed to break it...

"Anyway...moving swiftly along...."

The girl giggled as Andrew walked through the passageway. He used his new Cape to cover his blushes.

The boy with the Tonfar spoke again

"So Andrew, where did you say you were from again?"

Andrew looked over his shoulder at the boy, and was about to answer when another Creeper landed in front of him. 

"ACK! Oh, just one of those things again."

*SLICE*

Andrew turned back round to see the kids fending off the rest of the Creeper's group. Easily. 

The earlier question was quickly forgotten as more Nightmares surrounded them, with a group of Salamanders for good measure. 

Andrew charged, his sword ready to swing

"Hah, take this!"

And it continued like that for a good half hour. Walking, a bit of conversation, fighting, walking some more, fighting some more...until...

Andrew stopped the others, his senses flaring.

"I can...hear something..."

__

"This is it! Beyond this door is the treasure of the Sindar! I'm gonna be rich!" – Came one voice

"You'd think it would be...slightly...well, more impressive really." – Came another, this one female

"Well, it's solid anyway. Well built. But not impressive...yeah...bet there's nothing there." – Came a third voice

__

"Of COURSE there's something there! Treasure! Gold!" – Said the first voice

__

"I doubt it." – said the Third

Andrew turned to the others and whispered

"I think we've caught them...let's wait a sec okay?"

"BONAPARTE?" – The female voice yelled

__

"Sshh! Quiet!" – The first voice replied

__

"I sense danger..." – The third voice answered

__

"You're sensing Treasure lad! Come on!" – The first voice answered

Andrew stood up suddenly and whispered to the others again

"And that's enough waiting for today!"

Andrew and the others ran up behind Alex and his party, and Andrew shouted

"That treasure will never be yours. Step aside!"

Alex and his group all turned around. And they saw Andrew standing there, his Sword held ready to swipe. Andrew looked round at the kids, they seemed a bit nervous for some reason.

Alex just laughed

"Ha, you'll have to beat me to it first!"

And with that Alex ran in.

The kid with the Spatula shouted after him

"Wait! There could be more monsters in there!"

But before he could go after him Andrew had already ran after him. 

__

No way he's getting there first after all I've done to get THIS far!

He caught up with Alex and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Give up old man, that treasure belongs to me and my partner now!"

Alex shoved Andrew. Andrew was taken slightly by surprise and almost tripped.

"Old man? Hah! I've got twice as much right to that treasure than you do! I figured out how to get here in the first place!"

Andrew looked Alex right in the eye

"Yeah, but you didn't have hordes of creatures to deal with like I did!"

Both of them heard a noise from in front of them, and both slowly turned their heads to see what it was.

And both of them immediately wished they hadn't.

For what stood before them was a massive two-headed snake creature. And it looked hungry...

---

**__**

Andrew Chapter Four and Kahri Chapter Eleven up next!


	13. Kahri Chapter 11 and Andrew Chapter 4: B...

Disclaimer – These disclaimers bite, but necessarily I need to say that I do not own the Suikoden Characters. Konami do, and they deserve the praise for creating said characters. 

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Eleven and Andrew's Story – Chapter Four

****

Battle For The Sindar Treasure!

(Location – Sindar Ruins)

---

"W...wh...what is that?"

The trembling voice belonged to Alex, and the question was asked to Andrew. Both Treasure Hunters, both after the secrets of the Sindar. Small problem. The absolutely massive two-headed beast that stood in their way.

Andrew already had his sword unsheathed, and ready to take on the Double Head. He looked over at Alex, who was now trembling as much in body as he was in voice. Andrew motioned for Alex to get out of the way, before rather nonchalantly saying: "It's a monster Alex."

Alex's reply was inaudible, but Andrew swore he said "well duh" at some point. Andrew looked straight at the Double Head.

And he charged.

---

"IS HE CRAZY?!?"

Kahri's ear-drums just about burst. _Note to self; never stand next to Nanami ever again._

But before Kahri could complain, Jowy was backing up his friend.

"He's a good fighter, but no way is he taking that thing on alone."

Riou nodded.

Millie, however, wasn't really paying attention to the scenario...she was looking in every plausible nook and/or cranny for her missing pet.

"AH!!! Oh...I thought that was Bonaparte, but it was just a cute yellow rock..."

Kahri walked over to Millie and tapped her on the shoulder

"Millie. Focus."

__

Yeah, big words from me, everytime I see Jowy's cute...ahem...

Millie pointed at the Rock anyway

"But it does look like Bonaparte, wouldn't you say? I think I'll keep it!"

Kahri sighed, but wisely said nothing. Unlike Nanami.

"OKAY! Let's help them!"

Nanami led the backup charge. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

---

Andrew swung his sword at the Double Head. He struck it hard and very accurately. But before he could follow up his attack, the Double Head used its head to swat Andrew away. Andrew crashed into the nearby wall, but sprung up quickly, ready to resume his attack.

__

Heh...guess it's a bit more tough than those plant-things...

And then those kids ran in. They all had their weapons ready to strike. Andrew ran over to them.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Kahri looked over his shoulder at Andrew

"It's called helping you stay alive. Be grateful."

Shiro was already biting away at the Double Head, while Nanami and Riou were double-teaming it with some fancy martial arts moves. 

"Stand back! It's time to try out this new Rune of mine."

Andrew looked over at Jowy, who was indeed casting a spell at the Double Head. 

__

This had better work boy...

And it did. A black glow emanated from the Rune, which Andrew tried to catch a glimpse of. And failed. 

Jowy was shouting now

"Flash Judgement!"

The spell ripped through the Double Head. Nanami was cheering. 

"That's gotta be it!"

But Nanami wasn't paying attention and was soon swatted away by the Double Head, it wasn't over quite yet.

Andrew and Kahri charged simultaneously, both of them with Weapons raised. They struck it at the same time. And that's when Andrew suddenly realised the obvious.

"You use a SPATULA as a Weapon?"

Kahri turned to face Andrew

"Yeah, so? It works doesn't it?"

Andrew shrugged

"It's just a bit...well...weird."

Kahri looked a bit angry

"I prefer the term unusual."

Andrew shook his head

"Alright, it's unusually weird."

Kahri swiped at Andrew with the Spatula

"How dare you!"

But before Andrew could answer, the Double Head butted them both and sent them flying backwards, crashing in a tangled heap.

Kahri moaned

"Guess we'll have to settle this later."

Andrew tried to nod, but found he couldn't

"At least we landed softly."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Kahri and Andrew both looked down to reveal they had landed on Alex...

They both said "Sorry!" and disentangled themselves to get back into the fight, but Millie stopped them both.

"Leave it to me."

Andrew's jaw dropped

"Like you can handle that thing with your puny Boomerang."

Kahri *WHAPPED* Andrew with his Spatula

"She's gonna use her Blue Gate Rune idiot."

Andrew spun round to face Kahri

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

Kahri shook his head

"Later. Let's deal with the big two-headed nasty first."

Millie began to cast the Open Gate spell

"Hope this works..."

The spell began to take effect, but before Millie could complete the spell...she was knocked down by a speeding yellow blur...

Millie could only say "Ouch!" as she tumbled to the ground, the spell fizzled out.

Kahri, however, looked quite happy

"Guess who's back Millie."

Millie looked over to see what had knocked her over. And she beamed.

"Bonaparte!"

Andrew sighed

"Not the Groundhog again..."

That line earned him another Spatula *WHAP* from Kahri, who then walked over to Millie

"Is Bonaparte...gonna fight that thing?"

Millie thought about it, and then she nodded

"He's protecting me! Oh, how cute!"

Kahri didn't look convinced, but stayed quiet. The Double Head was waaaay bigger than Bonaparte was, a point Andrew was quick to point out.

"Like that midget could ever deal any damage to that thing."

Kahri just smiled

"You'd be surprised."

And with that line Kahri pointed to Bonaparte, the small yellow, but very adorable, Groundhog. Which was slowly becoming a very large yellow, but still very adorable, Groundhog. Soon Bonaparte was looming over the Double Head, which looked a bit scared at the prospect. Andrew's jaw dropped once again.

"How...is that possible?"

Neither Millie nor Kahri answered, as Bonaparte suddenly breathed in. The force of the Bonaparte's intake of breath was enough to drag in the Double Head into Bonaparte's enlarged mouth. Bonaparte's mouth closed with a horrible sounding SNAP! And Bonaparte began to chew. Andrew stared on in disbelief.

"It's now eating the monster...this is unreal...pinch me...it's a nightmare."

Kahri and Millie nodded before pinching one of Andrew's cheeks each. Andrew gave a little yelp. Kahri shrugged

"Guess you're wide awake then."

Bonaparte finished chewing, and began to shrink down to normal size again, as a dumbstruck Andrew watched on. Bonaparte let out a little burp before climbing onto Millie's shoulder. Everybody stared at the little Groundhog. Nanami, natch, was the first to speak.

"Guess it was really hungry..."

Millie was tickling Bonaparte's chin

"Aw, you're a good little Groundhog."

The scene, albeit cute, was pretty pointless really...Andrew turned to where Alex had hidden...only to find he had scarpered off. Realisation dawned on the Treasure Hunter.

"That bastard's after the Treasure!"

And Andrew ran off after Alex. Everyone else sighed, apart from Shiro who barked a small "awoo."

They ran off after the Treasure Hunters. What else could they do really? 

---

**__**

Look out for more chapters really soon!


	14. Kahri Chapter 12 and Andrew Chapter 5: W...

Disclaimer - Konami owns Suikoden. Not me. 

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Twelve and Andrew's Story – Chapter Four

****

Was It Really Worth The Hassle?

(Location – Sindar Ruins)

---

Andrew had a little catching up to do on Alex, but the Treasure of the Sindar was in sight. What wondrous treasure have the Sindar left behind?

Well, whatever it was, Andrew and Alex both wanted it. For completely different reasons maybe, but they both wanted it. 

Meanwhile the others, Kahri, Millie, Shiro, Nanami, Jowy and Riou were all struggling to keep up with Andrew's gallop style run. Kahri couldn't help thinking _"What on earth could be so important to those two?"_

Andrew had finally caught up to Alex, and they glared at each other and soon both were going faster than ever before, leaving the other six for dust. Eventually they stopped.

Kahri looked back at the others

"What's the point of chasing after them anyway?"

Nanami looked a bit cross at Kahri

"Cause we wanna see the Treasure too."

Kahri just shrugged and shook his head

"I bet there's nothing there."

Jowy patted Kahri on the shoulder

"Well, we're not gonna find out standing here are we now?"

Jowy ran up ahead, with the others in tow. Kahri stood for a second, turning a peculiar shade of red...

"oooh..."

Kahri took a couple of deep breaths before resuming his ascent to the Sindar Treasure.

---

Andrew and Alex were yelling at each other by this point.

"It's mine you old coot!"

"It's my treasure for my family fool!"

"It's for me and my partner idiot!"

"Squeak."

Andrew almost stopped in his tracks, but thought better of it. If he had stopped to look down, he would've seen Bonaparte chasing him and Alex up the steps to the Treasure. But he couldn't let Alex get any further ahead than he already was.

And then it happened. Both of them saw it at the EXACT same time. A Treasure Chest!

And they both yelled

"THE TREASURE OF THE SINDAR IS MINE!!!"

Both lunged for the chest. And both of them touched it at the EXACT same time...

---

The others heard the yelling, despite being quite a bit behind Andrew and Alex.

Kahri entered sarcastic mode

"They're almost as loud as Nanami...OW!"

Nanami shook her wrist after nailing Kahri with a punch to the back of the head. 

"I am NOT loud!" Nanami fumed.

Kahri, wisely, didn't retort.

---

By the time the six companions reached the summit, Andrew and Alex were embroiled in a tug of war with the Treasure Chest.

Andrew looked to be winning, but Alex showed a lot more strength than one might've thought he had.

"It's mine!"

"It's ours!"

"It's my family's!"

"It's my partner and I's!"

"That's just horrible grammar!"

"You're one to talk!"

Nanami whispered to the others, so everybody in the ruins heard her

"Do you think we should help one of them?"

Jowy scratched his head

"Which one?"

Riou shrugged

"Well, we need Alex's Pass to get into Muse."

Jowy almost looked convinced

"But we'd have never caught up with him if it wasn't for Andrew."

And then Millie said the most sensible thing she could possibly ever say in her life

"Couldn't they just, you know, share it?"

Andrew and Alex stopped tugging at the chest.

They smiled.

Andrew was the first to speak

"I guess. There's bound to be too much treasure in there for one of us to carry anyway."

Alex nodded before replying

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

Nanami squealed with delight

"So open it up already. I wanna see!!!"

Kahri stood back as the others crowded around the chest. Millie looked back at him.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious as to what's in there Kahri?"

Kahri shook his head

"Why be curious over nothing?"

Andrew and Alex kneeled down in front of the chest, looked at each other and nodded

"On three then..."

"One!"

Nanami craned her neck to see

"Oooo!!! Gold!"

"Two!"

"Jewels!"

"Sssh Nanami!"

"Sorry Jowy."

"THREE!"

They opened the chest simultaneously. And they both looked in. Nanami couldn't see again

"Come on! What's in there?!?!?"

Andrew and Alex peered into the chest. 

The apparently empty chest...

Andrew really stuck his head in as Alex let out a small moan of dismay

"How can there be nothing...."

Nanami's face fell with disappointment

"NOTHING?!?"

Shame her voice didn't fall with it.

Kahri tried to keep down the giggle, and failed miserably. Everybody except Andrew turned to face him.

"I TOLD you there'd be nothing in there! I was right! Admit it!"

Andrew then pipped up

"Ah! Wait a second! There's something in here!"

Alex's attention was taken, as was everyone elses. Kahri didn't look convinced

"No way! You're just saying that cause you can't admit that I, Kahri, was right!"

Andrew ignored him

"I've got something...soft...and it feels...leafy..."

Nanami shook Andrew's shoulders

"So! Pull it out already!"

Andrew gave a small tug at the item in the Chest. And out came...

---

Kahri didn't even TRY to contain his laughter this time. Everybody was looking at the small green plant Andrew had pulled out of the chest. Alex looked close to tears.

"It's a healing herb..." Alex said very quietly...

Kahri used his Spatula to pick up the herb. He flipped it in mid-air before catching it again on the Spatula

"Well...guess those Sindar weren't as loaded as you guys thought!" Kahri said between fits of laughter.

He flipped the herb one more time, but before he could catch it again Bonaparte leapt up on top of the Spatula, used it as a springboard and leapt up. He opened his mouth and ate the herb. The whole scene took milliseconds.

Millie let out a "awwwwwwww" as Andrew and Alex let out a small moan of dismay. Bonaparte leapt back up to Millie as Kahri fell to the ground in hysterics. 

Alex let out an enormous sigh before speaking again

"Oh well...no harm done really...we might as well head back to the Inn now."

Everybody, but Kahri who was still giggling, nodded and followed the sombre duo of Andrew and Alex back to the Inn. Millie grabbed Kahri by the arm and dragged him back, still laughing his head off. Not literally, I should add. Andrew could only say a simple "Shaddap" to Kahri as they walked back to the Inn.

---

There wasn't much problems getting back. With the Double Head defeated, most of the monsters steered clear of the travelling party. Although Andrew made sure he made some of them feel as bad as he did. He even ran off down a pathway to make sure they did. No problems getting back at all, but it took them quite long as they had to keep dragging Andrew away from a cowering creature.

And even then it didn't quite work...

Kahri looked over at Millie as Andrew ran after a Creeper. He shook his head in dismay before speaking

"You know...one quick WHAP and it would be SO much easier..."

Millie elbowed him in the ribs

"Oh leave him be. Can't you see he's disappointed?"

Kahri flipped a couple small Spatulas as Andrew sliced and diced another nearby Creeper.

"Meh. Fine."

---

Eventually they reached the White Deer Inn again. Alex stopped before entering

"I can't go in there...I'm a failure...I can't let Hilda see me like this."

Surprisingly, Andrew tried his hand at the comfort thing

"Oh come on. Hilda'll just be glad that you are okay. However if Lorelai finds out then I'm as good as horse feed."

Kahri poked his head between Andrew and Alex

"Well, we won't tell if you don't."

Andrew shoved Kahri out of the way.

"Come on. I'm sure Hilda will want to hear this story."

Alex nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

They all heard it. A loud crash from inside. They're reactions were all different though.

"HILDA! PETE!" Alex yelled

Jowy looked at Nanami and Riou

"Pilika! Hang on!"

Those four all ran into the house.

Andrew looked back and Kahri, Millie and Shiro

"Well? Why are we standing around out here? Let's get in there already!"

They ran in to help the others...

---

**__**

Well, whatever could be happening...find out next chapter!


	15. Kahri Chapter 13, Andrew Chapter 6 and E...

Usual Disclaimers apply. I don't own Suikoden, Konami do. I kinda own the new characters though...in a way...

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Thirteen, Andrew's Story – Chapter Five and Elaine's Story – Chapter One

****

The Assassin Strikes!

(Location – White Deer Inn)

---

The Inn seemed empty. 

Well, apart from the overturned tables and chairs anyway.

Alex looked frantic: "Hilda! HILDA! Where are you?"

Andrew walked in. He looked a bit shocked: "You don't keep your inn very tidy do you?"

Alex refused to comment. He continued his search for Hilda. And all seemed normal until Riou walked into the inn.

And at that precise moment a silver dagger whistled through the air, aimed right at Riou's head. Luckily for him, he managed to roll out of the way...and instead headed towards Kahri, who let out a small scream before using his Spatula to block the dagger. The dagger went all the way through the Spatula, and only just missed Kahri's face. Riou turned around and put on an apologetic look.

Kahri nodded, _Not his fault...aww, Riou has that cute puppy dog eye look going on...wait a second...who threw that dagger anyway?_

Kahri looked at the general direction of the thrown dagger. As did everyone else. No-one emerged.

Jowy walked up to Riou: "You okay?"

Riou nodded before Nanami ran over, and gave him a quick once over before answering: "Of course he's okay!"

Andrew had his sword unsheathed and was looking around the room: "Might be outside now."

Jowy nodded: "Come on, we'd better look."

Nanami walked over: "I'll go outside too!"

Kahri walked over to the stairs: "Well, Shiro's already out there. Better make sure he's okay too guys."

Andrew nodded before he, Nanami and Jowy went outside to check. Kahri motioned Millie over: "We'd better check upstairs too."

Millie looked over at Riou: "But...leaving him down here alone..."

Kahri shrugged: "Alex is there. Besides, that dagger came from this way. I'm sure of it."

Millie saw Riou nodding: "Okay, we'll go upstairs and check. But be careful Riou."

And with that, Kahri and Millie charged up the stairs. Leaving Riou to look around with Alex. Who looked even more frantic than before. 

"They're not here. Hilda, Pete, that girl who came with you...there are all...gone." Alex said. Before turning a bit angry, "I should've stayed here...I could've done something..."

Riou shook his head: "Or you could've gotten kidnapped too."

Alex didn't seem convinced: "Still...I wasn't here for them when I needed them...what kind of man am I?"

"Well, I'd say a pretty stupid one, but that's just first impressions." 

Alex and Riou quickly turned around to see who had spoke. Behind them stood a figure, dressed head (complete with a mask) to toe in black – perfectly suited to blend into the shadows. The figure looked at Riou with disdain in his eyes. Riou took out his Tonfa and motioned Alex to stand back. Alex did so, but not before yelling

"Where are my wife and the kids? What did you do to them?!?"

The figure's eyes narrowed: "Oh don't worry. They're out back. By now you're little friends should have found them. I didn't want the children to see this, you see. I'm not cruel. Just terribly good at what I do."

Alex ran out the door to see his family, leaving Riou and the figure in a face off. Riou adopted his traditional fighting stance and looked over at his opponent

"So what exactly do you do?"

The smile faded as the person took out a silver knife: "Well, if you really wanna know. I'm here to kill you."

Riou looked a bit shocked: "So you're an assassin? Why would somebody want me dead...?"

The person shrugged: "I don't really care. But I'm getting paid well for this, so do me a favour and die quickly."

Riou shook his head, and prepared his attack. There was another shrug before continuing: "Well, I didn't think you'd give up easily. Tell you what, I'll make it painless!"

He (she?) charged, his (her?) knife held ready to slash. He brought it down in a swift arc, Riou only just dodged out of the way in time. Riou tried to bring his left Tonfa up to catch him (her?) in the stomach, but he backflipped away, catching Riou's chin with his feet. Riou staggered backwards, but regained his footing in time to see him charging at him again. He jumped in the air and landed just behind Riou. Riou spun around quickly, ducking a swift knife swipe. But he was obviously expecting that attack, as he managed to sweep away Riou's legs with a swift kick. Riou landed with a thud. 

The assassin brought his knife down straight for Riou's heart. Riou's Tonfa lay out of his reach. Things didn't look good.

And then they got better as two familiar voices rang out: "Riou! Look out!"

The figure looked up in dismay as a Boomerang and a Mini Spatula hurtled towards him with incredible speed and unbelievable accuracy. The Knife was knocked away by the Spatula, landing on the other side of the room, and the Boomerang caught him on the back of his head. He fell to the floor, and in a second Riou was on top of him, with one of the Tonfa across his throat.

Kahri and Millie walked over to Riou and his would be assassin. Riou never faltered as Kahri bent down: "Let's see his face then."

The assassin struggled, but there was little he could do as Kahri grasped the mask. With one quick tug, the mask was off. Kahri and Millie leant in for a closer look.

Suffice it to say, all three were a little shocked by the unmasked assassin. 

Kahri stood up, the most confused looking of the three: "Whoa. Now I was not expecting this."

Riou's attention had wavered, and the figure was able to throw Riou off. Riou tumbled into Millie and Kahri, all three landing very unceremoniously in a heap. The assassin moved to grab her knife...

Only to be tackled at an incredible speed by a very angry girl...

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU JERK!"

Nanami pinned down the assassin, as the others all came back into the inn. Jowy walked over to the assassin, raised his staff and brought it down, swift and hard, aimed straight for the assassin's head.

"Stop it Jowy!"

Jowy stopped, the staff mere centimetres away from the assassin's head: "Uh...hello? This bastard just tried to kill you, remember?"

Kahri pointed at the assassin: "Better take another look there hotshot."

And they did look. Properly. Expecting to find a scar filled face of an evil man, who only loves the kill.

What they were not expecting to see was the pale skinned face of a young girl. Her light blonde hair spread out across the floor of the inn.

Jowy then went and stated the obvious: "It's a girl?!?"

Nanami leapt off her: "W...what?!?"

The lady assassin sat up against the wall, like a cornered rat so to speak. Her knife had been knocked too far away in the scuffle, and she knew it. Defeat settled in her heart.

"Yeah? So? You've never seen a female assassin before? Sexist pigs."

Andrew sheathed his sword and walked over: "Let me get this straight here...you kill for money? And you're okay with this!?"

She didn't even blink: "It's what I do. Get over it."

She looked over to see Alex and his family huddled close together, before her expression changed.

"I didn't hurt them. I just needed them out of the way. I wasn't expecting the kid to put up such a fight."

She looked over at Riou before continuing

"I'm impressed. So you and your friends managed to stop me. What do you plan on doing to me now? Kill me? Doesn't matter, I can't go back now. They'd kill me for failing to kill you, if you get my meaning." 

Andrew cocked his head at the girl: "And I'm guessing you're not gonna tell us who employed you, right?"

She shook her head: "No. I'm saying no more. Do what you want with me. Lock me up, kill me...doesn't matter. They don't take failure lightly..."

Kahri leaned in closer to the girl, as did Riou. She almost seemed to be crying dry tears...  
Kahri spoke first: "You're afraid they'll hurt you..."

Jowy snorted: "Well, she tried to kill Riou, she's going to get everything she deserves."

Riou looked over at Jowy, and Jowy was surprised to see anger in his eyes: "She's not the one who wanted me dead Jowy. It was the person who hired her. I don't blame her."

He turned back to the girl before continuing: "I know you can't tell us anything...but I won't let anything happen to you now. You're more than welcome to come along with us to Muse City."

Everybody looked at Riou, and as usual Nanami was first to speak: "RIOU! She tried to kill you once, what's gonna stop her trying again?"

There were general murmurs of agreement from most of the others. Especially Jowy. 

Kahri however walked over to the girl 

"You can't be serious guys! We can't just let her get hunted down by whoever would hunt her down because she failed...like Riou said, it's not her fault. She doesn't really want to kill Riou, she's not the one who wants him dead! It's gotta be somebody like..."

Riou cut him off: "Captain Rowd! Who else would want me dead so much?"

The girl scored a point; her facial expression barely flickered, but just enough for Jowy to see. His angry expression swiftly changed to one of concern. Even Nanami seemed convinced at this.

Riou looked around at everyone before he continued: "It makes perfect sense! We know what Rowd is really up to, and we know what he'd do to her once he knows she failed."

Jowy just shook his head in sympathy: "Oh...you're right Riou. We can't let her go back there now."

Andrew looked down at the girl, who seemed to be shivering a little bit now: "You have to come with us. For your own safety. Think of it as protective custody."

Riou walked over to her, and extended his hand: "We'd be delighted if you came with us...miss...?"

The girl looked at Riou's hand, then looked around the room. At all the expectant faces. 

She thought it through...

__

I can't go back to them...no payment...I have no money now. 

They're actually willing to help me. They want to help me...because they are full of compassion. Especially the boy I was supposed to kill.

I can't do it now. I could never kill someone like that...for any price.

I may have no choice in the matter, but it's not a bad thing. I...want to go with them. I want to know what's going on. I want to stop anybody from attacking them...hurting them...killing them.

I want to help them. I **NEED** to help him.

She took Riou's hand, and let him pull her up. She stood for a second, looked up...

And she smiled: "Elaine. I'm Elaine. I would be honoured to join you and your party my Lord."

Everybody made an altogether unnecessary applause in the inn. Elaine blushed a little before going over to pick up her knife. She tucked it into her belt and turned back to the others.

"Muse City huh? How are you planning to get in there anyway? It's guarded pretty well."

Alex rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"That's right! You'll be needing this Pass right? Here, take it. Thanks for all of your help Lord Riou, everyone."

Andrew walked over to Alex and extended his hand, and Alex shook it. Andrew grinned: "Next time I'm gonna beat you to it!"

Alex returned the grin before replying: "We'll just see about that, eh?"

Riou looked around at everybody. His sister Nanami. His best friend Jowy. His companions Millie, Shiro, Kahri and Andrew. He looked at his newest friend Elaine. Finally he spoke:

"Let's get to Muse guys."

Elaine smiled as she picked up her discarded cloak, black of course, and put it on.

__

I've made the right choice. I'm sure of it!

*ELAINE JOINED THE GROUP*

---

**__**

Another new character joins up, find out how they're attempts to get into Muse City goes in the next chapter!


	16. Elaine Chapter 2: Her Nightmares, His Fe...

Usual Disclaimers apply. I don't own Suikoden, Konami do. I kinda own the new characters though...in a way...

---

__

Elaine's Story – Chapter Two

****

Her Nightmares, His Feelings

(Location – The Route To Muse City)

---

Her name is Elaine Johnson, an assassin for hire. Or at least, she was an assassin, hell she still might be one. Who knows? But recently her outlook on life had changed dramatically. All because of a boy. Elaine was contracted to kill the boy by some Highland General...or something like that. But she failed, due to her less than perfect planning and the courage of the boy's friends.

Elaine assumed they would just send her back to Highland, where unspeakable torture surely awaited her failure. But it never happened that way. The boy invited her to come along with him. To make sure nobody hurt her. That act of compassion melted Elaine's heart, and she allowed emotions to surface. Elaine agreed to go along with the boy, Lord Riou, and his party to Muse City.

Elaine found herself thinking about those guys in Highland who had hired her. She grimaced. News of her failure to kill Riou would surely have reached them by now. But she didn't feel scared. She wasn't the only one they'd want dead. Riou walked ahead of the party, oozing confidence and pure leadership quality. Highland wanted him dead too. In a way Elaine felt a bit of a bond between herself and the boy. 

__

Well, when the same people are trying to execute you...guess you have to think that way.

Riou nodded at the others. They were camping out for the night. They'd reach Muse by tomorrow assuming they travelled quickly. There was a sense of urgency around the camp that night. They'd reach Muse by tomorrow all right. Elaine picked up some of the stuff that had happened to Riou and the others. She shivered at the tales of Highland's exploits.

__

Next time I'm checking the employer's credentials...so evil. I can't believe I almost killed him for THEM.

But there was some nice stories too. For the first time in her life...Elaine felt comfortable. Why these particular people made her feel at ease was beyond her. She enjoyed talking with Riou and Jowy, swapping stories with Nanami, playing with Bonaparte - then getting yelled at by Millie...it had been so long since she had any time for something other than assassination.

And she was enjoying every second of it.

She fell asleep with a smile that night. Only for nightmares to plague her slumber...

---

__

A Highland Camp...

"We have to get rid of those meddling brats quick! But we can't let on it's US that killed them. And that's where you come in."

Elaine stood motionless in front of Captain Rowd. He had been babbling on like this for ages. 

Eventually Elaine spoke up: "That's nice Captain, but you haven't actually told me WHO I've to assassinate yet."

Rowd looked embarrassed for a second, but scored a point by replying quickly: "Yes, just a test my dear."

__

My dear? Grr, lucky for him I don't kill for free...well, I MIGHT just make an exception here...

Rowd continued: "We have it on good authority that he's on his way to Muse City now. He'll never get in with the added security there, so he'll be stopping at this little inn here. That's where you can...well, kill him."

Elaine sighed loudly: "And WHO is it I'm assassinating sir?"

Rowd never faltered this time: "His name is Riou."

Elaine rubbed her chin for a second: "As in Genkaku's adopted son? Well, that should be quite the challenge. Okay, I'll do it. He couldn't possibly be a threat to me."

Rowd nodded: "You'll report back to us with his head. We will not take failure in any way."

Elaine smiled an evil smile: "I don't fail. Never."

Rowd returned Elaine's smile: "Good, payment will be made as soon as you get back."

Elaine turned to leave without a word. But as soon as her back turned to Rowd, he unsheathed his sword and plunged it right through her back! Elaine fell to the ground silently. Rowd kicked the body before bellowing an absolutely heinous laugh. 

"That's for failing me dear."

---

Elaine woke up screaming...a cold sweat already broken out on her forehead. She quickly wiped it away before looking around the Camp. Luckily, she hadn't woken up any of the others. She took another quick look around, and she lay back down and tried to get back to sleep.

She never saw Riou looking over at her, with a look of pure sympathy on his face. She never knew he heard her tears. She never knew he heard her talking in her sleep...

She never knew what he whispered in the night.

__

"I'll protect you Elaine. You won't have to be afraid of Rowd again."

He closed his eyes...and fell asleep. He dreamt of Elaine...but he never told anybody about it.

---

**__**

Hmm...well, find out what happens when they all try to get into Muse City in the next chapter! 


	17. Kahri Chapter 14, Andrew Chapter 7 and E...

Usual Disclaimers apply. I don't own Suikoden, Konami do. I have been given permission to use the created characters though!

---

__

Kahri's Story – Chapter Fourteen, Andrew's Story – Chapter Seven and Elaine's Story – Chapter Three

****

Well...At Least We Got In!

(Location – Outside Muse/Muse City Gates)

---

Everyone awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and ready to get into Muse City.

Well, except for Elaine and Riou anyway. Elaine looked really rough, and she was pretty vocal about it too...

"Urgh! I hardly had any sleep last night...and I've probably got bed hair..."

Nobody said anything, and for the record she does have bed hair. Good thing they don't have access to a mirror.

Riou passed over the water bottle to Elaine: "You didn't seem to sleep well at all. Were you having bad dreams?"

Elaine drank some water, but didn't reply. Riou knew the answer anyway, and said no more about it. Elaine sighed before tossing the water bottle back to Riou.

"Come on Lord Riou, better make sure everybody's up and ready to travel."

---

Bonaparte was running around, having fun in the wide-open spaces, and Shiro was chasing after him. Millie was giggling at their antics, while Andrew looked on with disdain.

"Can't you control that thing?" He asked Millie

Millie looked up and shrugged: "Um...when necessary. I guess."

Andrew shook his head but said no more on the matter. He did think some more though...

__

Oh she means well...but that damn groundhog...strange tastes in pets...but she truly wants to help, despite appearances.

And then Bonaparte jumped on his face...

And then Shiro jumped up and knocked down Andrew...

"MILLIE!!!"

---

Kahri meanwhile was cooking omelettes for breakfast. With masterful movements, he flipped the omelettes with the mini Spatulas. Jowy, with Pilika walking close by, looked over, and peered into the pan.

Jowy looked at Kahri then: "No carrots, right?"

Kahri managed to keep the blushes away, before replying: "Nope. I think Riou ate them all already anyway."

Jowy looked relieved: "That's good."

Kahri turned his attention to Jowy then: "Besides, you don't put Carrots in an omelette! Silly."

Jowy playfully shoved Kahri, and the omelette went flying into the air...

Jowy looked frantic: "ACK! Catch it quick!!!"

The omelette spun around in mid-air a couple of times, Kahri ran after it with the frying pan ready to catch it. It came down. Kahri lunged.

He missed...

Kahri groaned as he landed face first on the ground. _So much for breakfast..._

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

There was no mistaking that voice. Kahri reluctantly looked up. He saw Nanami...the omelette splattered over her face. Jowy walked over to her and peeled off the omelette. He looked at it...

"Hmm...still good!"

He took a big bite out of the omelette and smiled: "S'good!"

But Kahri was too busy laughing at Nanami to notice Jowy's compliment. Kahri looked up and saw a very angry Nanami standing above him. 

Kahri did the only thing he could do in the situation.

He ran like hell. Screaming.

Nanami chased him all over the open field...Jowy laughing between bites.

---

Everybody waited outside Muse City's gates. Jowy was up ahead scouting. He came back quickly.

"Okay, they're different guards than the last time we were here. So they won't recognise Nanami."

Jowy glared at Nanami, who glared right back. 

Andrew looked confused: "You want to go into Muse? Well it's easy enough..."

But Nanami butted in: "Right, we got Alex's Pass. Hmm, Riou can be Alex, I'll be Hilda..."

Jowy coughed. And Nanami looked over at him.

"What? You don't think I can act all sophisticated like Hilda?"

Jowy wisely said nothing. Nanami glared around at everybody, who all looked ready to burst into giggles. Nanami pointedly ignored them all, and she continued with plan "get into Muse already."

Nanami looked over at Jowy: "You'll be Pete."

Jowy just looked dumbstruck: "Yeah, like anybody would believe I'm a little kid."

Nanami just shrugged: "Well, who else can do it genius?"

Jowy pointed to Pilika: "At least she's the right age!"

Nanami shook Jowy's shoulders: "Idiot! Pilika's a GIRL! Like that's believable!"

Riou just shook his head: "Just do it Jowy...anything for peace."

Andrew tried to speak again: "Listen, I can get you into Muse if you'd just list...."

Nanami interrupted him again: "Come on then Rio...I mean Alex and Pete!"

Nanami and Riou led the way up to the Muse Gates, with Nanami dragging Jowy with her. The others followed, whispering a hushed conversation.

__

"You don't expect this to work really?" - Kahri whispered

"Probably not, but I guess it's our best shot...which is kinda sad really." - Elaine replied

__

"If only they'd listen to me! I can get us all in with no prob..." - But Andrew never got to finish

The guards were asking questions: "Okay, so which one of you is Hilda?" 

Nanami stepped forward: "Oh ho ho, that would be me young man."

The guard looked at Nanami, but just shrugged: "And which one of you is Alex?"

Riou stepped forward this time: "That's me."

The guards looked at each other, but said nothing. The guard looked back at the Pass.

"And which one of is Pete?"

Jowy faltered for a second: "Um...well..."

Nanami walked over to Jowy, and swiftly elbowed him in the ribs so the guards wouldn't see. And Jowy suddenly stopped faltering.

"That's me...."

The guard looked down at the Pass: "It says here you're only a kid..."

The other guard then blew a whistle: "I smell something fishy! Arrest them!"

Nanami looked horrified: "Wha?!?!? Why?"

Guards surrounded them all. Andrew just shook his head as they were led in to Muse. The guards threw them all into the jail cell.

They were all silent for a while...time passed slowly.

Elaine was first to speak: "I can't believe it! I've known you for a day, and you get me locked up!"

Millie just shrugged: "Well, at least we got in!"

Millie looked around to see nothing but dismayed faces. She sat back and said no more...

They sat around in that jail cell...prisoners of Muse City.

---

**__**

Isn't it great when a Plan comes together...find out if things can go better for them in the next chapter.


	18. Andrew Chapter 8: Flirting With Danger

Usual disclaimers apply. The only things I own in this story are the created characters. Everything else belongs to Konami.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Eight

****

Flirting With Danger

(Location – Muse City)

---

Hours passed. Night had fallen over Muse, and it was pretty quiet...

Well, apart from Jowy and Nanami's endless arguing that is. And it was keeping Andrew awake. He closed his eyes, but couldn't close his ears to the conversation...

"This is YOUR fault Jowy! You were terrible!"

"Huh! Your acting was worse! You sounded like a little girl trying to talk like her mother!"

"My acting was way better than yours, right Riou?"

"No way, Riou liked my acting better. Didn't you Riou?"

They both looked over at Riou, who shrugged: "You both stunk."

Andrew nearly laughed, but managed to stifle it in. _Good lad, exactly what I would've said._

"Hey! Meanie!"

"Hmph. Don't class my acting in the same league as Nanami's!"

"How dare you!!!"

It continued like that for a while, before everybody eventually fell asleep. Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He turned it over, before replacing it in his pocket. 

__

This could all have been avoided if that blasted girl hadn't kept on interrupting me. Shame Riou likes her...oh well, I'll be out of here by the morning. Hopefully.

And with that thought Andrew drifted off to sleep...

---

There was a loud knocking on the Cell door. The sun had risen again, and the sounds of bustling people should've been enough to wake everyone up. But they all awoke with a start as the guards came in.

The guard looked around at everybody: "Which one of you is Andrew?"

Andrew stood up. The guard nodded before continuing: "Welcome home. I assume you have your pass there?"

Everybody turned around to face Andrew, who shrugged: "I TRIED to tell you I come from Muse, but everytime I tried, Miss Blabbermouth over there..."

"HEY!" Nanami fumed

But Andrew continued anyway: "She interrupted me. Don't worry guys, I'll find this Viktor guy and get you all out soon!"

The others seemed to either look further dismayed or a little brightened. Andrew looked around at everybody, put on his best "sorry guys" expression, and he was escorted out of the cell, to the busy streets of Muse City.

---

Andrew looked at the guards: "Can't you just let them out? They are with me after all."

The guards did look sympathetic...but: "Sorry Andrew, rules are rules."

__

Dammit...well, all I need to do is find this Viktor guy and he'll get them out. I guess that's the plan. That plan sucks. And it's all I've got.

With a look back at the cell and a sigh, Andrew walked into the heart of Muse City to try and find this Viktor guy. 

__

Now how did Riou describe him again...um...oh yeah, "just look for the guy who looks like a rugged bear and that'll be Viktor." Gee, so much information - my head is swamped. 

---

It was now midday, and Andrew had been looking all over Muse for about three hours now. He sat down on a nearby bench and once again let out a sigh.

"Okay...not at the armour shop, Dr. Huan says he hasn't seen anybody like that, nothing from the Runemistress. I'm stumped! Where haven't I looked?!?"

Andrew turned around the corner in the eastern side of Muse City, and was almost knocked down by a girl in a white cape. Andrew turned to face the girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

But the girl had already walked off again, and Andrew just shook his head in dismay. 

__

Somebody skipped learning her manners...

Andrew shaking of his head in dismay turned to shaking his head in disgust before he passed by a relatively new store. He looked up at the sign above the door. It turned out to be a Bar. The gears in Andrew's head went into overdrive.

"He's gotta be in there! Where else could he be!"

Andrew walked as calmly as possible into the bar. He quickly scanned the bar, skimming the occupants - taking an unnecessary second look at the incredibly hot bartender - looking for anyone who fitted Riou's rather vague description of Viktor. 

But there was nobody like that here...Andrew let his head fall down in defeat.

"Excuse me? You looking for someone in particular?"

Andrew looked up and saw heaven itself...or at least an angel...the incredibly hot bartender had walked over. Andrew decided to play it cool.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for somebody called Viktor, but you're an even better find."

---

__

10 minutes and one bitch slap later...

"Ow! That hurt!"

Andrew cried out in pain as the landlady applied more medicine to the bruise left by the bartender's slap to the face. The landlady put on a sympathetic face anyway.

"Well, it's what you get for trying to flirt with Leona like that. Hold still, one more dab...there! It'll heal that bruise quickly now."

Andrew nodded in thanks, and made to leave the bar.

But the landlady stopped him: "Wait a second...you said you were looking for Viktor?"

Andrew turned around: "Yeah! Is he here?"

The landlady shook her head: "Not just now, but he'll probably be in later on. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest while you wait. It's on the house this time, if only because this story'll give the staff a good laugh later on."

His pride completely bashed, Andrew decided to take the free bed. He felt kinda guilty at leaving everybody in that cell while he slept on the really comfy bed. 

__

But there's nothing I can do until Viktor gets here...and it IS free after all...

He dozed off soon afterwards.

---

Andrew was awoken later on by the landlady. She looked frantic.

"Some lady's got some kid hostage outside! Come on! You gotta see this!"

The landlady ran back down the stairs. Andrew quickly grabbed his sword and ran out the room and down the stairs...

Returning seconds later to put his clothes on...

---

Andrew, finally fully clothed, ran outside to see what was going on. It seemed to be a face-off, as a guy in a black cloak was staring down a girl in a white cloak...

__

HEY!!! It's that girl who bumped into me yesterday!

Andrew ran over towards her, but stopped when he saw who her hostage was...

"Lord Riou!"

He looked over, but the girl and the guy were still in a stand-off. She had two strange looking crossbows in her hands, one aimed at Riou and the other at the guy. Andrew had seen enough...

He charged at her. 

---

**__**

Find out what was happening with the others while Andrew was searching for Viktor in the next chapter!


	19. Kahri Chapter 15 and Elaine Chapter 4: B...

Usual disclaimers apply. The only things I own in this story are the created characters. Everything else belongs to Konami.

---

__

Kahri's Story -- Chapter Fifteen & Elaine's Story - Chapter Four

****

Bored....Bored....Bored.... 

(Location – Muse City Prison)

---

__

Andrew looked around at everybody, put on his best "sorry guys" expression, and he was escorted out of the cell, to the busy streets of Muse City.

The cell door was, unnecessarily, slammed shut. Kahri, who was fast asleep, awoke with a start and fell in a heap on the floor. He picked himself up, pointedly ignoring the other's giggles. Elaine was also asleep, but she merely opened her left eye after the slamming of the door. 

She looked down at the Kahri heap: "Light sleeper?"

Kahri looked to respond, but Elaine had closed her eye again and went back to sleep. Kahri looked over at Elaine, and that ageless classic anime sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. He ruffled the back of his head to get rid of it. He looked around at the others. 

Riou and Jowy were having some sort of conversation, and Kahri decided not to butt in on that one. Nanami was playing with Pilika, Shiro was staring at the door and whimpering and Millie had fallen asleep again. Bonaparte was bouncing up and down beside Millie, obviously wanting something. 

__

Shame I can't understand Groundhog...

Kahri, confidently, walked over to Bonaparte and picked him up. Kahri stared into Bonaparte's front eyes, and tossed him in the air. Bonaparte did a perfect somersault before landing safely in Kahri's cradled arms. Kahri spun around with Bonaparte in his arms, and the Groundhog squeaked. 

__

I hope that's a happy squeak...

Bonaparte climbed up onto Kahri's shoulder and playfully licked Kahri's cheek, before jumping over to Millie. Bonaparte nudged Millie, who awoke with a loud yawn...

She rubbed her eyes: "Oh...are we still in here?"

Kahri sat down beside her: "I'll assume that was a rhetorical question."

Millie looked confused: "Rhetori-what-al?"

Kahri shook his head: "Never mind..."

Kahri looked around the room, and then it hit him. He looked over at Nanami.

"Hey Nanami, where's Andrew gone?"

Nanami walked over with Pilika: "Well...he's a Muse citizen...and had a Pass...so..."

Kahri looked surprised: "He had a Pass...why didn't he tell us?"

Jowy walked over: "Because Nanami never let him."

Nanami and Jowy walked over to the over side of the room and started arguing again. Riou then came over.

"Andrew's looking for Viktor now. Here's hoping he can get us out of here real soon."

Kahri looked relieved, and Millie smiled. Riou then went over to separate Jowy and Nanami before they came to blows...again. Kahri then turned back to Millie, who had become absorbed with playing with Bonaparte.

Kahri tapped her on the shoulder: "So we just wait huh...oh dear."

Millie just nodded: "Nothing else we can do really...HEY!!!"

Millie yelled as Bonaparte landed on her head and jumped onto Kahri's shoulder. Bonaparte then began to bounce on Kahri's head for a while, until Millie snatched him back.

"Silly Bonaparte, don't jump on people's heads."

Kahri looked at the door wistfully: "He wasn't bothering me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes...

Until the knife came whistling towards them. It moved so fast that nobody saw it until it embedded itself on the wall, missing Kahri's ear by an inch. Kahri slowly turned to look at the knife, and then looked over at Elaine, who had reopened her eyes. She walked over to the knife and pulled it out, showing the tip to Kahri.

"That fly was bugging me."

And that was all she said as she went back to the bench, and closed her eyes again. Kahri looked back at the hole in the wall and shivered, before sidling closer to Millie for a comforting hug.

---

__

Hours later...

"Come on Andrew...how hard is it to find a guy like Viktor. Surely Muse isn't THAT big?"

Kahri was now looking mournfully at the door, which hadn't opened since Andrew had left earlier. Elaine had given up on getting back to sleep and looked over at Kahri.

"Actually, Muse is by far the largest city in the..."

Kahri narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Elaine, who shrugged before saying "never mind." She sat back down, her legs in her arms. She looked wistfully at the others.

__

Their hope is fading...maybe its time we busted out of here!

Elaine looked at the door. She tapped it. _Solid...no apparent keyhole...looks like busting out isn't an option after all._

Elaine sighed. She tossed her knife in the air, caught it expertly and tossed it at the door. It embedded right into the door...

Which opened right afterwards...

Elaine cocked her head: "Wow that really is a great knife."

She retrieved her knife as a man walked in with the guards. _Well, he looks more like a bear than a man mind you..._

Elaine shook herself out of her thinking state as Riou, Jowy and Nanami all approached the man, with Pilika right behind them.

They all (except for Pilika, obviously) chorused "Viktor!" 

Kahri walked over with Millie, he looked at the man-beast Viktor and shivered. _Scary guy..._

Elaine walked over to Kahri and whispered: _"This is the guy Riou and the others were talking about, right?"_

Kahri nodded: _"Yeah. That has to be Viktor..."_

Elaine looked him over: _"Hmm, he's a bit more...rugged than I thought he'd be."_

Kahri stifled a laugh as Viktor updated Riou and the others. Riou introduced Viktor to Kahri and Elaine, who both shook his hand and came away with sore wrists.

Riou looked behind Viktor: "Um, where's Andrew?"

Viktor looked confused: "Who's Andrew?"

Nanami scratched her head: "Well, he was travelling with us...we assumed he found you and told you we were in here."

Viktor shook his head: "No, I overheard the guards in the bar talking about a bunch of kids they arrested at the gate. I put two and two together..."

__

"I'm surprised he knows how to add..."

"Elaine!"

"What? It's probably true Kahri."

Viktor continued, either ignoring Kahri and Elaine or not hearing them: "And came to get you immediately."

Nanami brightened up: "So we can really get out of here?"

The main guard nodded: "Sorry for keeping you locked up like this...but rules..."

"Are Rules...we know, we know."

The guards looked at the others, who all looked as innocent as possible. Viktor let out a loud laugh before continuing.  
"Come on then guys, let's meet up with the others at the Bar!"

__

"Is it just me or did he say the word "Bar" with a certain amount of enthusiasm?"

"Now you're doing it Kahri..."

"Hee. Sorry Elaine."

Viktor turned around: "Did you guys say something?"

Kahri and Elaine exchanged glances before saying, simultaneously: "Nope, nothing at all..."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at them: "Well...alright then. To the Bar!"

__

"You were right after all. He must love the bar."

"Told you so Elaine."

"Ssh Kahri, he'll hear us."

They hushed up as Viktor turned back around. He stared at both of them before shrugging. "Kids..." was all he said.

Viktor led the others into the Bar. Elaine looked at Kahri with a disdainful look in her eyes.

"Kids...he called me a kid? I could kill him before he could even blink!"

Kahri entered reassurement mode: "Yes, you know that and I know that...but he DOESN'T know that. We've only just met him, remember? I'm sure he's not that mean all the time."

Elaine twirled her finger through her light blonde hair: "Whatever...I need to get this hair of mine washed."

Kahri watched as Elaine entered the Bar. He looked around.

"Wow...Muse really is huge. I can't wait to explore it!"

And then his stomach rumbled...everybody nearby turned to look at Kahri, who blushed.

"Heh...excuse me..."

Kahri swiftly ran into the Bar, not noticing the murmurs of general discontentment going around.

__

"It's war for sure...."

"Damn those Highland scum!"

"I heard a rumour they were heading towards Muse!"

"Ha! Like they'd have a chance of getting anywhere near us!"

"I dunno, I hear Lady Anabelle is having real trouble getting the other city leaders to co-operate..."

---

**__**

More Kahri and Elaine nonsense, as they both get their own Chapters next! 


	20. Kahri Chapter 16: Mayhem In Muse City!

Usual Disclaimers yet again apply, as I resign myself to the fate that I'll never own Suikoden...Konami do, I'm just using them to my advantage and for your entertainment.

---

__

Kahri's Story -- Chapter Sixteen

****

Mayhem In Muse City!

(Location – Muse City)

---

"Wow...that food looks delicious...."

Kahri wiped the drool off his face as a big plate of steaming hot food was placed before him. He remembered to say "thank you" before digging in. He ate hungrily, and the food was all finished within minutes. Kahri let out a contented *burp* as he washed down the food with a glass of water. Kahri looked around the tavern, it was a pretty nice place really. Riou was discussing something with Viktor over in the other side of the room, Nanami and Jowy were arguing, as per usual, as Pilika played with some of the local kids. Millie had gone up to bed already.

And Shiro had been reunited with his master. It was a moving scene. Kahri left them to it. 

__

But I gotta remember to thank that guy, Kinnison was it? Ah well, I've gotta remember to thank him later.

Kahri looked up again and saw Viktor leaving the bar. Riou, Nanami and Jowy also looked to be leaving. 

Kahri walked over to them: "Where are you guys going?"

Jowy shrugged: "We've going to meet the Mayor of Muse City."

Nanami looked excited: "Yeah, and we're gonna look around too!"

Riou turned to face his sister: "I think we'll leave that until after we've met Lady Anabelle."

Kahri stood up: "You don't mind if I tag along then? I can't wait to see the city!"

The three looked at each other, then simultaneously nodded. Kahri grinned: "Cool. Let's go!"

Jowy walked over to Pilika before they left: "Now be a good girl for Leona, okay?"

Pilika didn't seem too happy that Jowy was leaving her behind, but she nodded anyway. Jowy gave her a hug before rejoining everybody. They left the bar...

---

And they got hopelessly lost.

Riou looked back at Nanami and Jowy: "Um...which way did Viktor say the town hall was again?"

Nanami and Jowy blank expressions answered Riou's question. But Kahri looked upbeat.

"Well, we'll find it eventually, we just gotta keep looking!"

Jowy didn't seem convinced: "When you say looking, you really mean sightseeing don't you?"

Kahri smiled: "Well...heh...whatever word's best with you."

__

That sounded SO lame...

Nanami pointed to a path: "Might as well go that way first."

And so they did. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Nobody really knowing where they were going...

Nanami was looking around: "So why do you think Lady Anabelle wants to see us?"

Jowy shrugged, and Riou just shook his head: "We'll find out when we get there."

The four of them turned around the corner...

And a lady with a white cape bumped right into Riou. Riou, taken completely by surprise, fell down on his butt. The lady just stood there, looked at Riou for a second, and walked off without a word.

Nanami glared at the retreating figure: "How rude!"

Kahri looked down at the ground: "Hey look, she dropped something...a couple of packages. Wonder what's inside them..."

Riou took the packages off of Kahri: "Well, I doubt they were for you. So you don't open them."

Kahri put on a sad face as they walked to catch up with the lady in white to return her packages. But before they could turn round the corner again...

A guy in a black cape stopped them. He looked down at the four of them.

__

Sheesh, what's with all the cape guys? Is there some sort of cult going on around here or something?

He spoke: "Have you kids seen a suspicious lady around here?"

Riou looked confused: "Um...er..."

Kahri rubbed his forehead: "Hey! Do you mean that rude girl with the white cape on?"

The man's eyes widened slightly: "That's Elza! Which way did she go?"

They all pointed down the pathway. The man took off in that direction without another word. Kahri looked at the others before saying: "I think the rudeness is spreading..."

Nanami nodded in agreement: "Yeah, you'd at least think he'd say "thanks" or something." 

Jowy looked around the alleyway: "We'll never find the town hall at this rate...why don't we split up?"

Riou thought about it: "Yeah, okay. That's a good idea Jowy."

Nanami grabbed Jowy's arm: "Well, I'll make sure Jowy stays out of trouble. We'll go that way, and you and Kahri can got that way."

Nanami dragged Jowy away, he put up a bit of an argument, but Nanami just kept dragging him away...

Kahri stared at the retreating duo: "Wow, Nanami really is freakishly strong..."

Riou just looked at Kahri as if to say "don't I know it..."

Kahri turned around, and squinted his eyes. He turned back to Riou: "Hey, it's that girl!"

Riou turned around and saw the girl in the white cape: "Come on, let's give her the packages back."

Kahri and Riou walked up to the girl, who turned around briefly to face them. Riou took the packages out of his backpack.

"Excuse me, you dropped these back in the alley when you bumped into me."

Elza turned to face Riou, and took the packages from Riou without a word. She turned to leave, but she turned back around again and simply said: "Thanks."

She turned to leave, but suddenly a yell came from behind everyone.

"Stop! I've got you now Elza!"

She did stop, and turned to around. As did Riou and Kahri who both gasped.

Kahri whispered to Riou: "It's that guy again!"

Elza smiled as she walked forwards: "Ah Clive...you'll never give up will you?"

Clive didn't move: "It's over now Elza!"

Elza grinned: "I don't think so."

And with that she grabbed Riou and pulled out two strange looking Crossbows. Kahri gasped as she pointed one at Riou and the other at Clive.

Kahri grabbed his Spatula and charged at Elza, but Elza saw it coming and managed to catch Kahri running in with a kick. Kahri was completely taken off guard, and didn't see Elza bring down her elbow onto the back of his neck. Kahri fell to the ground, unconscious. The whole scene had taken less than 5 seconds...

Elza and Clive resumed their face-off. Elza backed towards Muse's exit, but even she didn't see what would happen next...

"Lord Riou!!!"

Elza turned around to see someone charging at her, a sword held high. Elza's eyes narrowed. 

Then she fired one of the weird crossbow things...

---

**__**

Yikes! What happens next?!? Who's been shot?!? Who is the guy with the sword (that you should know...)?!? Find out the answer to none of these in the next chapter, as we go to Elaine's point of view!


	21. Elaine Chapter 5: Blue Lightning & Black...

Shame these disclaimers are necessary, I'm running out of ways to say "Konami own Suikoden, not me!"

---

__

Elaine's Story - Chapter Five

****

Blue Lightning & Blackened Hair

(Location – Muse City)

---

Elaine emerged from the bath about an hour later. She looked a lot more relaxed, despite looking so pale. She quickly got dressed again, sorting out her hair, clipping on her cape and sheathing her knife in it's hidden compartment.

__

Ah, the life of the assassin...good thing I look good in black.

She walked past the rooms, hearing soft snoring from one of them (_Millie probably_) and louder snoring from another (_Gee, maybe that's Viktor...although I must admit Andrew snores like that a lot. Wonder where he got to anyway...?_). Elaine walked down the stairs, and was amazed to see the bar virtually empty.

Elaine walked over to the bartender: "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

The bartender, the most beautiful woman Elaine had ever seen (_well, apart from that princess I assassinated...but that's a different story_) responded quickly: "Well, the guys you came in with are all away to see Lady Anabelle."

Elaine looked sad: "Aw...oh well, I guess I'll go explore the city then. Alone."

She pouted playfully, and turned to leave...bumping into a man.

Elaine looked up: "Oh, sorry...wow."

Elaine looked at the man she bumped into, he was mostly dressed in blue (with matching cape and headband!), and the most gorgeous blonde hair ever...(_Again, apart from that princess..._). He smiled.

"No problem."

The man said something to the bartender before leaving the bar. 

Elaine blinked, and seconds later she left the bar too. She ran to catch up with the blue boy.

She called out to him: "Hey, wait a second!"

He turned around: "Can I help you...miss?"

Elaine positively skipped up to him: "Well, my friends are all seeing Lady Anabelle, so..."

The man stopped her: "Ah, so you're friends with Riou then?"

Elaine double quick blinked: "Um, yeah! I'm Elaine."

He looked down at her: "Well, I've heard so much about you from him."

She gulped: "Oh dear..."

He stopped and laughed: "Oh no, nothing bad. Even though you did try to kill Riou..."

Elaine let out a nervous laugh: "Well...I didn't...."

He nodded: "Well, that's obvious."

__

Oh boy...I sound like such a loser.

Elaine turned to walk away, but he stopped her: "You don't know you're way around Muse, right? Why don't I show you around?"

__

Oh YES!!!

Elaine casually turned back around to face him: "Sure, why not? But first, what's your name?"

He scratched his head: "Oh...didn't I say. Oh well, I'm Flik."

__

Flik...hey I know that name!!!

Elaine moved closer to Flik: "Flik...as in "Blue Lightning" Flik? Wow! I mean...that's nice. Really. Ahem."

__

Damn...

Flik raised an eyebrow: "Well, I'm heading to see the Runemistress first. If you wanna tag along..."

Elaine looked angry: "Hey! I do NOT tag along. I may follow or stalk...did I say stalk?!? I'll be good."

__

Oh...where's the nearest wall? I need to bang my head against it multiple times right about now.

Flik laughed again: "Come on then. If anything, you'll be entertaining."

Elaine brightened up, before realising that wasn't necessarily a compliment...

---

"Here we are, the Runemistress' shop."

Elaine looked impressed: "Coo...so why are you going in?"

Flik showed her his hand: "I don't think my Rune has been attached properly...Viktor scared the Runemaster and he was shivering the whole time...so I'm here to get it done properly."

Elaine didn't bother stifling the laugh: "Viktor does give off that impression. I'm sure he's just a gentle giant though. Bet I'm right!"

Flik simply nodded, and Elaine punched the air in victory. Flik shook his head: "Well, I don't think I've ever met anybody quite like you before."

Elaine spun around: "One of a kind. And I bet it was you who figured out we were in that cell and not Viktor."

Flik nodded in confirmation as he opened the door...

And the world exploded...

---

Elaine opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the sky. It was nice and blue, if you like that kind of thing. Which meant she was lying on the ground. Elaine sat up, and tried to piece everything together.

__

Okay...talking to the way cute guy...he opens the door...and KABOOM! Hey, where is Flik anyway...?

Elaine managed to pick herself up, and soon spotted Flik lying not too far away from where she landed. He had managed to sit up. Elaine went over and helped him up.

Elaine looked around as Flik shook away the cobwebs. The remnants of the door were scattered around; _It was lucky we didn't get impaled or something...splintered even._

Flik then turned to the door: "Come on, let's see what happened in there!"

Elaine nodded as they both ran into the Runemistress' shop. They both stopped as they saw the Runemistress and a man with long black hair were arguing.

Black Hair guy was irate: "What do you mean "it was a simple mistake?" YOU'VE TURNED MY HAIR BLACK!!!"

The Runemistress was equally irate: "Oh sure, worry about your stupid hair with that silly strand hanging down your face! What about my shop?!?"

Elaine peeked over Flik's shoulders to see. The man with the black hair looked pretty tall, his hair was indeed black - but there was no way it was black originally, it didn't really suit him. He wore a magician's robe, blue and white, not too loose fitted. And he looked really pissed off...

He continued: "You should know what your own magical items do!"

The Runemistress yelled back: "Well, it's not MY fault you picked it up when my back was turned, was it?!?"

Flik watched the scene, and then a sudden dawning of realisation hit him...he turned to Elaine: "I think I know this guy...it's that guy...it's been years..."

Elaine was about to ask him who it was, but Flik had already walked over to the arguing Runemistress and magician. The magician immediately stopped and looked at Flik. He didn't smile, but his facial expression went to something other than anger.

"Well, if it isn't Flik! It's good to see you again!"

"Hey there. How's things?"

"Not too bad...still searching for him."

Elaine walked up to them: "Hey there, introductions please?"

Flik turned round to Elaine: "Elaine, this is Avara..."

--- 

**__**

Whoo! Find out more about Avara in the next chapter!


	22. Elaine Chapter 6 and Avara Chapter 1: Th...

Disclaimers: Don't own them, yadda yadda yadda...

---

__

Elaine's Story -- Chapter Six & Avara's Story - Chapter One

****

The Mysterious Magician, Avara!

(Location – Muse City)

---

"It must be...over three years ago now, huh Flik?"

Flik walked over with some drinks for everyone. They had relocated to Leona's Bar after Flik managed to calm down the Runemistress. It had cost them some Potch to repair the door, but she threw in fixing Flik's Lightning Rune for free. Flik sat down as Elaine started on her drink. Avara, still too young for alcohol, had a glass of water. Flik looked over at the magician.

"Yeah...sounds about right."

Elaine had a bout of curiosity: "Three years ago? What happened then?" 

Avara turned round to the pale-skinned assassin: "Well...Flik saved me from a horrible woman..."

Elaine looked at Flik: "Always the hero, aren't you? So where was this?"

"In a town called Lenankamp in the Toran Republic. Although it wasn't the Toran Republic when it happened..." Avara replied

Elaine scratched her forehead, looking a bit confused: "So...it happened before the whole Gate Rune War thing."

"During it, actually." Flik corrected.

Elaine looked enlightened: "You were part of that, weren't you Flik...with Viktor and the McDohl boy." Flik nodded to answer.

Avara took a sip of water before continuing: "It's actually a good story. Let's see if I can remember it all..."

---

__

Lenankamp - Three Years Ago...

"Excuse me...I'm looking for this person. Do you recognise him?"

A young teenager with loose fitting blue robes and long brown hair shoved the portrait of the person he was looking for in front of the nearest person. He looked dismayed, as another "no" became his reply.

"Oh...thank you anyway..."

He walked of, with a concerned look in his blue eyes. However, it wasn't concern he was showing with his face - but utter spite. He brushed back his hair with his hand, except for one long strand that remained static over his face. He sat down for a minute.

"He's been here...I can sense his presence. But he's been and gone...I'm not gonna find you here."

"Oh young man."

He turned around to see a woman dressed in extravagant robes. He felt uncomfortable around her, but he wasn't scared. She just seemed...different. He remained polite anyway.

"Yes? What is it miss?"

"You have something that belongs to me boy, be good and hand it over."

He looked confused for a second...but something seemed to spring into his mind...a memory from a year past...

__

"You have to protect this now...you cannot let the evil witch get this, she will use it to create chaos! You must protect it with your LIFE! Take it now, and run...run far away from here..."

"You...you're that witch! You can't have this!"

"'That witch?' How dare you refer to me in such an impudent manner? I am Windy, and you WILL give me that Rune, and if you won't give it to me...I will not hesitate to TAKE it from you!"

Avara smirked: "Not if I can help it, witch."

He raised his right hand high in the air, and magical energy flowed through his body. He looked at the witch with hatred in his eyes.

"Feel the wrath of the ThunderShot Rune! Heaven's Wrath!"

The ThunderShot Rune glowed, and without warning a series of coloured lightning bolts erupted from the sky. A green bolt, representing the Earth. A red bolt, representing Fire. A glowing blue bolt, representing the Oceans. A soft pink bolt, representing the raging Wind. A yellow bolt, representing everything Holy. And finally a black bolt, representing Death itself...

Each lightning bolt was aimed right at the witch. But to Avara's dismay, she managed to avoid every single one. She looked straight at Avara, and he found himself flying through the air, crashing into a nearby building. The locals screamed in horror at the scene.

"Silence!" The witch screamed, waving her arm at the people.

They were all knocked down too. Avara tried to get back up, but he couldn't. 

__

I'm sorry that...I cannot protect the rune any longer...

Avara managed to open an eye, and he sensed something in the air. The witch stood above him, triumphant.

"Now then, I'll just take the rune from you and..."

She never finished, as a bolt of lightning crashed into her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Avara looked over at his rescuer, a man in a blue cape. Avara looked at where the witch had landed...

She had gone.

Avara let out a sigh of relief. The man in blue walked over and helped Avara back to his feet. 

"Thank you sir."

"That's okay. What was she after you for anyway?"

"Oh...sorry, I cannot say."

"Oh well, fine. I'm Flik by the way."

"Avara."

"Sorry to rescue and run then Avara. Take care of yourself."

And with that, Flik left. Avara took a little time to recover, before he continued his search for him...

"Oh...I wonder if Sir Flik would know him...well, I guess there's only one way to find out."

Avara then went after Flik...

---

__

Muse City - Present

Elaine clapped: "Wow! That was so amazing! Whatever happened to that witch anyway?"

Flik shrugged: "We think she died at the end of the Gate Rune War. With Emperor Barbarossa."

Elaine's eyes opened: "Oh. Well, at least she won't get that rune of yours now."

Flik took a sip of his drink: "What did you do after that anyway?"

"Well...like I said, I followed you. Thinking you might know where he was. But instead I found you fighting against the Scarlet Moon Empire _with_ him. I watched over the whole war. Waiting for it to end so I could confront him, but when the war did end with the deaths of Barbarossa and Windy...he disappeared again. And I lost his trail." 

Avara took a drink of water before continuing: "But my journey is far from over. I still have to find him."

Elaine thought back through Avara's story, before the obvious struck her hard in the face...

"Who is this guy you're after anyway?"

Avara looked at Elaine through narrowed eyes: "Well, quite frankly, that's none of your business."

Elaine pouted: "Aw...come on, I might know the guy...hell, maybe I even killed him!"

Her joke fell on deaf ears...silence erupted..._Gee...tough crowd._

Avara continued, ignoring Elaine who covered her embarrassment by taking another sip of her drink: "Well, I know he's going to be here in Jowston. His master, the good Lady, has appeared somewhere in Jowston...I just don't know where. But where she goes, he follows like the lapdog he is."

Flik rubbed his chin thoughtfully: "Hey, while you're waiting for him to appear...why don't you come with us? We could really use your help against the Highland army."

Avara looked at Flik: "Don't tell me you're caught up in another war?"

Flik shrugged: "Heh, I blame Viktor...he's such a nosy bastard."

Elaine looked at Flik: "Like that's really the reason...you're only in it for the money."

Flik just stared at Elaine: "I cannot believe you just said that."

Elaine's eyes narrowed as she stared back at Flik: "I was being _Sarcastic_!"

Avara thought it through while Elaine and Flik argued. He came to a decision: "Well...I never did repay you for saving me back in Lenankamp...so, why not? It'll be good practice for when he shows up here in Jowston..."

Flik nodded in satisfaction: "Welcome to the group then Avara."

Elaine smiled: "Great, this should make things really interesting."

Avara also smiled, or at least it was as close to a smile as Avara was going to get: "By the power of the ThunderShot Rune, I join your cause, Sir Flik."

*AVARA JOINED THE GROUP*

---

**__**

Four new characters so far, with more still to come! We'll go back to Kahri and Riou's not good situation in the next chapter!


	23. Kahri Chapter 17 and Andrew Chapter 9: A...

Blah Blah Blah...Konami own Suikoden, I do not. I own the created characters, Konami do not. So ha!

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter Seventeen & Andrew's Story - Chapter Nine

****

Action, Angst and Lady Anabelle

(Location – Muse City)

---

It happened so swiftly. He had been charging towards the lady holding Lord Riou hostage when he saw her take down Kahri in a few seconds. She hadn't even turned her head when he shouted "Lord Riou!!!" She was still staring down the man in the black cloak. He had nearly reached her...

Then she fired the strange looking crossbow...it went off with a bang...

---

Kahri lay face down on the ground after the woman had caught him off guard with a swift kick and a nasty elbow to the back of his neck. He had just woken back up, not knowing what was happening. Then he heard some sort of explosion.

Kahri managed to lift his head to see what had happened...

---

She had fired at the man in the black cloak, who had rolled out of the way milliseconds before she shot at him. Andrew realised what it was...

__

A distraction shot!

He ran towards her, but she had already ran off out of the city. The man in the black cloak was following her. Figuring he would catch her, Andrew stopped chasing her and went over to Riou.

---

Kahri couldn't believe his eyes. She had shot that...that thing at that guy and ran off. Kahri managed to stagger to his knees, in time to see Andrew running towards them. Kahri looked up at Riou, who had turned pale. He was shaking a bit.

Kahri managed to get back his footing as Andrew reached them. Both of them turned to Riou, and at the same time said...

"Are you okay?"

Riou was definitely shaken at what had just happened. Andrew turned to Kahri.

"What happened here?"

Kahri put on a thoughtful look: "Well...that girl was being chased by that guy...so she held Riou hostage to make sure she'd get away...I think. I could be totally wrong though...we should get Riou a seat or something."

Riou looked up at Kahri and Andrew, and then shook his head: "No...the others...waiting for me at the Town Hall..."

Andrew pointed up the main street: "It's just up there...maybe you should rest a while first Lord Riou."

Riou shook his head again: "No...they're waiting for me."

Riou headed towards the Town Hall. He stumbled a bit, before falling down on one knee. Kahri and Andrew ran up to him.

Kahri put one of Riou's arms over his shoulder: "Well, if you have to go..."

Andrew got the other arm over his shoulder: "Come on, let's help him. At least he can get a rest there. Why IS he going to the Town Hall anyway?"

Kahri blinked...then realisation dawned: "Oh yeah, you didn't hear this bit...where were you anyway?"

Andrew coughed, not wishing to bring up the fact he was asleep in the Inn the whole time, simply said: "That's not important..."

Kahri shrugged: "If you say so...anyway, we're going to the Town Hall because Viktor said Lady Anabelle wanted to see them...I kinda tagged along."

Andrew simply nodded: "Guess I'm tagging along as well now."

Kahri looked around the Town Square: "Wonder where Nanami and Jowy got to..."

Andrew looked too: "Oh look...there they are over there...running straight towards us..."

Nanami was first to reach them: "What happened to Riou? What was that loud noise..."

Forgoing the obvious "your shrieking" joke, Andrew simply responded: "He's a little shaken up...he was just used as a hostage."

Jowy went over to Riou, as Nanami walked over to Kahri: "Why did you let that happen!?!?"

Kahri rubbed the back of his neck: "I don't call being knocked unconscious 'letting it happen!'"

Andrew butted in before Nanami could counter: "Come on, let's just get him to the Town Hall. Viktor's waiting for you guys, remember?"

Jowy and Nanami took over the "hold Riou up" routine. Kahri looked up at Andrew with an apologetic look on his face. Kahri had turned just as pale as Riou, and he was just as shaken up.

"She's right...I shouldn't have let it happen..."

Andrew walked after the others, leaving Kahri on his own...

__

You're supposed to say something comforting you jerk...Kahri thought.

Andrew turned back to look at Kahri: "You coming or what?"

Kahri hung his head in shame: "No...I'll just go back to the bar."

Andrew turned back again, before running to catch up to Riou and the others. Leaving Kahri on his own again.

__

I shouldn't have let it happen...I'm no good to Riou now...and Nanami's never gonna forgive me...and Jowy, I couldn't live with him being disappointed in me...same for Riou...I feel so...so useless.

Kahri looked wistfully at the retreating figures, and he sighed as they entered the Town Hall.

__

Good luck in your journey Lord Riou. But I can no longer be a part of it. You don't need me anymore with Andrew and Elaine around to protect you. I'll just get you into more trouble.

Without a word, Kahri put his Spatula in the holder on his back. 

And he left Muse City. Leaving behind the best friends he had ever had. 

__

For their own good...

---

Andrew caught up with the others at the main hall in the Town Hall. They all looked at him. 

Riou spoke up: "Where's Kahri gone?"

Andrew shrugged: "Said he was going back to the bar. I think he's a little upset at what happened...I think he thinks it's his fault. And don't you say it was, Nanami."

Nanami's mouth closed over (_Now that's a miracle_) as Andrew led everyone up the stairs. 

Andrew continued: "He'll be okay after he gets some rest. Then you can tell him it wasn't his fault...and yes I mean you too Nanami!"

Nanami's mouth once again closed. But she kept her angry look on her face anyway. 

Jowy turned to face her: "Andrew's right. We can't blame Kahri for what happened. At least Riou's all right. That's the main thing, right?"

Nanami still looked angry, but consented a nod of her head in answer.

Riou looked up: "Oh look...there's Viktor."

Viktor waved them over: "Glad you could make it. What took you so long?"

Andrew stepped up: "I'll tell you everything after we've seen Lady Anabelle."

Viktor looked at Andrew: "Lemme guess...this is Andrew, right?"

Riou and Jowy nodded. Nanami was still too angry to respond. Something Viktor, somehow, picked up.

"What's up with the brat?"

Nanami said nothing. Viktor looked a bit confused...but continued anyway...

"Oh well...Anabelle's waiting for us. Let's go in."

Jowy looked at Andrew, before whispering: "Do you know Lady Anabelle?"

Andrew shook his head: "Only by reputation I'm afraid."

They approached the clerk, who nodded: "Lady Anabelle is waiting in her office. Please go in."

Nanami giggled: "So polite!"

They walked in, only hearing a snipped of a conversation...

"Send...Fitcher then. He won't fail us."

"At once Lady Anabelle."

Another clerk ran past them, in a hurry.

The woman everyone assumed to be Anabelle approached. She walked over to Viktor.

"I heard what happened at your fort. Sorry about that Viktor."

"Yeah, well I lost a lot more than the fort...anyway you got room for these three?"

Andrew looked confused, but before he could respond, Anabelle continued.

"Of course, we can't have these kids going out with the war on."

Riou looked dismayed, as did Nanami. 

Jowy looked up at Anabelle: "So it's officially war?"

Anabelle, sadly, nodded. She walked over to Riou, Jowy and Nanami.

"So, what are your names then?"

They rattled off their names to Anabelle, who looked thoughtful afterwards.

"Jowy...Atriedes?"

Jowy looked shocked: "Yes! That's right...how did you know?"

Anabelle turned to speak to a person that nobody had noticed at first.

"There's a nobleman in Kyaro with a son named Jowy..."

"Yes, that is correct Lady Anabelle. He was recently accused of being a spy by Highland."

Anabelle nodded before turning to face Riou and Nanami.

"And...Riou and Nanami...I believe that Master Genkaku had two adopted children called Riou and Nanami..."

Nanami interrupted: "How do you know Grandpa Genkaku?"

Andrew turned to Riou: "Your Master Genkaku's adopted son? That explains a lot about you guys."

Anabelle sighed: "I hope he is in good health?"

Nanami's head dropped slightly: "Grandpa Genkaku...died last year."

Anabelle saddened: "Oh...then we were unable to atone for our crimes against him after all..."

Riou looked confused: "Atone for your crimes...?"

Andrew's curiousity got the better of him: "Sounds like a good story."

Anabelle walked back to her desk and looked straight at Riou: "Oh...I'll save that for later..."

Andrew noticed the disappointment emanating from Riou and Nanami. He wanted to know too, and he guessed Jowy did as well.

She turned to the person in the room again: "We have room for the kids, right Jess? Could you take care of them please?"

The man, now known as Jess, nodded: "Of course Lady Anabelle."

Jess led Riou, Jowy and Nanami out of the office.

Andrew turned to Viktor: "So...you're keeping them away from the war...I suppose that's for the best...but those kids can really fight, they want to help out...can't you see that?"

Viktor just shook his head: "I'm keeping them out of it for their own safety."

Andrew gave up and nodded: "You really must have a soft spot for those kids..."

Viktor simply nodded as he left. Andrew turned and nodded to Lady Anabelle before leaving.

__

Guess I'll go back to the bar and wait...oh! Kahri! I'd better head back to make sure he's okay...I'll catch up with Riou and the others later.

---

**__**

That was a more serious chapter...kinda angsty in a way - poor Kahri. Oh well, catch up with Andrew, Elaine and Avara in the next chapter - and what Kahri will do next in his own chapter afterwards.


	24. Andrew Chapter 10, Elaine Chapter 7 and ...

Disclaimers: The only things Konami do not own are the three created characters. Konami own everything else.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Ten, Elaine's Story - Chapter Seven & Avara's Story - Chapter Two 

****

A Crazy Plan

(Location – Muse City)

---

Andrew got back to Leona's Bar after the meeting with Lady Anabelle. He looked around for Kahri, but didn't see him. He did see Elaine talking with two guys though. Andrew walked over.

"Hey Elaine, aren't you the popular one?"

Elaine just looked up at Andrew: "I have no idea what you are talking about...oh, this is Flik in the blue, and Avara...also in the blue...guys, this is Andrew."

Avara muttered a quiet hello, and Flik pulled up a chair for Andrew. Andrew turned round to Elaine again.

"Did Kahri come back yet?"

Elaine thought about it: "No...I guess he's still out with Riou and the other seeing Lady Anabelle."

But Andrew shook his head: "But...he said he was coming back here. Oh, you haven't heard what happened yet...duh."

Elaine and Flik paid close attention to Andrew's tale; Avara looked bored stiff.

"So this woman, Elza, held Riou hostage. Kahri tried to stop her, but she knocked him out before he could do anything. She shot her...weapon at the man in black and ran off. Nanami said something to Kahri, about it being his fault. I think Kahri really believes it IS his fault now...and he said he was coming back here..."

Elaine looked suitably concerned: "Well, if he's not here...then where DID he go?"

Andrew got back up: "I'm going to look for him."

Elaine also stood up: "I'll go with you."

Avara looked at both of them: "You're just going to wander around this massive city looking for him..._GOOD_ plan..."

Andrew looked at Avara with contempt, while Elaine just tossed her hair: "Ignore him. If we're not talking about him he doesn't care."

Avara said nothing, but got up and walked upstairs. Flik soon followed, citing his reasons as "needing rest." Andrew and Elaine looked at each other, nodded, and made to leave the Bar to search for Kahri. Andrew opened the door...

And was knocked down by a charging Nanami...

Riou and Jowy came in behind Nanami, they looked at Andrew and Elaine, then at Leona. Pilika walked over to Jowy, who gave her a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Pilika. Leona, where is everyone?"

Leona walked over: "Well, Viktor's not back yet...Flik's asleep. Why?"

Riou looked at Jowy, who nodded: "After meeting with Lady Anabelle....."

---

__

After the meeting...

Jess led Riou, Jowy and Nanami out of Lady Anabelle's office. He had the air of a strict headmaster about him.

"Now feel free to explore the city, but please don't disturb Lady Anabelle...she is going through a lot right now with the war going on."

Jess entered the nearby room, leaving Riou, Jowy and Nanami to have their conversation.

Jowy was first to speak: "If only we could help out in someway..." 

Nanami shrugged: "Hmm...well, at least we got plenty time to explore the city now!"

Riou looked at Nanami: "No, I agree with Jowy...why don't we speak to Jess and see if there's anything we can do to help."

Nanami looked miserable as her sightseeing plans dissolved. They entered the room Jess went into. They stopped as they saw Jess having a conversation with yet another clerk. And Jess looked very unhappy.

"These...are Youth Brigade uniforms! Who do you think'll fit into these?"

"I'm sorry sir, but these were all we could get...I apoloigse."

"Oh, I suppose it's not your fault...but who can we get..."

Jess turned around and saw Riou, Jowy and Nanami. And a little lightbulb flashed in Jess' mind. His eyes positively _gleamed_.

He walked over to Riou and Jowy: "You were in the Youth Brigade, weren't you boys?"

Riou and Jowy nodded, with Jowy adding in: "Why do you ask?"

Jess nodded: "I am sorry to ask you this...but it would really help the city of Muse if you help. Could you sneak into the Highland Camp and check how many provisions they have with them? It'll let us know whether or not they're planning a quick siege or a lengthy battle."

Nanami looked shocked: "How can you ask them to go into a Highland Camp!?!?"

Jowy and Riou looked at each other. Jowy spoke first: "Well...if it'll help out, I say we do it Riou. What do you think?"

Nanami snapped at Jowy: "How can you say that so calmly? If you're caught..."

But Riou interrupted her: "We'll do it."

Nanami turned to Riou: "Riou! What are you saying?"

Jess looked immensely relieved: "Thank you both. Here are the uniforms. I'll inform the border guard that you are coming. I suggest you tell somebody where you are going though."

Riou and Jowy took the uniforms and left, with Nanami's protesting ringing in their ears...

---

Leona had doubtful look on her face: "Well...it's not a very good plan is it?"

Andrew and Elaine, eavesdroppers _extrodinaire_, walked over.

Elaine looked at Riou: "I think it's a bit crazy myself. But admittedly it would provide vital information."

Andrew nodded: "So if you need any help with it, we'll go with you."

Nanami turned around in dismay: "Don't encourage them!"

"Well, if you must go...I'll be sure to tell Viktor and the others." Leona said, sighing a little.

Riou nodded: "Okay, the border is to the North...let's go!"

"...I'll go too."

Everyone turned to the stairway, and saw Avara holding a Staff, his right hand glowing. His spiteful look still etched across his face.

Riou turned to face Elaine and Andrew: "Who's this guy?"

Avara walked towards Riou: "...guy? My name is Avara. And luckily for you, I'm on your side."

Elaine sighed: "Flik knows him...and he's helping Flik cause he owes him one."

Avara spun his Rod around and pointed it at Elaine: "The girl is correct. Now let us go. My magic will be more than enough to protect you."

Andrew and Elaine sighed simultaneously. Andrew whispered to her: "_This guy is a total...jerk_."

Elaine shrugged: "_Hey, if you got the ability you have every right to boast about it...okay, so he overkills the boasting...but still, the theory's there._"

Andrew suddenly looked concerned: "_But what about Kahri?_"

Elaine looked thoughtful again: "_He'll turn up after he calms down. Let's help Riou out just now, and Kahri'll probably be back here when we get back._"

Andrew blinked: "_Why are we whispering?_"

Elaine smiled: "_No particular reason, it's kinda fun."_

Riou led the others out of the bar, with Jowy giving Pilika a goodbye hug. Nanami was still protesting, but went along anyway. Avara followed without a word. Andrew and Elaine exchanged nods, and followed the others.

---

**__**

Find out where Kahri's got to in the next chapter!


	25. Kahri Chapter 18: Storm Warning Ahead!

Usual disclaimers readily apply, Konami owns Suikoden, and I do not. I would really LOVE to own Suikoden, but I never will. Boo.

---  
_Kahri's Story - Chapter Eighteen  
_**Storm Warning Ahead  
**---

_"Who's the kid with the...giant...Spatula? Tell me I'm seeing things!"_

_"No...that really is a giant Spatula on his back. Maybe he's a chef or something?"_

_"I wonder why he looks so sad?"_

_"It looks like someone just broke his heart..."_

_"Ah...girl trouble...best leave him be then."_

Kahri ignored the hushed ramblings of the Coronet natives as he walked through the city. Coronet was a typical port town, and had a genuine ambience around it. The sea breeze flowed through the town, ruffling Kahri's hair as it passed. He was surprised to see some Highland soldiers inside the town, but they didn't seem threatening. Kahri passed by them and headed for the docks.

_'Okay...get on a boat and head somewhere...anywhere but here.'_

Kahri was broken out of his thoughts as a spherical object suddenly hit him on the side of his face. Kahri stumbled, and tripped over something. He fell right down on his ass.

_'Terrific. Embarrassed and useless...woo...'_

He picked up the object that had struck him. It turned out to be some sort of Ball. Kahri looked up to see someone running over to him.

"Sorry about that, I really should pay more attention when I'm playing."

Kahri handed the ball back. He let the guy help him up: "Guess I should pay more attention in general."

The guy laughed: "Thanks. Hey, wanna join in? We're a player short."

Kahri shook his head: "No, I really don't have time to play games. I need to get passage on a ship."

The guy rubbed his chin: "Well...I believe there is a boat sailing to Kuskus in about 15 minutes."

Kahri finally smiled again: "That's perfect! Thank you very much. Where is the boat?"

The guy pointed south to the docks, where a boat was being loaded up. Kahri nodded and headed over to the boat as the ball player returned to his game.

---

"Excuse me sir? How much is the fare to Kuskus?"

The captain looked at the enquirer, a strange looking kid with a spatula: "25 Potch. Business been real slow lately thanks to the war, so we cut prices to attract more customers."

_'Well, that's not too bad.'_

Kahri fumbled in his pockets, and luckily had just enough Potch for the fare. He handed it over to the captain, who ushered Kahri onto the ship.

"You made it just in time kid. We're setting sail right now, so we'll avoid the storm."

Kahri looked up at the sky, which was crystal blue with no clouds in the sky. He looked confused, but decided not to question the captain - who undoubtedly knew more about the weather than Kahri ever would. Kahri looked around the ship, seeing a few other passengers. He decided not to talk to them, and instead went below deck to take a nap.

He fell onto one of the beds that were set-up, and quickly fell asleep.

He dreamt of Riou and Jowy...they were fighting each other on a cliff. It wasn't the nicest dream Kahri would ever have.

---

The ship began to rock as the winds picked up. The captain was right, there was a storm coming...and they had got caught right in the middle of it...

---

The ship rocked violently, and Kahri was sent tumbling out of his bed. He landed on the hard wooden floor, awakening instantly. He got up off the floor, only to be knocked right back down as the boat rocked back the other way. Kahri was sent flying into the opposite wall, crashing into it with considerable force. He managed to get back up again. He noticed that no-one else was down in the sleeping area, hardly surprising with the storm on.

_'Everybody's up on deck, what's with that morbid fascination of going on deck during a storm anyway?'_

Not that that stopped Kahri grabbing his Spatula and heading up on deck. He nearly slipped on the soaking wet deck, but managed to stay upright this time. The passengers and crew were all holding onto the edge of the ship. Kahri chanced a look behind him, seeing the captain having real trouble controlling the ship's movements. Kahri turned back, and immediately wished he hadn't.

For approaching the ship was the largest tidal wave Kahri had ever seen in his life...

The screams of the passengers were practically silent compared to the roar of the wave. Kahri moved backwards defensively, but this time he couldn't stop himself slipping on the deck. He fell down, hitting the back of his head on the deck. He fell unconscious.

He never saw the massive wave crash down on top of the ship, totally destroying it and sending debris flying everywhere...

---

A solitary figure watched the storm from an island in the middle of the lake. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a ship trying to cross the lake.

"What kind of fool tries to sail in a storm like this! Surely nobody is _that _incompetent!"

He walked closer to the water, and saw the giant wave engulf the boat. Common sense took over as he rushed back into his cabin. Looking out the window he saw debris fly everywhere. The wave was so powerful, the figure was unsurprised to see some of it land on his island. Then he saw something peculiar...

He couldn't quite believe his eyes as something else landed on his island. He ran outside quickly, and was shocked to see that the something that had landed on his island was actually some_one_ rather than a something. Someone with a large spatula strapped to his back...

"Oh dear..."

---

_'How long has it been...?'_

Kahri's eyes slowly opened. He was surprised to see he was not on the ship, but in a small cabin. Lying in a bed, with a damp cloth on his forehead. Kahri tried to piece together everything that happened.

_'Giant wave...it must've hit the ship. But...I was unconscious. How did I get here though...?'_

"Oh good. You're awake. I was getting worried."

Kahri looked over to see a man in casual clothes standing over a stove, looking back at him. He was cooking something...'_And it smells delicious...'_

"How are you feeling?"

Kahri thought about it for a second. '_Considering I was on a ship wrecked by a wave...shouldn't I be really hurt or something?'_

Kahri managed to sit up: "I'm...surprisingly fine."

The man turned to face him: "You weren't seriously hurt. I nursed your wounds and stuff, you should be fine in a little while. Believe me, I think I'm as amazed at that as you are."

Kahri rubbed his forehead with both his hands: "Where am I?"

The man turned back to the stove: "You landed on my island after the ship was destroyed. You're in the middle of the lake. I have no idea if anyone else onboard made it."

Kahri looked a bit surprised: "Wow. So you really helped me there. Thanks."

His saviour smiled: "No problem. I figured you'd be hungry, so I made you something."

The man put down the plate. Kahri looked at it to see some fish and some stew. '_And it REALLY smells delicious...'_

Kahri began to eat, as the man had predicted - Kahri was ravenous with hunger. It took a few minutes for the fish and stew to vanish down Kahri's throat. He let out a contended burp.

"I see you liked it then. I don't really have many visitors, but it's nice to know I'm still a pretty good cook."

The man gave Kahri a glass of water. Kahri drank it while taking a really good look around the cabin. It was quite small, but big enough for one person to comfortably live in. It was really Spartan. The only thing on the walls was a blue whip. Obviously not intended for decoration. The man saw Kahri staring at it.

"It's actually for predicting the weather. If it starts glowing then a storm is coming. Right now it's almost perfect weather for sailing again. I'll assume you'll want to head off as soon as possible?"

Kahri blinked: "I...was on my way to Kuskus. I'm not really in a hurry."

The man nodded: "Okay, then you can stay here for a while until you're all healed up again."

Kahri let curiosity take over again: "Are you a doctor or something? How did you heal me so quick?"

The man shrugged: "No harm in telling you."

The man then took of the glove on his right hand and showed his palm to Kahri. Kahri saw a rune embedded on it.

The man continued: "It's nothing special, just a Water rune. It's mainly used for healing magic."

Kahri let realisation sweep over him: "So that's how I feel so good after such a tragedy. I hope everyone else on that ship is okay..."

The man nodded, before he slapped his forehead: "OH! I almost forgot. Something else washed up on the Island with you."

Kahri looked confused as the man went outside. He came back seconds later holding...

Kahri couldn't believe his eyes, "_BONAPARTE_?!?!?"

The man looked slightly relieved: "Oh good, then it is yours after all. He was nudging you when you were outside. I figured you were its owner."

Kahri took Bonaparte from the man, Bonaparte climbed on top of Kahri's head and squeaked.

"He's not really mine...he's a friend's. He must have followed me..."

_'He followed me all the way from Muse City. Through Coronet...I wonder if that's what I tripped over when that ball hit me? Then he followed me onto the boat, and hid in my bag...'_

The man nodded: "Well, you better take care of him for your friend. I really hope he wasn't on the boat at the time."

Kahri shook his head: "No...and he's a she."

The man walked back over and picked up the leftover stew: "I hope...Bonaparte, right? I hope he likes my stew."

Kahri couldn't help laughing at the memory of Bonaparte eating the Double Head in the Sindar Ruins.

"I think he'll eat just about anything..."

The man smiled before heading back outside again. Kahri looked down at Bonaparte, who was happily eating the stew.

"How could you run away from Millie again? Now I'm gonna have to go back to Muse and give you back to her..."

"Ah...you won't be going back to Muse for a while I'm afraid."

Kahri looked back up as the man re-entered the cabin, "What? What do you mean?"

"The Highland army took over Muse yesterday...while you were unconscious. Apparently Lady Anabelle was...assassinated. And they took over Coronet too, and they're not allowing boats into or out off Coronet dock. I couldn't get in to trade the fish I caught for supplies...hence why you're getting it to eat."

Kahri gasped at the news. He trembled a bit, "But...all my friends are in Muse..."

The man did look sorry: "I'm sorry...there's no way I can get you back there to find out if they're okay. I hope they got out...I heard it was dreadful. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I could get from the sailors at Coronet before some Highland soldiers forced me out. I'm just glad they didn't sink my boat, otherwise you'd have been left out here on your own."

Kahri fell back on to the bed. The man walked over to him and placed his Spatula beside Kahri.

"I'll leave you for a minute. I think you need it."

Kahri silently thanked him as he left. He was glad nobody but Bonaparte would see his tears...he fell asleep soon afterwards, thinking of the friends left behind in Muse...

---

**_Okay, we'll go back in time to see what exactly happened to Muse, and how Elaine, Avara and Andrew were all involved in the next few chapters..._**


	26. Andrew Chapter 11, Elaine Chapter 8 and ...

Usual disclaimers yet again apply. Suikoden, the characters and places and suchlike, belong to Konami. The new characters, Andrew, Elaine and Avara, are technically mine since I have permission to use them. 

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Eleven, Elaine's Story - Chapter Eight & Avara's Story - Chapter Three 

****

Plan's Gone Wrong...

(Location – Muse/Highland Border)

---

"Halt. No-one is allowed past the border, on order of Lady Anabelle of Muse."

Jowy was well prepared for this, "Jess should have informed you of our arrival."

The guard nodded and quickly opened the gate. Jowy smiled as he led the others through the gate. The guard stood at the entrance to a forest path.

"Take this path to get to the Highland camp. Good luck to you all."

The guard resumed his post at the border gate. Jowy turned back to face everyone.

"Now, we'll all head in there, but only myself and Riou are going into the camp."

Nanami looked a bit dismayed, but only said, "Wow, we're really spies now...it's so romantic."

Avara, who had remained pretty quiet throughout the walk here, rolled his eyes, "It's so boring. Enough talk, let's go already."

Nanami and Avara looked at each other spitefully, only stopping to catch up with the others - who had walked ahead already. Andrew and Elaine walked ahead of everybody, Riou, Jowy and Nanami behind them and Avara just behind. It was a lovely place to walk around. It was pretty peaceful, considering they were heading into enemy territory.

Andrew and Elaine chatted animatedly, while Riou and Jowy had a sense of determination about them. Avara stayed quiet, and Nanami just ignored him.

Andrew brushed some leaves out of his hair, "So, Highland territory. You okay being here?"

Elaine looked at the treasure hunter, "A little nervous...I can't imagine they'd be too happy to see me."

Andrew nodded, recalling the events at the White Deer Inn, "Well, they won't do anything to you while we're all here." 

Elaine eased up a bit, "Yeah...Riou and Jowy are so brave going into that camp...I couldn't do it."

Andrew patted her on the shoulder, hoping it came across as comforting, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He was a little surprised when Elaine placed her hand on his, "Thanks."

Elaine walked a little further ahead; leaving Andrew a little bit confused. He shrugged it off and walked on. Elaine couldn't help remembering her dreams...she turned back around to face Andrew.

"You don't suppose Rowd is there do you?"

Andrew shrugged, "Couldn't say. It's not like he has the balls to do anything anyway."

Elaine managed a smile, before turning back and walking along. _He makes me feel so at ease...he's a good friend._

"We got company."

Everybody turned around to face Avara, who was pointing his staff at some nearby bushes. It didn't take long for the group to break out their weapons. Just in time, as a gang of Armadillion approached.

Elaine looked sideways at Avara, "Fine time to start speaking."

Avara didn't look at her, "Shut up and fight already."

Andrew angrily turned to face Avara, "Be nice to the lady."

Elaine felt a blush form on her otherwise pale skin. _Oooh...he called me a lady. How strangely sweet._

Avara didn't bother responding, as the group of Armadillion approached.

Nanami pointed to the odd looking one in the middle of the group, "Aw...that one's kinda cute."

Avara didn't look at her, "The cute ones tend to be the most dangerous, you'd do well to remember that."

Nanami gave Avara a dirty look, but didn't respond. 

Elaine jumped forward, twisting in mid-air and landing right behind one of the Armadillion. She wasted no time, and brought her knife out and slashed it's throat. It crumpled to the ground as Elaine kicked the one behind her, and she jumped away again. And as she jumped, Andrew charged forward, catching the one Elaine kicked with a mighty blow from his sword. It never stood a chance, and it joined its dead brother on the ground. Riou and Nanami looked at each other, nodded, and then charged another one together. They struck it with a series of almost identical moves, which was enough to put it down for the count. Avara took a step back before raising his Right Hand, he looked one of the remaining Armadillion in the eyes. The Armadillion never saw the Bolt of Wrath crash into it, another victim of the ThunderShot Rune. Jowy then summoned the Black Sword Rune's power to finish off another Armadillion. The Piercing One spell ripped through the monster, and obliterated it.

Which just left the strange looking one. Not an Armadillion, but an Armadilloid. It whimpered as it looked at the six people who had destroyed his gang of Armadillion, and it did the only thing it could do. 

It ran away...or at least it tried to. But as it turned its back on the group, Avara summoned another Bolt of Wrath to strike it down. 

Nanami turned to face Avara afterwards, "That was unnecessarily cruel you know..."

Elaine also turned to Avara, "Yeah, and not very subtle either. What if someone saw that big flashy bolt thingy?"

Avara shrugged, "Then they'd be next in line for the big flashy bolt thingy."

Avara walked on ahead with the others as Andrew restrained a very pissed off Elaine, "Let me at him! Annoying bastard."

Andrew sighed, "Now who's causing all the commotion?"

Elaine stopped, "Well....ah. Damn. Heh...got me there..."

Andrew grinned as he walked after the others. Elaine couldn't help grinning either as she ran to catch everybody up.

---

They had halted outside the Highland camp, in a little concealed clearing. Jowy and Riou were changing into the Youth Brigade uniforms, the others had turned away to let them. 

"It's a good thing Kahri's not here to see this." Elaine said, letting out a small giggle.

Andrew, however, looked utterly confused, "What ARE you talking about?"

Elaine looked at Andrew, and she scratched her forehead, "Um...you don't know?"

Andrew shook his head, and Elaine let out another small giggle, "I can't believe you don't know."

Andrew now looked exasperated at Elaine's mind game, "Don't know WHAT?!?"

But before Elaine could answer his question, Riou and Jowy had returned in the Youth Brigade Uniforms. 

"Well, don't you two look handsome." Elaine said sweetly. Or as sweetly as an ex-assassin could say something.

Nanami looked really concerned by this point, "Please be careful! I...oh go on already, I'm just upsetting you."

They both said they would be careful as they entered the Highland camp. 

Andrew walked over to Nanami, "Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it."

Nanami nodded, "Yeah...they'll be fine. It's Riou and Jowy...they'll be okay."

And so they waited...

---

It was about half an hour later when anything happened. Nanami was now pacing nervously. Elaine and Andrew had sat under a tree to get out of the hot sunrays, and Avara just stood there silently. Avara's ears picked up the sounds before anyone else did. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds...

__

"Princess Jillia might have taken pity on you two, but I shall not. You've caused enough trouble for me. Now I shall end this!" This voice was unfamiliar to Avara.

__

"No you won't Rowd." Avara recognised this voice as the boy with the staff, Joseph or something like that, _"Riou, run back to the others, I'll take care of them for you."_

"I'm not leaving you Jowy!" 

Avara opened his eyes again and turned back to the others, "They're in trouble."

Nanami ran over to Avara and shook him by the shoulders, "What do you mean? How do you know?!?"

Then they all saw the symbol of the Black Sword Rune high in the air. Elaine and Andrew quickly got to their feet and ran towards the entrance of the Camp, only to be stopped by Riou running towards them.

Nanami ran over to him, "You're okay! But where's Jowy?!?"

Riou was breathing a little too hard, "He...said he'd catch up with us back at Muse. He's buying us some time."

Andrew unsheathed his sword, "We can't just leave him in there!"

But Elaine shook her head, "Be serious for a minute, there's five of us and hundreds of them! We have to trust Jowy this time."

Avara walked towards the opposite side of the clearing, "Well, we'd better move quickly. The guards are heading our way."

They wasted no time, as they began running back towards the border. Andrew took one look over his shoulder at the camp, and then he ran away with the others...

---

**__**

More madness back at Muse City next chapter.


	27. Andrew Chapter 12, Elaine Chapter 9 and ...

Disclaimers - The name Suikoden and everything related to the game are property of Konami. Elaine, Andrew and Avara were created by fans of the game, who have graciously allowed me to use them in the story.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Twelve, Elaine's Story - Chapter Nine & Avara's Story - Chapter Four 

****

Please Rescue Him!

(Location – Muse City)

---

The group returned to Muse City in a rather sombre mood, except for Avara who had an air of apathy around him. Sombre and worried stiff, Riou and, especially Nanami, walked in silence, looking over their shoulders often. Elaine sensed the worry surrounding the group (except Avara, of course).

"I'm sure once we explain the situation to Lady Anabelle...she'll help get Jowy back." Elaine frowned as she realised that wasn't quite the best thing she could've said.

Surprisingly Nanami stayed quiet; Riou also said nothing.

"I mean, he'll probably be out already...not even an army could keep that boy down...um...I mean, he's probably already in Muse waiting for us...maybe...I mean it's Jowy after all...um..."

Andrew tapped Elaine on the shoulder, "You're babbling again..."

Elaine hushed up immediately. Which was for the best really, Riou and Nanami looked even more depressed now. Avara, on the other hand, smirked.

"You've surpassed yourself again, Elanna." He said, walking off.

"It's Elaine you jerk." She said as Andrew once again restrained her from attempted Avara GBH.

"Leave him alone, he's not worth the effort." Andrew said as Avara re-entered Muse City.

"Just one little slash and...fine, I'll let him live. This time." Elaine grumped.

"Pouting really doesn't suit you." Andrew said, before running to catch up with Riou and Nanami.

"Yeah, but this knife of mine would really suit Avara's throat. Hey, wait for me!"

---

They all headed for the Town Hall right away. Well, except for Avara who went back to Leona's Bar.

"His concern overwhelms me..." Elaine had said.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted." Andrew had replied.

They had stormed into the hall, despite the protests of the various clerks.

"Hey you can't go in there! Lady Anabelle is in a meeting!"

Elaine pulled out her knife and flashed it at the clerk, "We're going in there."

"....yyyy....yeee.....WAAAAAH!!!"

Elaine tried not to laugh as the Clerk ran out the front door, probably crying all the way.

They approached Lady Anabelle's office, nodded to each other, and stormed in... 

At least that was the plan...a group of guards suddenly approached the group.

"Lady Anabelle is busy, you'll just have to come back later. Get lost before we throw you in the cells."

Andrew and Elaine, comically, said simultaneously, "Again?"

They were then unceremoniously thrown out of the hall...

---

"Ow."

Literally thrown out of the hall...

Nanami stood up and dusted herself of, "So what do we do now? How are we gonna get in there?"

Riou looked really worried. Elaine looked uncertain, but Andrew suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't we go back to the bar and talk to Viktor. He might be able to get us in."

Nanami's eyes gleamed, "Yeah! That old grump'll get us in no problem!"

Elaine let her head fall down, "Well, we got nothing else...let's head back to the bar."

---

They went to the bar, their mood still sombre. Viktor and Flik were sitting at one of the tables nearby. Riou and Nanami wasted no time, and walked right up to them.

"You guys okay? Leona told us where ya were going." Viktor said.

Flik looked at them, "Where's Jowy?"

Riou closed his eyes, leaving Nanami to tell the whole story...

"...and...he said he'd catch up with us back at Muse.....but he's not back yet, and I'm really worried."

Tears flowed down Nanami's cheeks. Viktor and Flik stood up.

"Come on, we're going to see Anabelle." Viktor headed for the door.

"But she's in a meeting right now..." Nanami said sadly.

Elaine turned to Andrew and whispered "_Somehow I don't think that'll stop Viktor._"

Andrew whispered back "_Somehow I think you're right..._"

They headed straight for the town hall...again. There was only one guard guarding the entrance. 

Viktor looked back at the others, "Let me take care of this...I know a little trick that'll get us right in there."

Andrew and Elaine looked at each other with doubt in their eyes. They watched Viktor say something to the guard, before he charged right into him, knocking the guard down. The guard ran past them crying. Flik raised an eyebrow at Viktor.

"That was some trick....."

Viktor looked at Flik, "Well...it worked didn't it? Let's go confront Jess already."

Elaine shook her head as they entered. "He really is all muscle isn't he?"

Andrew sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Viktor walked right over to Jess, who looked angry.

"You can't just barge in here..."

Viktor grabbed Jess by the collar of his shirt. "What's the big idea sending the kids into the Highland Camp?"

Jess struggled. "Put me down, barbarian."

Anabelle looked at Jess. "Is this true, Jess?"

Jess straightened his collar after Viktor put him down. "Yes. I did. For the benefit of Muse City. By the way, how many provisions do the Highland camp have?"

There were gasps from around the room.

Elaine walked over and slapped Jess right across the face. "How can you be so callous? Jowy got captured by them because of your little stunt!"

Jess didn't even acknowledge Elaine. "He knew there would be risks, and he did it for Muse City and it's citizens. But we need to know how many provisions they have."

Elaine unsheathed her knife. "You bastard! How can you be so uncaring."

Nanami pleaded to Anabelle. "You have to help Jowy...please Lady Anabelle."

Anabelle walked over to Riou and Nanami. "I'm apologise for what has happened, and the information you gave will be invaluable to Muse...but we cannot help Jowy now. I have to think of my city and it's citizens now."

Nanami's face fell, and Riou looked like he would cry. Andrew and Elaine's hope also seemed to vanish.

Andrew understood why though. "I see...I understand you cannot sacrifice your citizens for one person. The Highlanders have around two weeks worth of provisions."

Nanami stared at Andrew. "Wha...why did you tell them?"

Andrew looked sadly at Nanami. "There's no point in not telling. Jowy may have risked his life to get the information, so it must be important to them."

Nanami closed her eyes, letting tears out. "I understand....."

Riou walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Come on, we'll go wait for him at the bar. He'll be back soon, he's just got to..."

Riou led Nanami out of the office. Elaine took one more angry glance at Jess before putting her knife away again, she left in disgust. Andrew went to follow her.

"Thank you for telling us...it means so much to us and to Muse." Anabelle said to him.

Andrew looked over his shoulder at her, but he said nothing. Letting his look of pure hatred do the talking for him. He left, slamming the door behind him.

Elaine was standing right outside the door. She wiped away a tear, but not before Andrew saw it.

"Don't let it get to you Elaine. Oh, here...I think I've got a handkerchief on me somewhere. Wipe your eyes."

Elaine took the handkerchief and quickly dried her eyes. Andrew continued.

"War changes people. They don't have much choice. Anabelle has her own city to worry about, she can't risk the lives of her own citizens over one person."

Elaine nodded sadly. "I know it makes sense...but it's still wrong."

Elaine let her head fall onto Andrew's shoulder. Andrew put his arm around her, and she began to cry again.

"Sorry Andrew...it's all so much."

"It's okay. Let's head back to the bar, I think we could both use some rest."

"You're right..."

"Besides, Jowy's a very resourceful kid. I'm sure he'll get out."

"Yeah...I'm sure he will."

They walked together, her head still on his shoulder. His arm still around her to support her. It had turned dark outside, and there weren't many people outside now. There wasn't anybody up in the bar either, it had gotten quite late.

"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea..." Elaine replied, looking around, "They must be asleep."

"Elaine?" Andrew asked.

"What is it?" 

"Why is you head still on my shoulder?"

"Why is your arm still around my waist?"

"No particular reason...it's kinda fun."

"Didn't I say that once?"

"You might have."

"Oh...I'm sure I did."

"Well, it is kinda fun. Nice even."

"Yeah...it is nice."

Elaine lifted her head and turned to face Andrew, their faces close to each other. They're faces inched closer together. Closer...their lips almost brushing against each other...

"HE'S BACK!"

Elaine and Andrew jumped apart as Nanami ran into the bar. She looked at Elaine and Andrew questionably.

"Was I interrupting something...never mind, Jowy's back! Just like he said he would be!"

Riou walked in next, his face full of relief, with Jowy and Pilika following close behind. Andrew turned to look at Elaine, but she had disappeared. 

He sighed, before asking Jowy if he was okay. Jowy simply nodded...Andrew stared at Jowy...

__

Something's wrong...I sense something's changed in his heart...what could it be? 

Jowy looked around, "Sorry for worrying everybody...I'm really tired now...I'm going to bed."

Jowy, Riou, Nanami and Pilika all walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Andrew's eyes narrowed as Jowy left.

__

He's plotting something...and he's plotting something that could change the world forever. What is he up to?

Andrew walked upstairs, his confused thoughts still in his mind even as he fell asleep. He fell asleep, unaware of the muffled weeps coming from Elaine's room...

---

**__**

Ooooh...it's getting really interesting now. If you've played the game, you'll know what happens next - and that's the next chapter!


	28. Andrew Chapter 13 and Elaine Chapter 10:...

Disclaimer time again! Konami own Suikoden. I own pretty much everything else in the story. But the Suikoden world always belongs to Konami...So I'll just live with it. My story is better than theirs is anyway. (just kidding!).

This chapter is full of angst. It may not be suitable for sensitive readers as it gets quite violent later on. You have been forewarned.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Thirteen and Elaine's Story - Chapter Ten

****

His Feelings, Her Nightmares...

(Location – Muse City, Leona's Bar)

---

Andrew found it tough to get to sleep that night, he kept replaying the earlier scene in his head over and over again...

__

"No particular reason...it's kinda fun." He had said.

__

"Didn't I say that once?" She had replied.

__

"You might have." He had answered.

__

"Oh...I'm sure I did." She confirmed.

__

"Well, it is kinda fun. Nice even." He flirted.

__

"Yeah...it is nice." She accepted.

Their lips had nearly brushed together when that brat Nanami had ran in. Admittedly he was glad Jowy was okay, but...

__

I really...REALLY wanted to kiss her.

Andrew replayed the scene in his head for the umpteenth time...

__

"No particular reason...it's kinda fun."

****

Being so close to someone...it is fun...it's more than fun. It's amazing.

"Didn't I say that once?"

****

Yeah...you did. That's why I said it. We were whispering then, sharing secrets...

"You might have."

****

Am I...flirting with her? 

"Oh...I'm sure I did."

****

Is she flirting with me?

"Well, it is kinda fun. Nice even."

****

Oh...my...god...I can't believe I just said that.

"Yeah...it is nice."

****

I think...I'm falling in love with the assassin...and she's now looking at me...oh god, this is torture...

And once again Nanami tarnished the whole scene. Andrew remembered turning to see Elaine, but she had gone...

__

I felt so confused then...I don't even know how you feel...and maybe I'll never know...

No. I have to know. No matter what she thinks of me, I have to know...I'll wait until morning. She's probably just as confused as I am right now.

I just hope she doesn't hate me now...

Because...I...I think...I mean...

I love her.

---

Elaine lay in her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She had been crying as soon as she fell onto the bed. 

__

I'm an assassin, I shouldn't be crying like this - much less over a guy...but Andrew...he tried to kiss me. Who am I kidding, I tried to kiss him too. I can't believe I tried to kiss him...thank goodness Nanami came in when she did...

But still...I really wanted to kiss him...even though I shouldn't. I...can't fall in love. Oh...I...oh Andrew, what must you think of me...

Elaine had replayed the scene in her head too...

__

"No particular reason...it's kinda fun."

****

I remember saying that to you...and you remember too...and what a way to use it too...

"Didn't I say that once?"

****

What a stupid question...

"You might have."

****

He didn't even notice, he's too interested...but in me?

"Oh...I'm sure I did."

****

Now I'm just babbling

"Well, it is kinda fun. Nice even."

****

Oh...my...god. He's flirting with me...does that mean...he likes me? Only one way to find out I guess...

"Yeah...it is nice."

****

And it really is nice too...being so close to you makes me tingly. In a good way...I just want to be close to you all the time...I hope you feel the same way...

We almost kissed then...I'm sure it would've been extraordinary...but I guess I'll never know now. I can't risk growing close to you...I'm sorry Andrew...I cannot let you that close to me. It kills me inside, but...it can never be.

He'll never forgive me...but it's for the best. He doesn't deserve someone like me...a person who kills for money, who is supposed to be heartless. It's not good for an Assassin to fall in love, I cannot have my heart melted...

Yet when I see him...oh, it's amazing...yet it hurts deep inside me. It reminds me of the last time...the last time that I was in love.... 

She began crying again. _I don't want to hurt him...but for his sake I have to break his heart...I have to break his heart to keep him safe._

I'm...sorry Andrew.

She cried herself to sleep that night...the first time in a long time...and she had another nightmare...from her past...

---

__

The State of Harmonia - Five Years Ago...

"You will do it then?"

The man passed over a pouch filled with Potch to the mysterious girl. She just looked up and nodded. She took the pouch of Potch and left the man's house with intent to kill...

Tracking was one of the skills of an Assassin, and this girl excelled in it. The wars that had torn through Harmonia had been excellent training for the young assassin, even if she never wanted to be one. She was a perfectly ordinary girl until the war started, she had grown up with a loving family and a lot of good friends...but the war took all of that away from her. Only her best friend, Darian, had survived with her, but they had been separated, the wars' work again. She hadn't even thought of him since deciding to train as an assassin. And now she had her first ever assignment. The man wasn't too clear on who it was she was to kill...but she knew where he would be. The man who paid her had been very specific as to where he would be. A little...too specific?

She pondered that thought for a second, but the jingling of Potch in her pocket put her mind at ease. _Gotta love the eccentric ones._

She walked purposefully towards the clearing the man said he would be...she got there soon, and waited for him to arrive. Concealing herself expertly in the shadows. 

She waited for a good hour before she sensed movement. _Right on time..._

She silently unsheathed her knife and took another look...only to see not one, but two figures. One was built like a tank, and looked like a mercenary. The other...looked somewhat familiar to the girl. She had to get rid of the big guy first though...but how?

She wasted no time, she jumped out from the shadows and managed to catch the big guy off guard with a swift kick to the back of his neck, enough to knock down the big guy before he could unsheathe his sword. She turned around to face the other man, and without any mercy ran up to him and slit his throat. She looked down at the dying man...who seemed to be uttering something.

"They got you after all...............Elaine............"

She dropped the knife. She suddenly remembered why this man looked so familiar. Because...it was...

"D...Darian? Oh no...what have I done?" She trembled.

"You did a very professional job, Elaine."

Elaine turned around to see the man who had paid her to kill...kill her best friend. He took off his hood, and Elaine was surprised to see who it was.

"M...master. You...this...was all your plan?" Elaine trembled some more.

"Oh yes. He was becoming quite a thorn in our sides." 

"But...why? Why did you..."

"He tried to get you out of the guild. Many times, saying you shouldn't be in there. You should be with him. No way where we letting our prodigal child get away. So when we deemed you ready, we made sure you would be the one to kill him."

"It was....a test? I just killed two of your birds with one slash of the knife."

"Precisely. You must learn to kill without compassion, no matter who it is you have to kill. It is our most important lesson. And you passed. The heart of an Assassin must be cold as ice."

He disappeared...Elaine looked around to see where he had gone. All she saw was the dead body of Darian...

Except it was now Andrew's body that lay there...she let out a shriek. She never saw her master appear from behind her, and grab her arm and covered her mouth with his free hand. She struggled to get free, seeing his face...it too had become Andrew's face. And in Andrew's voice, he whispered in her ear...

"Because if your heart melts...we have no use for you!"

And without warning he slashed her throat with her own knife...

---

"NO!!!!!!"

Elaine sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around, figuring out that she was awake again. Her forehead coated with sweat, she was breathing irregularly. She heard the patter of feet approaching her door, and Andrew came in. His sword unsheathed.

"Are you all right? Were you attacked?"

"....no. Just a nightmare...a very vivid nightmare."

Andrew sighed with relief, "As long as you're okay."

He walked closer to her. She turned away, unable to face him. "No...stay away from me. Please."

Andrew looked confused, and Elaine saw it despite her intentions not to look at him.

"I don't understand...tell me what's wrong, please Elaine."

Elaine managed to turn back. "No, just get out of here. Leave me alone."

Andrew looked really upset. _No...Please, don't look at me like that Andrew...please just leave...say no more._

"But Elaine, we need to talk about what happened..."

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

She threw a nearby vase at him; he deflected it with his arm, it smashed into a million tiny pieces against the wall, and he reluctantly left the room. She began crying again almost immediately. 

__

Everything I care for is always taken away from me. I won't let that happen again! I can't let anything happen to the people I love. Even if it means turning against them, I won't let them be taken away from me! Even if it means becoming an evil bitch...

---

**__**

Angsty, isn't it...but next chapter gets even worse as...well, if you've played the game...you'll know. Next Chapter sees the final chapter in Muse City for now. 


	29. Andrew Chapter 14: Tragedy Strikes

Usual Disclaimers apply. I do not own Suikoden, Konami do. So bah.

This story is mostly about Andrew, although Elaine and Avara cameo - I decided that it wasn't enough to warrant putting them in the Chapter Title as it's not really about them this time.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Fourteen

****

Tragedy Strikes

(Location – Muse City)

---

It had been a couple of days since Jowy had escaped from the Highland Camp. There was still a lot of tension surrounding Muse City, something Andrew was quick to pick up on everytime he walked around the city he grew up in. Even Doctor Huan commented on that as Andrew visited to get his arm checked out after Elaine's vase throwing incident. 

Andrew remembered the scene...

__

"How did this happen? It's going to hurt for a few days, but luckily it's not broken."

"....I'd rather not say how it happened Doctor."

"Well, I won't pry. But I fear I will be working extremely hard soon."

"You mean the War don't you?"

"It's coming soon, you can sense it in the air, and in the people."

"A sad turn of events..."

"Indeed it is Andrew. I'll just bandage your arm for support, just don't overwork it."

"Thank you Doctor."

On the whole, Andrew was glad he didn't tell Doctor Huan about Elaine. He hadn't told anyone, actually. Elaine had been somewhat distant since her nightmare, and not just to him. But to Riou, Nanami, Jowy...everyone in fact. There was something else bothering him. Where the hell had Kahri got to? It had been a few days now since he disappeared, he hated to admit it - but Andrew missed the spatula wielding kid. He tried to talk about this to Elaine, who said nothing and walked away. 

__

Oh Elaine, I just wish you would at least talk to me...

Andrew's walkabout had led him to the entrance to Jowston Hill. The famous site where Master Genkaku and Han Cunningham had their infamous battle. Andrew remembered his father telling him the story; it was practically the only bonding that Andrew had with his father. He sighed at the memory and turned around...

Only to see Riou, Nanami and Jowy standing behind him. He let out a small breath of surprise, they had certainly been quiet as they had approached. Andrew looked at the kids inquisitively.

"Sightseeing are we? You know this place has a lot of history..."

"Actually," Nanami butted in...again, "We heard something was going on up there, and we were a bit curious..."

"So you decided to charge in and see what was going on huh?" Andrew replied. He looked thoughtful for a minute, "I didn't know anything was happening in the conference hall today...hmm, I think I'll go up there too."

__

It might take my mind of things...

It suddenly occured to Andrew that the story his father had told him about Genkaku might be the same one Lady Anabelle was going to tell Riou and Jowy. He decided not to bring it up though, as it should be Lady Anabelle that told them.

"You say this place had a lot of history...what did you mean?" Jowy asked.

"Well, it's where a famous duel took place...between Han Cunningham and..." He turned to face Riou and Nanami, "Your Grandpa Genkaku." 

"Wow! Really? Grandpa Genkaku was here?" Nanami really looked excited.

Andrew nodded, "Lady Anabelle knows more about it than I do, I'm sure she'll tell you the story."

Andrew couldn't help noticing that Jowy shuddered a tiny bit when he mentioned Anabelle's name. Andrew dismissed it, _I guess he's a bit intimidated by her...I can see why though._

Andrew stopped at the monument. "This is where they duelled. It is a large part of Muse history, every child is told the story of the duel between Han and Genkaku. But again, it's better that you hear it from Lady Anabelle."

Jowy shuddered again, this time Andrew wasn't so quick to dismiss it. "Are you okay Jowy? You keep shuddering. Are you cold or something?"

Jowy just looked away, "I'm fine." He said gruffly, before walking on towards the conference hall.

Andrew looked at Riou and Nanami. "Have either of you two noticed Jowy acting...well...a bit strangely lately?"

Nanami shook her head. But Riou thought about it. "Well...I don't know if this counts, but once I walked past his room at Leona's and...he was talking to himself."

Andrew thought about what Riou had said. "Are you sure there was no-one else in the room, Riou?"

Riou shook his head. Andrew looked really concerned now. "He just hasn't been the same since he got back from the Highland Camp...he never even told us how he escaped. I think he's up to something."

Nanami let out a little laugh. "Come on Andrew, it's Jowy! He's not the plotting kind! Just be glad he's okay, okay?"

Nanami followed after Jowy. Andrew's look of concern didn't dissipate. Riou walked on after Nanami, looking back at Andrew over his shoulder. "I think you might be right somehow..." He said sadly, before walking on.

__

At least I'm not the only one who noticed.

Andrew ran after them. Still curious as to what was happening today. _I assume it involves the war...what a sad thing to assume..._

He stopped when he saw the kids talking to someone. Taking a look, Andrew saw that it was Viktor. He approached them, knowing Viktor was probably his best chance at getting in to this war council. 

Viktor was talking when he saw Andrew, "Oh, so you're here to watch too are you? No problem, let's go in."

The guard, however, had other ideas. "No one may enter the conference."

Viktor smiled. "Relax, my name is Viktor. I'm sure..."

The guard stopped him. "I'll need to see some identification."

Viktor's smile faded. "Surely my face is adequate ID?"

The guard shook his head. "Sorry sir."

Viktor growled.

"You're not going to try your, ahem, trick again are you Viktor?"

They all turned to see Flik approach. Viktor decided to ignore him. But the guard didn't.

"Oh...oh my, is it really you..."Blue Lightning" Flik?"

Flik was a little taken aback, "Uh...yeah, that's me."

The guard stepped out of the way. "Of course, go right in Lord Flik."

Flik led Viktor, Riou, Nanami, Jowy and Andrew into the hallway. Viktor looked grumpy.

"How come she recognised your face but not mine?"

Flik shrugged. "How should I know?"

Another guard stood before them. "The conference is about to start, please take your seats."

They were led to seats that had a great view. Front row centre even. Viktor looked pleased at that.

"Ah, we're going to see and hear everything that goes on!"

Andrew looked slightly dismayed. "So it is a war council then...isn't it?"

Flik nodded sadly. "Yes. Lady Anabelle has called upon all the heads of state...Lord Gorudo of the Matilda Knights, Lord Makai of Two River City, Lady Teresa of Greenhill, Lord Gustav of Tinto and Lord Granmeyer of South Window are all going to be in attendance."

Andrew's slight dismay turned to full on dismay. "It's getting serious then."

The conference didn't go well at all...the city leaders seemed to intent on arguing about Rice offerings and previous wards...nobody seemed to like the idea of deploying troops, especially Lord Gustav. It all seemed hopeless when a clerk of Lady Anabelle's ran in. He whispered something to Jess before running out again.

Jess quickly relayed the message. "It seems the Highland Army have massacred our border guard, they are on their way here now it seems."

This seemed to help. With the knowledge that the Highland Army were on the way, the city leaders seemed a bit more co-operative.

The conference soon ended. Leaving Viktor, Flik, Riou, Nanami, Jowy and Andrew standing in the hall.

Viktor was the first to speak. "That was exciting...come on, let's get back to Leona's place."

Andrew said nothing the whole way back to Leona's. He was deep in thought.

__

Those poor guards...massacred...and Highland are on their way here now. Muse is really in trouble now.

They reached the tavern, and were a little surprised to see Anabelle there, talking to a girl in glasses Andrew hadn't met before.

Viktor walked up to Anabelle. "You did well up there."

"Never mind that now Viktor. I need your help." Anabelle replied.

Viktor nodded grimly. "What can we do?"

"Lord Gorudo is despatching some of the Matilda Knights to help us. But they won't make be here for about two days. We need you to slow down the Highland Army until they get here."

The girl with the glasses looked deep in thought. "Well...if it's just slowing them down, I think I can buy you two days."

Viktor nodded. "Okay Apple, you come up with the strategy. Leona will take care of the kids."

Jowy approached Anabelle. "Lady Anabelle...let us fight with you."

Nanami looked shocked. "Jowy!"

Riou stepped in between Nanami and Jowy. "No, we want to fight with you Lady Anabelle. Please let us."

Andrew walked up to Anabelle. "You can't let them..." He stopped, and shrugged, "oh, what do I know...they're more than capable. Please let us help Muse City. I grew up here too, I want to help."

"Oh fine....we'll help too." Nanami said, giving up.

Anabelle looked a bit unsure..."Um...oh, alright. But please be careful. Oh, that reminds me. Can you come to my office tomorrow after the battle...I promised to tell you about Master Genkaku after all..."

Anabelle left the tavern. Viktor scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Huh...well, you'd better get some rest for tomorrow then. But if things get too hot, you're to get out of the battle. Understood?"

They nodded, before going to bed. Andrew watched them go. He turned to Viktor. "Didn't you want them to stay out of the war..."

Viktor shrugged. "I gotta give it to them...they're stubborn kids."

Flik grinned. "Just like you..."

Viktor acknowledged Flik's joke with a grunt. Andrew decided to leave before things got out of hand. He walked up to his room, but he stopped outside Elaine's room. He thought about going in, but decided against it.

__

Last time she threw a vase at me...next time it might be that knife of hers...Guess it's never gonna happen now...

---

The next morning was tense. The citizens of Muse stayed in their houses that day. Meanwhile back in Leona's bar the troops were being briefed by General Viktor...

"Okay, all we gotta do is slow down the Highland Army long enough for the other cities' armies to get here. Now we should have some additional support from the Matilda Knights, who are arriving earlier than we thought. Let's go and kick their Highland as...."

He looked at Riou, Jowy and Nanami and stopped himself in time. "Highland scum!" He said instead.

Flik nodded. "Is everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of "Yes sir!" as they headed out to defend Muse City!

---

Andrew stared across the open fields. The Highland Army was within sight now, the two armies inching closer and closer together. Andrew already had his sword out, ready to defend his city. He looked across at everyone else, who all had their weapons ready. A sense of patriotic pride overwhelmed Andrew for some reason. He didn't see Elaine on the battlefield at all. He didn't know whether to feel good about that or bad. One of the scouts they had sent out returned quite quickly.

"It's Solon Jhee sir! And Seed and Culgan are there too."

Viktor sighed. "Great...that's all we needed."

"Oh yes, nearly forgot - there was a group of mercenaries too...led by a man called Gilbert."

Flik turned to face Viktor. "Could it be..."

Viktor nodded. "Who else could it be...Flik, try to convince Gilbert to switch sides when they get here."

Flik nodded. "Good idea...can't believe you thought of it."

Viktor said nothing. He grunted as he took his sword and raised it high in the air, the signal to charge.

Andrew looked back at Riou, Nanami and Jowy. "Nervous yet?"

They all shook their heads, and they charged in to face the Highland Army. They soon clashed, and the battle truly began. Andrew kept looking at Riou and the others as he fought the soldiers, luckily the three kids were more than capable of taking care of themselves as they began. With a considerable amount of worry lifted, Andrew turned his attention onto the attacking Highlanders. He deftly attacked with his sword, showing great skill. In fact it seemed that the unit Andrew had been assigned to was more than capable of fending off this particular Highland unit. Andrew soon found himself squared off against two Highlanders. He managed to fend them both off for a long time, playing a defence as offence tactic. But he wasn't able to get rid of one long enough to get the other, and soon it seemed he would be overwhelmed...

Then he heard the bloodcurdling scream. He chanced a look up as one of the Highland soldiers fell to the ground, he didn't see what had happened to him, but looking up at the other soldier...he had fled. He looked up at his rescuer, and saw the less-than-happy face of Elaine. She simply nodded before running in to help somebody else. Andrew blinked, then remembered he was on a battlefield and got back up swiftly. He didn't dare look at the soldier Elaine had slain, for fear he would lose his breakfast on the battlefield. He had just gotten back into the action when he saw the most peculiar sight...

A series of multi-coloured Lightning Bolts crashing into an enemy unit. He looked flabbergasted as he turned to see where the magic had come from...he saw Avara standing on top of a hill. He looked down at the scene, and slowly turned away and walked off without a word. Andrew scratched his head..._I don't think I'll ever understand that guy._

He scanned the battlefield again, he saw that Flik had managed to persuade the mercenary group to switch over to the side of Muse, and the Matilda Knights had also arrived to help. Things were looking good. Until he heard something being shouted...

"Miklotov! Gorudo has ordered a full retreat of the Matilda Knights!"

"What? We cannot simple abandon..."

"That's a direct order."

"Damn...."

Andrew saw Flik look over in disbelief. "How can he just abandon us like that?" he yelled.

Andrew was too busy taking out another Highland soldier to answer. It continued like this for a while, until...

"Full retreat!" Came the voice of Solon Jhee.

Andrew stopped his sword swing short of a Highlander's neck. His eyes looked grateful as he ran off. But Andrew looked confused..._A full retreat? Why? I don't get that reasoning...there's something planned in all this, I just know it!_

---

Andrew slept peacefully that night. Muse City was safe for now. The next morning seemed to be a peaceful one. The citizens of Muse were gossiping about the battle...about the victory. He had decided to visit Lady Anabelle to talk of the war. It was night fall when Andrew was ready to go, but before he could he saw Riou walking down the stairs, Nanami close behind

"Hey Riou, Nanami, where you off to?" He asked.

"Going to see Lady Anabelle...about Master Genkaku." Nanami answered.

"What a coincidence, I was going to see Anabelle too. Might as well go together eh?"

They nodded, when Andrew looked behind them. "Where's Jowy gone?"

They shrugged, which worried Andrew a little bit. _Maybe he's gone on ahead?_

They walked together to the city hall. The clerk was nicer this time around. "Lady Anabelle is expecting you, your friend already went ahead."

This seemed to confuse Riou and Nanami. But Andrew didn't notice. "You two go on ahead, I'll wait outside for my turn."

Riou and Nanami left to enter Anabelle's room. Andrew walked back outside. The air was especially crisp that night, and Andrew savoured its freshness. It was very quiet outside. _A little...too quiet. I don't like it._

Then he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Andrew decided to see who it was, and he saw a person running. The person never saw Andrew and ran right into him. Andrew was knocked back a step, but this allowed him to see who it was.

__

Jowy? What's he doing...what the hell?!?

Andrew pointed to the knife in Jowy's hand...the blood stained knife in Jowy's hand.

"What the hell have you done?"

Andrew unsheathed his sword and pointed it right at Jowy...

---

__

Meanwhile...at Leona's place

A very flustered Elaine was tearing up her room. "ARRGH!!! Where's my Silver Knife gone?!? Who took it!?!?"

---

Jowy finally answered. "I did what had to be done...excuse me."

Andrew didn't move. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on."

Jowy shrugged. "Have it your way then...Kage."

Andrew never saw it coming, but he certainly felt it. A heavy blow to the back of his head knocked him clean to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he heard before passing out was Jowy...

"Sorry...I'm just doing what I think is right."

Jowy ran away from the scene...and soon after Muse City was invaded by the Highland Army...

---

**__**

Whoo! I swore I'd get this all in one chapter. What happens next? Well, that's another chapter as our heroes flee Muse City...with some interesting results.


	30. Andrew Chapter 15: Millieing Away To Cor...

Disclaimer! The Suikoden world, characters, etc. belong to Konami. They're very nice people...they deserve a lot more praise than they get...No I do NOT work for Konami...

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Fifteen

****

Millie-ing Away To Coronet

(Location – Clearing Outside Muse City)

---

Andrew felt his body shudder as he awoke again. He had been knocked unconscious by..._not Jowy, but Jowy called him Kage. Who the hell is Kage? Wait a second...Jowy! Where is he???_

Andrew opened his eyes, and felt the cold feeling of a damp cloth over his forehead. He peered around and saw that he was no longer in Muse City. He thought the clearing looked familiar as he heard the trickling of water. _I...remember this place. I used to play here...years ago._

He looked over at the small brook, and saw someone washing her face in the water. Andrew sighed as he realised who it was.

"Hey Millie."

Millie let out a little yelp as Andrew said her name...and she fell in the brook. Luckily it wasn't very deep...but water's still water - and she got very, very wet. Millie spit out some water as she turned to look at Andrew.

"Don't SCARE me like that!"

Millie looked at him again, and Andrew saw realisation dawn on her clueless face. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Millie spoke loudly and quickly, a little too much for the just awoken Andrew. He let out an exasperated sigh. "What happened? Why are we here and not in Muse?"

Millie took off her boots and hat, and poured the water back into the brook. It would be rather comical if her face wasn't one of a somewhat serious nature.

"It's not a nice story...the Highland army managed to get into the city."

Andrew felt his jaw drop. "How? When? Why? What happened Millie?"

He saw a tear drop down her cheek. "Lady Anabelle was assassinated in her own room..."

Andrew's eyes widened...he remembered the scene...

**__**

Andrew pointed to the knife in Jowy's hand...the blood stained knife in Jowy's hand.

"What the hell have you done?"

"Oh my god...Jowy assassinated Lady Anabelle."

Millie gasped in horror. Andrew closed his eyes...

__

But...there's no way...how could he? Why did he....Anabelle......

"I caught Jowy running away from the city hall with a Knife...covered in blood. He had me knocked out...how did I get here?" Andrew glanced around the clearing, and suddenly reality dawned on him. "Where's the groundhog?"

He saw Millie shed a few more tears. "Well...that's the thing. When the soldiers ran in I lost him. I ran out to find him, but I found you by the town hall instead. Luckily a nice soldier and a doctor helped me get you out. We carried you here and the doctor bandaged your head up."

Andrew felt the back of his head, realising there was a bandage there. He grimaced as he sat up for the first time. "So...Muse has fallen to Highland then."

Millie nodded solemnly. Andrew closed his eyes again in disbelief..._no...it can't be possible..._

Millie wrung out her hat as she walked over. "The soldier and the doctor said we had to head to Coronet when you woke up...we're supposed to meet up with everyone in South Window City." She put her hat back on. "If you're up to it, we should get going soon."

Andrew looked at Millie. Gone was the bright, bubbly teenager who he knew and loathed, she was taking the whole thing seriously. She grabbed her backpack and boomerang, then suddenly remembered she had to put her boots back on. _Well, she's still a bit ditzy...but that's okay. As long as the groundhog's not here to bother me....but she seems so downcast without it._

Andrew managed to stand up. Millie handed him his sword. "Well, I couldn't lift you...but I made sure I picked this up. It sure is an unusual sword...it's almost alive."

Andrew took the sword of off Millie. _Not sure I trust her with it..._"Thanks. Actually, I found it in a cave a few years ago. It is strange, but I never seem to swing a bad stroke with it."

Millie looked at it again. "Maybe it's magical...?"

Andrew looked at her with cynicism in his eyes. "Please. A sword doesn't need to be magical. Just really sharp and pointy."

Andrew replaced the sword in its sheath and looked sideways at Millie. She still looked sad. "Let's head to Coronet then..." Andrew said, noticing Millie sigh. "We'll keep an eye out for the groundhog as we go...he couldn't have gotten far."

Millie looked at Andrew sternly..."His name is BONAPARTE!"

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Whatever..."

__

This...is...torture. First Muse falls to Highland, and now I'm travelling with Millie of all people. I wonder if the others got away okay....?

---

"Bonaparte?!? BONAPARTE?"

Andrew had a sudden urge for earplugs...Millie had been yelling for the damn groundhog ever since they had left the clearing. He sighed. _I'm surprised she hasn't attracted any monsters yelling like a harpy..._

He stopped her. "Please Millie, if anything your yelling will scare Bonaparte away rather than attract him."

Millie let the thought run through her mind. "You know, that explains a lot actually..."

He watched Millie walk forward, he slapped his forehead with his free palm and shook his head. _Nobody is that stupid surely...?_

Then she screamed.... Andrew looked up and saw a group of Sickles surrounding Millie. Sighing, he unsheathed his sword and swung it straight and true at one of them. The Sickle in question never saw it coming, and was quickly felled by the sword strike. It fell to the ground, he turned to swipe at another one but it had swooped away, he looked to see where it had gone. Too late he saw it coming from behind, and it struck him in the back. Andrew fell to the ground in a nasty heap, and the remaining Sickles had gathered above him..._Oh great, this has to be the worst day of my life..._

"Blue Gate Rune, show me your power...KING'S ROAD!"

A void opened behind the Sickles, and Andrew got a good view of what happened. Millie had summoned the largest knight and horse he had ever seen..._they couldn't be real.... Can they? _He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as the horse charged at the Sickles, the knight raised his lance - and soon they had sped up to an unbelievable speed. The Sickles were unable to move as the knight tore through them all. They never stood a chance, and they all fell to the ground, very dead. Andrew turned to see where the knight and horse had gone...and that was correct. They HAD gone, vanished into thin air. Andrew blinked and looked at Millie. She looked pretty pleased with herself. 

Andrew looked at her in disbelief..."How.... How did you...? Where did you learn how to...what the hell are you?"

Millie pouted a little. "I'm just an ordinary fun loving girl...hee hee."

Andrew couldn't help staring at her as she walked towards Coronet. He realised his mouth was wide open, and quickly closed it. _She...is much more than she's letting on. What kind of sorceress is she?_

He ran to catch up with Millie, who had begun calling out for Bonaparte again. He couldn't believe this was the same person who had summoned that knight only a minute ago. He looked over the hill, and soon saw the port town of Coronet. They had made it. Now all they had to do was get a boat over to Kuskus, then onto South Window. 

__

I wonder if anyone else is in Coronet yet? I wonder what happened to everyone...Riou...Nanami...Viktor and Flik...

And Elaine...

---

**__**

You can find out what happened to some of the others in the next chapter.

Incidentally, there is a pun in the title that you might not understand, as it is British slang. The term "Milling Away" means the same thing as moseying. Hence why the title is "Millie-ing Away To Coronet." Just thought that needed clarification.

---


	31. Elaine Chapter 11 and Avara Chapter 5: S...

Disclaimer! The Suikoden world, characters, etc. belong to Konami. AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

---

__

Elaine's Story Chapter Eleven & Avara's Story Chapter Five

****

Stuck In The Middle With You....bah

(Location – Outside Muse City)

---

"Everybody out! We've got to flee Muse City, Highland soldiers have entered the town!"

Elaine stopped looking for her knife when she heard that. It sounded like Flik to Elaine, and she quickly ran down the stairs. Indeed Flik was ferrying people out of the bar. Elaine ran up to him.

"What happening Flik?" 

Flik didn't look at her, but answered quickly. "I don't know how they did it...but somebody was working for them on the inside and opened the gates for them! And there's a rumour going around that Lady Anabelle has been murdered. Now get out of here already Elaine!"

"Anabelle...Murdered? What are you talking about?"

"Just get out of here already, head to Coronet and get a boat to Kuskus. Meet everybody in South Window City. GO!"

Elaine wasted no time, she ran out of the bar. There were indeed a plague of Highland Soldiers milling around Muse now. Elaine gasped in horror. _I don't know how it happened...but it WAS an efficient plan._

These Highlanders are righteous bastards.

Nobody stood between her and the exit, she moved silently - putting her assassin skills to uber-good use. None of the Highland Soldiers saw her get out. She took one last glance at Muse City...it now belonged to Highland...

She ran away from the Muse area. Not sure what to do next...

---

Elaine sat in the mini-camp she had set up. It had been a long time since she had camped alone. Truth be told, she was a little afraid of being alone right now. _Highlanders in Muse...they're all around here now. If somebody figures out who I am...well...that wouldn't be pretty._

She sighed, suddenly wishing she knew where her knife had ended up. She felt very defenceless without it, after all she had been trained mostly with weapons. Suddenly she wished the assassins' guild taught hand to hand combat too..._I could sure use it right about now...Well, I know how to kick ass anyway. I'll be okay..._

"Over there! Somebody's there!"

__

Or not...

Elaine glanced up to see a group of Highland soldiers running towards her. She stood up, and sighed. _There are way too many of them...I could take out some of them easily enough...dammit. Andrew....._

They raised their weapons at Elaine. She tried to escape, but was soon surrounded. She managed to catch one of them with a swift kick to the stomach, but eventually she was overwhelmed.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all on your own?"

"Hey, she looks familiar somehow..."

"You're right! Hey, she's that assassin!"

"The one who failed to eliminate that kid! Oh, Captain Rowd will be so pleased to see you."

Elaine struggled to break free. She managed to catch one of them with a swift back kick to the groin, allowing her to roll away...

And then the multi-coloured lightning bolts struck the Highland soldiers down. Elaine watched, admittedly thinking it was spectacular. She was glad she managed to roll away when she did. 

"Well well well...if it isn't Elanna."

__

Oh crap...not HIM.

"It's ELAINE you jerk!" 

Elaine spun around and slapped Avara right on the cheek. He rubbed his cheek, "Well, nice to see you too."

Elaine folded her arms in defiance. "And what are you doing here?"

Avara pointed to the downed soldiers. "I'd say saving your life. I think a little appreciation is in order."

Elaine frowned..._I hate to admit it...but he's...*shudder*...right. This time anyway._

"So you saved me, big deal. Doesn't mean I have to like you does it?"

Avara's spiteful look faltered for a second. "Hey, no skin off my back if you don't like me. But let's face it, you can't get to South Window alone. So, being ever so gracious, I'll allow you to accompany me."

"How DARE you! You're lucky I'm unarmed!"

"Which reminds me, I believe this is yours."

Avara tossed something. It landed in front of Elaine's feet, she picked it up. Taking of the handkerchief which was wrapped around it, Elaine held up her knife. It gleamed in the moonlight. She took another look at the handkerchief. 

It was covered in blood.

"Somebody used it..." Elaine suddenly remembered something...

**__**

"And there's a rumour going around that Lady Anabelle has been murdered."

Elaine looked at Avara. "Where did you find it?"

Avara turned away. "Outside the city gates. Someone had thrown it down."

Elaine looked at her knife, before sheathing it in her belt. "Someone used it to kill Lady Anabelle."

"Ha, that's only a rumour!" Avara scoffed.

Elaine looked at Avara. "I don't think it is. Somebody used my knife to kill her. Knowing my luck I'll probably get framed for it too."

Avara's smirk only increased. "Well, how do I know it wasn't you?"

Elaine grabbed Avara by the scruff of the neck. "You take that back!"

She threw him down to the ground. The handkerchief that had been wrapped around the knife fluttered down to the ground. Elaine picked it up and examined it.****

"Hey...there's something embroidered on it...the letters 'J.A.'"

"Do you mind? You just threw me to the ground like a commoner."

"You're lucky that's all I did...J.A...."

Elaine thought about it for a second. Avara picked himself up and looked at her scornfully. "J.A? Hmm, well I can only think of one person with those initials. Jowy Atriedes."

Elaine let out a little laugh. "You cannot be serious! Jowy wouldn't do that! Maybe whoever stole my knife stole his handkerchief too..."

Avara shook his head in disgust. "You are clutching at straws now honey. Jowy was acting all weird lately, I bet he defected to Highland to make sure they wouldn't kill him when they captured him."

Elaine quietened down, taking Avara's words into context. "But...still...it couldn't be..."

Avara began walking away. "Well, we'll find out when we get to South Window won't we? Are you coming or not?"

Elaine looked at him, hate in her eyes. "Fine! Whatever, I guess I owe you one for...groo...saving me back there."

Avara smiled, it was an evil looking smile Elaine had thought. "And when we get to South Window, I'll prove you wrong."

Elaine just smirked. "One other thing magician."

Avara turned back around. "What would that be, pray tell?"

Elaine patted him on the shoulder. "You call me 'honey' again, I will slit that throat of yours."

Avara shoved her hand of his shoulder. "Is that a threat?"

Elaine smirked again. "It's a promise, boy."

---

The day passed by slowly. Elaine and Avara barely spoke to each other, reluctant travelling partners. Getting to South Window was all that mattered now, even if that meant putting up with each other. A slash of the knife or a quick bolt of lightning quickly dealt with the few monsters that dared stray into their path. As it was, they were mostly unbothered as they headed to Coronet. Neither would admit it, but they both knew they couldn't get to South Window alone. Coronet was just over the next hill...

"STOP THEM!!! They are the ones who got the others."

Elaine and Avara exchanged glances, before turning back to see a group of Highlander soldiers running towards them. Elaine quickly took out her knife as Avara raised his staff, preparing a spell. Elaine jumped in, catching one of the soldiers with a well-placed kick. As she landed she struck another soldier with a swift elbow to the throat. Another soldier rushed her, only to be dropped by one of Avara's Lightning Bolts. Elaine swiped the legs out from another soldier with a leg sweep, he landed with a thud. She spun around, swinging her knife around in an arc. She caught one of the soldiers in the face, and he fell to the ground screaming. Another Avara Lightning Bolt dispatched another soldier. The remaining soldiers looked at Elaine and Avara. Both had evil looks on their faces. The soldiers glanced at each other...and ran like hell.

Avara brushed his hair back, apart from that singular strand. Elaine put her knife away again, satisfied at a job well done. She looked at Avara. "Wimps."

Avara managed a smile. Amazingly. "Where's the challenge? These people are so boring."

Elaine picked up a pouch from the ground. She opened it, and smiled. "I think we've just found our fare to Kuskus."

She opened the pouch fully and poured out at least 200 Potch. Avara nodded. "I really didn't want to use force to get on board."

Elaine raised an eyebrow. "By force, you mean me...don't you?"

Avara said nothing, but that was good enough confirmation for Elaine. "Whatever wizard boy."

Avara looked at Elaine. "Hmph. Are we going to Coronet or are we going to stand around here arguing."

Elaine smiled. "We can do both."

And with that cheap shot, Avara and Elaine entered the port town of Coronet...

---

**__**

Will the heroes ever meet up again? Who knows, I'm gonna leave them languishing in Coronet for a while as we go back to Kahri on that Island in the next chapter!

And I apologise for the rubbish use of the classic Stealers Wheel song in the chapter title...


	32. Kahri Chapter 19 and Malcolm Chapter 1: ...

Usual Disclaimers at the ready! APPLY! Konami own Suikoden. I do not. That makes me angry. 

---

__

Kahri's Story - Chapter Ninteen & Malcolm's Story - Chapter One

****

Castaway, His Name Is Kahri

(Location – Un-named Island)

---

__

"Poor kid...he cried himself to sleep last night."

It was the first thing Kahri heard that morning. He managed to open his eyes, but wished he hadn't as the sunlight just about blinded him. Kahri turned away from the sunlight, and saw Bonaparte playing with that guy. He was also frying eggs...Kahri suddenly found himself extremely hungry again.

His stomach gave him away...

The man turned around, Bonaparte bounded over and landed on Kahri's head. "Good morning. Eggs? Bacon?"

Kahri simply nodded, which meant Bonaparte slipped down off of Kahri's head and onto Kahri's lap. Bonaparte curled up in a cute lil' ball and fell asleep. Kahri elicited a small chuckle, as a plate of eggs and bacon was set down before him. 

"Eat up. The weather conditions are almost perfect again. Meaning you'll finally be able to get to Kuskus. Hopefully somebody there will know what happened to your friends."

"Can't talk...*scoff*...eating...*scoff*..."

The man simply raised an eyebrow, but left Kahri alone to eat his breakfast. Watching Kahri eat is not recommended, you'd end up with a migraine at the intense speed. Kahri finished it off in seconds, happily taking a couple slices of bread and the man's leftovers...

"Seriously, I've never met anybody who eats so damn quickly..."

A thought ran through Kahri's mind. "Oh, you know...I don't even know your name yet."

The man smiled briefly before gazing out of the window. "My name isn't important...what the hell?"

Kahri put Bonaparte down on the bed and joined the man. Kahri looked out of the window, but saw nothing, until the man pointed out something coming over the horizon.

A boat...

"How did a boat get out from Coronet like that?" The man said, completely perplexed.

"Must've sneaked past the soldiers...*burp*...oh, excuse me."

The man grabbed his whip off the wall and walked outside. Kahri picked up Bonaparte and followed him. Kahri watched as the man pushed a boat into the water.

"I'm going to head them off. Coming?"

Kahri didn't hesitate, he grabbed his Spatula and jumped onboard. The man grabbed an oar and started to row.

"Maybe they'll know your friends from Muse." The man pondered, looking over his shoulder at the ship on the horizon.

Kahri looked too, hoping he could recognise someone on board. He turned back to the man. "I'm Kahri, by the way. Thank you so much for all your help."

The man nodded. "It's okay. I did what anybody would've done...Malcolm...that's my name. Looks like that boat is heading for Kuskus too."

Kahri looked over. "Malcolm...well, thanks anyway."

Malcolm nodded, as a blue glow suddenly eminated from the front of his boat. The whip was violently glowing blue.

Kahri gulped..."That means a storm is coming...doesn't it?"

Malcolm nodded again, before pointing over to the other boat. "Looks like another tsunami."

Kahri looked too, fearful for what he'd see. "All I see is...oh no, a giant wave!"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, and slowly said, "A tsunami IS a large wave. Hang on, I think I can do something..."

Malcolm stood up on the boat, causing it to shake slightly. Kahri held on to Bonaparte like a security blanket, and watched as Malcolm raised his hand in the air. Kahri saw he was holding the whip in the other hand. Suddenly Malcolm's raised hand was glowing as blue as the whip was. Kahri chanced a look at the wave...

It had suddenly stopped, and it seemed to be decreasing in size too...Kahri thought back to what Malcolm had said in the cabin...

**__**

"It's nothing special, just a Water Rune. It's mainly used for healing magic."

Key word in that sentence..."mainly."

"You...you're actually holding the wave back...how on earth are you doing it?" Kahri asked, stumbling over his words.

Malcolm was too busy concentrating on maintaining the Rune's magic to answer. Kahri noticed Malcolm's breathing had become erratic, his eyes had closed over. Kahri suddenly felt very afraid, and squeezed Bonaparte tighter. Bonaparte let out a small "squeak!" and Kahri eased up a bit. Kahri turned back to see the ship, it had sailed away from the tidal wave and was now safe. Kahri let out a small sigh of relief, but it turned to horror as he turned back around.

Kahri watched as Malcolm's limp body fell into the water. Kahri screamed, then managed to get his act together. Using his Spatula, he managed to fish out Malcolm from the water. Malcolm coughed, and some water sprayed everywhere. Malcolm's eyes flashed open, they eminated an eery shade of blue light for a second, then resorted to their natural blue colour. Malcolm sat up, looked in the direction of where the wave was...so did Kahri.

It had completely gone. 

__

How the hell did he manage to cause a massive wave to calm down, stop then disappear like that?!? What power must he have?

"Did the boat...get away in time?" Malcolm asked, shaking his head of cobwebs.

Kahri nodded, knowing he looked totally dumbstruck. "That was amazing...I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me how you did that."

Malcolm silently thanked Kahri. "Yeah, well...that would take away a lot of my misteeq wouldn't it?"

Kahri decided not to ask what "misteeq" meant. Instead he used his Spatula as a makeshift oar, and started to sail after the boat Malcolm somehow saved. Malcolm rested for a couple of minutes, before retaking his oar and rowing with Kahri. Malcolm looked over at the boat.

"They're gonna reach Kuskus before we can catch them. Let's hope they don't stray too far away." 

"Yeah, the might know exactly what happened in Muse." Kahri added.

"Squeak!" Bonaparte yelped.

"What's up Bonaparte?" Kahri asked.

"Squeak!"

"Um...I think it might be sensing someone it knows on that boat." Malcolm said, looking at the little groundhog. "It's staring right at the other boat, and whimpering...maybe it's sensing its master onboard."

__

Millie....?

"You think so? That would be great if it was...I hope you're right." Kahri said, trying to rid his voice of the gloom.

"Well, we'll find out when we get to Kuskus, won't we Kahri?"

"I guess so...oh, I hope it's them..."

"You mean your friends? Well, I hope it is them too then." Malcolm said.

"Yeah...let's hope so..."

---

**__**

Is it really Kahri's friends on that other boat? Well, who knows...but we'll go back to see what they are up to in the next chapter!


	33. Elaine Chapter 12 and Avara Chapter 6: C...

Disclaimer time again. The only things I own in this story are the characters of Elaine, Avara and Warren. Everyone and everything else belong to the mighty Konami.

---

__

Elaine's Story Chapter Twelve & Avara's Story Chapter Six

****

Chased In Coronet, Saved In The Sea

(Location – Coronet)

---

"Ah, sweet Coronet. A wonderful place."

Elaine raised an eyebrow as Avara marveled at the city of Coronet. "I bet it reminds you of yourself..."

"Oh no, I am far more fabulous than this city. But indeed, it is quite nice. I'd live here for a couple of weeks."

"Then you'd destroy it with your ThunderShot Rune."

"Then I'd destroy it with...HEY!"

Elaine giggled as they headed for the Docks to try and get a boat to Kuskus. The town seemed sombre for some reason. Elaine guessed it was because of what happened in Muse City. Avara didn't notice though. He was too busy fixing his hair.

"So, are we gonna just get a boat now, or go to the Inn...my hair needs washing." He said.

Elaine looked at him, and then over his shoulder. She gasped.

"Yes, I know...it's a bit grubby, but you could've been polite and not..."

She kicked him. "Not your hair idiot. Highland soldiers!"

Avara turned to where Elaine was pointing, and indeed a group of Highland soldiers had entered Coronet. "I thought you said we LOST them!" Avara said. Elaine looked at Avara, before turning away.

"Now we'll just walk away quietly, not drawing ANY attention to ourselves. Do I make myself clea..."

BANG!

Elaine closed her eyes, and slowly turned around. She kept her eyes closed. "Avara, tell me you didn't just thunderbolt them..."

Avara snickered. "Why yes I did. Was that bad?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Elaine shook Avara by the neck, as the guards recuperated after being thunderbolted. "THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" Shouted the commander. Elaine grabbed Avara by the arm and started running.

"Hey, let go of me you ignoramus! One more Thunderbolt will take care of them!" 

"No! You might hit some innocent bystanders."

"Innocent? There's no such creature Elaine. You're one to talk anyway, Ass-ass-in."

He let the syllables flow slowly. "You're just lucky I'm not THROWING you at them!" Elaine fumed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"TRY ME!"

"You know, you're acting very immature..."

"You started it! OH SHUT UP and keep running!"

They kept running, the ended up running into the Inn. 

"Come on already, down the stairs!"

Elaine dragged Avara down the stairs, not hearing the landlord shout "Don't go down the stairs, one of the steps is slightly..."

CRASH

"...broken...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"

---

"Groo..."

Elaine looked up at the broken step, which she and Avara had fallen down, landing in the most nasty heap. Avara lay on top of her, looking a bit dazed.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!"

Elaine literally shoved Avara off of her. She stood up, dusting herself off. Then remembered they were being chased by the guards.

"Dammit! Get up already, we'll get caught if you don't move!"

That was enough to revive Avara. He leapt up, pointing to a window. "Out that way."

Elaine nodded, as Avara jumped through the open window. Elaine followed quickly, just as the guards entered the bar. The commander pointed to the window, and they ran back out of the bar after them, knocking down a few tables on the way.

"Hey! They spilt my drink...mean."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of them. Wonder why they're after those wierdos who dropped in?"

"How should I know that Eilie?"

"Just curious, I guess. Come on Rina, I'll get you another drink..."

---

"Which way to the boats?!?"

Elaine ran in the direction the sailor pointed, dragging Avara behind her. "Remind me why I'm saving your ass again?"

"Because I'm just so brilliant?" 

"I shoulda left you to get caught in the bar."

And that's when the ball just missed her nose...

"Whoa! Sorry about that lady."

A man wearing shorts and a t-shirt walked over. Elaine grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look, we're being chased by Highlanders, if you can't help - Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

The man smiled, "Ah, but I can help! Follow me..."

He ran over and picked up the ball, before beckoning Elaine and Avara to follow him. Avara looked sceptical..."You can't mean we should follow that ruffian."

"OVER THERE, GET THEM!"

Elaine grabbed Avara and ran after the man with the ball. "Well, at least he didn't MEAN to nearly break my nose..."

They followed the man to some warehouses by the docks. He pointed at one of them, "Get in there...I'll take care of the Highland scumbags."

Avara raised an eyebrow at the man, "And how do you suggest..."

"NO time to argue, hiding is good now." Elaine dragged Avara into the warehouse.

Elaine peered outside a window, and saw the man put the ball down on the ground. She saw the guards running up to them. Elaine closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen next. 

"Take this you losers!"

She opened her eyes again, she couldn't resist seeing what the kid was up to. Elaine was surprised when the kid kicked the ball right at the guards, watching as the ball richoched of each guard - striking them all with an amazing amount of force. She almost laughed as the guards all fell down to the ground, apparantly unconscious.

Elaine walked out of the warehouse, Avara following close behind. "That was amazing...you must be very skilled at kicking balls." Elaine turned bright red when she realised what she had just said.

The kid laughed. "Oh, it's no problem. I've been practising this game for years. You should see what I can do...ah, but that is not important now."

Avara looked over at the guards, before turning back to Elaine. "Perhaps now would be a good time to get out of here?"

The kid suddenly looked pretty serious. "The Highlanders won't allow any boats out of Coronet...but...well, I'm already in trouble now. Come on, I have access to a boat. We should be able to get out of here."

Elaine nodded, hoping they didn't see the smile creep onto her face. They all ran towards the docks, to a relatively small boat. "Get in, quick!" The ball guy said.

Elaine and Avara scrambled in, followed by the guy and his ball. He quickly raised the sail, and the wind carried them into the lake. Several Highland soldiers ran onto the dock, but luckily were too late to stop them. Elaine stuck her tongue out at them as they slowly became small dots on the horizon. 

The guy turned to face Elaine and Avara. "My name's Warren by the way, Warren Tredea."

"Well, thanks for everything Warren. You really saved us back there. Didn't he Avara..." 

Elaine elbowed Avara's ribs, prompting him to say "Yes...I suppose so. But still, one lightning bolt and..."

"Avara."

"What is now Elaine?"

"Shut up, or I throw you overboard."

---

"So, why exactly are you helping us Warren?"

Elaine felt she had to ask the question...Warren simply smiled. "I don't know what you did to those Highland guys, but anybody who pisses them off like that is a-okay in my book. Where is it your headed anyway?"

"Kuskus...I think that's what it's called. We're headed to South Window to meet up with some friends...." Elaine looked onto the water. "It's so peaceful..."

Avara raised his head. "The air seems a bit odd..."

Warren took a sniff of the air. "You're right...that's a surefire storm warning. We'd better start rowing guys."

Avara raised an eyebrow this time. "You mean, you expect me to row this thing like a common labourer?"

Elaine whapped him across the head. "Row, or I WILL throw you overboard."

Avara made a grunt of protest, but took the oar and helped row the boat. Then his eyes opened wide. "I sense something coming..."

Elaine looked at the magician. "The air...it's gone really funny..."

Warren gulped. "I don't think we're gonna escape the storm you guys..."

Elaine turned to face him. "Why not? Is there like a clear sign or something?"

Warren pointed to his right. "I think THAT would be a very clear sign..."

Elaine and Avara both turned to their rights slowly...and saw the biggest goddamn wave they had ever seen. And it was literally looming above them.

"Oh shit..." They both said, simultaneously.

Warren turned to them. "Hope you both know how to swim!"

"Wait...I sense magical energy...something...attacking the wave?" Avara looked up at the wave. "It's...slowing down?!? How in the hell?" 

Elaine looked too. "It's...stopping? No, wait...it's shrinking!"

The three shipmates looked in amazement as the wave slowly shrunk, and soon became little more than a ripple on the lake's surface. They gawped at it for a while, until Warren stated the obvious - "Shouldn't we...start rowing again?"

Elaine looked at him, a strange look etched across her pale face. "Yeah...good idea..." She started shivering.

Avara was still staring at where the wave had been only minutes ago. "What kind of magical power must've been used to do such a deed? It...almost exceeds my own."

Elaine sneered, not easy when you're shivering. "Please, that magic blew yours out of the proverbial water."

Elaine turned back and started rowing again, ignoring Avara when he said "I coulda done that with the right rune..."

---

They finally docked at Kuskus' dock. It was quiet, but considering all boats from Coronet had been quarintined there...not surprising. Elaine, Warren and Avara all walked off of the boat.

"Thank you so much Warren. We would never have gotten here without you." Elaine said, "Hang on, I should give you something..." She reached into her pouch.

But Warren stopped her. "No need. It was exciting...that's good enough for me. Hey, you guys don't mind if I tag along with you to South Window? I mean I can hardly go back to Coronet now, can I?"

Elaine nodded. "Yeah, of course you can come...can't he Avara?"

Elaine suddenly heard the most gutwrenching noise she had ever heard in her life. She and Warren slowly turned around...only to see several Highland guards standing behind them...

And Avara, with a sword plunged right through him. The guard shoved Avara down, landing in a horrible heap on the ground. Elaine couldn't hold the scream in as the guards approached them.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away with that little stunt, did you?"

Elaine and Warren began to back away, only to realise there were Highland guards behind them too. 

"Now give up and we might make it quick...but never painless."

They approached them, as they stood back to back to make their final stand...

__

Help me....please........anyone.

"ELAINE!!!"

Elaine looked around, and managed to see who it was calling her name...

---

**__**

But who is it? Make your guesses, place your bets...you'll find out soon. 


	34. Andrew Chapter 16: Reunions, Rolling Dic...

Disclaimers - Yes Konami own Suikoden. Apart from the character of Andrew, who is mine...all mine! *Evil Laughter*

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Sixteen

****

Reunions, Rolling Dice, Righteous Battle

(Location – Coronet)

---

The first thing Andrew noticed about the port town of Coronet was the rustic beauty, although that was really set off by the second thing Andrew noticed about the port town of Coronet....

"Highland soldiers...what are they doing here?"

Millie, in a rare show of sensibility, responded with this. "Maybe they took it over like they did in Muse?"

Andrew stared at the usually perky girl, her mood had shifted quite frequently since he awoke from his unconscious state outside Muse. Right now she was in a somewhat sombre mood.

"I really hope you're wrong about that...we'd better remain inconspicuous while we're here."

"Incon-spiky-whaty?"

"Bah...it means to keep a low profile."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

__

Because I mistakenly thought there was a brain up in that empty head of yours...

He looked back at Millie, who was staring blankly at the lake..."It's pretty...oh look, a huge wave."

Andrew blinked, "A huge wave? Yeah ri-iiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"

Millie smiled. "Guess you saw it, huh?"

Andrew was indeed staring at the wave, then he blinked again..."Is it just me...or is it stopping?"

Millie frowned as she looked at the wave again. "Hmmm....It's not just you. Someone's using vast magical energy to stop that wave..."

__

This isn't happening....huge waves don't just stop like that, and Millie doesn't make sense like that...

Millie suddenly looked really excited. "Hey look down there! Coming out of that inn!"

__

Oh great, she must've seen Bonaparte...why else would she get so excited?

Millie prodded Andrew. "You're not looking! It's Riou and Nanami!"

Andrew looked down this time, and indeed saw Riou and Nanami, leaving the inn, and heading for the docks. "Come on, let's go see them....they need to know the truth about Jowy."

Millie nodded grimly as they ran to catch up to Riou and Nanami. 

---

"Lord Riou! It's so good to see you're safe!" 

"Yay! You're both okay!"

Riou and Nanami spun around to see Andrew and Millie running towards them. Millie gave them both hugs, while Andrew managed to avoid doing the same.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible Lord Riou, after all there are many Highland soldiers around." Andrew said instead.

"We know that!" Riou said miserably.

"Those meanies aren't letting any boats out of Coronet either! So we can't get to South Window to meet up with that old grump and the others..." Nanami added, equally miserably.

"Apparantly they really upped security when a some kid managed to get his boat out carrying two enemies of the state." Riou's face fell.

Millie began wandering away. Andrew looked at her. "Where are you going now?!

Millie turned back. "Oh, I thought I saw something move over there...thought it might be Bonaparte. It's not, but there's a little shack here."

Andrew looked over, as did Riou and Nanami. Indeed there was a small shack by the lake. "It looks like...a Fisherman's shack. Maybe they could help?"

Riou looked at Nanami, "It's worth a shot." he said.

"Lead the way then!" Nanami said, walking ahead of everyone.

Riou followed quickly, with Andrew and Millie close behind. They had just about gotten to the door when a man barged out of the shack.

"Oh come on Tai Ho! We're old pals, right???"

He stormed off. Andrew scratched his head..."Well, if he's not helping out a friend...what chance do we have?"

Nanami looked at Andrew. "Well, no harm in trying is there Mr. Pessimist?"

Nanami led the charge into the shack. There were two fishermen sitting at a table, one of them - a shabby middle aged looking guy said "Give it up Sheena, no way are we taking you across the lake."

The other one, a younger looking guy with long shabby blonde hair, said "Bro, it's more customers."

He looked up. "Oh, right. What can I do for you kids."

Nanami looked innocent as she asked "Can you take us across to Kuskus in your boat?"

"Oh no, not another one. Look here missy, as long as those Highlanders are crowding around the city - I ain't taking my boat out anywhere."

"But sir, it's really important we get to Kuskus..." Riou spoke up.

The man looked at Riou, more importantly in his eyes. "Well...I suppose I could give you one chance...But before I do, I'd like to test your luck with the roll of the dice. What do you say?"

Riou looked round at Nanami, Andrew and Millie. "We've nothing to lose, you might as well try Lord Riou." Andrew said.

"Yes, you're great at dice games...go for it Riou!" Nanami added.

"Okay, I'll play." Riou confirmed.

"Fine, Chinchiron it is then." The man said, "You know how to play right?"

"Of course" Riou replied.

"Fine, I'll roll first."

The man shook three dice in his hands, and threw them into the bowl. Two Dice showed Five, and the other a Six...

"Ah, looks like I score a Six. You're turn to roll."

Riou took the dice and shook them. He gulped as he threw them down. Two of the dice rolled showed a six when they landed, but the other one spun around for a while. All eyes were on that dice as it spun...

It stopped spinning...it was another six.

"Well I'll be damned, it's a triple! Dammit, that means I lose...guess you're a pretty lucky kid." The fisherman said.

"You're not seriously gonna take the boat out now are you Tai Ho?" The other fisherman asked.

"Of course I am Yam Koo, the dice NEVER lie. Get the boat ready!" Tai Ho replied.

Riou stopped, "Hold on, we've got to go back and get the others."

"Others?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, some friends of ours from before...it's okay if they come too, right Mr. Tai Ho?" Nanami asked

"Sure. Go and get them quickly, we don't wanna hang around much longer."

---

The boat was set up, as Andrew waited for Riou to get back with his friends. Millie was staring across the lake.

"Do you suppose Bonaparte could be over there?" She asked, quite innocently.

"Knowing that groundhog, it's fully possible." Andrew replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Riou and Nanami walking up with...what appeared to be a group of travelling gypsies. And Pilika too.

Riou made the introductions. "This is Rina, Eilie and Bolgan. They really helped me out before, now is the time to repay the favour."

Rina, an admittedly beautiful girl, walked over to Tai Ho. "It's really nice of you to take us in your boat."

Andrew managed to conceal his giggle. Tai Ho nodded. "It's no problem, I'm always pleased to have beautiful women aboard."

Andrew again had to conceal the giggle. Yam Koo was sighing. "Ignore him, he has a weakness for beautiful women."

"Okay, let's get going everybody. Hopefully we'll get away unnoticed." Tai Ho said, ushering everyone onto the boat.

---

__

Meanwhile...

"I don't believe this!"

"What is it this time, Malcolm?"

"Another boat has just left from Coronet! Those Highland soldiers must be really bad at their jobs...two boats out already?"

"SQUEAK!!!"

"What is is Bonaparte?"

"He's really excited...his owner is on that boat for sure!"

"Really?!? That's cool!"

"Come on, we'll meet them in Kuskus. Whoever's sailing that boat is an expert, they'll reach Kuskus before us..."

---

The boat trip was uneventful, apart from Tai Ho being really lecherous around Rina. Eilie and Riou were deep in conversation. Pilika and Bolgan played. Millie stared out at the water. Andrew sat in silence. Yam Koo was fishing as they went, he had already caught some beauties. 

"We'll be there soon...but there's some kind of riot going on there, you'd better be careful." Tai Ho said.

"We'll be ready." Andrew said, looking straight at Kuskus dock.

The others nodded in agreement. "Whatever, just don't get in too much trouble." Tai Ho said, his voice full of mischeif.

---

They took one look when they docked. And all they could see was a group of Highland soldiers. They had completly cut off the entire area. Then he heard the piercing scream, a familiar voice...

Andrew looked over to the center of the rabble, and saw Elaine standing in the middle with a kid he didn't recognise. All he knew was that she was in trouble.

"ELAINE!!!"

And he charged right at the Highland soldiers, not bothering to notice that Riou and Bolgan were close behind...not bothering to notice Eilie throwing knives at some of the guards. Not noticing Rina and Millie casting spells using their runes...all he cared about now was getting Elaine out of there....

__

I'm coming Elaine...I'll be there for you...always.

---

**__**

Ah, I HATE to leave you cliffhanged like that...actually I don't, the suspense may be killing you - but the next chapter will tie it all up nicely.


	35. Chapter 35: The Biggest Fight Yet! Excit...

****

Disclaimers - Konami own Suikoden, and I do not. Just making that minor, yet very important point, very clear.

Yesterday I felt nothing less than uninspired. While others have muses and suchlike, I only have my imagination and my brain...both of which seemed to fail yesterday. Maybe I need muses after all...

[Elaine] - (Sarcastically) SURE you do...I mean you got, what is it now? Six created characters you could turn to for inspiration. And we don't get any say in what happens....meanie.

*Sweatdrop* Okay...I think I'll veto the muses idea for now...

[Elaine] - See what I mean! Sheesh...(storms off)

*Ahem*

Because all the created characters, so far, are in this story (meaning they wouldn't all fit in the chapter title), it's just generically named chapter thirty five. Although for the record and for all you purists out there, it is Kahri Chapter Twenty, Andrew Chapter Seventeen, Elaine Chapter Thirteen, Avara Chapter Seven, Malcolm Chapter Two and Warren Chapter One. 

---

__

Chapter Thirty Five 

****

The Biggest Fight Yet! Excited?

(Location: Kuskus)

---

"Well, what's with all the commotion over on the docks?"

Kahri stopped rowing with his Spatula to take a look, he didn't like what he saw. "It's...Highland soldiers...here? Oh great, how are we supposed to get past them."

Malcolm peered at Kahri over his shoulder. "I'd say physical violence should do it."

Kahri started rowing again. "You were being sarcastic, right?"

Malcolm grabbed his whip and cracked it into the water. "Unless you got any better ideas there kid..."

Kahri felt his head fall forward. "Oh! Good plan, CHARGE! Just the two of us? You gotta be kidding me."

Malcolm pointed. "Doesn't look like it'll just be the two of us, there's already some fighting going on over there."

"ELAINE!!!"

Kahri's head rose sharply. "That was Andrew's voice, and Elaine is there too...this is great."

Malcolm began docking the boat. "Some of your friends?"

Kahri shrugged. "Maybe...Andrew's a bit of a jerk."

Malcolm got off the boat first, whip at the ready. "Well, if we don't help out he's gonna be a dead jerk. You coming or not?"

Kahri hopped off the boat, Bonaparte in his arms. "What's your problem with Highland anyway?"

Malcolm shrugged. "No reason. They're just a nation of crummy bastards who need taking down a peg or two...million."

Kahri took his Spatula and held it ready to attack. "Good enough."

---

Elaine took advantage of the soldiers' momentary distraction to lash out at the nearest one with a quick slash to the throat. Quick and simple. Warren set his ball down, and mightily kicked it towards the nearest soldier - it struck him full in the chest, sending him flying backwards, causing a pseudo soldier domino effect. Quite comical if it wasn't for the fact there were still many, many more. Warren turned round to face Elaine, punching a soldier in the face as he turned.

"We gotta get out of here. Now would be good."

Elaine nodded as she kicked another soldier, before slashing his face with her knife. Warren built up a bit of a run, jumped into the air and started sliding on the ground with his leg extended, taking down a row of guards in front of him with a mighty tackle. 

Surely that's a red card?

Even so, the soldiers kept closing in, for every soldier Elaine took out another two seemed to materialise.

__

Where the hell are they all coming from anyway? Is it that important that we all die? Like...no...best not think about it.

She kicked the nearest guard in the groin, before Warren nailed the bent over guard with a somersault kick - catching him right on the chin and sending him flying backwards into more guards, tumbling them down in a heap.

"Nice move." Elaine said, catching another soldier with a knife slash.

"Good teamwork." Warren added, kicking another soldier down.

"No time for compliments there." Elaine responded, elbowing a guard right in the collarbone. 

"Good point." Warren finished, before whapping a guard over the head with the ball, before using his head to volley it into even more guards.

"We could sure use the Calvary right about now..." Elaine said, as another guard fell victim to her knife.

"You mean...them?" Warren pointed, also catching a soldier in the eye. He punched him down afterwards.

Elaine looked, and saw a stream of fire engulf some of the soldiers. She saw an oversized knight on a horse, charging through the soldiers with a lance. She saw a girl with short black hair throwing knives at the soldiers with pinpoint accuracy. She saw the largest man she had ever seen punch his way through the soldiers.

She saw Lord Riou and Nanami plowing through guards together, with practised synchronised moves. 

She saw Andrew taking down any soldier foolish enough to get in his way.

"Yeah, they'll do." Elaine said to Warren, trying to conceal the smile forming on her face.

__

So it was Andrew who called out for me...should've known. If only...oh, no time for mushy thoughts - more slashing.

And that's just what she did, unfortunately for the poor soldiers who dared attack the already scorned woman.

---

Andrew showed no mercy to the soldiers, they had tried to kill Elaine - something he could never forgive.

__

I've never felt this way before...it's making me crazy...focused or something...different. Love is such an adrenaline booster.

Two guards rushed him; one caught a full on sword thrust while the other took a mighty kick to the stomach. Precision strokes took out the majority of the soldiers who tried to take him out, I doubt anything could stop a determined Andrew was on the warpath...

Although his blind rage meant he didn't see the arrow flying towards him...

---

Millie didn't see the guards sneak up behind her, she was too busy with summoning help with her Blue Gate Rune. 

So it was deliciously ironic that the guards never saw Bonaparte loom above them, bringing his oversized mouth down over them. They screamed, but only once...

---

"Good to see Bonaparte back with his master, right Kahri?"

Kahri had turned really pale after seeing Bonaparte engulf the soldiers. He nodded shakily before rushing in to join the battle. The soldiers approached with caution - after all, it's not every day you see a kid about to whap you with a spatula.

Malcolm used this distraction to use his whip. With a deft stroke, he made it wrap itself around one of the soldiers' ankles. One quick tug later and that soldier and the ones directly behind him were down in a heap. A group of guards started charging at them.

Kahri smiled. "Not a problem...Spatula Spray!"

Kahri spun around expertly, and as he finished his spin he thrust his spatula forward...and it shot out an array of smaller spatulas at the soldiers. They looked slightly confused, but not for long. The spatulas hit them with considerable force, throwing them backwards.

"Well...that IS something you don't see everyday." Malcolm said, giving Kahri the thumbs up.

"Come on, we gotta help everyone." Kahri said, rushing in.

Malcolm nodded, as he struck a soldier across the face with a whiplash inducing whip shot. He pulled it backwards, and it wrapped itself around a soldier's throat. Malcolm pulled, forcing the guard to fall forward. He caught him with an elbow to the back of the neck as he fell.

Malcolm brushed his fringe backwards. "Brutal. They almost messed up my hair."

Kahri came back and whapped him over the head with the spatula. "Less vanity, more dropping soldiers."

Malcolm rubbed his head..."I was being sarcastic...ouch."

---

"We almost cleared a complete path outta here, thanks to your friends." Warren shouted, as another soldier fell victim to his ball skills.

"Oh great, they're bringing in archers...we gotta get out of here quick." Elaine said, ducking under a soldier's attack and rising with an uppercut...with the knife in her hand...

Yuck, don't make me draw you a mental picture...

Elaine saw the archer aim an arrow...straight for Andrew, who by this time had almost reached her. 

"Look out!"

He didn't hear her, and she let her emotions took over...

---

Andrew didn't see the arrow fly off the archer's bow. He was too busy taking down more soldiers. Andrew didn't see Elaine charging towards him. It wasn't until she shoved him down and screamed:

"Get down you stupid fool!"

He fell to the ground, only to see the arrow impale itself into her shoulder. She screamed as she fell to the ground, the arrow twitching in it's new holster.

"Elaine! Why did you...never mind."

Andrew picked up Elaine and hoisted her over his shoulder. And he started to run through the soldiers taking them down as he went. He was too busy plowing through to notice the others following him.

---

Warren ran over to the others. "Come on guys, we gotta get out of here. That maniac with the sword is leading the way."

Warren, of course, didn't know any of their names - but mentally categorised them as "Kid with Spatula," "Man with Whip," "Girl with the Throwing Knives," "Beautiful Girl," "Girl with the very strange outfit," "Monster," "Girl with Three Part Rod," and "Kid with Tonfa." Warren kicked the ball as hard as he could into the group of Highland soldiers. It rebounded of each soldiers' helmet, hitting a hella lot of them. Warren gave himself mental thumbs up, as he ran through the confused soldiers. Taking a quick look behind he saw the others following suit, occasionally striking the soldiers with their strange array of weaponry.

---

Soon enough they had broken away from the group of Highland soldiers. Andrew led the charge, with Elaine protesting at being carried out like a meek girl all the time. Warren was close behind, with Riou, Nanami, Eilie, Rina, Bolgan, Millie and Bonaparte close behind. Kahri and Malcolm trailed a bit behind the others, taking care of the soldiers who chased after them.

"Go on. Run ahead." Malcolm said to Kahri, "I got an idea."

"I have no faith in your ideas anymore..." Kahri said.

Malcolm pushed him forwards. "Just go! I'll handle it."

Kahri eventually ran to catch up with the others, however reluctantly. Malcolm stood his ground as the Highland soldiers got closer and closer.

__

I REALLY hope this works...

He raised his right hand, and a pretty blue glow emanated from it. Kahri stopped, he couldn't help it. He noticed the others had also stopped, and were all staring at what Malcolm was up to.

"Oh Water Rune...lend me your strength..."

And then it happened. The lake that ran through the centre of Kuskus had suddenly risen, and was now surrounding Malcolm in a tornado (or should that be typhoon?) effect. The guards, as well as the others, looked dumbstruck. Just as suddenly as the water had engulfed Malcolm, it suddenly fired itself at the Highland soldiers in a powerful blast. The soldiers were swept away by the mighty wave. 

"Let's get out of here already!" Malcolm yelled.

"No need to tell us twice!" Andrew answered.

But Elaine shook her head. "What about Avara...he was...and we...we just can't leave him here!"

Andrew took her by the hand and started running, dragging her with him.

"No time. He'll just have to fend for himself."

---

__

Meanwhile...

The Highland guards were regrouping around Kuskus dock. They had failed miserably, only getting one of their targets. One guard walked over to the kid in the blue robes, who hadn't moved at all.

Then the wind picked up...the soldier looked confused. "But...where did that wind come from?"

He didn't get an answer, as without warning a series of hurricanes attacked the remaining Highland soldiers. They were blown everywhere, it was a devastating attack. 

A green glow emanated from the dock, and a cocky looking boy in loose green robes appeared. He walked over to Avara's body and shook his head.

"If you think I'm going to leave you to die like this before I get the chance to kill you - you are sadly mistaken."

The boy, just as mysteriously as he appeared, disappeared again - this time with Avara's body...

---

**__**

That was hopefully worth the wait. It answered no questions, and poses many more. What happens next? 

[Andrew] - I wish you'd tell us, imagine leaving it like that with Elaine hurt!

[Elaine] - Please, it's just a flesh wound.

[Andrew] - Stubborn girl...

**__**

Anyway...find out in the next chapter. And I also wish to apologise to Kyuohki for stealing her muses idea for additional comedy.


	36. Chapter 36: Onward! To South Window City...

Chapter rewritten 19th June 2004.

---

_Chapter Thirty Six_

**Onward! To South Window City!**

(Location: Path to South Window)

---

"Okay, I think we're far enough away from the Highland soldiers, let's see her shoulder."

Andrew had lain Elaine down on the ground as gently and respectfully as possible. Malcolm knelt down to take a look at the arrow wound.

"Shouldn't we pull it out?" Andrew asked.

Malcolm shook his head, "No...after all, when somebody gets stabbed you don't pull the knife out right away for fear of infection, or excessive bleeding."

Elaine, if possible, turned even more pale than usual.

"It's not in too deep, luckily that Bowman was a sucky shot." Malcolm finally said. "I can dress the wound up, but we should get a doctor to see to it when we get to South Window."

"Sucky shot huh? Well he was aiming for Andrew's head at the time..." Elaine said, as nicely as possible with an arrow sticking out of your shoulder.

"This may sting a bit, but not half as much as the antiseptic..." Malcolm said, apologetically.

As carefully as possible, Malcolm removed the arrow from Elaine's shoulder. She winced in pain, but looked a lot happier now that it was out. Malcolm reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle and a cloth.

"Brace yourself..." He said, applying some of the liquid to the cloth, and dabbing it around the wound.

Elaine gritted her teeth, she wasn't going to admit it HURT LIKE HELL. Soon enough, Malcolm had bandaged the wound up. Malcolm stood up and rubbed his hands together to symbolize a job well done.

"So can you walk the rest of the way, or do you want lover-boy over there to keep carrying you?" Malcolm said, a little too seriously.

Elaine said nothing, but stood up and brushed the dust out of her clothes with her okay arm. Her wounded shoulder arm hung a little limply, but she didn't acknowledge it. "I'll walk." She said, huffily to Malcolm.

Malcolm looked confused, "What? Did I say something wrong?" He looked around to Andrew.

Andrew simply sighed, "It's complicated...all too complicated..."

He picked up his sword and walked on to catch up with Elaine, leaving Malcolm extra confused...

---

Kahri walked solemnly behind Riou and the others. Something was bugging him ever since they got out of Kuskus...and then it suddenly dawned on him. He ran up to Riou.

"Hey, where's Jowy gone?" Kahri asked.

He immediately figured out that wasn't the smartest thing he could've asked. Riou looked crestfallen, and Nanami looked really sad.

"He's not...dead...is he?" Kahri added.

From the expressions on their faces Kahri realised he had his second strike, one more and he's out...

"Jowy...well...he..." Riou couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He murdered Lady Anabelle...he betrayed us for Highland."

Collective gasps were heard, as everyone turned back to face Andrew. He looked deadly serious. Elaine walked up beside him.

"Well...I had my suspicions, but it turns out he stole my knife..." She held it up, "and used it to assassinate her. He discarded it outside Muse..."

Kahri fell down to his knees, "But...that's...he couldn't have...you're lying!"

He looked up at Riou's face, and that was all Kahri needed to see to tell that it was true. _And I was worried about disappointing HIM..._

Kahri managed to get back up. "Well, um...oh..." He felt himself blush, and quickly turned away, not wishing to add any more fuel to the already raging inferno.

Warren scratched his head, "So it is true then...about Lady Anabelle...I thought it was just a rumour started by Highland to stir up trouble."

"Still...I can't imagine what could've made Highland warp Jowy's thinking like they did." Eilie said, looking around at everyone.

Nanami sighed, looking down at Pilika. Her face hadn't cracked a smile since they escaped Muse. It was obvious that she missed Jowy...and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Let me put it this way, when somebody threatens to torture you or kill you, you change your mind pretty quickly about things." Elaine said, sounding way too harsh.

Riou looked round at her, "I'm not sure that's the reason..."

He walked off before Elaine could respond.

"We'd better get to South Window soon...I don't feel safe being out here in the open like this...Highlanders could be anywhere." She said, eventually.

"We're almost there, another ten minutes walk." Andrew added.

---

"Wow! This city is beautiful!"

Nanami stopped marvelling at South Window after turning to face everyone else. The team looked exhausted...

"Never mind...we'll sightsee later..." She finished, lamely.

"Hey, look who it is." Andrew said, pointing.

"Oh fabulous, it's Mr. Loudmouth..." Elaine despaired.

"What? It's only Viktor." Kahri said.

Viktor walked over. "Glad you guys finally made it...picking up people along the way...I trust you got here okay?"

Elaine snorted. "Yeah, if you count getting ambushed okay."

Viktor looked confused. "Well I heard there was a skirmish with the Highlanders in Kuskus...that was you guys? And where's Jowy at?"

Elaine fumed, "Skirmish? Do you even realise what happened there? You stupid son of a..."

"And that's enough of that..." Andrew held her back, "We'll tell you everything that happened...but first we need a doctor to see Elaine's wound...and a nice bed...we're exhausted."

---

Elaine awoke a few hours later. The doctor had been and gone, turns out there wasn't much else he could do for the wound that hadn't already been done. She walked down the stairs and saw some of the guys down there. Rina was drinking tea with Flik..._Oh...I wonder if he knows about Avara...? _Kahri walked past her, barely acknowledging her. He was obviously hungry again.

And Malcolm was standing outside. She walked over to him.

"I guess I should thank you for this." She pointed at her wound, "Where'd you learn how to dress wounds like that?"

Malcolm sighed, "Back home...it's been a while though..."

Elaine sat down on the bench. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watch duty. Nothing's happening, but you just know something's up. It's that kind of day."

Elaine looked around, ""Where's everybody else? There's only a few people in the inn.""

Malcolm thought about it for a second. "Well, Riou and Nanami went off with Viktor and Eilie, and some South Window representative...Freed something...to check out some disturbances in the remains of North Window City...Kahri's hungry...enough said there..."

"Oh, Elaine, before I forget," Kahri popped his head out of the door, "Andrew said he was going to some cave near here. Perfect chance for the two of you to get some alone time."

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "A cave?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to go somewhere quiet, so he could think about stuff." Kahri said, "Stuff that probably involves you."

"He probably went to the Cave of the Wind," Malcolm offered, "It's the only cave near here."

"Where is it?" Elaine asked.

Kahri thought about it, "Hmm...well, he headed west...so I guess it's that way. Hey, where are you going?"

But Elaine had already ran off. Leaving Kahri looking utterly confused. Malcolm simply shrugged, "At least you pointed her in the right direction."

"You're...welcome?" Kahri sighed as he went back into the inn, "Why's everyone in such a rush today? Did someone announce the apocalypse or something?"

---


	37. Chapter 37: One of THOSE Days

Chapter rewritten 19th June 2004.

---  
_Chapter 37  
_**One of THOSE Days...**  
---

_It's going to be a strange day today...I can just sense it._

Andrew walked down the stairs of the South Window Inn. He looked rather disgruntled, thoughts of the events in Kuskus plaguing his mind.

_I need to go somewhere else...somewhere to think...oh, I know where I can go...it's been too long since I went there._

He grabbed his cape from the hat-stand in the corner and clipped it on. Andrew waved hello to some of the others as he exited the Inn. He made for the exit quickly; hoping no-one would see him leave.

"So where are you off to in such a rush?"

Andrew froze on the spot, and turned back round to the entrance of South Window to see Kahri lying on the grass, wearing glasses with black tinted lenses.

"Must be pretty important, but I'm supposed to tell Flik if anybody leaves South Window."

Andrew looked down at Kahri. "You can't tell him...oh, I guess there's no harm in saying. I'm just going somewhere quiet to think. Just a nearby cave."

Kahri removed the glasses. "You don't look your usual chipper self. Something wrong?"

Andrew turned away. "Chipper? Anyway, it's nothing you should be concerned about."

Kahri shrugged, and put the glasses back on. "Well, if it's bothering you so much...I won't tell Flik where you're going. Just don't stay gone too long. But really, today isn't a day to worry. It's a day to relax, enjoy the sunshine and the peace...while they last...oh, you've gone already..."

Kahri stared at the space Andrew had been only seconds before. He got up, and quickly dismissed any thoughts of following him. _Like I'd know where to go...I've never been this far away from home before..._

_Great time to be homesick...I hope everyone back home is okay._

Abandoning the sun, Kahri walked back into South Window. _It's going to be one of those days, I can just feel it. Brilliant, Andrew's depression must be contagious._

He passed by the Item Shop, and watched as Warren went in. Kahri was about to follow him in, when he saw Viktor walking up to the city exit, with Riou, Nanami, Eilie and a man Kahri hadn't seen before following behind him.

Kahri walked up to Viktor, who was quite likely twice the size of him, "Hey, where you guys going?"

Viktor grumbled something about "going to North Window with Freed Yamamoto, representative of South Window." before he stormed off, the others in tow.

Kahri looked even more confused. _Why are they going there? It's just the remains of the old castle..._

"Hey Kahri, what's up?"

Kahri turned around to see Malcolm walking out of the inn. Malcolm winced as the bright sunlight shone on his eyes, and hastily used his hand to block out the sunbeam.

"It's a beautiful day, everything seems peaceful," Kahri shrugged, "Something's going to ruin it. I can just tell. And the way Viktor's sounding, it's started already."

"Oh, that. Something about girls going missing around the ruins of North Window," Malcolm looked upset about it, "Viktor comes from there, so he got the dubious task of investigating."

"But it's just ruins now," Kahri thought back to his teachings back at Sajah Village, "It's been that way since...um...some attack or another. Oh, I can't remember the details. Nobody in the city survived...that much I remember."

"I should have gone with them when I had the chance," Malcolm lamented, hindsight kicking him squarely in the ass, "Oh well, I guess we'll hear all about it when they get back."

"Well, Flik did ask me to tell him if anybody left the city," Kahri shrugged, "Guess I'd better go tell him."

"Flik knows about Viktor's mission," Malcolm smiled, "He would have gone too, but Rina caught him and dragged him away for some tea."

"Oh, well in that case," Kahri rubbed his stomach, "I'm going to get something to eat. All that sunshine is making me hungry."

"Fine, I guess I'll take over watch then," Malcolm offered, "But if I'm going to be out in the sun, I'm borrowing these."

Malcolm swiftly plucked Kahri's sunglasses off and put them on. Kahri didn't object, and made his way back to the inn. As soon as Kahri entered the inn, Elaine walked out. She saw Malcolm and walked over to him.

"I guess I should thank you for this." Elaine had walked over, pointing to the bandage on her shoulder "Where'd you learn how to dress wounds like that?"

Malcolm sighed, "Back home...it's been a while though..."

Elaine sat down on a nearby bench. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watch duty. Nothing's happening, but you just know something's up. It's that kind of day."

Elaine looked around, "Where's everybody else? There's only a few people in the inn."

Malcolm thought about it for a second. "Well, Riou and Nanami went off with Viktor and Eilie, and some South Window representative...Freed something...to check out some disturbances in the remains of North Window City...Kahri's hungry...enough said there..."

"Oh, Elaine, before I forget," Kahri popped his head out of the door, "Andrew said he was going to some cave near here. Perfect chance for the two of you to get some alone time."

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "A cave?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to go somewhere quiet, so he could think about stuff." Kahri said, "Stuff that probably involves you."

"He probably went to the Cave of the Wind," Malcolm offered, "It's the only cave near here."

"Where is it?" Elaine asked.

Kahri thought about it, "Hmm...well, he headed west...so I guess it's that way. Hey, where are you going?"

But Elaine had already ran off. Leaving Kahri looking utterly confused. Malcolm simply shrugged, "At least you pointed her in the right direction."

"You're...welcome?" Kahri sighed as he went back into the inn. Malcolm managed to overhear the tail end of his rant, "Why's everyone in such a rush today? Did someone announce the apocalypse or something?"

It was inside the inn that Kahri saw Pilika. She looked as though she had been crying. Nobody else seemed to be around, and she seemed to be feeling lonely. Kahri looked at the child with sympathy in his eyes. "You're...waiting for Jowy to come...aren't you?"

Pilika closed her eyes and nodded softly. Kahri's heart broke, _the poor child...how can I tell her Jowy's not coming?_

"Tell you what, how about we go explore the city for a while. Maybe Jowy will be back by then? It's better than waiting around here, right?"

Pilika seemed to think about it, before wrapping her tiny hand around Kahri's.

_Hopefully this'll take her mind of off things...and if not, at least it might cheer her up a small bit._

"Hey Malcolm," Kahri called out, "Forget watch duty, we've got a more important job to do."

"Really? Whatever could that be?" Malcolm looked down at Pilika and smiled, "Oh, babysitting. That's totally fine."

---

Andrew stared at the entrance to the cave. Rocks had blocked it up. _They must've done that recently...last time I was here it was wide open. Guess some kids must've got in trouble or something in there...guess I won't be exploring it again for a while._

Andrew sat down beside the entrance, letting his head fall backwards to rest on the rocky surface. His mind wandered back to Kuskus...

**_"Get down you stupid fool!"_**

_She saved me, I would've become a Shish Kebab if she hadn't taken that arrow for me...But why would she do that...?_

_Unless she does have feelings for me...but, then...what's stopping her from saying so. I can't imagine her being shy...maybe it's something from her past? You never can tell with Assassins...maybe she got hired to kill her boyfriend once. Business before pleasure, I guess...but still..._

_Is she worried that if she falls in love...something will happen? Oh, it's impossible to think like her...she's too unique. And...well...if only she'd open up more. But then, I don't see that happening either. Urgh, trust me to fall in love with the one person I can't figure out._

_Perhaps...that's the reason I do love her? Well, I don't care what she'll say...I'm gonna love her anyway. She knows how I feel...right? Well, of course she does...I mean, we almost kissed once...she must know how I feel. Maybe I should tell her? But then she won't let me tell her; she'll just push me away again._

_Great, instead of things clearing up...I now have a massive migraine._

---

"Gah...I never thought the damn cave would be so bloody far away...fantastic, my feet hurt like hell."

Elaine grumbled as she walked along the western path, hoping that she hadn't missed the cave on the way. She suddenly wished that there was somebody around to yell at, it wouldn't help her sore feet but it would still make her feel better. _Where's Avara when you really need him...Bah, I hope he got out okay, I haven't even begun to yell at him yet._

Elaine had been walking for the better part of an hour; it was taking so long because of all the Flyers, squirrel like creatures, and Dark Bunnies that attacked her. Attacking Elaine was a very fatal, and thus their last, mistake as Elaine simple cut them down with her knife. _No time for finesse, I'm in a hurry._

Then she stopped, _WHY am I in a hurry? Why am I even going to this stupid cave...oh right, to set the record straight with Andrew. What will I tell him, what must he think? I mean, I take the damn arrow in the shoulder..._She winced at the memory..._and save him...I couldn't let him die, not when..._

_Dammit, no! I don't have time to be in love._

Her thoughts began clashing with each other...

_But you do love him, you admit that right?_

_No! Well..._

_I knew it. You just want to stride up to him and smother him with kisses, don't you!_

_Shut up! I can't let that happen!_

_Why not?_

_....._

_You don't have a good reason not to love him...typical Elaine._

She was so busy arguing with her own thoughts that she tripped up over a Flyer who was eating nuts on the road. She fell to the ground with a thump, and the Flyer took off - smartly realising that if it stayed around much longer then it wouldn't have much of a future...Elaine grimaced as she got back up...

And then she saw the cave in the distance. Elaine silently thanked any deities that happened to be listening and headed right for the mysterious cave.

---

Elaine saw Andrew sitting by the blocked up cave entrance, he looked like he was in a trance or something. He didn't even hear her approach, but that might be because of her stealthy Assassin like approach. Elaine reprimanded herself for approaching like the assassin, _I'm not here to kill him...just break his heart...again._

Elaine sat down beside Andrew, who still hadn't moved or acknowledged her presence, and it took Elaine a few seconds to figure out why...

He was fast asleep...

Elaine tried not to laugh, instead contorting her face to one of a sarcastic nature. She picked up a nearby rock, and tossed it forwards. It gracefully landed on Andrew's head. He awoke with a start, springing up with his sword unsheathed. Elaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's only me, so unless you plan to cut my head off with that sword, put it away."

Andrew turned around, and when he saw it was Elaine he hastily put his sword back in its scabbard. He tried not to look confused.

"Am I dreaming?"

Elaine stood up and pinched him on the cheek. Andrew let out a yelp of pain, before he fell down to the ground in a heap. Elaine smirked.

"Not dreaming, unless you're even that klutzy in your dreams."

Andrew stood up again, _well since my pride is already severely bruised today, matching my ass, now's as good a time as any._

"Why did you do it? Save me from that arrow in Kuskus." He asked, not daring to look at Elaine.

But if he did, he would've noticed a small pink hint on her otherwise pale skinned cheek. She too looked away.

"Because...if the arrow had hit you, I wouldn't have anyone to yell at anymore."

Elaine mentally kicked herself, _Idiot! I don't even believe that line!_

Andrew turned back to look at her. "How'd you find me anyway? Not many people know about this place anymore."

"Oh, Kahri said you had gone...so I threatened him until he told me where." She replied, hazily staring at the sky, "I'm kidding, for the record. He was thinking with his stomach rather than his brain."

"Which brings up the question of why you followed me here." Andrew said, a hint of hope in his voice.

Elaine must've missed it. "I guessed you'd be thinking about what happened in Kuskus...so I came here to set the record straight as to why I saved you."

She walked towards Andrew, not quite sure what she was actually going to tell him.

_It's now or never Elaine - what you say here will sink you or save you._

_Shut up. I have enough problems without arguing with myself right now._

_Just tell him you love him and I'll stop bothering you._

_Can I get that in writing...?_

Elaine finally looked up at Andrew's face, that pink hint returning to her cheek. She prayed silently he didn't notice it as she stopped.

"Well, the reason I saved you is because...well...I...didn't want blood splattered everywhere...dammit! The reason I saved you was because.....I really, really like..."

"What are you two doing here? Hope we're not interruptin' anything romantic like." Came a deep gruff voice.

Elaine cursed all things Viktor, "...Fish! Yes, that's right...I really like fish! There, I said it."

Elaine felt herself floundering and quickly turned away from everybody. She could feel the disappointment emanating from the general direction of Andrew. She flicked away the tear before anybody saw it and turned back around to face everyone.

Viktor had a confused look on his face. "Well, yeah...fish is nice and all..."

A much smaller, but thankfully nicely dressed, man with glasses approached Viktor. "We do not have time for this, we must venture into the Cave of Wind to retrieve..."

Viktor waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stand back, I'm gonna make us a nice little entrance..."

Everyone stood back as Viktor set down some dynamite to blow open the entrance.

**BOOM**

Eilie walked over, Riou and Nanami not far behind. "Crude, but effective."

Nanami nudged Riou gently. "Kinda like Viktor's swordsmanship...or lack of thereof."

Viktor ignored Nanami and turned around to face Andrew. "So are you coming with us or what?"

Andrew scratched his head. "Um...why are you going in there anyway?"

Viktor had a faraway look in his eyes. "I need to get something I left in here a few years back...ever heard of Neclord, kid?"

Andrew nodded, "But I thought he was destroyed three years ago..."

Viktor looked at him sadly, and before he walked into the cave, he simply said "So did I...so did I..."

The guy with the glasses followed Viktor in, followed by Eilie, Riou and Nanami.

"Well, we might as well help them, right Elaine?" Andrew turned around.

To face nothing but the open wide area...she had gone again.

"Dammit!" Andrew said, before turning and heading into the Cave of Wind with Viktor and the others.

---

Elaine watched him go in from the tree she had taken refuge behind. "So Neclord's back huh...he must be at those ruins in North Window city...Well, not for long."

Irrationality clouding her judgement, what with her pent up frustration at not being able to tell Andrew the truth, mixed with hatred for all things Viktor, she stormed off in the general direction of the remains of North Window...

---


	38. Andrew Chapter 20: The Cave of the Wind ...

**__**

Disclaimer: Well if you can't tell what I own and what I don't own by now...

Okay, it's been too long since I last posted a chapter. Being busy sucks. But I am going to try to have a new chapter up every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday from now on. But don't yell at me if I don't make it, I'm only human after all.

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Twenty

****

Cave of the Wind & _THAT _Sword...

(Location - Cave of the Wind)

---

"Keep on yer guard! This Cave is filled with monsters now." Viktor bellowed.

"So...don't you think we should keep our voices down...so we don't, you know, attract any of the monsters in here?" Andrew said, mockingly raising his eyebrow.

Viktor grunted, but didn't reply otherwise. Andrew gave himself mental thumbs up as he followed Viktor into the cave. Behind Andrew were Riou and Nanami, that Freed Yamamoto guy, and the knife thrower, Eilie. He sighed, as he realised Elaine wasn't in the cave with them. He could only imagine what she was going to say, _obviously she wasn't about to say she saved me because she really likes fish..._

"This cave is cold and creepy..." Nanami said, shivering as she said it.

"There is always wind flowing through this cave, hence the name. But, admittedly it is rather chilling wind today." Viktor said, caution in his voice.

"I remember playing here when I was younger...I haven't actually been here for, oh, must be three years now." Andrew said, staying on conversation.

"I don't think Kahri would like this place, he'd freak out." Nanami said, as a drop of water fell on her head from the cave ceiling, "Something I might just do myself..."

"How deep is this cave anyway...we've been walking through it for a half hour now." Freed said, a large moan emanating from his words.

"Oh come on Freed, this is a lot better than sitting around in a stuffy office all the time." Eilie replied, before peering at something ahead of the group, "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone stopped, as two beautiful Griffins approached. Viktor unsheathed his sword, "Great, all your chit chat's attracted the beasts."

Nanami looked at Viktor quizzically, "But...they're so cute..."

Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but Nanami cut him off, "And they're usually the worst ones, I know, I know."

"So let's cut them down before they get a chance to..." 

But Viktor was cut off as both Griffins flapped their wings, the resulting gust of wind sent all six of them flying backwards into the cave wall. They fell to the floor in an unruly heap. Eilie was first to get back up, as she luckily had a cushion in the form of Viktor to fall back on. Eilie took out one of her knives and threw it expertly at the nearest Griffin. Unfortunately the Griffin batted it away easily with it's wing.

Eilie gasped, and took out two more knives. She threw them both at the same time. The Griffin let out a snort of disapproval as it batted both knives away with ease. 

"It's no good Eilie, we're gonna have to take these things head on!" Viktor yelled, still a bit woozy from being sandwiched between the wall and Eilie.

"The drunk man has a point. Projectiles aren't going to work here." Andrew said as he helped Riou back up to his feet.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get them already!" Nanami added, as she helped Freed back to his feet.

Andrew and Viktor charged at the nearest Griffin, and it looked caught off guard. It then looked very dead as Viktor and Andrew struck it with their swords simultaneously. Freed charged at the other Griffin, but it had learned from it's dead brethren's mistake and simple swatted Freed away with it's wing. Freed crashed into the wall with a considerable amount of force. Eilie ran over to Freed as Riou and Nanami took over. Nanami ducked under the Griffin's wing swipe and jumped onto the creature's back. She walloped it over the head with her Flower Rod, stunning the beast. Riou followed up with a couple of Tonfa shots to the Griffin's face, stunning it even more. The Griffin never saw Eilie's knife fly towards its head, and with a sickening impact, the Griffin fell to the ground in a heap.

"Somebody better help Freed..." Eilie said, pointing over to the fallen Freed.

Viktor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just leave him here to recover, we can pick him up on the way back. We're nearly there anyway."

Andrew shook his head at Viktor. "I know he's a bit useless, but we can't leave him here to become Griffin chow."

Viktor nodded. "Ah well, it was worth a try..."

Andrew and Viktor hoisted up Freed and once again the led the group deeper into the cave.

---

"We're...nearly...there!" 

"You said that an hour ago Viktor!"

"....So the cave is bigger than I remember, big deal!"

"Urgh..."

"I think Freed's coming around."

"Then hit him with a rock or something...I WAS JOKING! Aw...crap..."

"Whoops."

"I think he's okay...well, apart from the bleeding..."

"Hang on, I got some more bandages right here..."

Sadly, this conversation was the highlight of their whole trip through the Cave of the Wind. Viktor suddenly stopped, and the others crash into each other as they suddenly stop. 

"There's somebody there..." Viktor said.

"Ah," The figure said, "You must be Viktor."

"Funny how you know my name yet I don't know who the hell you are...are you one of Neclord's minions?"

"No, but that accursed creature is the reason I await here. I assume you are here to retrieve the legendary Star Dragon Sword."

"Well...yes I am...but if you're out to get Neclord as well, why didn't you just go in and get the damn thing?"

For some reason, Andrew felt his sword shiver in it's holster. Andrew shrugged, _Must be the wind again..._

"That "thing" will only be used by a certain person...I am not that person."

"So you just waited here for me to come in and get it?"

"I knew you'd come back for the Star Dragon Sword, that is why I waited here. Oh, where are my manners? I am Kahn Marley."

Andrew nodded, "Ah, from the legendary Marley family, noted for being vampire hunters."

"You're a lot smarter than you let on." Eilie said to Andrew.

"So what are we waiting for?" Viktor said, loudly, "Let's go get the sword!"

Andrew blinked as he felt his sword quiver again. He put his hand on the handle, but felt nothing. _Damn wind's playing tricks on me._

---

"Okay, now in this cavern lies the Star Dragon Sword. It's very sensitive, so be careful what you say around it." Viktor warned.

Eilie looked utterly confused, "You talk like it's alive or something."

"Okay...everybody ready...let's go in." Viktor led the charge again.

Andrew looked around the cave. _This place looks so familiar...guess I over-explored this place._

Viktor stood with his back to the entrance. "Behold, the Star Dragon Sword!"

He moved out of the way to let the others see. He nodded at the gasps they made. "Yes, yes, it's amazing when you see it for the first time and all...but still it IS just a sword..."

"Viktor...there's nothing there..." Eilie said, pointing to the empty podium.

"What are you talking about?" Viktor turned round, "It's right they-ARRRGH!!! It's gone! Somebody stole the damn thing!"

"How DARE you refer to me as that "damn thing" you imputant mortal?" 

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. 

Viktor spoke up, "Hey there buddy! Where the heck have you gone? I mean, I left you here to rest three years ago..."

"You left me here to RUST!"

"Aw, come on Pal...at least show yourself when I'm yelling at you!" Viktor yelled at the voice.

"I'm right in front of your stupid face!"

Everyone turned around to see where the voice had come from. All eyes fell on Andrew's sword-sheath. 

Andrew looked thoughtful, "OH! Now I know why this place looks so familiar!" Andrew unsheathed his sword, "This is where I found this Sword three years ago!"

Viktor's jaw dropped. "You mean you had the damn thing the whole time?!?"

Andrew looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about...this is just a sword...right?"

The "sword" flew out of Andrew's grip and pointed itself right at Viktor's throat. "Come on Pal, buddy...I didn't mean any of it...and we really need your help now...Neclord is back."

Andrew stared at the sword, as did everyone else. 

Eilie was first to speak. "No way...the sword is talking, this can't be happening..."

"Believe it little girl, for I am the mighty Star Dragon Sword...and you say Neclord is back? I thought I destroyed that infernal monster three years ago." The Star Dragon Sword said.

"I'm afraid the Neclord you vanquished was a mere Clone, mighty Star Dragon Sword." Kahn said, in explanation.

Andrew managed to shake himself out of his trance. "Wait a minute...are you saying that the sword I've been using for three years is actually the legendary Star Dragon Sword? No wonder I never swung a bad stroke with it..."

"At least you treated me with the respect I deserved, unlike Viktor the uncouth barbarian!" The Star Dragon Sword said, still pointing at Viktor.

"Hey! I did treat you with respect, pal." Viktor said, unconvinced.

"Hmph, the way you thrashed me around I'm surprised you didn't stab yourself!" 

"Well, if you're just going to moan at me instead of focusing on the Neclord problem...then maybe we don't need you after all!" Viktor said.

Kahn walked over to Viktor, "What are you doing Viktor?"

Viktor smiled slyly, "Reverse psychology..."

Andrew looked at the Star Dragon Sword. "So, why on earth did you let someone like me use someone like you?"

"That's not important now. Fine, I will help you defeat that Neclord once and for all...but on one condition..."

Viktor nodded, "Anything old buddy..."

The Star Dragon Sword ahemed.

"I mean...oh great and powerful Star Dragon Sword."

And so the Star Dragon Sword named his condition...

---

__

Meanwhile

---

"You were very foolish to come here alone girl. Surely you should've known that you couldn't have killed me with this...pitiful knife."

The figure crushed the knife in his hand.

"But not to worry, my dear. You'll make a fine addition to my undead army...but that can wait for now. Your friends will be here soon...oh what a surprise you'll be for them..."

The vampire Neclord spun around and let out a loud laugh before exiting the chamber.

Elaine could only watch him leave, as she struggled against the shackles holding her captive, she couldn't even yell at him...he had gagged her.

__

Oh dammit...If I die here I swear I'm going to haunt Viktor forever! It's his damn fault...okay, it's my fault, but damned if I'm going to admit that!

---

**__**

The adventure continues in the next chapter...what will happen next??? Find out soon!

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up on Friday...hopefully. :]


	39. Andrew Chapter 21: Zapping Zombies & Nuk...

**__**

Usual Disclaimers Apply, you should know what I do and do not own.

Well, I got this one done in time...let's see if I can make it a habit! 

[Warren] "You have as much chance of making it a habit as Soccer does of becoming more popular than American Football in the states."

That has to be the strangest version of the proverbial Snowball in Hell I'll ever hear...

---

__

Andrew's Story - Chapter Twenty One

****

Zapping Zombies & Nuking Neclord...at least that's the plan... 

(Location - The Ruins of North Window)

---

Andrew stood in shock as he gazed around the ruins of North Window City. "It's even more horrid than I imagined..."

Viktor nodded grimly. "Everyone knows the story of what happened here...Especially me."

Andrew looked momentarily confused, "Viktor was born here...and he witnessed the whole thing..." Nanami explained.

"Enough chatter. Let's get the vampire." The Star Dragon Sword said angrily.

"Indeed. We must vanquish Neclord once and for all." Kahn agreed.

"You think it was okay leaving Freed outside the Cave of the Wind?" Eilie asked.

Viktor managed to stifle the laugh. "It's for his own good. Let's go already."

The remains inside North Window castle were just as eerie as the outside. They passed through the main hall, where rubble was littered everywhere; everything was in a state of erosion. It was genuinely the creepiest place Andrew had ever been in. The statues were horrid, probably even before they had started to crumble. The torches flickered - casting eerie shadows everywhere. It was, in whole, a nasty place to be.

And that was before the Zombies appeared...

"Gross!" Andrew said, before slicing the nearest one down with his sword. 

Andrew stared as the remains of the Zombie kept wiggling. Supressing the extreme urge to be violently ill, he chopped down another one, wisely closing his eyes before contact. Meanwhile Nanami and Riou were double teaming another Zombie, Viktor was hacky-slashing any that came near him, Eilie was picking off the further away Zombies with her throwing knives...

And Kahn was using magic; unlike any Andrew had ever seen before. The magic glowed eerily, and it easily tore through the Zombies. His weapon, Shadowbane, quickly picked off any Zombies that got nearer to Kahn. 

Eventually a path was cleared, and everyone ran through. Andrew and Viktor led the charge, taking down any Zombies that got in the way. The room they entered seemed devoid of Zombies...and an Exit.

"Dammit, dead end!" Viktor yelled.

Nanami was looking around, "I bet you there's a secret passage or something...there is ALWAYS secret passages in old castles like this!"

Andrew looked at the girl sceptically, "That only happens in stories. This is real life; there won't be any passages. We just took a wrong turn, those Zombies diverted us."

Andrew sighed as he leant against the nearby statue. He almost screamed as the statue moved under his weight. He fell on his butt, and the wall in the top left of the room opened. Nanami walked past Andrew smugly, leaving Andrew to curse all things bratty as he got up and followed the rest of the party.

They entered another room; it too appeared empty...until a beam of magical energy zipped past them, barely missing them all. Looking up, they saw two mysterious figures.

"Sorcerers!" Kahn shouted, as he jumped out of the way of another magic blast.

"They're blocking the exit!" Viktor yelled.

Another blast shot through the room. Eilie dived to the ground, and rolled into her fall. She threw two knives at the Sorcerers as she came out of her roll, catching both of them right in the head. Both Sorcerers fell to the ground, their threat no longer a problem. Eilie retrieved her Knives, before putting on a smug look. They entered the next room.

"Another dead end?" Viktor said, looking around.

Nanami opened her mouth, but Andrew covered it with his left hand. "Shut up and look for the secret passageway."

Further examination of the room, which simply contained a set of candles on large candlesticks. All were lit...apart from one. Common sense took over, as Andrew walked over and lit the unlit candle. The wall in the top right of the room flew open.

Andrew looked over at Nanami; "Maybe I should read some of the stories you read..."

Nanami giggled as she followed Viktor and Kahn into the passageway. Andrew went in, with Riou and Eilie close behind. Andrew frowned..."Does anyone else hear that...sounds like a piano."

Everyone stopped to listen...and the faintest sound of the piano being played could be heard.

Viktor's face turned into one of rage; "He's close."

"Not even, that Piano playing is AWFUL!" Eilie said, before realising what Viktor meant..."Never mind..."

They walked through the castle, the "awful" piano playing increasing in volume. Soon enough they entered a darkened room, with a large piano at the back. Being played by a caped figure.

"So good of you to come, so prompt." It said, turning around.

Andrew gasped at the hideous vampire known as Neclord. It, like the castle, was much more horrid than he could have imagined. 

"Ah, I sense that you have brought that Star Dragon Sword with you...and is that the Marley boy too? My, my...what a reception!" Neclord laughed.

"Your time is over vampire!" Came the voice of the Star Dragon Sword.

Neclord laughed some more. "Oh, how I've missed that wit. But before you, ahem, destroy me again...there's someone I'd like you to meet...someone you know quite well Viktor."

From the ground came a figure, which morphed into an attractive brunette girl. Andrew heard Viktor gasp.

"D...Daisy? You bastard..." He said, looking right at Neclord.

"Ah yes, I figured you might be interested in seeing her again. I have a proposition for you...hand over the Star Dragon Sword, and I'll give you Daisy back. Isn't that a wonderful deal, Viktor?"

"Don't give him the sword!" Riou yelled, surprising everyone.

"Young master Riou is correct, without the Star Dragon Sword we have no chance to defeat Neclord!" Kahn added.

Viktor looked at the Star Dragon Sword. "What do you think?"

"Do what you will." It replied.

Viktor looked at the others, then back at Neclord. He closed his eyes, and threw the sword towards Neclord.

"You fool!" Kahn roared.

"Now Eilie!" Viktor said, ignoring Kahn.

Eilie took out one of her knives and threw it right at Daisy, going right through her face. The zombified body fell to the ground. Viktor then let out a small laugh.

"You must think I'm stupid or something. I know that once someone has died, you cannot bring them back." He said.

Neclord picked up the sword, looking slightly puzzled. "Then why did you throw me the Star Dragon..." Neclord looked at it..."This is a FAKE!!!"

Neclord looked back to see Andrew rushing towards him, the Star Dragon Sword in his hand ready to take down Neclord once and for all. Neclord was taken by surprise, and tried to teleport away as Andrew swung the Star Dragon Sword down in an arc. It just missed, taking off some of the fabric of Neclord's cape. Andrew cursed as he turned to where Neclord had reappeared. Neclord had a grin on his face.

"A very clever plan. But for now I have more pressing matters to deal with. I'll leave you with this..." Neclord pointed to the opposite wall.

Andrew turned, and saw the worst thing he could possibly have imagined. "Elaine!" He yelled, rushing towards the bound and gagged Elaine - who was trying to shake her head.

"And this." Neclord laughed, before disappearing.

"Dammit!" Viktor said, retrieving the sword he had thrown down.

Then the Abomination dropped down from the ceiling, landing right in front of Andrew. Seeing Elaine trapped like that was the worst thing Andrew could've imagined, but the Abomination was without a doubt the most hideous thing Andrew could've imagined. It had two heads for starters, and horrible legs with evil looking feet...that looked like hands...ew.

"Things cannot get any worse than this." Andrew said, backing away from the Abomination.

"We could be taking on a 30 foot tall robot alien ninja with two heads that breathe fire and ice respectively." Eilie replied.

"I stand corrected..." Andrew said, laughing in the faces, both of them, of adversary.

Andrew jumped back as the clawed hand of the Abomination swiped at him. He couldn't see Elaine, as the looming Abomination...well, loomed above everyone. Then it jumped into the air.

"Ack! It's gonna land on US!!!" Andrew yelled, unnecessarily. Everyone else had already moved out of the way.

With a sweatdrop, Andrew quickly moved too, as the Abomination crashed to the ground. The impact knocked everyone down. Eilie tucked and rolled, again, and quickly threw two knives at the Abomination. One of them caught it in one of its legs, but it managed to knock the other one away. Andrew used Eilie's distraction to strike on of its heads with the Star Dragon Sword. The Abomination roared in pain, before swatting Andrew away with its free leg. Andrew tumbled back, but managed to land on his feet. Viktor had run in, swiping at the Abomination's legs, but he too fell victim to a swatting. Not being as dexterious as the treasure hunter, Viktor landed on his back. Hard.

Then it opened both of it's mouths, something Andrew wished he had never seen, and inhaled. Inhaling wasn't the problem; it was when it exhaled a hideous cloud of gas that was the major problem. Not taking any chances, Andrew covered his nose and mouth, until the gas dissipated into the air. He saw Riou and Nanami whacking the Abomination with their respective weapons, before jumping out of the way to avoid the swatting. 

__

They learn quicker than Viktor anyway...

Andrew saw Kahn standing in the background, which could only mean one thing...he was going to use that Rune again.

"Resurrection Rune...lend me your power...Charm Arrow!"

Andrew stared dumbfoundedly as a series of blasts struck the Abomination. The thing staggered under each bolt, and fell to its knees. Andrew looked over at Viktor and nodded. As one they charged, swords held high. The Abomination had no chance to recover as Andrew and Viktor swung their swords, each one taking of a head. The body of the Abomination fell motionlessly to the ground, as the heads rolled harmlessly away.

Andrew walked over to Eilie. "Eilie...what the hell is a robot?"

Eilie retrieved her knives, "Um, is that really the issue right now?" She said, pointing over to where Elaine was still chained.

Andrew slapped his forehead as he ran over to Elaine, and managed to hack through the chains with the Star Dragon Sword. He ignored it's plaintive cries of "That's not how you treat someone like me!" as he freed Elaine.

Elaine stood up, and stared at Andrew huffily. "What took you so long you bastard?" She said, punching him in the shoulder. Then she gave him a big hug. Elaine looked down at the remains of the Abomination. She kicked it. 

Andrew stared at her, nothing but a confused look on his face. He looked at the Star Dragon Sword with an apologetic look on his face. "I'll make sure to shine you up really good for helping us."

"See Viktor, now this is how someone like me should be treated." It said, with a little laugh.

Viktor simply let out a "bah" as he left the room, the others following suit.

---

They reached the exit without incident, all the Zombies gone with Neclord's departure.

"Well, I shall be leaving you for now. When I find anymore information about Neclord's whereabouts, I shall let you know." Kahn said suddenly.

He walked off. "Thanks for your help." Viktor said, still angry that Neclord had escaped them.

Then they saw Freed running up towards them. "What happened? Why did you leave me behind?"

Viktor patted Freed on the shoulder. "Relax, we took care of it...Neclord's gone."

Freed looked surprised, then relieved. "Then we should go inform Lord Granmeyer immediately!"

Andrew watched everyone walk out of the castle, Viktor, Eilie, Riou and Nanami, but he grabbed Elaine by the arm before she could walk away.

"What the hell was up with the hug back there?" He asked.

Elaine spun around, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "Well, it was either that or punch you harder."

"What does that **mean?**" Andrew asked.

"Well, I guess it means..." She replied, "I guess it means that...I really, really like..."

"SOUTH WINDOW HAS WHAT???"

Elaine closer her eyes, and once again cursed all things Viktor. "Another time." She said, before walking off. 

Andrew looked even more confused than before. He looked down to see a group of people had entered North Window. Rina and Bolgan, Leona, Apple, Flik, Kahri, Warren and Malcolm, with that kid Pilika on his shoulder.

Flik sighed, "South Window has fallen to Highland."

Freed looked like he might faint, "WHAT?"

Viktor looked even more pissed off. "What happened?"

"When the Highland army approached...well, Lord Granmeyer surrendered..." Flik said, looking really unhappy.

"What happened to Lord Granmeyer?" Freed pleaded.

"...Killed...by Solon Jhee."

"No....." Freed said, looking like he was about to start crying.

"We'll tell you everything inside." Flik said.

Viktor nodded grimly, before leading everyone inside. Malcolm set Pilika down, she quickly ran over to Riou and Nanami.

"I don't think you'd want to hear Flik's story...it might be too graphic..." Warren said eventually.

"Hmph, I don't think there is any possible way of telling it nicely." Malcolm said, angrily.

Kahri sighed, "But we'll try anyway..."

---

**__**

The story of how South Window fell to Highland, from Kahri, Malcolm and Warren's perspective is our next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40: South Window's Under Seige!

Chapter rewritten 19th June 2004.

---  
_Chapter 40  
_**South Window - Under Seige...sort of...  
---**

"Well..." Kahri began, "You remember I bumped into you guys when you were leaving for North Window yesterday? It started not too long after you left, actually."

They had sat down on the stairs of the old North Window Castle. Riou and Nanami nodded along to Kahri's tale. Pilika had fallen asleep on Nanami's lap. Malcolm and Warren sat sadly.

"Everyone I bumped into yesterday seemed to be hurrying of somewhere...Andrew, you guys, Elaine...but poor Pilika was waiting right outside the Inn...hoping that Jowy would be back soon...that's really where it all began."

---

_South Window City, the day before..._

Kahri looked at the child with sympathy in his eyes. "You're...waiting for Jowy to come...aren't you?"

Pilika closed her eyes and nodded softly. Kahri's heart broke, _the poor child...how can I tell her Jowy's not coming?_

"Tell you what, how about we go explore the city for a while. Maybe Jowy will be back by then? It's better than waiting around here, right?"

Pilika seemed to think about it, before wrapping her tiny hand around Kahri's.

_Hopefully this'll take her mind of off things...and if not, at least it might cheer her up a small bit._

"Hey Malcolm," Kahri called out, "Forget watch duty, we've got a more important job to do."

"Really? Whatever could that be?" Malcolm looked down at Pilika and smiled, "Oh, babysitting. That's totally fine."

South Window wasn't overly massive, certainly a great deal smaller than Muse City. But it was still pleasant, with a soft gentle breeze flowing through. Pilika seemed interested in the Item Shop, so Kahri and Malcolm were less-than-reluctantly dragged towards it. There wasn't much on offer, and Pilika seemed disappointed.

"What's up here? What's with the babysitting gig?"

Kahri and Malcolm turned around to see Warren playing keepie-up with his ball. Pilika walked over and snatched the ball, and proceeded to bounce it against the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't play ball in the store?" Malcolm said, suggestively.

"It's no trouble, as long as she doesn't break anything that is. It's been too long since I saw anybody having fun." The shopkeeper said.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Warren said enthusiastically.

"You DO remember the reception we got in Kuskus, don't you?" Kahri said grimly, "I think it IS that bad I'm afraid."

"You're just so pessimistic!" Warren said, with a big grin on his face, "Come on! It's a beautiful day outside, now is not the time for moaning! Now is the time for playing ball!"

Malcolm scratched his head, "I just can't see a game of kicking a ball being any fun, sorry."

Warren frowned. "Man, you're no fun at all. Well, Pilika there has some good ball skills, maybe she'd want to play?"

Malcolm managed a small smile, "It might help her forget all the stuff that has happened recently..." He submitted.

"Great! You'll both join in of course...for Pilika's sake?" Warren asked, making puppy dog style eyes.

Malcolm sighed, "Oh...what harm could it possibly do?"

---

SMASH

"Eeee."

Kahri's eyes widened as he stared at the hole he just made in somebody's window. Malcolm desperately tried to stop himself laughing.

"Not bad power behind the kick," Warren was also trying his hardest not to burst into laughter, "But your aim needs serious work."

"Eeee."

"Are you okay? You've turned as white as a ghost there Kahri."

"Eeee...we're gonna have to pay for that..."

"We? You broke it, you pay for it." Warren countered.

"Yeah, like I could afford it!" Kahri yelled, before turning sharply to face Malcolm, "And will you stop laughing! It wasn't funny!"

"Then we have only one option." Warren said, knowledgeably.

"What's that?"

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

Warren picked up Pilika and ran away. Malcolm and Kahri both stood in shock for a second, before suddenly realising they literally couldn't afford to hang around. Feeling like super heels, Kahri Malcolm ran away from the scene. The owner of the house, an old looking guy with a strangely shaped head, looked out of the door.

"Wonder who did this? However did they know that Adlai was looking for something exactly like this for his invention!"

He tossed the ball in the air, before catching it and going back inside his house.

---

"I think we're safe..."

Warren, Kahri and Malcolm came out from their hiding place. A small alley behind a house, with a nice Bonsai exhibition on display.

"I think we're in the clear, although that wasn't the best example we could have set for Pilika," Malcolm breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, but what about your ball...we'll never get it back..."

Warren stopped him, "That's why I always have spares! I just need to blow up another one, and wham! Ready to play again."

Malcolm felt his head drop, and his eyes narrow. "That's...really sad."

"Hey! These are pretty neat."

Malcolm and Warren both turned around, only to see Kahri admiring some of the Bonsai trees on display. "Some nice specimens here actually. This one's the nicest, there's even a crystal in there for decoration."

"Hey, that is a pretty nice Bonsai," Malcolm nudged Kahri to the side to get a better look at it, "The crystal throws it off, though. A true Bonsai doesn't need additional decoration to make it look good."

"If you two are done admiring the greenery," Warren tossed the newly blown up ball to Malcolm, "I believe I was whooping both your asses at football."

"With aim like Kahri's, that's not surprising," Malcolm giggled, quickly tossing the ball at Kahri before he could physically retaliate. Kahri chased after Malcolm, ball in hand. Kahri tossed it at Malcolm, and hit him squarely in the back of the head. The shock of the impact caused Malcolm to lose his balance, and soon he found himself lying on the ground. Kahri triumphantly took his sunglasses back off Malcolm and put them back on.

During this commotion, nobody saw Pilika reach into one of the Bonsai plants, the one Kahri had pointed out as the nicest. She took the crystal, and gazed at it - mesmerized.

Malcolm eventually got back to his feet, ducking a flying ball that Warren must've aimed at Kahri. It very nearly hit a nearby priest in the head...Malcolm yelled out a plaintive "Sorry sir!" as he stomped over towards Kahri and Warren. Malcolm proceeded to knock their heads together.

"Watch it you two," He yelled, as Kahri and Warren rubbed their bumps, "We can't get in trouble, who'd look after Pilika if we got thrown in jail?"

Pilika wandered over, letting Malcolm lift her up into a piggyback. Both Kahri and Warren suddenly developed anime style sweatdrops, before muttering apologies.

"Good. Now let's get back to the Inn already. It's past Pilika's bedtime." Malcolm said, oozing responsibility.

"Yeah...come to think of it...I never did get to eat lunch! I'm starving!" Kahri moaned, his stomach growled in confirmation.

"You nap...you eat...that's pretty much you in a nutshell." Warren said, sounding way too realistic for his own good.

Kahri and Warren stared daggers at each other, leaving Malcolm to simply smile at how right Warren's comment actually was..."Now, now Warren. That's not fair. Accurate, yes, but still..."

"Oh, shut up," Kahri glowered, "This can't get any worse."

"HIGHLAND SOLDIERS!!! THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!!!"

Malcolm, Kahri and Warren stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the loud yells coming from the town entrance. Malcolm and Warren both turned to look at Kahri, "You _JINXED _it!"

Kahri gulped, "I'm sorry!"

They quickly headed towards the source of the cry, and saw some of their companions running out of the Inn as they approached the entrance.

"What's going on?" Malcolm and Flik yelled simultaneously.

A man ran past them, "The Highland Army is heading this way! It's Solon Jhee's unit! They're going to invade South Window!!!"

"What are we going to do now?" Kahri looked worried.

"We're going to surrender...peacefully."

Everyone turned around to see Lord Granmeyer approaching. "I know none of you will like the idea, but I do not wish any harm to come to South Window or it's citizens. I've already sent a messenger forward announcing our unconditional surrender."

Collective gasps were heard. "Are you crazy? Like the Highland Army will let any of us get out alive!" Flik yelled at Granmeyer.

Malcolm picked up Pilika and gave her to Rina. "The women and children will get out okay...but as for the rest of us...well, we have to make sure they do. You guys gotta get out of here now..."

Flik nodded, "He's right. We gotta get as many people out as possible. We should reconvene in North Window - meet up with Viktor and the others."

Pilika let out a small whimper. Rina took her hand and quickly led the others out of South Window. Malcolm stood with Flik, Kahri and Warren.

Flik unsheathed his sword, "We have to make sure they make it."

The three nodded. "What about you Lord Granmeyer?" Warren said, quickly inflating another one of his footballs.

"No, you must go quickly. I must stay here. It is my fate...I must accept the consequences of my cowardice now." The old man replied.

"You cannot be serious...you realise that you will most likely be executed!" Kahri yelled.

"He knows that Kahri." Flik said grimly. "Come, we have to protect the others."

---

The group had travelled quite a bit before they finally glimpsed the Highland Army approaching South Window. Everybody tensed up as they saw the Highland soldiers.

"Flik," Malcolm whispered, "They must know of South Window's surrender by now...what's with the Army?"

"Probably there to make sure any rebels don't get the chance TO rebel." He answered.

"We're dead." Kahri said, half trying to be comedic and half almost believing it.

"Maybe they will just ignore us?" Warren added, sounding way too hopeful.

"I doubt it, they'll probably recognise us the second they see us." Flik answered, "We need to avoid them."

"And just let them take over South Window?" Kahri countered, realising how dumb it sounded.

"We've not got many soldiers...we need to get to North Window without casualties." Flik said, falling silent afterwards.

Malcolm looked right at the approaching army. "Hmm...well, I guess the best way to do that would be to cause a distraction."

Flik turned sharply around, "No...you can't risk your life like that. We'll find another way."

Malcolm sighed unhappily. "No, we don't have any time to come up with a smart plan. We don't even have a strategist or anything. So we just need a small distraction. And the Highland army will jump at the chance to kill off some of the troublemakers from Kuskus."

At that point the penny dropped for Kahri and Warren. "When you said...troublemakers...you meant us three, didn't you." Kahri said, motioning with his hand at himself, Warren and Malcolm.

Malcolm actually smiled, which only riled up Kahri more. "Well...yes, of course I did. Come on, you want to make sure everyone else gets away, don't you?"

Kahri fell face first to the ground, but Warren looked thoughtful. "It does sound like the best way..."

"I am surrounded by suicidal idiots..." Kahri said, although nobody heard him due to him still being face down in the ground.

Flik looked dismayed, "I don't like this idea, but it's the best one we got alright. Just be careful!"

Pilika then walked over to Malcolm, her tiny hands clenched together. She handed Malcolm something before walking back to Rina. It was a Crystal. Malcolm smiled at the gift.

"Oh Pilika, where did you get this?" He said, looking at it with a gaze of familiarity "Looks familiar."

Kahri thumped the ground in frustration. "If we're going to do this, can we just get it over with already?"

Malcolm turned to Warren, "Can you kick your ball right into their front line? That would start our distraction."

Warren smirked, "Gee, that's a challenge..."

And so it began. Warren hammered the ball right into the Army's front line, knocking down a good number of them. Kahri stood before the army, his Spatula raised high into the air. He was spinning it around at a speed that most cheerleaders would be envious of. He suddenly stopped it and a series of small spatulas flew right into the Highland Army, taking down more of them.

The army was looking confused, unsure of what was happening. Malcolm stood to the side, looking right at the army.

"Hey, wait a minute...they were part of the rebel group in Kuskus!"

Malcolm smirked, "Oh darn, we're discovered."

"Stop enjoying this!" Kahri moaned as he whalloped a guard over the head with his spatula.

"Sorry," Malcolm raised his hand in the air, and the rune on his hand began to glow, "I just got caught up in the flow of things."

It then began to rain on the Highland troops. The rainwater was coming down at a much quicker rate than rain usually did. It wasn't really an attack, doing little to actually hurt the Highland soldiers, but it did do a marvelous job of stopping them for a second.

"You idiots! They're just causing a distraction! Ignore them and head on to South Window! We have a job to do!"

The three stood in shock as the Highland Army, slightly wetter and slightly more embarrassed than before, trudged on towards South Window. All three suddenly developed sweatdrops as they watched the Army trudge on.

"Um...did we win?" Kahri asked, looking confused.

"Well, they didn't even notice the others get away...so I'd say that's a definite win." Warren said happily.

Malcolm shook his head, "Wonder what's so important that they'd let us off...wait...oh no, they're going to...Lord Granmeyer's in trouble."

Warren deflated a bit, "Oh no...you don't mean the death sentence?"

"Poor Granmeyer. Oh well, let's catch up with Flik and the others already." Kahri said, brushing his hair back.

Malcolm glanced back at South Window. "You can go if you want...but I have to know what will happen."

Malcolm ran back towards South Window, Kahri's jaw dropped. "He really is a dumbass...hey, where are you going?"

Warren stopped running to turn back to face Kahri, "Sorry kid, curiosity and all."

Kahri watched Warren run back after Malcolm. "FINE! Go and get killed, see if I care!"

The wind breezed through Kahri's hair, as he stood there. On his own. In a region where the Highland troops were probably running rampant.

"Damn it."

He chased after Malcolm and Warren seconds later...

---

There was some sort of gathering outside the City Hall of South Window. Malcolm, Kahri and Warren struggled to see from where they had hidden.

"South Window is now Highland Territory, and falls under Highland Law!"

"Who was that?" Kahri whispered.

"Must be Solon Jhee...this can't be good." Malcolm whispered back

"Hey, I think I see Granmeyer...I think." Warren whispered.

Kahri frowned, "Hey...do you smell something really reeky? Like rotten garbage or something?"

"As such, we had to make an example to you all - anybody who breaks Highland Law will be dealt with...severely."

"Oh god..." Malcolm whispered, "I think I know what stinks..."

"Really? Willing to share?" Kahri whispered, meanly.

"Well, Warren was right. Granmeyer is over there..."

"That's good!" Warren whispered

"But his head is nailed up there on the city entrance gate..."

"That's not good..." Warren's face fell.

Kahri looked confused, "But that doesn't explain what reeks....." Realization dawned, "Oh...god..."

"Let's get out of here already, I think we've seen enough..." Malcolm finished.

"Hey! It's those rebels again! Get them!"

"Dammit! Run!" Malcolm yelled.

"We've done too much running today, you do realise that every time it has been your fault, Malcolm?" Warren replied, as they ran out of South Window.

"Warren." Malcolm said softly, "Shut up, and run like hell..."

---

_North Window City...back in the present_

"So we met up with Flik and the others and broke the whole story to them." Kahri finished.

"Phew, glad you drew the short straw and had to tell them..." Warren said, shrinking back as Kahri swatted at him.

"Well, it won't be the nicest thing I'll be doing today, that's for sure." Malcolm retorted.

"I think you told it much better and nicer than Flik would have. I pity poor Elaine and Andrew who had to hear his version." Nanami chittered.

Pilika stirred, "Oh sorry honey, did I wake you?" Nanami finished.

"So what do you suppose will happen now?" Warren asked, as Pilika rubbed her eyes.

Malcolm thought about it, "Well...I bet that the Highland Army knows that we're all here...they'll probably come here next."

"We gotta tell Flik and the others!" Nanami said, running into the castle.

Riou quickly followed, as did Kahri and Warren. Pilika walked back over to Malcolm.

"Told you I'd be back." He said, "Which reminds me..."

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small chain with half of the crystal attached as a pendant. "I made this for you on the way here. The crystal you found was actually a Friendship Crystal...so I halved it as best I could, and made this necklace for you...and," Malcolm pointed to his neck, "This chain for me. We both have half the crystal, it's a token of friendship...it's a tradition from where I come from...oh sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that...come on, we'd better go after the others."

Taking Pilika by the hand, Malcolm entered the castle to catch up with the others...

---


	41. Chapter 41: Plan of Attack!

**__**

Usual Disclaimers Apply, you should know what I do and do not own.

I'm getting pretty good at having chapters done on time...shame I can't keep my muses under control...

[Avara] - You should feel honoured to have the right to use myself in this lowly story of yours...and I've been gone for EIGHT Chapters!

[Kahri] - And you're not giving me enough eating or sleeping time...

[Elaine] - And all I've been doing lately is being the damsel in distress! I wanna kill something, get your act together or it'll be YOU!

[Andrew] - And if you keep postponing my kiss with Elaine, I will chop your head off!

[Star Dragon Sword] - I deserve much better treatment than chopping HIS head off...

[Warren] - Well, I'm happy with the way my character is going...

*All other Muses glare at him*

[Warren] - What?!?

**__**

Sigh...on with the story please...which is Kahri Chapter Twenty Three, Andrew Chapter Twenty Two, Elaine Chapter Sixteen, Malcolm Chapter Six and Warren Chapter Four.

[Avara] - What about me? What about the great Avara?

[Elaine] - Yeah, what about you?

[Avara] - Grrrrr....

---

__

Chapter Forty One

****

Plan of Attack!

(Location - North Window Castle)

---

The main meeting room of the old North Window castle was actually pretty impressive, there were too many conversations going on to pick up a single voice. The general feeling around the room was that of a sombre one. 

"They'll be on their way here eventually..." Flik said, putting what practically everyone in the room was thinking.

Then the doors to the hall burst open, to reveal the human dynamo we affectionately know as Nanami.

"Highland Army...gonna come here....next....huff." She fell down on the floor, as Riou, Kahri, Warren and Malcolm followed her in.

"Next time, do not run up all those stairs without breathing. You're neglecting your training you know." Riou said knowledgeably.

You could almost see the sweatdrop forming on Flik's forehead. "We already know that the Highland Army will make their way here eventually."

Nanami peered up, "So I wasted all that energy for nothing? Drat."

"So what are we going to do...I can't imagine we're just going to sit here and wait for them to get here." Andrew said, trying to focus on the main problem.

Flik thought about it, "Well...we have limited options here. We can either stand our ground...or run."

"I'm fed up with running." Warren moaned.

"Ha, it's better than staying here and getting slaughtered." Kahri said irritably.

"If we run away now," Elaine interjected, "We'll be running forever. I'd rather stand my ground here."

"We're never going to agree...what do you think Riou? What do you think we should do?" Viktor asked.

"Is it wise to let the young master decide?" Freed piped up, "I mean, he is still a child."

Malcolm walked over to Freed, "Yet you're still here - ready to help him out. He is no ordinary child, that much is evident. I believe the decision is his, and his alone, to make."

"Whatever decision you make, I will assist you." Tsai added.

Riou's small head fell in thought. "There must be a way...we cannot run anymore."

Eilie walked over to Riou, "He's right. There has to be a way to win! We can't just give up now!"

Rina chuckled, "You'd agree with anything he said."

Eilie fumed, "Shut up sis!"

Then it was Apple's turn to speak up, "I think there might be a way to win."

Viktor turned to face her, "What, do you have a plan or something?"

Apple shook her head, "No...not me, my abilities aren't capable of this...as I have already learned. But there is a man who can handle this."

"Who is this person then Apple? If he can really help us..." Andrew started, but never finished.

"His name is Shu. He and I both studied under master Mathiu...but Shu was expelled, he and Mathiu had conflicting views...but he is a brilliant strategist. He may be the only one who can help us now."

Flik nodded, "Where does Shu live?"

"He currently resides in Radat, it's not too far away from here. We should be able to get a small group there and back without any trouble." Apple then walked over to Riou, "We should get going as soon as possible, Riou."

Nanami clapped her hands together, "I'm going too...I want to see this Shu for myself...hey Apple, is he cute???"

Apple actually blushed, "Well, I wouldn't know anything about that..." She trailed off, looking away sharply. "So who else shall go with us?" Apple added hastily.

"Well, not me. I need some well deserved sleep!" Kahri said, moving to leave.

"I'll go, I heard they serve EXCELLENT food in Radat's bar." Andrew said.

Kahri's ears perked up, he spun around again and looked back, "On second thoughts, the chance to explore Radat is too good to pass up."

"Hmph, I'm staying." Elaine grumped, "My skills are better suited here, reconnaissance and stuff."

"You're just saying that because we're not going to kill anything." Andrew said, teasing her.

"Shut up!"

"I'll stay here too." Malcolm interrupted, "If anything I can prepare the magical portion of our attack."

"Well, I'd like to see Radat...always seemed like a nice place...so count me in!" Warren said happily.

"Okay, then the party to Radat will be Lord Riou, Nanami, myself, Andrew, Kahri and Warren." Apple confirmed.

"Fine, we'll try and gather as many soldiers as possible. We're still scattered around the place after retreating from South Window." Flik added.

"Let's go then Lord Riou, the sooner we find Shu the better our chances will be." Apple finished, as the party to Radat left the meeting hall.

Everyone watched them leave.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Elaine asked, to nobody in particular.

"We always have a chance, no matter how slim it is. As long as we believe we can succeed, that is half the battle won." Malcolm answered.

"Is that a yes then?" Elaine asked again.

With a sigh, Malcolm answered. "We have a chance. I believe that young Riou has something that makes us all believe we can win."

Elaine nodded, "You noticed that too. He is a remarkable child. Well, I'm going to scout the perimeter, just in case."

"Be careful...guess I should prepare myself too." Malcolm said, before heading out of the meeting room.

---

"Their faith in the boy is amazing...so similar to young Tir McDohl three years ago. It is almost time...the Stars of Destiny are poised once more to gather. Are you prepared Luc?"

"Yes Lady Leknaat, although I wonder why you asked me to save him before."

"It is destiny Luc, something not easily overturned. Is he fully healed yet?"

"He is still unconscious, but he is indeed fully healed. If he comes around and sees us...he will surely strike out at us."

"No...I do not believe he will. He wants to face you and you alone...he will wait for that moment to come. It is not now."

"Your trust is admirable, Lady Leknaat. Fine, I will leave him be. And remember, I'm only doing this for you."

"Luc, you are doing this for destiny."

---

"Nanami, Radat's THIS way..."

"Sorry Riou, I'm just so excited!"

The group of six headed East to Radat Town, where Shu the strategist lives...all unknowing about how destiny is about to grab them by the throats and shake them really hard...

---

**__**

Radat Town awaits our heroes, as they prepare to meet Shu the strategist. The fight is inevitable now...but how will it play out? Well, that is another chapter...which (hope, hope) will be done for Friday.

[Avara] - If I'm not in the next chapter, I will fry your ass with Heaven's Wrath.

[Elaine] - Fool, if you kill him off you'll have a whole load of angry readers kicking your ass.

[Avara] - Please, you rate this story too highly Blondie.

[Elaine] - You're just mad because I'm more popular than you are.

[Avara] - Slut.

[Elaine] - That's it, I'm gutting you myself!

**__**

Oh, let me separate these two - see you Friday with the next chapter...unless they kill me... 

x_x

Oh, one more thing! I'm running a little poll as to who the favourite New Character of this story is so far. I've had a few votes from the people on my mailing list (yes, I have a mailing list...amazingly). If you want to vote for your favourite Character, then please drop me an E-Mail at mail@malcolmcowan.co.uk stating your favourite, and whether or not you wish to be added to the mailing list - the only way to learn of new chapters FIRST!

I'm sure you know the characters by now, but here are the choices anyway!

KAHRI / ANDREW / ELAINE / AVARA / MALCOLM / WARREN

__

See you soon!


	42. Kahri Chapter 24, Andrew Chapter 23 & Wa...

**_Usual Disclaimers apply.  You should know what I do and do not own._**

**_It's been a hella tough chapter to write, but I made it as perfect as I possibly could – although it WAS fun playing through the game again just to get the notes I needed for this chapter.  I could've broken it down into two chapters, but I figured I might as well keep it together.  Was it worth the wait?  Well, read it and see…^_^_**

---

_Kahri's Story - Chapter Twenty Four, Andrew's Story – Chapter Twenty Three & Warren's Story – Chapter Fi_ve

**The Shu Saga**

(Location: Path To Radat Town)

---

"Okay, are you all sure we have everything we need for the trip to Radat?"

Apple's query was answered by a series of nods.  Only Warren and Nanami seemed enthusiastic about the whole thing, as they began the reasonably long walk to Radat Town.  Andrew couldn't help thinking they HAD forgotten something, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.  Kahri walked in front of him, there seemed to be something different about Kahri…

Andrew tapped Kahri on the shoulder, "Are you feeling okay? Something seems…well, _wrong_."

Kahri simply shrugged.  And then it hit Andrew what exactly was missing.  Kahri had forgotten his…

"Yoo-hoo!  Wait a second everyone."

The voice contained the three "S's" – Sexy, Seductive and Suggestive.  A voice that could suggest "Good Morning" would be an invitation to bed.  Everyone turned around eventually to face Rina, and she was carrying Kahri's Spatula.

"I believe you forgot this young man." Rina said, handing Kahri the Spatula.  Kahri mumbled a quick "thanks" before attaching the Spatula to its special holster on his back.

"How did you manage to forget your stupid weapon?" Andrew said, trying not to let the laughter he was containing out.

Kahri had the decency to blush, "Well…like I said, I was gonna take a nap…and you can't nap with a giant Spatula on your back…so…"

"Ho ho ho…silly boy." Rina tilted her head in thought, "Well, now that I'm here…I might as well accompany you to Radat Town.  I may even let you buy me a drink at the tavern."  She added, before walking ahead.

Warren laughed, "Which means we WILL be buying her drinks…sheesh."

Kahri sweatdropped on cue, before walking on with the others.  He'd get back at Andrew for that later…

---

**_RADAT TOWN_**

"You were right Warren, it is pretty nice here."  Nanami said in her best sightseer voice, marvelling at the charming town.

"We can sightsee later Nanami, we have to find Shu right away." Apple chided.

"Darn.  One of these days I'll get to look around _first_."

They walked through Radat, a soft breeze ruffling through it.  Rina stopped outside one of the buildings.

"Well, this is the only place I'm interested in around here.  You can go find Mister Shu, I'll wait in here." She said, before turning to face Andrew, "Care to join me?"

Andrew looked at the sign on the building, and wasn't too surprised to see it was the Tavern.  With a sigh, he followed Rina in – _oh dear, there goes all my Potch…I might as well enjoy myself while I can…_

Kahri sniffed.  Then he began to drool. "The food in there smells wonderful…can't…resist…"

He walked in, while the others appropriately sweat dropped.  Warren turned to face the others. "Guess it's just us going to see Shu then."

Apple nodded in confirmation, "Let's get going quickly…" They walked on, towards the largest house in all of Radat Town, "So this is where Shu is, eh?"

Warren's brow creased, "Um, do you know that for a fact or are you just guessing?"

Apple ignored him, pointedly. "Let's go in already."

---

The four of them were led into a small conference room by who could only be one of Shu's servants.  _A butler perhaps?_ Warren thought.  

"I'll call my master. Please wait here." 

The servant exited through a door.  Nanami looks around, "Hmm…" and finally nods in satisfaction. "He lives in a nice house."

They hadn't waited too long before another figure walked through the door.  This was unmistakably Shu; his presence was enough to make Apple shiver slightly.

"It's been a long time Apple." He said, before walking to the table and sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"…Shu…"

Warren wondered why Apple seemed so in awe of Shu, but decided not to bring it up right this minute.

Shu looked over, "I already know what you want, but go ahead and tell me anyway."

_What's with the pompous act?  He must be REALLY good to be that much of a jerk…_Warren thought.

Apple took a deep breath before beginning.  "I want only one thing. I want you to join us; you must know what Luca Blight is up to.  If Highland takes over this country, a lot of people will suffer.  Please, Shu, please lend us your strength."

_Nice speech, but she seems so afraid…worry?  What is going on here?_

Shu let out a small sigh, "That's what I figured.  You're right, Luca Blight is a disease on this land.  He intends to crush the state."

_No duh Sherlock Shu, get to the part where you actually help us?_

Apple nodded.  "That's why we must stop him.  Please join our side."

Shu was silent for one moment too long; the air seemed to get colder in the room.  Eventually Shu spoke again.

"I can't."

Two small words.  However they were enough to chill the bones of everyone sitting across from Shu.  Warren involuntarily shivered.

Apple, however, was completed composed.  And quite angry too.  "B…But why?  You know what Luca is planning."

_Well, that must be the most redundant sentence I'll hear all day…_

Shu sounded haughtier than ever. "I'm a trader now.  I use my knowledge to predict shifts in the world's economy.  It's the greatest way to get rich."

Warren had had enough.  "This war is going to tear this state apart…how can you think about getting rich at a time like this?"

Shu stared at Warren, and Warren suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  "Rulers change, borders change, countries change, but money is a constant.  In fact, nothing better for business than a good war."

Apple looked disgusted.  "So Shu, are you saying that even though you know what a monster Luca is, you're just going to ignore it?"

Shu smirked.  "In a word…yes."

Nanami slammed her fist into the table, surprising everyone.  "How…how can you be so callous?"

Shu merely raised an eyebrow, and Warren got the impression he cared more about the table Nanami just hit than about the suffering the people of the City-State were going to suffer at the hands of Luca Blight.

Warren stood up, knocking the chair down.  "You're no better than Luca Blight, condemning all the innocent people to death…or even worse!"

Apple shook her head sadly.  "I…I misjudged you.  You didn't learn anything from Master Mathiu, did you?  The master…"

Shu interrupted her. "The Master expelled me.  Well, it was good seeing you again, I'm sure.  Someone show them the way out."

And with that, Shu calmly left the conference room.  The servant who had shown them in quickly showed them back out.  They wouldn't be able to get back in; a guard had been placed at the front door.  Shu was serious; he wasn't going to help them…

Apple was unnervingly silent.  It seemed she wanted to say something, but all that came out was "…"

Nanami, gratefully, broke the silence.  "A…Apple… This Shu of yours…"

The floodgates opened. "Shu and I studied war tactics together under Master Mathiu.  Shu thought of me as his own sister.  But even though Mathiu warned him not to use his genius for the wrong ends, Shu wound up being expelled." Warren swore he saw a single tear flow down Apple's cheek then.

"Master Mathiu and Shu, they were both so important to me… but they couldn't get along…" Apple finished.

Silence once again fell over the group, and it was eventually broken by the most unlikely source.  "There may be some way to get him to change his mind." Riou said, not too loud, just enough for them to hear it.

Apple looked at the young Riou, who turned away in embarrassment.  "That's true, without Shu's help there's no way we can stand up to Solon Jhee.  I hate to admit it, but I can't do it."

"So what are we waiting for?" Warren said peppily, "Let's go get some more information.  Maybe the others have heard something in the Tavern?  It's worth a shot."

Apple considered this, "Yes…It does seem to be the best course of action.  Let's go."

---

_Meanwhile, at the Radat Town Tavern…_

"The menu is Fried Prawn, Broiled Snapper, Miso Soup, Rabbit Stew and Simmered Fish."

Kahri listened intently to the waitress.    

"The stew here isn't bad, you should try a bowl."  One of the patrons chorused.

Kahri smiled.  "Okay, one portion of the Stew please!"

The waitress nodded before walking over to the kitchen area.  He looked over at Rina and Andrew, who both motioned they weren't hungry.

Kahri glared at Andrew, "I thought you came here for the food."

Andrew held his glass up to his lips, "Did I?  I'm not sure I recall saying that…"

Kahri pouted, but his eyes soon lit up when the bowl of Stew was placed before him.  "It looks great! Thank you!"

Rina laughed, "Hee hee, it seems you're as fond of food as I am of fine drinks.  Not an easy feat I assure you."  

Kahri started shovelling the stew down his eager throat, only pausing to take a sip of water.  He stopped mid-sip when he saw a man staring over at Rina.  He was no small man either, over six feet at least and very muscular.  His hair was actually blue, and very spiky.  He wore a red robe that clashed horribly with his hair, but it seemed to work even so.  Black pants and a pair of sandals completed the outfit.  Kahri frowned, he didn't seem like anybody else in Radat Town – a visitor maybe?  Kahri shrugged and drunk his water.  The waitress took his order, and then he began to walk over.

"Heads up." Kahri whispered. 

The stranger literally loomed over everyone.  Kahri gulped.  Andrew grasped his Sword hilt.  Rina merely laughed and took another drink.

"It's not often we see someone with as much radiant beauty in Radat Town." He said, looking directly at Rina, "Oh, but you have finished your drink.  May I buy you another one?"

Rina looked the stranger up and down, and managed to conceal a smile. "Humph.  I'll think about it.  But the drinks here seem awfully weak."

Andrew's eyes widened, "Eh?  This stuff is some of the most potent alcohol in the whole City-State!"

"Even so, Leona has much better wares back at the castle.  I'll just go back there and drink some real stuff."

And with that, Rina politely swept out of the Tavern, and Kahri couldn't help noticing everybody watching her leave.

Kahri shook his head, "We can't let her go off on her own."

"Ah, but the youngster is right." The stranger said, "You have nothing to fear, I shall accompany the lovely lady back to…did she say castle?"

Andrew nodded between sips of his drink. "Yeah, the old North Window Castle."

The stranger seemed to light up at the mention of the Castle. "Well, then she must know… well, excuse me gentlemen.  I must be off.  Important business and all.  Good day."

The stranger left abruptly, almost spilling the rest of Kahri's stew over him.  Luckily, Kahri managed to save it – before gobbling it down.

"You think Rina will be okay with that guy?" Kahri asked, before wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Hmm…" Andrew muttered, finishing his drink, "I was wondering if he'd be okay with Rina…"

Kahri frowned, not quite understanding.  This caused Andrew to laugh quite loudly.  "Never mind kid, you'll figure it out when you're older." 

Kahri shrugged, before asking the waitress for some more stew…

Which is when Riou and the others entered the Tavern. "Hey guys!" Kahri waved them over.

Andrew frowned, "So…it didn't go well with Shu then?"

The solemn looks were enough to answer his question.  

"Are you guys talking about Lord Shu?" The waitress asked, as she put down Kahri's second helping of Stew.

"Yes.  Why do you ask?" Apple asked.

"Oh, no reason.  This Tavern is Lord Shu's favourite. He's here all the time.  Actually, come to think of it…he hasn't been in at all today.  Maybe he'll be in later…" She trailed off, attending to another customer.

Warren smiled, "Hah! I knew coming here was a good idea!"

Andrew eyed him warily, "And not because you were hungry or thirsty?"

Warren laughed, "No!  Don't be silly."

"So we'll just wait here for Shu then." Apple said, "Well, it's not the best plan…but it'll have to do."  

"And while we're waiting…more stew please!" Kahri chorused.

Everybody looked down to see Kahri had just put away a third bowl of Stew, with a fourth on the way.

"Greedy little…" Andrew began…but he was cut off.

"Apple, are you still here?"  

They all turned to face the door, and standing there was Shu, flanked by two of his servants.  Apple walked right over to him, the others following close behind.

"I think you know this, but Highland will be here sooner of later." Shu finished.

"I know that." Apple put on a look of determination, "But we're not leaving until you agree to help us."

Kahri raised an eyebrow, "She's persistent.  Gotta give her that much." He whispered to Warren.

Shu shook his head. "So what are you going to do?" He gave it a moments thought, "Are you willing to get down on your knees and beg?"

"Now wait just a second!" Andrew stormed right up to Shu, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

But before Shu could answer, "…If that's what it will take…" Said Apple in a quiet tone, her determination fading slightly.

Collective gasps echoed around the tavern. "Stop it Apple!" Riou said.

"What good will it do to humiliate yourself like that?"  Warren added.

But Apple shook her head, "It's okay. I don't mind…"

They could only watch as Apple got down on her hands and knees to beg to Shu.

"I beg of you. Please help us. We need you."

Nobody could believe his or her eyes.  Neither could Shu. "Apple… You…"

"Please.  Please.  I'm begging you.  We need you're strength, Shu."

Shu closed his eyes slowly and turned away from her, "Grrr… I'm leaving. I'm not thirsty anymore."

Shu walks to the door, but looks over his shoulder at Apple. "Apple… Have you lost your pride as one of Mathiu's disciples?  You should be ashamed."

"How dare you?" Andrew moved to attack Shu, but Kahri held him back with his Spatula. "Let me go Kahri."

Apple looks up at Shu.  "No.  You should be ashamed." Her determination flared up again, "Of course I don't like to dirty myself on the ground before everyone, begging like a dog…but if necessary, I can throw away my vainful pride.  That's what I learned from Master Mathiu."

Shu actually seemed to consider her words.  He said nothing for the longest time, "…I'm leaving."

"Y… Yes." The servant on his left stammered.

And with that, Shu left the Tavern.  Apple closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"C'mon Apple." Nanami said, helping her up. "That's enough."

Andrew drank the last of his drink down.  "It's obvious the jerk's not gonna help us.  Let's just cut our losses and head back to North Window." 

"No…" Apple said persistently, "Even if there's… even a tiny change… Please stay with me a while longer."

Riou nodded, "We have to keep trying."

"It's not a challenge if it's easy after all." Warren added.

"Hey, if it means I can eat more stew before we leave…" Kahri said between gulps of his fifth bowl of Stew, just served by the Waitress.

"Sorry, that's the last of it. You ate it all." The waitress added before leaving.

"No…more…stew…" Kahri looked heartbroken.  "Bah, might as well help you out now with Shu."

"Humph, you'd better hope he helps us before I cut his arrogant head off." Andrew said, sounding very serious.

"Thanks…" Apple was deep in thought, "…but it looks like Shu is going to avoid us from now on… What should we do?"

Andrew walked over to her, "I have an idea… the people in the Tavern talked about some Private Investigator, Richblood or something like that.  Maybe he could help us get to Shu?"

Apple processed this, "Yes! It just might work!  Come on, let's go find this Private Eye guy."

They didn't wait for Kahri to finish his Stew, "Hey…" he shovelled the rest in his mouth, "Gmfple!"

---

"We've looked all over town, this Richguy isn't anywhere around!" Nanami complained.  "And my feet hurt!"

They had spent about an hour searching Radat.  

"Gah, there's only one section left, the bit by the local Appraiser's Shop to the south." Andrew grumbled, "And why would he be outside the Appraiser's anyway?"

"Hah, he'll be there. Last place we look.  Of course he'll be there." Kahri said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aha!!! I know about the three of you.  You're Riou, that's your adopted sister Nanami, and that's Apple, student of Mathiu.  Am I right?"

Kahri, Andrew and Warren looked over at the figure talking to Riou, Nanami and Apple.  Kahri smiled as Warren said "Looks like we just found Richie."

They were looking at the man in astonishment.  "That's right." Was all Riou could say.

"I knew it. Richmond, the greatest private eye in Radat Town can find out anything."  Richmond takes a couple of steps back, "Ah, and here come Treasure Hunter Andrew, Football Player Warren and Sajah Village's Kahri."  Richmond smiled as the look of astonishment came over their faces.

"So you all came to get Shu the trader to join you, right?" Richmond continued, "Yes, I know about the scene in the Tavern too.  And I figure you wanna hire me to help."

They all nod in confirmation. "Well, I'll need 1,500 Potch upfront.  Then I'll get you some good information on Shu."

Nanami looked dubious, "That's a little pricey."

But Apple shook her head; "He's our best chance now…we have no choice."

Riou nods and walks over to Richmond, "Please do it."

Riou gathers together all the Potch, and promptly handed it to Richmond.  "Okay. It's a deal.  Leave the rest to me.  Go back to the Inn and relax.  I always do what I promise.  That's a Richmond guarantee.  I'll find you when I get the Information.  The inn is… oh yeah, the Toran Inn, of course I know.  They have great soup.  Try it."

Richmond zoomed past them.  Andrew looked slightly worried, "You think he'll be able to help?"

Apple shrugged, "We didn't have a choice, we'll just have to now."

Nanami nodded, "Yeah, let's go to the inn and relax like he said.  I'm tired, a nap would be good."

Warren seemed to agree, "Seems like a good plan, we'll be all fresh to get Shu to join us… are you okay Kahri?"

They all turned to look at Kahri, who had hung his head.  He raised it slowly.  "I'm still hungry."

"Oh boy…" Andrew shook his head, "That's hardly a surprise…you can have ONE bowl of soup, it's all we can afford."

"Yay."

---

It was late.  Everyone had gone to bed.  The lights were all out…at least they WERE all out.

"It was a success!"

Within seconds Andrew had his sword pointed at Richmond, luckily he saw who it was before he gutted him.  Andrew put the sword away.  "Sorry."

Nanami crawled out of her bed, and she too walked over to Richmond. "Who… Wha… Hey!  You're the guy from before, Richsauce."

"Richmond."

"How did you get in here?" Nanami said, ignoring the fact Riou had corrected her.

"Just calm down a minute.  I've come to report what I've found out."

Nanami scratched her head. "Really?  Really?"  She seemed skeptical, "C'mon, you really haven't done anything, have you?"

Richmond looked disgusted, "Hey pretty lady," Nanami blushed, to the surprise of all, "why would the hard-boiled private eye, Richmond, do something like that."

"MMMM…eggs…" Kahri muttered, still asleep.

Apple however, had woken up from all the commotion. "…Hey, what's going on? Don't make such a fuss…"

Richmond looked over at Apple. "Well, I'm good about getting the job done quick.  It looks like Shu is avoiding you.   But there's an important trade tomorrow night, Shu has to attend it.  The trade will be at the port east of here.  If you wait at the bridge, you'll be able to get the jump on him." Richmond smiled, "Well that's the end of my job.  The rest is up to you."

Richmond heads to the door, "Well, see you later."  He walks out of the door.

Nanami looked at Andrew, Riou and Apple before smiling.

"Tomorrow night, eh…" Andrew said, before returning to his bed.

---

The next morning…

"Aaaah!" Nanami stretched her limbs, almost bopping Kahri's nose, "I slept well.  Well, let's go!  We'll wait for Shu at the bridge to the East, like Richtea said."

"Richmond."

Kahri yawned, "Wait? At the bridge? What do you mean?"

Nanami frowned, "You slept through it…?"

Kahri sweat dropped, causing Nanami to giggle, "Well, that's okay.  Anyway, it looks like we should go to the bridge to the ease to ambush Shu."

It was a quick walk to the Bridge, which crossed over a river.  "That river flows down to Banner Village.  We trade with them often." Came a quick reply to Kahri's question.

"According to that Private Eye, Shu will come this way." Andrew said, remembering what Richmond said last night, "So let's wait for him here."

"Wait?  But, it'll get cold and stuff." Kahri said, looking unsure.

Looking equally unsure was Apple, "…okay."

Kahri gazed down river; a boat was just heading down to Banner Village.  "We better not be waiting long…"

---

Hours Passed…

"I'm cold. I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. Can we GO now?"

"Shut up Kahri." Warren said, throwing his football at Kahri's head.  Kahri deftly knocked it away with his Spatula, inadvertently inventing the game of Baseball at the same time.  Warren caught his football.

"Brrr…you're right.  It's starting to get cold.  And he's not here yet…" Nanami said, shivering.

"…" Apple looked saddened. "You're right…"

"…Hey.  Over there!" 

They all turned to see Shu approaching with his two servants.  Shu didn't seem too pleased. "…There's nothing left to talk about."

Apple got right in his face. "No. I'm not giving up!"

Shu backed up a bit, surprised by Apple's audacity. "Apple… Listen carefully. It's a WAR you're trying to get me involved with. How to kill, that's what you and I studied.  In the last battle, Viktor's fort was burned to the ground because your strategy failed.  How many people died? Do you even know?"

Kahri looked confused, "Viktor had a fort?  When was this?" He whispered to Riou.

"Before we met you. I'll tell you later." Riou added.

"…Yes, I know. I was weak and ineffective. That's exactly why we need your help."

"And none of your wise cracks, we've had enough of your arrogance.  A straight answer would be nice!" Andrew said, demandingly.

Shu ignored him. "And if your strategy had been successful, it would also have meant the loss of life. Can you really bear that burden?"

Apple opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  Shu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin.

"I use these coins to trade with the island countries south of the Toran Republic."

Surprising everyone, Shu threw the coin into the river below. "If you can find that coin, I'll join your side."

Apple's eyes lit up, "Is that really a promise?"

Shu nodded. "Yes…but remember… That's only if you find the coin. Now if you'll excuse me."  Shu walks past them, his two servants close behind.

Nanami and Kahri look over the side.  Nanami spoke up, "Hey. It's impossible. We'll never find that little coin.  Let's go home."

"Yeah," Kahri added, "Maybe Viktor and the others will have come up with a good plan."

But Apple's determined look answered their query. "No. I'm going to find that coin."

Nanami and Kahri both sigh very loudly as Apple continued, "First we'll have to stop the flow of water…we'd better ask the man controlling that sluice gate up ahead."

Nanami watched on, absolutely speechless.  But she followed everyone, who had already started talking to the person in charge of the gate.

"Whadda you kids want? This is no place for a bunch of landlubbers like you."

"Landlubbers?  I can't believe anyone would ever say that for real…" Warren said, "I haven't heard it once in all the time I lived in Kuskus or in Coronet."

Kahri shook his head, "It must be the sea air…"

Riou walked up to the man, "Could you please close the sluice gate?"

"The sluice gate? That's a funny joke, kid. This gate only gets closed a couple times a year for special reasons.  There's no way I'm closing it now, okay? Now go on home. It's past your bedtime, kid."

"Already getting on my nerves…" Kahri said, tightening his grip on his Spatula.

Apple stepped in front of Kahri, "Please. It's very important."

"You don't hear too well, little girl.  Don't make me give you a spanking. You don't wanna get hurt, do ya?"

"Just try it." Andrew threatened, pulling out his sword.

"You can hurt me if you want to, but close the sluice gate…" Apple said

Nanami walked up to Apple, "Let's just give up.  He's not gonna help us."

"Hey, you should take that cute little girls advice."

"Little girl?" Nanami's face contorted into one of pure rage.

"Hey, what's the trouble, Gin?" 

It was another person, and he was walking towards everyone.  He was definitely built for sea travel.

"Hey Amada, these crazy kids are telling us to close the sluice gate." Gin answered.

"So these kids are up to funny stuff eh?" The man known as Amada replied.  "I'll take care of this."

Gin looked immensely relieved, "Thanks." He said, standing to the side.

"So what do you want?" Amada said, facing everyone, "The sluice gate?  You mean this?"

Apple nodded. "Yes, please. Just close it for one day, even just one night.  Couldn't you please close it?"

Amada thought about it, seriously. "Hmmm, I see." He looked sad, even as he said it. "Sorry little lady, I can't just close the Sluice Gate for no good reason.  If someone was drowning or if there was some kind of emergency, it would be different."

"Many people's lives depend on it." Warren interjected, "We must stop the Highland Army…" He realized how stupid it sounded.

And Amada looked absolutely confused. "Listen kid, I don't think the sluice gate has anything to do with the war…"

Then Riou decided to employ his deadliest tactic. Cute puppy dog eyes.  "Please?"

"Wow.  You're absolutely serious about this." Amada looked into Riou's eyes, "You seem like a real hard working kid, and I've got a soft spot for hard working kids.  Okay, here's what we'll do.  I'll fight you for it.  If you win, that means you're for real and I'll close the gates.  How about it? Want to try?"

"You want to fight Riou?  You gotta be joking!" Andrew said, "You can fight me instead."

"No Andrew." Riou said, "It's okay.  I'll do it."

"You're crazy!" Kahri said, echoing Andrew's train of thought. "Let Andrew handle this."

"I knew you'd go for it. I've got a good eye for character. You look like a tough kid.  Now you and I will fight like men. Ready? Let's do it?"

Kahri sighs, "Hope you got some medicine handy there, guys…"

Nanami smirked, "Yeah, sailor boy's gonna need it."

Andrew also smirked, "10 Potch and dinner says Riou wins."

"Done." Kahri said, shaking Andrew's hand.  "Not that I want Riou to lose of course…"

It didn't stop Nanami whapping Kahri on the back of the head though.

"Okay, ready boy?" Amada yelled as he and Riou squared off at opposite ends of the bridge, "First, a little test."

Amada charged forward, a hefty Oak Oar raised, ready to strike Riou down.  Riou was caught off guard by Amada's speed, and the Oar just caught him before he could get fully out of the way.  Riou rolled, and landed ready to counter attack.

"Ouch! That musta hurt! Sorry about that."  Amada almost laughed, but contained it as Riou charged him.

He was a blur, Amada brought down his Oar to defend himself – but Riou ducked under it and caught Amada with two mighty Tonfa shots. One to Amada's stomach, which doubled Amada over, and another to the back of Amada's head.  Amada stumbled back, but remained on his feet.  Nanami cheered Riou on.

"I won't fall for that one again." Amada said, reeling from a mixture of the blow itself and surprise at the power of the blow.

Amada charged again, he brought the Oar down – aimed right at Riou's head.  But Riou jumped back, the Oar hit the bridge.  Riou caught Amada with a whiplash inducing shot to the back of Amada's neck.  Amada fell forward, but used his Oar to regain his balance.  He swung the Oar around, catching Riou right on the back.  Riou flew forward, landing awkwardly on the ground.  Riou got back up, but he was obviously winded.

"Better get ready, here I go again!"  Amada yelled, charging forward again.

The Oar shot caught Riou in the ribs, but it was only a glancing blow.  Riou managed to recover and strike back with several lightning fast Tonfa shots.  Amada was completely caught off guard, and every single shot connected.  With one final shot to the head, Amada fell to the ground.  The duel was over.

---

"Ouch…Hey I'm sorry.  I guess you really WERE serious." Amada said, managing to get back to his feet without help.  "What do I do now…well, a promise is a promise.  But I'm only closing the gate for ONE night.  That's all."

Apple almost beamed, "O…Okay. Thank you so much!"

Gin walked over to Amada.  "Hey Amada, is it really okay to do that?"

Amada looked at Gin, only just noticing him. "Huh? Yeah, these guys must have a good reason.  It must be pretty important, well anyway – it's MY responsibility, okay Gin?"

Gin nodded uncertainly. "Oh okay, I get it and all…but it sure is strange."

Amada walked towards the sluice gate controls, and activated the closing device.  The sluice gate slowly closed.

Amada took one last glance at Riou, and nodded.  He and Gin left.  Apple turned to face Riou.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Nanami walked over to her, "He's fine. Riou's is a lot stronger than he looks."

Kahri joined them.  "Hey, only a few cuts and scrapes. Nothing a little medicine won't fix right up." 

Andrew put his hand on Kahri's shoulder. "I believe you owe me 10 Potch, and everyone dinner."

Kahri narrowed his eyes, and promptly handed over the 10 Potch.  With a sigh, he checked the rest of his money, "Hope a salad will do you all…"

Andrew shook his head, "I'll wait until you have more money, and then get a slap up meal."

Kahri felt his head fall forward, "That's what I was afraid of."

Apple then headed towards the riverbank. "I'm sorry you had to do that Riou. We don't have much time. Let's hurry and get below the bridge. We must find that coin."

"We can get into the river down there." Andrew pointed out a set of small wooden steps.

Nanami shivered, "This water looks pretty cold."

"And it'll only get colder when night falls, we must hurry to find that coin before then." Apple said, "As soon as the water level drops…"

Kahri looked at Apple indignantly, "…COLDER?!?"

Apple simply nodded, leaving Kahri to shiver even more. "Well, don't expect me in there helping you. I'm going back to the Inn."

Kahri stormed off to the surprise of everyone.

"What's his problem?" Nanami asked to no-one in particular.

"Hmmm…" Was the only response she got, it was from Andrew.

---

It was quite dark before the water level dropped sufficiently.  Apple had waited by the river all that time, and as soon as she got the chance – she was in the water, searching for that elusive coin.  Everyone else had gone back to the Inn to wait, but only Kahri stayed there.  The others soon came back to the riverbed to find Apple already searching for the coin.

"Hey," Nanami yelled to Apple, "are you okay? It's really starting to get cold."

"How long have you been looking already?  You should have come back and got us." Andrew chided.

"I'm fine. You can go back to the Inn if you want." Was Apple's reply.

"Not a chance, we're helping too." Warren said, walking down the steps into the water, "A little cold water won't bother me!"

"I'll help too." Riou added, joining in the search."

Nanami let off a little moan, but she too went into the water 

"Well, too many people would cause too many ripples in the water.  Making it harder to search. I'd better keep an eye on spatula boy…he still owes me dinner." Andrew shrugged, before heading back to the Inn.

"Well that was out of character…" Warren said, before resuming his search.

"He's up to something." Riou said simply. "I just know it…"

---

There's only so much one can write about looking in water for a coin…but the four companions had searched in the water for the better part of an hour now, in complete silence.  Nanami suddenly stood up straight and let out a loud sigh.  When everyone ignored her, she reverted to her best weapon.  Constant jabbering.

"Hey, enough already! We'll never find the coin." She said.

Still they ignored her.  Nanami paused uncomfortably, then she yelled. "Hey! We'll never be able to find it! I saw the whole thing!"

This caught Apple's attention, but Riou and Warren kept searching. "Saw what?"

"When Shu threw the coin…" Nanami started. "I saw what he did, he replaced the coin with a small stone before he threw it.  It happened so fast, I wasn't sure at first, but… That's why…we'll never be able to find it."

Warren looked up at Nanami. "It does strike me as something Shu would do… he's too greedy to throw away a coin."

Apple's stare cut Warren off.  Warren hastily resumed searching for the coin, as did Apple. "…I refuse to believe that." Was all she said.

Nanami sighed again, but she started looking again.

"I'll look too."

They all looked up to see Kahri _sans _spatula. "I couldn't sleep, felt too much like a bastard…"

With that Kahri got in the water, and he too started searching.

_Damn it all… If Riou weren't so darn cute I'd be out of here already…_

---

Time passed slowly, but it got colder much more quickly.

"You know, if you had brought that spatula of yours Kahri…you could've shovelled more water out of here." Warren said jokily.

"Yeah, and I might have swept the coin away with it." Was Kahri's reply.

Warren stopped searching, "How did _you_ figure that one out?" He said to Kahri.

"…actually, it was Andrew who figured that out.  He told me that before I left." 

"And that's the Kahri we all know and love." Warren laughed.

Kahri stuck his tongue out at him and promptly resumed searching.

"…it's fine."

Everyone turned to look at Apple, except for Riou who kept searching.  "You can go back. It's fine." She continued, "I knew it wouldn't be easy… Shu wasn't even willing to give us a fair chance.  But I didn't want to believe it."

A single teardrop fell into the river, causing the water to ripple in an ironically pretty way. "That's why… Please go back to the Inn…" Apple finished.

Nanami smiled, "Don't say that."

"Yeah, we're seeing this thing through to the end." Warren added.

Kahri nodded in agreement, "Can't leave you here on your own." He said, before looking back at Riou, "Isn't that right Riou…what's that?"

They all turned to look at Riou, who was reaching into the water.  Nanami was the first to see it; she blinked in disbelief and suddenly squealed with excitement.

Apple looked confused, "What's that?" 

Nanami ran over to Riou, "It can't be!"

Warren, Kahri and Apple all walked over to Riou, and in his right hand was the coin. "It is! It's the stupid coin I got hypothermia for!" Kahri said happily.

"That's it! That's really the coin!" Nanami hugged Riou in delight, almost causing Riou to drop the coin back in the water.

Apple breathed the hugest sigh of relief Kahri and Warren had ever heard. "Re… Really?  That's wonderful! Well done Lord Riou!"

Nanami hugged Riou tighter; Kahri felt a small pang of jealousy, "Hurray Riou! Hurray!" She said, water splashing everywhere as she jumped.

Apple nodded. "The coin… So now Shu will…"

"Apple…"

They all turned to face Shu, who was walking down into the water.  Apple took a few steps forward, but managed to restrain herself. "Shu!"

Warren walked over, "And now, the promise."

Shu frowned, but nodded. "Yes, the promise…"

Shu walked over to Apple.  Apple turned away slightly, "You were so cold to me… Why did you have to…" But Apple couldn't finish.

Shu interrupted her, "It was necessary." Apple turned back to look at him, "You're a strong woman. I may have inherited Master Mathiu's brain, but you, Apple, you inherited his heart…"

Apple smiled, she didn't bother trying to hide it. "So then…"

But Shu interrupted her again. "Yes. Leave it to me. I'm worth more than a hundred thousand soldiers, and I'm on your side now."

A mini cheer erupted from Warren, Kahri and Nanami as Apple could only say "Th…thank you."

Shu looked confused for a second, and he approached Riou – who was still holding the coin in his hand. "Can you show me that coin?" Shu asked.

Riou opened his hand, but it was not the coin that made Shu gasp in surprise. "Th…that rune on your right hand."

Shu looked deep in thought for a second, "Your name is Riou, right?  You wouldn't be Master Genkaku's son, would you?"

Riou blinked in surprise, before nodding in confirmation.  Nanami was equally surprised, "How do you know about Grandpa Genkaku?" She asked.

Shu nodded, "I see… There aren't many left who remember what originally happened, but the name of Master Genkaku has a special meaning for the City-State."

Nanami gasped, "Wh, wh, what do you mean?"

"This must've been what Anabelle wanted to tell you two…" Kahri stopped, not wanting to reopen that particular wound.

"It seems everyone knows this story except us." Riou said, eventually.

"We'll talk about it after the war." Shu finished, "Right now we have to worry about Solon Jhee and his troops.  Riou… I want to thank you for helping Apple.  Between you and that rune on your hand, we might just have a chance to win this war."

Shu took the coin from Riou's hand, and looked at it – confusion etched across his face.

"But… this coin…"

---

Richmond nodded at the scene below the bridge; he tossed a coin in the air and caught it with precision. "Ha… another job well done."

Richmond moved to leave, but a man in the shadows stopped him.  Andrew. "I knew it would work.  Thanks for your help Richmond, how much is that I owe you now?"

Richmond shook his head, "No charge this time… but you owe me a huge favour for this one kid.  Shu's the only hope that ragtag army has, I don't want to see this state fall down anymore than you do.  And that's why I helped."

Andrew nodded, "We all have our reasons for helping…some more so than others."

Andrew walked away quickly before the others could see him.  Richmond did likewise a split second later. 

---

The next morning everyone awoke feeling refreshed, although Kahri kept everyone up sneezing throughout the night.

"Don't worry Kahri, we'll have Tuta fix you right up." Warren said, trying not to laugh as Kahri sneezed again.

"Shut Up…" Kahri mumbled.

Andrew was the last to awake, "So you finally found that coin…and Shu's really going to help us eh?  Shame I missed it all…"

"Will Shu be travelling with us?" Warren asked Apple.

She shook her head, "He has lots to take care of.  It was so sudden, he might take some time.  He wants us to go ahead without him."

"Are you sure?" Kahri asked skeptically, "He might be trying to trick us again…ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Riou said laughing.

Apple giggled, "It's okay Kahri." She stopped giggling, "Shu isn't that kind of person. Let's head back to North Window everyone."

"Yeah, everyone'll be getting worried by now." Andrew said, _and hopefully that includes Elaine too…_

"You're hoping that includes Elaine too?" Warren nudged Andrew in the ribs with his elbow.

"Huh? What you taking about?" Kahri looked confused

Warren sweatdropped, as Andrew laughed out loud. "How can anybody be so ignorant to stuff like that?" 

"Stuff like WHAT???" Kahri yelled.

Andrew shook his head, "Don't you DARE tell me I'll figure it out when I'm older…" Kahri threatened, unsheathing his spatula and pointing it at Andrew.

Andrew laughed as he walked along, Riou, Nanami, Apple and Warren right behind him.  An exasperated looking Kahri put his spatula away and rushed to catch up with them

"You'd better tell me la…aaaa….ACHOO!!!"

"BLESS YOU!" 

===

**_Hooray, the Chapter is now officially finished! Yay!  Hopefully there won't be as much of a delay between new chapters from now on.  Anyway, watch out for the next chapter, "The Strategist's Plan vs. Solon Jhee" coming soon. _**

**_Well, it took some time…but I finally got a negative review.  That's fine, I said I welcomed criticism, and someone was brave enough to give it to me.  Although calling the story "Erratic" to the storyline is a bit silly, there are new characters with differing backgrounds – of course the story is a bit erratic from the storyline.  I always thought I was following Suikoden II's storyline quite well, even when it strayed from it – it was still believable.  Never mind, thanks anyway to King Gilby for posting the bad review, it did make me stop and think for a while.  Hopefully it'll do more good than harm._**


	43. Chapter 43: The Strategist's Plan versus...

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit. _**

**_It's another long chapter (damn hard to proofread it too) and it's got action, suspense, comedy, and…well, some niceness too.  Hope your ready, I suggest going to the lavatory and making something to eat before you start reading. Enjoy. ^_^_**

---

_Chapter Forty Three_

**The Strategist's Plan versus Solon Jhee (and a whole lot more)**

(Location: North Window Castle)

---

"Well, that was a pretty mediocre trip back."

Everyone turned to look at Kahri, who shrugged.  "It WAS!"

"…it was a bit uneventful." Warren agreed, "Almost as if the creatures knew something was coming."

Andrew looked at the wide-open plains, "Guess they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire…Solon Jhee and his army must be coming soon.  The creatures, they can sense disaster before we can."

"Then we must move quickly to inform everyone about Shu." Apple added, before leading the way back into the old ruins of North Window.

---

The Great Hall of the castle was bustling with activity.  Viktor and Flik were in heated discussion, as were Tsai and Freed Y.  Rina meanwhile was trying to ignore the attention of a certain red robed individual.

"Well, perhaps this battle is all over, then I can treat you to that drink.  I'm sure it would be your honor."

Rina almost looked disgusted, but the prospect of a free drink from this chump _was_ alluring…

Meanwhile Eilie and Bolgan looked worried about Riou and the others, as did Pilika who was sticking close to Malcolm, who was talking with Elaine.  

"There's no sign of them or Solon Jhee's squadron yet." She said, "You don't suppose…"

"No." Malcolm said simply.

It wasn't the most reassuring thing ever said, but it at least comforted Pilika a little bit.

"I'm going out to look for them again." Elaine said, before heading to the door…

But she didn't get anywhere near it, the huge doors of the Great Hall swung open in a rather disappointing fashion and Apple led Riou, Nanami, Kahri, Warren and Andrew into the Hall.  Pilika ran right over to Riou and Nanami, Malcolm smiled softly at the reunion, as Elaine walked over to the others – specifically Andrew.

"How long does it take to find a damn strategist?" She yelled, but it was a soft yell rather than a scolding one.

Viktor also walked towards everyone, "I was getting worried…where is this guy then? Were you even able to talk to him?"

"Relax big guy, it's all under control." Warren said reassuringly.

"Shu promised to help us." Apple added, "He should be here soon."

"We hope." Kahri whispered under his breath, in turn earning a hard slap to the back of his head from Nanami.

Viktor didn't look reassured though, "I guess the rest is up to this strategist of yours. But can we really trust him?  He was banished after all..."

"If you don't trust me, perhaps you should leave."

Nobody had heard Shu enter, but he was indeed there, standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.  He walked over to the group, looking slightly surprised to see him here so soon.

Apple was the first to speak, "Shu! That was quick."

Kahri scratched his head, "Yeah…we only just got back, how in the world did you get here so quickly?"

"There's much to do, so I pushed my horses hard.  I went through three steeds on the way here." Shu answered, simply. "Hey you! Big guy! Are you Viktor?"

You could tell Viktor wasn't too happy at the insult, "Yeah...that's right."

But Andrew wasn't about to let it drop so easily, "Yup, there's only one bearman here - logical process of elimination from the strategist.  I like it."

Viktor positively fumed, "Quiet you!"

Shu walked over to Viktor, "Listen up. Follow my orders and do as I say and we..."

"Would be playing Simon Says!"

Everyone turned to look at Warren, who appropriately sweatdropped and took a few steps back away from the crowd.

Shu blinked in surprise, but rallied back magnificently, "... as I was saying, do as I say and we can defeat the Highland Army. Don't believe in me and you'll be the loser. If you want to win, don't question me again. If you can't do that," Shu glared at Warren, who took a few more steps back, before turning back to Viktor, "I'll consider you an obstacle that needs to be removed." 

Viktor turned away from Shu, and looked at Apple.  He is silent for a moment "...Apple, I'm starting to see why he was banished..."

"I like him already." Malcolm said quietly, to no one in particular.

"Ruthless aggression, yeah I think he'll fit in just fine around here." Elaine said, with a slight mocking tone in her voice.

Shu then walked over to Flik, who seemed to shrink a bit as Shu approached.  "Hey blue-boy. You're Flik, right? How many soldiers do we have?"

Flik looked really annoyed, "Careful what you call me..." Flik then thought about the question, "…if we add up the former Muse and South Window soldiers, plus the women, children and elderly volunteers..."

"And that partridge in the pear tree..." 

Flik ignored Kahri, who was trying hard not to burst into giggles.  "...We've got about 2,000.  That and this rickety old castle.  The Highland Army, on the other hand, has increased it's size to 20,000 with the addition of South Window's troops."

"Ouch. That doesn't sound promising for us, does it?" Warren looked around, realising that what he had said, they were all thinking.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about with me around now."

Everyone turned to look at the Red Robed man, who had stopped chasing after Rina (who looked immensely relieved).

"Oh great," Elaine sighed, "An Avara clone…"

Andrew snorted, "I doubt anyone could be that obnoxious…"

"You haven't met Zamza yet have you?" Malcolm added sadly.

"If you're all QUITE finished…" Shu said, a hint of anger in his voice, "I've got a plan."

Andrew looked slightly confused, "Already? Yikes you ARE good…"

Shu ignored him, "If I recall, this castle played a key role in a counterstrike when the Scarlet Moon Empire invaded. 2,000 soldiers may be enough."

Jaws dropped all around the hall.  "…yeah right!" Kahri scoffed.

Andrew shook his head, "I thought you were a strategist, not an optimist."

"So we have an optimistic strategy guy, big deal.  Shut up and let him get on with it." Elaine chided.

Shu ignored this conversation, "They may be 20,000 strong, but they'll have to leave soldiers to man their garrisons as they go. In reality, they have only 10,000 soldiers to move as they please. Furthermore one-third of them are former South Window soldiers.  Under the right conditions, we should be able to get them to join our side.  If we could do that, we'd have a force of 5,000 compared to their force of 7,000. We'd have a good chance to win."

There was more general jaw dropping.

Kahri whistled, "All in one breath too."

Malcolm was equally impressed, "Well...that's...I have no words.  Wow."

Viktor nodded, "I'm impressed... Listening to you, I actually believe we've got a chance. But what exactly IS the plan?"

Shu failed to acknowledge the compliments, and instead turned around. "Freed."

Freed literally jumped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

"Infiltrate the Highland Army and spread the rumor that all South Window soldiers will be executed when the war is over."

It was a definite order, something Freed was used to. "I understand, sir!"

Andrew turned around to face Eilie, who was equally dumbstruck at the transformed Freed Yamamoto.  "Wow, seems Freed is finally getting his act together!" He whispered.

Eilie whispered back, "Must've been the shock at South Window falling.  Still…he sure has changed."

Shu continued, "Everyone else will stay here and protect this castle. We've got to buy some time."

Viktor frowned, ""What then? No reinforcements are coming, and I don't think Freed's rumor alone will get the South Windower's to change sides." 

It was a challenge; one Shu was readily prepared to meet.  "The enemy will undoubtedly try to surround this castle."

"They won't have much of a choice, considering we're right next to the lake." Malcolm added.

Shu nodded in agreement, "We'll have a small unit work its way around the enemy and attack Solon Jhee's unit from the rear. If we attack their general, the troops will be shaken. We should be able to get the South Windower's to change sides then."

Then it was Flik's turn to frown.  "Wait a minute. Like Malcolm said, this is a peninsula. How are we going to sneak around an enemy that has us surrounded?"

Shu almost smiled, "The Highland Army has only been in land battles. They have no experience on the water. For Solon Jhee, water is just an obstacle.  But we're going to use the lake to out advantage. We should be able to borrow some ships from Kuskus.  Warren and Malcolm know the most about sea travel, so they'll be able to pilot the boats around unnoticed.  Then Elaine can help the small unit sneak up behind Solon Jhee's unit from behind."

Warren almost blushed.  Malcolm looked slightly skeptical, "How do you know so much about us?"

Elaine seemed to agree with Malcolm's question, but for the sake of getting on with it she simply said, "…works for me."

"You've taken care of everything. I feel like we're going to win." Tsai added.

Bolgan and Pilika started dancing, while Bolgan chanted "Yeah!! We're gonna win! We're gonna win!"

Viktor seemed to agree with this, "Okay. I'll take a chance on you."

Flik looked thoughtful, "So who's going to attack Solon Jhee's unit? Either me or Viktor."

Elaine frowned, "Not Viktor, he's way too clumsy to sneak around."

Flik managed to stop himself laughing out loud, as Viktor angrily glared at Elaine.  "Shut up!"

Elaine stuck her tongue out at Viktor as Shu continued. "She's correct.  No, I'm going to leave that role for someone else."

Shu suddenly turned and walked towards…"Riou, I'd like you to do it."

Everyone seemed surprised at Shu's choice, including Riou.  He took some time to think about it…

"Okay."

One small word, but it had the general effect of a snowball rolling down a mountain.

Shu looked slightly relieved, "The key to defeating Luca Blight is literally in your hands. We're counting on you.  Well, everyone get to work.  Send a messenger to Kuskus for the boats.  Freed, I'll help you to figure out what to say to the South Window soldiers..."

Freed stood to attention, "For the memory of Granmeyer! For the people of South Window!!! I'll fight with all my power."

Elaine had a surprised look on her face, as she turned to face Andrew.  "I miss the old cowardly Freed…" She whispered.

Andrew whispered his reply, "You mean the one you hit with a rock?"

Elaine angrily replied, "Shut up! That wasn't me!"

"Okay.  Viktor, Flik, Tsai...try to protect the castle.  Apple, I want you to handpick 300 soldiers from our army of 2,000.  That will be Riou's unit.  Elaine, start training them in the art of moving stealthily."  Shu finished before leaving the Hall, Freed close behind.

Apple smiled, "Yes, sir!"

Elaine tossed her hair, "Yes, sir…" She said sarcastically.

---

Viktor turned to Flik, "This time I'd like to win."

Flik grinned, "Don't mess up."

Kahri, who was eavesdropping the whole time, ""Well, as long as he doesn't open his mouth or anything..."

Viktor glared at Kahri, who had started to laugh. It didn't help Viktor that Flik had started laughing too.

"If we lose this battle, there won't be any more.  Let's get prepared!" Tsai nodded.

"We're not gonna lose!" Andrew said confidently, "Are we mighty Star Dragon Sword?"

The Star Dragon Sword snorted in disproval, "…humph, at least give me a REAL challenge."

---

Malcolm turned around to Warren, "I suppose we're in charge of getting the boats from Kuskus then."

Warren nodded, "Yeah, guess we are…how many will we need anyway?"

Malcolm thought about it, "I guess we'll just have to ask Shu before we leave…at least ten I'd imagine."

Warren stopped before they left the Great Hall, "…I hope some of the sailors in Kuskus will be willing to help us…"

---****

Elaine walked over to Riou and Nanami.  "Guess I'll be your stealth teacher for this evening.  Come on, let's go see who Apple's chosen to go with us."

Riou and Nanami nodded, as the three of them left the hall.

---

"Humph…" The Red Robed figure turned back to Rina, "Well, until they all realize that the greatest fighter from Harmonia is on their side, how about I buy you that drink now?"

Eilie looked at him indignantly, "Who is this jerk?"

"Jerk?" He said, "I'll have you know that I am…"

"The greatest fighter from Harmonia, who we have never heard of?" Kahri said, interrupting.

Andrew, however, was thinking about it, "Red Robe…spiky blue hair…you wouldn't happen to use Battle Axes in fights would you?"

To answer his question, the man pulled two Battle Axes out of a holder in his robe and twirled them around in an admittedly magnificent display.

Andrew nodded. "Well, you must be that bandit guy…"

"Bandit guy?" The man snorted, "My name is Ryu.  And just because I'm a bandit doesn't make me a criminal does it?"

"You DID steal those things from the Howling Voice Guild…" Andrew said, remembering stories he had heard.

"And I would have, if it wasn't for that traitorous woman." Ryu said angrily.

"Was there a dog and some pesky kids involved?" Kahri asked innocently.

"…Dog? Whatever do you mean?" Ryu's voice changed from anger to confusion.

"Never mind, must be a different story…"

Ryu shot Kahri a disgusted look, before turning back to Andrew. "Well, since someone around here knows my credentials, you won't have any problems letting me help out." Ryu then turned back to face Rina, "It would be an honor to fight for such a beautiful lady."

Rina rolled her eyes; "I think I need that drink now…"

"But of course." Ryu said, bowing, "I shall be in the tavern with this vision of loveliness should you need me."

Ryu and a rather reluctant Rina headed down to Leona's new tavern, leaving the others rather speechless.

Kahri sweatdropped, "…Is this guy for real?"

"He's the real deal alright." Andrew answered, "He's an almost legendary name with bandits and treasure hunters."

Kahri looked confused, "What was that thing about the Crowing Voice Guild?"

"Howling Voice Guild," Andrew corrected, "And I'll tell you all about it after tomorrow…which reminds me, there's no way you're using that damn spatula in battle tomorrow.  I think a crash course in swordplay is in order."

Kahri whined, "But…but…"

"No buts. You're in training now." Andrew said it, and it was an order.

Kahri whimpered as Andrew dragged him out to start a crash course in swordplay.  Eilie almost felt sorry for him, but remembered what Rina was going through too.  She didn't know whom to feel sorry for then…

---

And so the preparations to counter attack Solon Jhee began…

---

Malcolm and Warren began their trek to Kuskus…

"Wait, I'm going with you."

Malcolm and Warren stopped, and turned back around to see Tsai behind them.

"There's an old friend of mine staying at the Kuskus Inn," Tsai waved some sort of letter, "And I'm sure he'll help us out."

Malcolm nodded, "Fine by us, hope you don't get seasick on the way back though."

"Does this friend of yours have a name?" Warren asked.

"His name is Kain," Tsai said, "Kain of the Divine Dragoon."

Warren laughed.  He couldn't help it.  Malcolm just stared at Tsai in disbelief, "I'm sorry…Kain I can live with…but what is with the Divine Dragoon bit?"

Tsai shook his head, "It's just a title, that's all.  He likes to go by it, unlike myself."

"That's right, Tsai of the Divine Spear they called you." Warren stopped and smiled, "Glad you just let us call you Tsai."

The walk to Kuskus was actually pleasant, the sea breeze made Malcolm and Warren feel more comfortable, despite the fact they would probably be fighting for their lives tomorrow.  Tsai seemed uptight though, to the confusion of Warren and the worry of Malcolm.

Warren couldn't help but ask, "You said he was a friend…but he's not really is he? This Kain I mean."

Tsai sighed, "He's more like a rival, but we are close friends even so.  He'll probably want to fight me before he'll help us."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.  Tsai seemed to grow more and more anxious as Kuskus Town came into view.

Malcolm turned to face Tsai; "I don't think you should see this Kain alone.  Warren, do you want to get the boats or shall I?"

Warren didn't take any time to think about it, "I wanna see this fight! You can handle the boring part."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Fine. Make sure they don't kill each other…"

Malcolm took off in the general direction of the docks, leaving Warren and Tsai to enter the Inn.  Warren didn't even need to ask Tsai which one Kain was, he stood out like a sore thumb in that armour. 

"It's been a while Kain."

Tension filled the room, Warren shivered as he noticed many of the people in the inn inch closer to the door. 

"Indeed it has Tsai, how have you been?"

"Oh fine, all things considered."

"I heard about you joining the rebel forces, I must say I was surprised to hear it."

"I couldn't let my Raijin Spear go to rust when I could help."

"And I suppose you came here hoping to enlist me into that army.  Well, you know what I want."

Tsai took his Spear out, "Indeed I do."

Warren blinked.  "Um, maybe you should do that outside?  I'm sure we cannot afford to pay for breakages…"

The innkeeper nodded enthusiastically, he didn't care what they did to each other – as long as it didn't happen in his Inn.

Kain stood up and took his Spear, a much heavier looking one than the Spear Tsai uses, and nodded.  "There is a bridge just outside.  It will be perfect for our duel."

Kain and Tsai quickly left the inn, much to the relief of everybody inside it.  Except Warren that is, he quickly followed them out.  "Are you sure this is a good time for this?"

Tsai nodded, "It is always a good time for a duel."

Warren scratched his head in confusion, "Surely you mean there is never a good time for a duel?"

Kain pointed his spear at Tsai. "If you win, then I will join your cause.  If I win, you leave in shame."

Tsai agreed.  And soon the duel was underway.  They charged each other, and their spears clashed together, causing a horrible grating noise that made Warren cover his ears in pain.  The spears clashed together once, twice more.  As Kain's spear was much heavier than Tsai's, it was inevitable that Kain would gain the upper hand here, as he shoved Tsai back a few feet.  Tsai kept his footing though, and quickly resumed his fighting stance.

"You've lost it Tsai," Kain mocked, "I'm very disappointed."

"I've lost nothing Kain." Tsai retorted, "But you're about to lose a whole lot now!"

_Oh oh, that doesn't sound good…_Warren thought, gulping at the same time.

Warren never realized it, but Tsai had two distinct advantages in this duel.  One, his weapon was much lighter, enabling Tsai to wield it easier and more comfortably. Two, Kain still had that heavy armour on; meaning Tsai was able to move much more quickly and easily.  Kain was surprised as he swung his spear at Tsai, only for Tsai to duck under it and sweep away Kain's legs with his own spear.  Kain fell to the ground with a crash, but he got up again quickly.  Kain brought his spear down in an arc, but Tsai blocked it easily.  Tsai was still rocked by the force of Kain's move, and was almost caught with a very swift shot by Kain.  Tsai moved out of the way, and as Kain tried to recover from the force of his own maneuver, he was caught by a shot to the face as Tsai jabbed him with the stick end of the spear.  Kain was rocked backwards, and never saw the swift spear shot to the back, Kain was knocked right over the edge of the bridge and down into the water.

SPLASH

Warren soon joined Tsai on the bridge, as Kain flailed in the water, trying to get back up.  "I guess…that means…you win?"

Tsai almost smiled, "Guess so."

Eventually, Kain was able to get out of the water and back onto dry land.  He wasn't badly hurt, well unless you count his pride, but he was soaking wet.  Mini puddles formed around him as he stood, waiting for Tsai and Warren.

Tsai extended his hand, "Well, you've gotten better."

Kain stood motionless for a while, and then he shook Tsai's hand. "Not really…I should have known that would happen."

Tsai nodded, "A heavy spear and armour might be good on the battlefield, but in a one on one duel…well, they were your downfall my friend."

"Well…I promised after all.  Guess this means I'll be joining you on the battlefield.  But once this war is over, I want another duel."  Kain retrieved his spear from the bridge.

Tsai smiled, "It's a deal."

"Come on you guys! If you're quite finished, we've got a few boats to take back to the castle!"

They all turned as Malcolm approached, with quite a few local sailors.  "Will Kain of the Divine Dragoon be joining us?" He asked.

Kain smirked, "You better believe it kid!  And you can just call me Kain.  Let's go already, my spear thirsts for the blood of Highland!"

"Couldn't have said it any better my friend." Tsai agreed, as they all headed to the docks.  A few more people added to the cause, but none greater than Kain of the Divine Dragoon.

---

"Now then, the sword isn't that much different than your Spatula.  Only it is an attacking weapon, rather than the spatula's defensive style."

Kahri was bored to tears already, but at least Andrew was a half decent teacher.  "Yeah, that and the fact I could gut myself by accident with it."

"That attitude will get you nowhere!" Andrew yelled, "Get serious already!"

"Right now I'm seriously considering kicking your a…"

"Okay, I've set up a dummy for you to practice on." Andrew picked up the sword he brought, "Here you go, it's not too heavy, and so you should be able to handle it."

Kahri took the sword, and found it was light, a lot lighter than his spatula. "Wow, feather light."

"Now then, you can't just swing it around aimlessly." Andrew continued, "Unlike your Spatula the sword is made for killing people."

"Duh." Kahri said, swinging the sword around lightly, and to Andrew's surprise, easily.

"We should practice parrying first." 

Andrew unsheathed the Star Dragon Sword, who moaned, "I refuse to be used to train this child…"

Andrew sighed, "Please help us oh mighty one."

Kahri almost laughed, but he had just heard the sword talk.  "The sword talks?"

The Star Dragon Sword groaned, "I refuse to explain myself again.  Let's just train the child and then get on with the task at hand."

Andrew nodded, "Thank you almighty one.  Now swinging the sword isn't much different than the spatula, but defending is much different.  Hence why we're starting with parrying.  I'll attack you…"

"Eeeeeeeeep."

"Pretend to attack you, and you try to parry each shot."

"…why can't I just use my spatula…"

"All that will do will make the Highlanders die laughing."

"Well, if they're going to die from it…"

"Shut up and parry."

Andrew swung the Star Dragon Sword at Kahri lightly, and Kahri managed to parry it.  Andrew seemed slightly surprised, and swung again, only for Kahri to parry again.  

Andrew blinked in surprise, "…how?"

Kahri shrugged, "Can I try attacking you now?"

Andrew laughed, "Oh come on, don't be silly.  A few lucky parries and already you're a master swordsman?"

Kahri replied with a very accurate sword swipe, Andrew was taken by surprise and only just managed to block it.  Kahri swung again, and Andrew just blocked it again, but he lost his footing and fell down to the ground.  Kahri pointed the sword at Andrew's throat.

"That child has been trained in the art of swordplay before." The Star Dragon Sword said, his voice filled with indignity as usual.

"No way…" Andrew looked up at Kahri, who was smiling.  "…Way?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that all kids in Sajah Village are trained in swordsmanship at some point?  I just preferred the spatula, that's all."

Andrew just lay there, totally stunned.

Kahri tossed the sword aside, and helped Andrew back up.  "That sword you gave me was too light anyway, it'd probably break in a serious battle.  Which this is, of course."

Andrew was speechless. 

"So I'll need something more solid."

Andrew gulped, "So, you're that good with the sword, but…"

"Even better with the Spatula."

"…maybe you should just use it after all."

"I think it's for the best.  So can I go now? I'm hungry."

Andrew nodded, and Kahri walked back to the castle.  Andrew stood in silence for a few moments.

"That's what you get for being overconfident.  I think that is a good lesson to remember." The Star Dragon Sword said, "Now will you please pick me up off this dingy ground?"

"Huh?" Andrew said, not really paying attention, "Oh. Sure.  No problem…"

---

The next morning brought more and more tension.  The Great Hall was bustling with activity.  Tsai was introducing Kain to everybody, while Ryu was letting everyone know how great he'd do in the battle (he and Zamza had a huge argument about it last night in the tavern, Leona got pretty mad and kicked them both out of her tavern).  The doors swung open, as Nanami and Riou both entered the room.  

Eilie walked over to them, "Hey, did you sleep well? The next battle is riding on you."

Andrew walked over and patted Eilie on the shoulder, "Way to pile on the pressure there girl…"

Eilie sweatdropped, and hastily apologized. 

Elaine, the scout, then ran into the hall.  "The Highland Army has arrived.  It appears they are trying to surround the castle, just as you predicted Shu."

Shu nodded, "Okay, it's time.  Viktor, Flik, Tsai are you all ready?"

They nodded; Viktor further reinforced it, "Leave it to us."

"We'll protect this place." Flik added.

Shu then turned to Riou, "What about you, Riou?"

Riou looked more confident than ever, "Don't worry, I'm ready."

Elaine walked up to Riou, "All the troops picked up the stealth tactics sufficiently.  They are all prepared.  Malcolm and Warren, with the sailors from Kuskus, are ready to set sail in the docks."

Shu nodded again, "Okay, begin the operation."

A general cry of excitement went up in the hall.  Pilika approached Riou and Nanami, looking sad.

"Don't worry." Elaine said comfortingly, "I'll make sure they get back okay."

Bolgan smiled, "Good luck!"

"Yes, good luck.  But be careful." Rina added.

"I do hope you will wish me luck too my lady." Ryu said to Rina as he passed by.

"Oh…good luck to you to Ryu." She smiled, before muttering under her breath "You're gonna need it."

"Huh? Did you say something else?"

"No, just…something in my throat. Yes." Rina finished.

"Oh, that is okay then.  I shall return to you soon." Ryu kissed her hand and left.

---

It was even tenser on the battlefield.  The defenders of the North Window Castle stood in front of it, well prepared for the Highland Army and Solon Jhee.  They heard them before they saw them.

"Good. They're just rats in a trap. Crush them! Don't let anyone escape!"

"But our forces are spread too thin. Our flanks are too exposed."

"Exposed? The only thing our flanks are exposed to are the open fields of South Window!! Don't worry, just get them!"

"This will be fun. That old coward from South Window gave up without a fight and I was getting bored."

Viktor turned around to face everyone, "Listed up. We need to keep the enemy busy until Riou and the others can sneak up behind them. Everyone be strong!"

Andrew nodded grimly, before saying to no one in particular "Fortune favours the brave..."

Kahri looked at him, "What about the frightened kid with a spatula?"

Andrew smirked, "Oh, fortune has never favoured you, I mean him."

Kahri shivered, before turning his attentions to the approaching army.

"I don't see why you're so worried." Ryu said, both his Battle Axes at the ready, "This will be no problem for me…I mean us." He paused, "Nope, right first time."

Kain turned to face Tsai, "Well, this will be fun.  Hope you can keep up with me."

Tsai smirked, "Need I remind you how you ended up here?"

Kain said nothing, and that was all that needed to be said.

---

"Look, they're all moving." Malcolm yelled, pointing at the two advancing armies.

Malcolm looked at the others in the boat, Riou, Nanami, Elaine and some soldiers.

Elaine watched grimly, "I hope they all buy us some time."

Nanami watched on too, "Don't worry…oh look, Warren's boat has already docked."

Malcolm brought the boat closer to shore, "And so have we.  All ready?"

Elaine turned to face everyone, "Now remember everything I taught you.  Solon Jhee's unit doesn't seem to be moving, so we should be able to sneak up on them easily enough.  Let's go.  Remember everyone, we have only one goal.  Solon Jhee's unit! We can ignore everyone else, Viktor and the others will handle them."

Warren sighed, "We didn't forget.  Shu drilled it into our heads enough."

Malcolm shushed him, "Hush, we don't want them to hear us."

Elaine nodded, before silently signaling everyone to move forward.

---

"This isn't so bad." Kahri said cheerfully as he knocked down a Highland soldier with the spatula, "And you gotta admit, I kick serious amounts of Highland ass with this spatula."

"Shut up Kahri! We don't need a running commentary right now!" Andrew yelled, as another soldier fell victim to the Star Dragon Sword.

Kain and Tsai were formidable enough separately, but together the Highland soldiers stood little chance.  Meanwhile Ryu was living up to his boasts as he quickly took down the Highland soldiers with his twin Battle Axes.

"Heads up! Here comes the main force now!" Viktor yelled.

---

"Ha! Those rats don't stand a chance now!" Solon Jhee yelled.

"Sir! The…the enemy is attacking us from our flank!"

"What!!!! Where did they come from???" Solon Jhee was in disbelief.

Elaine smirked as she watched the advance force attack, and whispered to herself, "You'd never guess…"

"W…w…we've been surrounded."

But Solon Jhee wasn't giving up just yet. "Don't be such cowards! Go back to the front line. I'll take care of this thorn in our behind."

Warren looked back at the others, "Awfully confident, isn't he?"

Elaine smiled, "I love the foolhardy ones." She took out her knife, it gleamed evilly.  "They're the easy targets."

"Okay, let's get this done already." Malcolm added, bringing everyone up to reality, "I need a couple minutes to prepare the magic attack, can you all cause a distraction?  Once I hit it, we should get out of here."

Riou nodded, "We better hurry, the advance forces we sent out look like they need help."

Malcolm watches them go, as he prepares the water blast spell.  He glanced over at the castle, and saw the South Windower's switch sides…

---

Everyone at the castle heard it.  The South Windowers had seen Riou's unit attack Solon Jhee's…it was happening.

"Hey…hey, look at that!"

"The Highland Army, they're being beaten?"

"Everyone look!" This was Freed, "Lord Riou is attacking Solon Jhee's personal unit! That's a brave young man!"

"Really?"

"Solon Jhee's unit…"

"Lord Riou!" This was Freed again, "He's a man that could lead us to victory.  It's our chance to fight back."

"Victory…"

Freed wasn't done yet, "That's right. It's time to pay them back for what they did to Lord Granmeyer!!! For the honor of South Window!!!"

"He's right! Now is our chance to fight!"

"Destroy the Highland Army!!!"

And the South Windowers changed sides right before their eyes.  The battle was won for sure now…

---

"The plan worked! I don't believe it!" Elaine yelled, taking out another Highland Solider at the same time, "Riou, our work is done for now.  As soon as Malcolm blasts these guys, we should head back!"

"Then we'd better move out of the way…" Warren pointed back at Malcolm…

Who was now glowing an eerie blue colour.

"Oh shit…" Elaine mumbled, "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" She yelled that part.

As Elaine ducked for cover, she overheard this conversation. 

"Lord Jhee, it's no good, at this rate we'll soon be surrounded ourselves."

"I know that, you fool! Retreat!!! Full retreat!!!"  That was undoubtedly Solon Jhee.

And retreat they did, but that didn't stop a good number of them getting blasted straight to hell by Malcolm's water blast.  Malcolm fell to the ground, unconscious after expending so much power.  So he missed the victory celebrations…

"We did it! We won! We won!  We won, Riou! They're running away!" Nanami cheered.

"If you start dancing, I will hit you." Elaine warned her, and Nanami paused midstep.

"You need to relax more..." Warren said softly.

"Someone tend to Malcolm, and make sure the boats are taken back to Kuskus in one piece guys." Elaine finished, "And I'll relax later, promise."

---

Tsai watched the Highland Army retreat, "I guess we did it, huh."

Kain didn't seem convinced, "Yeah…"

"I guess so…" Andrew added, equally unconvinced.

"So…" Kahri walked over to them, "So it's over?"

"Not by a long shot kid." Andrew said, "Not yet."

"Good, then I'll be able to show my amazing skills once again to lady Rina." Ryu said, distinguishly.

Everyone, wisely, chose to ignore him.

---

It was a while before Riou and the others got back to the castle, and there was a huge reception waiting for them.  

"Hey! Lord Riou and his unit are back!"

A loud cheer erupted as Riou, Nanami, Elaine and Warren walked in.  Malcolm was still unconscious, and would be for quite some time. Eilie, Rina, Bolgan and Pilika all ran over to Riou and Nanami, leaving Elaine free to run over to Andrew.  Andrew was quite surprised, even more so when she kissed him on the cheek.

"What…what was that for?" He asked.

"Just because." She replied, before heading inside.

Andrew stood in silence, "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand her."

Kahri walked up beside him, "But…at least…she likes you.  Right?"

Andrew seemed taken aback, but nodded. "I guess that's all that matters, eh?"

"You did it, Riou!!! You really did it!"

Andrew turned back and saw Eilie cheering.

Warren pouted, "We helped too, y'know?"

"I'm so relieved. Pilika was worried too. But Riou is just fine." Bolgan added.

"So are we…" Warren said, but nobody seemed to be listening.

"Drop it Warren." Kahri said.

"Yeah, this is Riou's moment in the sun." Andrew added.

"C'mon," Everyone saw Tsai approaching. "Everyone is waiting in the Great Hall."

---

They didn't take too long in getting to the Great Hall, despite various people running up and congratulating Riou and the others. 

Indeed, everyone seemed to be waiting in the Great Hall.

"You're famous, Riou." Flik said, as he saw them enter, "All of a sudden, you're everyone's hero."

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Viktor walked over to Riou, "And well he should be! This is the young man who defeated the Highland Army."

Warren opened his mouth to speak, but Kahri covered it with his hand.  He and Andrew simultaneously whispered, "Drop it."

"Everyone's talking about you, Riou." Eilie added, "They're calling you the 'herald of victory'"

Elaine entered the Great Hall, "I've left Malcolm to recover.  That Tuta kid says he just needs a while to rest."

Shu motioned for quiet; he took a deep breath before continuing. "We've managed to win this battle. But we've already lost Lady Anabelle and Muse has fallen under the control of Highland. The State is in shambles and the survivors are in danger of being destroyed one at a time.  Furthermore, sooner of later Luca Blight's main unit, the White Wolf Guard, will attack us here in North Window.  In our present condition, we wouldn't be able to defend against such an attack. We need to gather more power here."

"All in one breath again, how the hell does he do that…" Kahri asked to no one in particular.

"That's a REALLY long way of saying we're in deep trouble." Warren added.

"We're not in trouble, Shu's already got a plan..." Andrew announced, as everyone turned to face him, "You can tell by that small smirk on his face."

Flik seemed to know this too; "You're talking about making this castle into our headquarters so we can fight the Highland Army, right Shu?"

Shu was slightly taken aback by this, but continued anyway.  "Exactly. We've already got a good tool for collecting people. It's this great old castle.  But now we need someone to focus all that power. Someone to bring us all together. We need a leader."

For some reason, Kahri, Elaine, Andrew and Warren found themselves involuntarily turning towards Riou, who looked puzzled.

Viktor walked over to Shu, "Shu, are you saying you're going to be that leader?"

Shu shook his head, "No, I can't do it. I'm a military genius, but I'm no good at leading people...inspiring them."

"In that case...are we going to appeal to the remaining city mayors?" Flik asked Shu.

"Bah, without a leader they'd never even consider listening to us - never mind helping us.  They're all too concerned with themselves..." Elaine scoffed.

"Nice rant, I give it a 9.5." Warren whispered.

Shu continued, "There is a person here who should be our leader."

Andrew blinked, but realization dawned. "Shu...you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"I am..." Shu said, as he walked over to Riou, "Riou, no, I mean Lord Riou, you are the one who should become leader of the New State Army. We need you to show us the way to victory."

You could have heard a pin drop…but no one seemed to object to this.  Eventually, someone piped up.  "...he is the only person here who could potentially do it." Elaine said, remembering their first meeting at the White Deer Inn.  _That seems like years ago now…_

Andrew echoed her sentiments, "Indeed.  He has such amazing spirit and courage...none of us could possibly do it." 

Only Nanami seemed to be against this, she looked flustered as she spoke.  "Wait a minute here. Why? Why Riou? That's not right. Can you explain why?"

Viktor seemed to have it figured out, "Is it...the name Genkaku, Shu?"

Andrew looked grim, "That's precisely what it is..."

"Genkaku...do you mean 'that' Genkaku?" Leona asked.

"No way...really THAT Master Genkaku?" Kain added.

"The only person potentially greater than myself…" Ryu said, in his most humble moment.

Shu went on, "You are the son of the hero, Genkaku, who was driven from the City-State 30 years ago. In your hand, you possess the same 'Bright Shield Rune' that Genkaku did.  You are Lord Riou, who defeated General Solon Jhee of Highland. Many people look to you for hope.  But more than all that, I've...we've all seen the brilliance in you. The kind of brilliance that this age needs. You must lead the State Army."

_And yet, no pause for breath…he needs to teach me how to do that_. Kahri thought.

Riou was in disbelief. "Me....a leader? I don't think that..."

Andrew walked over to Riou, "I think you should give it some more thought."

Riou was silent for a moment, "But Luca Blight.... if I could really help out...."

Nanami snapped out of her shock long enough to respond. "That.... That's true, but.... But why you? Is there some reason Riou must do it? It's going to be very dangerous."

"There's always going to be danger..." Elaine said softly.

".... if I can help out..." Riou looked confused.

Nanami was close to tears by this point, "Yes, but...."

Viktor approaches them, "We can't expect Riou to make a decision now."

"Yeah. Let him sleep on it tonight." Warren said, "He needs some time to properly decide."

Viktor walked right over to Riou. "There's something else I want to talk to Riou about.  Something that Anabelle didn't have time to tell him..."

Shu stood quietly, "...Lord Riou, please take your time and think about it.  When you've made your decision, please come back here. I believe in you."

Viktor placed his hand on Riou's shoulder. "Riou, Nanami, come to the tavern later. I'll tell you about Genkaku."

"Everyone should get some rest." Apple said, "We need to be refreshed for tomorrow."

Kahri walked over to Riou and Nanami, "So you're finally going to know about your Grandpa.  I know I have no right to ask this, but can I come too?  I still want to know…"

Riou nodded, "I'm sure Viktor won't mind."

Nanami was trembling slightly, "Yeah…I guess so…oh Riou, what is happening to us?"

"You're growing up." 

They turned to see Kain standing behind them. "This world is no longer the place it used to be for you. There will be tough times ahead, no matter what you decide to do.  Just…take care of yourselves."

Kain walked out of the Hall.  Most of the people were doing likewise.  Ryu was attempting to charm Rina…again, as they left.  Soon enough only Riou, Nanami and Kahri were left in the hall.

"Well, he said to meet him later…" Nanami thought about it, "We should get some rest first."

"And get something to eat…" Kahri added.

---

"Elaine. A moment." 

Elaine stopped as Andrew approached her.  She frowned, "What's up?"

"I need to know something." Elaine was surprised to see him trembling slightly, "That kiss before…"

Elaine was surprised, and let out a small chuckle. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Andrew nodded.  "I mean. I don't know what you're thinking…are you just toying with me?"

Elaine's expression suddenly turned serious. "No.  Not at all.  I can't believe you'd think that."

She walked closer to him, "You know, I've tried to tell you this at least twice before now…and quite frankly a rampaging Highland Army is not going to stop me telling you this time."

She edged ever closer to him.  Andrew could feel her breath upon his skin.  She looked right into his eyes, and whispered softly.  "I…I've fallen in love with you."

And then she kissed him. Not on the cheek this time, but on the lips.  

For Andrew, it seemed to last an eternity.  Elaine stopped, and looked back at Andrew. "I just wanted you to know…just in case something happens."

Elaine began to walk away, but Andrew stopped her.  "You're just going to leave without knowing how I feel?"

She smiled, "I know how you feel, you had the guts to tell me before…I couldn't even do that.  Until now, when…for the first time, I really thought we were in…I'm sorry."

He brusher her hair back and smiled, "Don't be."

And then he kissed her…and for Elaine, it seemed to last a million lifetimes…

---

**_Awwwwww…I had to end it nicely, and I couldn't think of a better way.  I hope it brought a smile to certain people's faces when they read that…awwww._**

**_Anyway, more hijinks in the next chapter…currently unnamed…and maybe, just maybe, the return of a certain arrogant magician…_**


	44. Chapter 44: Stuff Happened, It Was Inter...

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit. _**

**_Well, after the longest delay, the new chapter is finally up.  Amazingly.  Writer's block's a bitch.  But that doesn't matter right now, on with the chapter!_**

---

_Chapter Forty Four_

**Stuff Happened, It Was Interesting**

(Location: North Window Castle)

---

There was much excitement around the old North Window Castle that day.  Rumours were rife amongst it's inhabitants.

"Did you hear? Lord Riou is going to be our leader!"

"Are you sure? He seems awfully young…"

"Did you know Riou was the adopted child of Master Genkaku?"

"No! That Genkaku? Amazing!"

"I hear he even has the very same Bright Shield Rune that Genkaku once possessed!"

"Wow, maybe he IS the leader we've been searching for…the one who will finally lead us to victory!"

Kahri concealed a smile as he walked through the castle.  There was so much he didn't know about Riou, and even less about this Genkaku guy.  Finally about to find out about it, Kahri quickened his pace as he reached the room designated as Riou's.  He could already hear Nanami in there, but that was nothing new really.  

_Nanami really shadows him everywhere.  Just like a big sister should.  Trying to help, but so damn annoying at the same time._

Kahri grinned, as he knocked on Riou's door.  Nanami opened it.

"Ready to go?" Nanami asked, continuing before Kahri could answer, "Great! Viktor will be waiting for us.  Let's go!"

Nanami led the way, Riou following close behind, he simply shrugged as he walked past.  Kahri scratched his head, slightly confused.  _He must still be thinking about what Shu said._

Kahri tapped Riou on the shoulder, "Don't worry about the all important one right now, let's just concentrate on learning about your grandfather tonight."

Riou nodded, _almost a smile, I miss his smile_. Kahri thought wistfully as they headed towards the bar Leona was setting up.  _It's been too long since any of us had anything to smile about…_

**---**

Viktor was already in the Tavern, and he already had a drink in his hands.  Nobody was surprised.  Viktor looked over as the three entered.

"You're here, good. Ha! Don't just stand there, come on in, sit down, have a...ummm," Viktor stopped, and laughed, "I guess you still can't drink, eh."

But Nanami was having none of this. "We came to hear about Grandpa Genkaku." She said, rather bossily. "Not to be treated like kids!"

Viktor took another gulp as he looked at Nanami, "Hey, c'mon now, what's the rush? It's a long story, and it's not a very happy one either, okay?" Viktor took another drink, "So whadda ya think? Still wanna hear it?"

Kahri walked over and sat down, "Duh, of course we do. Right Riou?"

Riou also walked over, "I still wanna hear it." He sat down.  Nanami soon followed.

Viktor nodded, "Okay...well get ready.  Like I said, it's a long story.  Sit down already." He said to Nanami, who was still standing, "You'll get cramp."  

Nanami sat down, at last, and Viktor began the story.

"Just before this war started, fighting between Highland and the State was pretty much limited to minor border skirmishes.  But...it must be around 30 years ago now.  Highland and the State fought a great war against each other."

"Sure," Kahri interrupted, "Everyone knows that."

"Quiet you!" Viktor chided, "I'm telling this story!"

"Pushy, aren't you?" Kahri grinned. It felt good to joke around again.

Viktor ignore Kahri, and continued the story again. "There are a lot of different stories about what happened, but it appeared that the State started the war. Anabelle's father, Mayor Darell of Muse, led the State, and the famous general, Han Cunningham, led the Highland Army."

Viktor sighed.  "But Darell was an amateur when it came to war, and before long he had lost half of Muse and the Matilda Domain."

"Ouch, I doubt even I could be that incompetent." Kahri said, pretty much to himself.  But Riou nodded in agreement.

"When the State needed it most, a hero appeared...your adopted father, Genkaku." Viktor paused for effect, it went unregistered by the impatient trio, and continued, slightly deflated. "Genkaku got command of a unit and raided Highland's supply tent.  This slowed down Highland long enough for the State to recover."

"Wow, he was pretty brave." Kahri looked over at Riou, "You must be so proud."

Riou was about to answer, but was interrupted by a small snore emanating from the general direction of Nanami.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "Surely I'm not that boring…" He shook his head, and continued on again.

"The war went back and forth from then on in.  Genkaku and Han were from the same village, and apparently they were good friends. Sometimes they would drink together leisurely, right in the middle of both camps."  

"You know, I think I remember reading something similar to that," Kahri shrugged, "Only the two sides played a game of some sort during a holiday or something.  Oh wait, that was a story…"

Viktor reached over and clouted Kahri, "Now, as I was saying…Oh yeah, by doing so, they soon both realized what a stupid and pointless war it was."

Viktor ignored Kahri's cry of "That hurt!" and went on. "And so Genkaku and Han worked together to make a peace treaty.  The citizens of both countries were overjoyed.  All except for one man, the Mayor of Muse City..."

"And the plot thickens…" Kahri whispered, fearing another Viktor clouting.

"There was one border city that Darell refused to give over to Highland.  That city was your hometown, Riou, Kyaro.  And so negotiations broke down, and the war began all over again," Viktor grimaced, "That's when the King of Highland, Agares Blight, made a suggestion. The war should be decided by...a 'duel between both champions.'  Darell agreed to the idea, as did Han and Genkaku.  Their only wish now was that the war would finally come to an end."

Kahri cheered.  "Yay." 

"Quiet you!  The time came for the duel to begin, up at Jowston Hill," Viktor paused, "Yeah, you saw the monument before we witnessed the Hilltop Conference. King Agares gave his sword to Han, and Mayor Darell gave his sword to Genkaku...this signalled that each champion was fighting as the representative of their own country." 

"And this is where it all went horribly wrong, right Viktor?" Kahri asked, remembering the stories he read as a child.

"You're right for once, something did happen then. Genkaku refused to raise his sword in battle.  Darell kept on ordering him to fight, over and over again.  But Genkaku refused.  Time passed, and the people got angry because the contest was spoiled.  And naturally, they blamed Genkaku. With no other choice, Han knocked away Genkaku's blade, put his own sword to Genkaku's neck and declared victory for Highland."

Viktor stopped, and took another drink before continuing. "That's how your home, Kyaro, came to be Highland territory.  Genkaku was called a 'traitor' and was ordered into exile by Lord Darell.  He left without ever revealing the real reason he never once lifted his sword to battle." 

Kahri looked really confused by now.  "But…Genkaku seemed like…such a hero before.  Why on earth…did he think too much of his friendship with Han or something?"

 "I'm getting to that part, geez, you're almost as impatient as I am." Viktor almost smiled then, "Anyway, many years passed by, Darell left his job as mayor...and it was finally revealed why Genkaku had refused to fight.  You see, Darell had secretly coated the sword he gave to Genkaku with a deadly poison." 

Viktor paused as both Riou and Kahri gasped.

"Genkaku was ruined whether he won or lost. If he lost, fine.  If he won, Darell was planning to expel him anyway for his 'evil crime.'   Genkaku detected the poison on the blade, and he couldn't bring himself to swing his sword."  

"Wow…he really was a hero after all." Kahri nodded, "I wish I could've met him."

"Genkaku's name was rightfully cleared, but Genkaku would never again return to the City-State," Viktor finished his drink off, and continued on, "As for what happened after that...well, you know about that better than I do.  I guess it was more important to Genkaku to live happily with you two," Viktor nodded at Riou and the apparently sleeping Nanami, "than it was to return to the State to clear his name...damn, she can snore loudly..."

"Tell me about it." Riou said, grinning.

Viktor laughed, "Well, you must be tired too.  Anyway, that's the kind of life your 'grandpa' led.  But Riou... You're not 'Genkaku's son,' you're your own person.  Don't you dare ever forget that," Viktor looked up, "Oh, it's pretty late...I didn't mean to keep you up so long.  You should carry Nanami to her bed...hopefully her snoring won't wake up everyone else..."

Viktor got up to leave, but before he reached to door he stopped, and turned back to Riou. "You two are good kids. I think I sort of understand how Genkaku must have felt about you."

And then he left.

Kahri stood up, "Well that was an exciting story.  I'm glad I stayed up to hear it…" He paused, looking over at Nanami, "Shame she missed all the good parts."

Riou nodded, "We'd better get her to her bed."

"It would be so funny if we just left her here…" Kahri sniggered, "Just kidding. Come on, I'll help you."

And so they lifted Nanami up, with one arm over their shoulders, Riou and Kahri headed back upstairs. 

"Has she been putting on weight?"

---

A new day dawned, and the sunlight drifted over North Window Castle.  Nobody slept very well that night, all wondering what Riou's answer would be.  Almost everybody has gathered in the Great Hall that morning, waiting to hear Riou's reply.  

Tuta stood around in a nervous silence.  Ryu and Rina were having an actual conversation, rather than Ryu trying to impress her with his…"charms."  Freed Yamamoto looked like he would faint at any moment.  Eilie and Bolgan were rather excited.  Barbara and Leona were in deep discussion about wine rations.  Pilika was acting like a lost child.  Tsai and Kain were reminiscing.  Kahri and Warren were chattering animatedly.  Andrew and Elaine seemed to be having a whispered conversation, which everyone thought was a bit strange.  

And at the main stage of the Hall, Apple, Flik, Viktor and Shu waited in silence, observing the scene in front of them.  

Time passed awkwardly…until the doors of the Great Hall opened in a slightly boring fashion.  All eyes turned to the door as Riou, flanked by Nanami, walked in.  Riou walked over to Shu.  The silence was deafening.

Shu gratefully broke the silence, "Well Riou...have you made your decision?"

Another awkward silence followed, as if Riou was doing it deliberately to annoy everyone.  He finally responded.

"...If you think I can do it...Then I will."

The room turned from deafening silence to an almighty eruption of cheering in a microsecond.  The only person who seemed the slightest bit sad about it was Nanami, but she clapped for joy anyway.

It took a while for the cheering to die down; it soon flowed around the halls, stairways, rooms, nooks and crannies of the castle.  The castle may have rumbled a little too.  Eventually there was enough silence for somebody to speak, and be heard too.

"Riou, thank you," Viktor boomed, "I'll lend you all my strength so that we can defeat the basta…um, Luca Blight!"

Tsai echoed Viktor's speech, "Lord Riou, it's not much, but I'll give you all my strength too."

""I...I'll fight for you too!" Freed yelled, surprising everyone, "For South Window, for Lord Granmeyer, for all the people who have suffered at Highland's hands!"

Shu also had something to say, natch, "Lord Riou, with all the power I have learned from the teachings of my master, I promise to help bring you victory."

It was contagious, as Apple added, "I don't have much strength to give, but I promise I'll give you everything I've got."

"Yes, yes," Andrew interrupted, "We're all going to give everything we've got to help Riou, but this is getting annoying now."

Viktor burst out laughing, "Quite right! This is no way to celebrate such a momentous occasion. We've got a new leader! Let's have a party!"

Andrew and Elaine's eyes widened for a second, as they looked over at Kahri and Warren, who both shrugged.  But luckily, before the idea of a party steamrollered over everybody…

"I would like to congratulate you as well."

A figure in elaborate looking robes entered the hall.  Tuta jumped as he figured out who it was, and Andrew seemed to recognise the man too.

"Doctor Huan!" Tuta cried.

Indeed, the esteemed Doctor Huan had arrived, and was walking towards everyone.

Tuta continued, "Doctor! You're okay! I'm so glad."

"I'm sorry I had you so worried, Tuta." Huan replied.

Andrew felt he had to ask the question, "Dr. Huan, how did you manage to get out of Muse alive?"

"Well, I was helped out by a kind soldier and a strange, yet sweet, girl, I finally made it here, thanks to some brave sailors in Coronet." Huan replied.

Andrew frowned, "...that sounds familiar."

But before Andrew could figure it out, Shu had already begun talking again. "The soldiers will be happy to hear that we now have such a famous healer. Welcome Doctor Huan."

Huan nodded. "Thank you. I hope my small knowledge of medicine will be of some help to you and your troops," Huan then walked up to Riou, "Lord Riou. I'm happy to be here. I'll try to make myself useful to the other people in this castle."

"Oh," Elaine suddenly exclaimed, "...wait a second.  What are we going to call this castle?"

"Oh yeah, you're right..." Viktor added, "North Window Castle is no good... North Window was the name of a village that no longer exists..."

"Shall we have Lord Riou think of a name for the castle?" Freed suggested.

Eilie seemed excited, "Yeah! How about it, Riou? What would make a good name?"

Riou thought about it for a while, but inspiration came from an obvious source. "...I think we should call it 'Genkaku Castle'" He nodded at Viktor.

Everybody seemed to like it. "Oh, Genkaku Castle," Viktor smiled, "That's a great name!"

"Oh yes, a fabulous name worthy of this wonderful castle." Ryu added.

Kain nodded, "I agree, a good choice from our leader."

"Yes, I like it too." Eilie smiled.

Rina grinned, "Hoo hoo. You'd like anything he thought of..."

Eilie positively fumed, "Shut up, sis!"

Bolgan and Pilika began dancing, as Bolgan happily exclaimed "Genkaku Castle! Genkaku Castle!" repeatedly.

"Well, it's okay, isn't it?" Flik smiled, "It's the name our leader chose, after all."

Viktor also smiled, "Good. Now that our castle officially has a name, how about that party..."

But he was interrupted by a series of gasps, Viktor looked puzzled and turned around to see what everybody else had seen; a mysterious blue glow, from which an equally mysterious woman appeared.

Viktor couldn't contain his shock, "Waaah!"

Warren looked puzzled, "How in the world did she do that?"

"It would be a handy trick…" Elaine said, almost in awe.

Only Andrew seemed to be focused, "Who are you?" He asked, angrily.

"Hey...wait a second…" Kahri struggled to remember, "Hey...it's that lady who appeared in that cave in Toto!"

The lady spoke, "I am called Leknaat. I am the Keeper of the Gate Rune. The Watcher of the Great Balance.  Riou, inheritor of the 'Bright Shield Rune,' the cycle is complete. The Stars of Destiny are poised to gather once again.  I give you the Stone Tablet of the Promise. The names that appear on it show your followers, the source of your strength."

"Do you suppose we could get that in English?" Warren whispered to Kahri, who simply shrugged.

It was then it happened.  A green glow was emanating, and from it stood a slightly arrogant looking kid, with what could only be the Stone Tablet.

"You know," Elaine whispered to Andrew, "Those robes look kinda familiar…"

"I'm Lady Leknaat's pupil, Luc.  And this is 'the Stone Tablet of the Promise.' You should be grateful that the Lady has given you this.  I'll also favor you with my great presence. It's not what I choose, but Lady Leknaat has ordered it.  Also, you will find another in the bedrooms, he will recover shortly."

---

_Meanwhile…_

Malcolm's eyes fluttered open, he sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.  He was unsure of his surroundings, but there was one thing he was sure of. He was all alone.

"Huh? How'd I get onto a bed…"

He was about to finish, but a mysterious glow suddenly emanated from the other bed.  And just as soon as it had appeared, a teenage boy lay on the bed, unconscious – but otherwise fine.  The shock of what had just happened finally registered in Malcolm's brain, and he did the only thing he could do…

---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luc smirked, "I see that he has arrived okay. A pity."

Leknaat seemed to have more to say. "These old eyes see the future dimly. Many strands of fate are woven around you, young man.  Your friend... The inheritor of the 'Black Sword Rune...' I see him also. You both have hard roads ahead... So you must always look forward and proceed with caution...Riou."

And with those ominous words, Lady Leknaat vanished just as she had appeared.  Everyone was still stunned by what had just happened.

"So it's Viktor and Flik," Luc said, dismissively, "You're still alive then."

Viktor looked pretty angry at Luc's attitude.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Nanami asked.

Flik looked over, "Well...sort of. We once fought together."

Viktor looked disappointed, "Bah.  Next time we'll have a real party!"

---

It wasn't long before Luc had set up the Stone Tablet that people began crowding around it, curious.

Elaine was one of the first, showing an unusual display of curiosity.  "Hmm…" She scanned the Tablet, "Oh, there's me! Hmm, 'Tensui Star…'"

She looked up at Luc, who was pointedly ignoring her. "What does 'Tensui' mean anyway?"

Luc continued to ignore her. Which only made Elaine angrier, "Listen you, I've had it up to here with arrogant mages! You tell me what this means or I'm gonna skin you alive."

"…Unhand me you brutal Amazon," He replied, "And do not touch the Tablet, it is fragile."

Elaine let him go with a reluctant sigh.  "Could you at least tell me what the 'Tensui Star' is?"

"It's the 'Star of Intelligence.'"

Elaine looked up to see a slightly groggy Malcolm walking towards her. "I read all about this in a musty old book my Grandmother kept.  The Stars of Destiny, eh?  How does it feel to be one, Elaine?"

"A little strange, actually." She replied, "'Star of Intelligence' huh…I like it."

Elaine scanned down the list, "Oh look, you're on it too."

Malcolm looked at where Elaine was pointing, "Well, I didn't expect that…" Malcolm joined Elaine to look at the Tablet, "'Chiyou Star.'"

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means 'The Magic Star' but I'm not one hundred percent sure of it." Malcolm looked over at Luc, "Which reminds me…were you the one responsible for that guy appearing in the medical room like that?"

Luc grunted, which Malcolm assumed meant yes. 

Elaine grinned, "So that was you screaming then."

"Shut up…" Malcolm replied, "It's not something that I'm proud of you know."

Elaine had gone back to scanning the list, "Hmm…oh, here's that Ryu guy. Hmm, what does 'Tensatsu Star' mean?"

Malcolm sighed, "I don't remember you being this curious before I was unconscious…it means 'Murderous Star.'" 

Elaine smiled, "I wonder which Star Riou is…well, what do you know? He's the first name on the list.  'Tenkai Star.'"

"'Chief Star of Heaven.'" Malcolm said, before Elaine could ask. "Appropriate enough for our leader."

"You heard then?" 

"Please, I wouldn't be surprised if news of this hadn't reached the Toran Republic by now." Malcolm replied, now looking at the list too. "Hmm, Kahri is the 'Chitsu Star'…he's gonna love this one. It means 'The Childish Star'."

"On Kahri, it's kind of endearing." Elaine smiled, looking up suddenly, "Oh, over here guys!"

Malcolm looked up to, and saw Andrew, Warren and Kahri approaching. "It's all set," Andrew said, "Nanami agreed to bring Riou later." 

"What are you up to?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a little surprise for Riou," Warren replied, "To celebrate, y'know?"

Elaine walked over to Andrew, "We were just looking at the Stone thingy."

That comment earned a small annoyed grunt from Luc, and Elaine smiled before continuing, "Oh, Malcolm…what's Andrew's Star of Destiny?"

Malcolm scanned the list again, "'Chiyu Star'…it can either be translated as 'The Brave Star' or 'The Heroic Star.'"

"I _LIKE_ it." Elaine smiled again, "It suits you."

Warren and Kahri watched on in surprise. Malcolm was too busy examining the Tablet to notice.

Warren was first to comment, "You two seem awfully close lately…hey, Kahri. Maybe that rumour we heard was true after all!"

"What rumor?" Elaine and Andrew asked, simultaneously.

"Apparently some guard claimed he saw you two kissing last night," Kahri replied, "Well? Did you? Is it true? Come on, tell, tell, tell!"

Wistfully, Malcolm said, "Yep, he **IS** the 'Chitsu Star'."

Kahri looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Wow, this Tablet thing," Warren paused as Luc grunted angrily, "is so cool. There's Kain, the 'Tenyu Star!'…whassat mean?"

"The 'Star of Heroic Ferocity'." Malcolm answered, and was about to say something else until…

"Hey, I'm on it!" Warren exclaimed, "The 'Chiri Star', what's that mean?"

Malcolm frowned, "I believe it is translated as 'The Star of Justice', you must be out to avenge something or other."

Warren blinked, "Oh, now why would I do that? I have no reason to be vengeful."

"You're not a convincing liar." Elaine said softly, sending chills down Warren's spine.

"It's nothing.  Leave me alone already!" 

And with that, Warren stormed off.  "What's his problem?" Andrew wondered out loud.

Kahri shrugged, "I'll talk to him later, after Riou's surprise."

Kahri walked off, followed by Andrew and Elaine.  If anybody was paying attention, they would have noticed Andrew and Elaine were holding hands as they left.  But nobody noticed.  

"Huh?" Malcolm gazed in amazement, as another name magically engraved itself onto the Tablet, "Hmm…'Chikei Star'…'The Avenging Star'…" Malcolm got up, even more puzzled than before, "Who is this Avara guy anyway?"

Malcolm left with a shrug.  Not noticing the look of pure disgust on Luc's face when he heard Malcolm utter Avara's name…

---

"Where are you taking me, Nanami?" Riou complained, being blindfolded was bad enough, but not knowing what was happening was even worse.

Nanami giggled, "Don't you worry about it. Just trust your big sister on this one!"

Nanami opened the door and ushered Riou in.  Riou managed to get his blindfold off, but it didn't do much good.  It was pitch black in the room.  

Riou tried to figure out what was happening, "If I didn't know better, I'd say this was…"

"SURPRISE!!!"

Riou was caught off guard, and found himself slipping and crashing to the ground, butt first.  A row of candles was suddenly lit up, and the room was revealed.  A very well decorated room, filled with a whole lot of people…who were all staring at Riou.

"Aaaah!" Nanami yelled, "You're not hurt are you? Can you stand?"

"I'm fine…" Riou sighed.

"Well, that's not the best way to start your leadership, was it?" Andrew laughed.

"What's with the party anyway?" Riou asked, slightly embarrassed at all the attention.

"Come on!" Kahri yelled, "This is the biggest thing that ever happened to you.  Of course we want to celebrate! So should you!"

"We're just glad Viktor's idea for a party bombed," Elaine added, "I doubt you could've handled two parties."

"I'm very sure I won't be able to handle one…" Riou responded, but too quietly for anybody to hear.

"Oh leave him be." Malcolm said softly, "You're embarrassing our leader.  Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Riou took that opportunity to look around, Ryu and Rina were enjoying a drink together, Bolgan and Pilika were playing as usual.  Andrew and Elaine were dancing to the music, which was slightly too slow to match their slightly too close dancing…and Eilie was now walking up to him.

"Congratulations," She said, "Who would have ever thought this would have happened, eh?"

Eilie hugged Riou, before wandering off again. "Yeah, who would have thought this…" Riou mumbled.

Malcolm walked over to Riou, "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

Riou simply shook his head, "I…well…it's too much."

"If it helps," Malcolm said, "I was unconscious when they planned this."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"It helps me a little," Malcolm shrugged, "Why don't you go and get some air, you look kinda pale."

"WHAT?!?" Nanami bellowed, "Don't tell me Riou's ill!"

"Fresh air sounds like a good plan…" Riou said softly, before leaving, Nanami close behind.

"I'm worried." Malcolm said, to nobody in particular.

"He just needs time to adjust."

Malcolm turned to see Kain outside the door.

"This was too much too soon.  I'm sure he will be grateful later, but not today." And with that, Kain walked away.

"Where's the guest of honour gone?" Kahri asked, walking up beside Malcolm.

"Fresh air, he…he's a little under the weather." Malcolm replied, trying hard to respect Riou's privacy.

"Oh, that's a shame." Kahri replied, "At least everyone else will enjoy the party."

"Yeah…" Malcolm waited till Kahri had gone, "Everyone else…sure."

He never finished, as a small yellow speeding creature knocked him down.

"Bonaparte's on the rampage again!" Kahri yelled, chasing after the Groundhog, Millie close behind.

"Oh man, that damn thing ate the entire cake!"

"The one that Nanami baked? No wonder it's so agitated!"

---

Bonaparte ran out of the castle, quickly followed by the flustered Millie and the exasperated Kahri.

"I like Bonaparte and all," He yelled, "But he's so high maintenance."

"For something so cute," Millie replied, "It's worth it."

Bonaparte suddenly stopped, allowing Millie to scoop him up in her arms, "Ooo, what am I going to do with you?"

Bonaparte squeaked, and seemed to be looking at something in the distance. Kahri looked, since Millie was too busy fretting over Bonaparte.  

He saw three figures approaching the castle.  One seemed to be injured, and was being carried by the other two.  Millie finally looked up.  She squealed.

"What is it now?" Kahri moaned.

"It's Chris!" She smiled.

"Chris?" Kahri was now utterly confused.

"A boy I met in Ryube Village once," Millie replied, "You'd like him!"

"Which one is Chris?" Kahri asked.

"The guy carrying the other guy," Millie smiled, "Let's go see!"

Millie had already run off before Kahri could protest.  With a sigh, he followed to, suddenly wishing he hadn't left his Spatula back at the castle.  He finally got a good look at the three figures.  The first, Chris, seemed like an average guy, he had a staff strapped to his back.  The second, a girl, was very pretty.  She had long blonde hair, wore a dark red skirt and a lighter red top.  Kahri noticed that there were two holsters on her belt, only big enough to hold small daggers.  The third, the one being carried, seemed to be an old man with grey hair, but on closer inspection he couldn't have been more than sixteen, his face was still young looking.  His clothes were all ripped, as if he was the victim of a lynch mob.

"Well, if it isn't Millie, and Bonaparte of course." Chris added as an afterthought, "Love to stay and talk, but we gotta get this guy some medical help."

"Yeah, he was really busted up by those South Windowers," the girl added, "They thought he was a spy."

"Was he?" Millie asked, intrigued.

"No, that would be me," The girl replied, "But he took the fall for me…I don't know why."

"Come on," Kahri motioned towards the direction of Genkaku Castle, "There's a doctor there."

"Thanks," Chris nodded, "I was heading there anywhere…guiding some guy named Fitcher around, but he sped off when I stopped to help Kara with this guy."

"Less talk, more moving," Kara replied, "This guy's heavy you know!"

"Here, let me." Kahri took Kara's place, allowing the blonde to recover.

"Thanks a lot," She said, brushing her hair back into place. "Cute groundhog, by the way."

Millie beamed as they all headed back to Genkaku Castle.  Doctor Huan's first patient already decided.

---

Doctor Huan had finished the examination, "Well, he'll be fine.  He will need some time to recover though.  I must say, I did not expect my first patient to arrive so soon."

"Thanks Doctor Huan," Kahri nodded, "We'll leave him be then."

"So he'll be okay then?" Kara asked, concerned.

Kahri nodded, "Yeah, just needs time to rest, and Doctor Huan will deal with the injuries.  So, he'll be okay."

"I have a question," Millie looked over at Kara, "You said you were a spy?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah…I was sent to scout the situation in South Window.  I was a bit careless though…and when I thought I had been discovered, that guy protected me.  He was wounded trying to help me escape, but he refused to stop and rest…then he just collapsed.  If it wasn't for Chris, I would never have managed to get him here in time."

Chris smiled, "No problem.  Say, this is North Window Castle, isn't it?"

Millie nodded, "Except it's now called 'Genkaku Castle', Lord Riou chose the name."

"Well, this is where Fitcher was trying to get to…I'd better check and see if he's here yet," Chris stopped, "Um…anyone know their way around this place?"

"I'll take you!" Millie exclaimed, "That way we can catch up and stuff!"

Chris smiled, "Reminisce?"

"That too!" Millie dragged Chris away, Bonaparte hopping along after them.

"I suppose you're going to want to interrogate me," Kara said, turning to Kahri, "I mean, you just caught a spy and everything."

"Meh, I've dealt with treasure hunters, assassins, giant two headed snakes, numerous creatures, traitors, arrogant magicians…the last thing that's going to worry me will be a spy…especially one that's working against Highland," Kahri paused, "But who were you spying for anyway?" 

"Can't say," Kara looked away, "Besides, it's not as if I enjoy being a spy…I'm only trying to make enough money to travel onwards…my mother and father asked me to find my older brother, but…I was robbed on the way, and with no money I couldn't get anywhere.  So I took on a few jobs, anything to make enough money to continue searching."

"What does he look like?" Kahri had to ask, "Your brother, I mean."

Kara sighed, "Oh, I don't know…I haven't seen him in three years." 

"It's not that long…surely he can't have changed that much," Kahri shook his head, "No, I guess you're right.  Well, I'm sure you can stay here for a while, at least until you can make enough to go searching for your brother again."

Kara stopped him, "No, I have to report what I know…maybe I'll look around a little first though, it's a grand castle, very pretty."

Kahri nodded, "Well, okay.  See you around then."

Kahri walked away, shrugging at the slight weirdness of the girl.  So he didn't see her pleasant demeanour transform into one of utter seriousness.

"Shu…you'd better appreciate this."

---

Riou sat outside, trying to enjoy the balmy breeze flowing through.  Somehow, he had managed to lose Nanami, and was quite enjoying the rare moment of peace.  He was a little curious when Kahri and Millie ran past chasing after what only could have been Bonaparte, but even more curious when they came back with three others.  Still, that didn't matter right now; he treasured this relaxing moment, knowing full well it would end too soon.

"Okay, if I apologise now for the Party idea, will you promise not to whack me with the Tonfa?"

Riou looked up to see Andrew walking towards him.  "I appreciated the thought, but I'm not really a party person…I felt too…cooped up."

"Nanami's going mad inside, trying to find you," Andrew added, "Elaine figured you might want some alone time, so she's distracting Nanami for now…can't promise you that will last long though."

"Thanks."

Andrew could only sigh as Riou appeared to become more and more distant. "You're not just doing this because of Shu and the others, are you?"

"No."

"…well, if you're not going to say.  I won't pry."

Andrew began to head inside, stopping once hoping for a reaction…but there was none.  Andrew turned back around, Riou had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid.  I wish you knew what you are getting yourself into…"

"Hmmm, this should be it... Umm, excuse me. Is this North Window?  Can you believe that my guide ditched me on the way here!?"

Andrew turned around to see a slightly scruffy man standing there, he seemed out of breath too.

"Um, yeah…this is North Window." Andrew replied, puzzled as hell.

"Thank you. You see, I heard a rumor that a great hero here defeated the Highland Army. So I decided to come here and see for myself. Have you ever seen this hero? What's he like?" The man's quick questions gave Andrew a slight headache.

"He's unavailable at the moment, he's napping right now you see…" Andrew motioned over to the tree that Riou was napping under.

The man paused, and then let out a small laugh, "That's a good one.  Really funny stuff there, anyway I must be off."

"Well, that was unusual…" Andrew said to himself, and turned around to see…

"RIOU!!! Don't be sleeping there, you'll catch a cold!" 

"Leave him alone Nanami," Andrew chided as Nanami ran towards them, "He needs the rest."

Nanami didn't calm down though, "Bah! I know what's best for Riou! Come on, up you get already…there's some kind of commotion at the Great Hall…Shu says you're needed."

"Oh, so Shu says he's needed, huh," Andrew scoffed, "Well I know EXACTLY what Shu needs right about now…"

"Will both of you be quiet, I'm up now anyway," Riou sighed, "Come on then…to the Great Hall."

---

"Well, I hope you're happy Shu, not only did your 'simple' reconnaissance mission go horribly wrong, but it almost got someone killed!"

Viktor and Flik watched the young, yet incredibly irate, spy yelling at Shu.  Both were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter.

"The information was worth it, Kara." Shu replied, curtly.

"And what if someone had been killed, what then?" Kara was on the brink of seriously harming the smarmy strategist.

"But nobody did, and unless you have any other qualms," Shu shook his head, "Then you may leave."

Kara sneered, "Hey, if it's going to annoy you, I think I might just stick around for a while."

"Excellent, I'll have someone show you to a room." Shu almost smiled.

Kara's jaw dropped, "You had this all planned out, didn't you?  Well, you son of a…"

"Excuse me, is Lord Riou around? I wish to speak to him immediately."

Everyone turned to face the scruffy gentleman who had just entered the Great Hall.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" Shu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Wait a second," Viktor piped up, "You're that guy from Muse City, Fischerspoon…"

"My name is Fitcher.  And I now work for Two River City."

And because fate is so fickle, Riou, Nanami and Andrew chose that moment to walk into the Great Hall.

"Ah, your timing is excellent," Shu motioned towards Riou, before turning back to face Fitcher, "This is Lord Riou, leader of the Orange Army."

Fitcher's expression was priceless, Kara burst into laughter, after muttering some apologies Fitcher finally spoke.

"Wha…WHAT? This little kid...?" Fitcher then realised how true it was from the expressions of those in the room (except Kara who was now trying to not laugh again), and turned much more respectful, "I, I beg you pardon, my lord. I guess I'm a pretty poor judge of character after all.  Heh heh heh...I used to work for Lady Anabelle, but that terrible accident happened while I was away.  I'm currently working for the mayor of Two River City."  

Shu sighed, "So what's your business here, Mr. Fitcher?"

"I heard that you were assembling an army to fight against Highland, so I came to check it out.  I was quite surprised to hear that you defeated the force led by General Solon Jhee." 

Kara sneered, "It was nothing but luck."

Ignoring the stares of everyone around her, Kara let Fitcher continue.  "Well, that's what I mean. It was almost a miracle, eh."

Kara smiled, as Viktor almost blew his cool. "Shut up!"

But Fitcher didn't shut up, but at least he got back on the topic of discussion, "So I thought I've just got to meet that leader. That's why I came.  Lord Riou. Please come to Two River City. We must forge an alliance and fight side by side in order to defeat the Highland Army."

"Is that a formal request from Two River City?" Andrew asked, pleased he beat Shu to it.

"Let me speak frankly." Fitcher began. 

"Hasn't stopped you so far…" Kara interrupted, but quietened down under Shu's evil stare.

"So far," Fitcher managed to continue, "I'm working on my own initiative."

"Wait a minute," Flik interrupted, "Your own initiative? You have that kind of authority?"

"No..." Fitcher admitted, "Officially I'm just here to scout out South Window. But we're going to need each other to stand up to the Highland Empire."

"Well, the rat has a point there," Kara added, "We can't do it alone."

Flik seemed to agree. "Well...what will we do? Should we trust this guy, Riou?"

Riou didn't take too long in deciding, "...Let's go to Two River."

"Great! I'll get started on the preparations immediately." Fitcher's enthusiasm drained then, "But... Umm... There is, er... There is one other problem."

Viktor asked, in a tone that suggested that he knew there was a 'but' coming, "And what would that be?"

"Uh, it's just the bridges connecting South Window and Two River City have been completely destroyed by the Empire." Fitcher shrugged, "I came here by boat, but the crew fled when the battle began, and now... Um... Can you send out a boat for us?"

Viktor was irate, "Hey... Is this whole thing just a ruse so you can hitch a ride back home?"

Fitcher trembled, but managed to keep his cool, "Of... Of course not!"

"We have a boat, but we'll need a talented captain to make it all the way to Two River City." Shu replied.

Viktor sighed, "I can't think of anyone who's up to a trip like that...I guess we'll have to find a captain before we go anywhere."

"Oh, if only my brother were here…he's a great boatman." Kara moaned.

"Come on, maybe we'll find someone in a neighbouring town," Andrew suggested, "Coming little lady?"

Kara pouted, "Oh, I might as well…I seem to be here for a while anyway."

"Okay, the role of finding a captain falls on you, Riou," Shu nodded, "Take care."

---

"A Captain?" Elaine asked, "Well, what about Warren? He's pretty good at boating?"

They decided to sit outside for a while, trying to figure out what to do next.  Riou, Nanami, Andrew and Kara had already filled in what had happened before now.

"Actually, I haven't seen Warren since this afternoon…" Kahri added, "After he stormed off like that."

"Well, if it's an expert sailor you need…"

Everyone turned to see Ryu walking up to them, "I just so happen to know the best man for the job."

Andrew was also deep in thought, "Well…if Ryu knows a guy…" He paused, "Wait, what about that guy…Tai Ho, I think…the guy who got us from Coronet to Kuskus?"

Ryu frowned, "Now why would you want that ragamuffin when you could have the very best in my friend Amada?"

"Amada…" Nanami began, "That rings a bell…"

"That was the guy Riou beat up in Radat Town so we could get the Sluice Gate opened." Andrew answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember him now." Nanami smiled at the memory.

"Well, we have two candidates, why don't we just split up and ask both guys?" Kara added.

"Okay then," Ryu nodded, "Of course our great leader will come with me to Radat to see Amada."

Riou almost laughed, "Oh, but of course."

Nanami did laugh, loudly. "I'm going with you too, Riou."

"Fine, you three can go to Radat Town, while rogue kid, spatula boy, and pale skinned girl can go to see this Tai Ho guy." Kara deliberately avoided the gazes from Andrew, Kahri and Elaine.

"And what, pray tell, will you be doing?" Andrew asked, scornfully.

"Looking for this Warren kid, of course," Kara smiled, "Just in case, you know?"

"Shouldn't one of us look for Warren?" Kahri asked, "We do know him better?"

"Oh…I suppose you are right…" Kara pouted, "Fine, you can look for Warren and I'll go with the lovebirds there."

Andrew and Elaine self-consciously moved apart slightly, Kara smiled, "Relax, it's so obvious. I'm surprised your friends here haven't noticed already."

"So it's true?!?" Kahri grinned, "Wow, that's so cool!"

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Okay, now that it is all sorted out, we should be on our way soon Lord Riou."

"Yeah, we don't want Shu nagging us any more than necessary." Nanami added, getting up.

"Well, good luck to all of you," Kahri smiled, "I'll try to find Warren."

And with that, the six sailor hunters (not scouts, never scouts…) left Genkaku Castle.  Malcolm approached as they left.

"I don't think Warren's in the castle anymore," Malcolm said sadly, "Nobody has seen him."

"Guess he just needs time to cool off." Kahri said, with a shrug.

Malcolm sighed, "Oh, it's kinda my fault too…"

"Yeah.  But…well, he'll be back soon. I think." Kahri looked back at the exit.

"Who was the new girl?" Malcolm asked, "She looked kinda familiar."

"Oh, you know…I forgot to ask her name." Kahri blinked, "Oh well, Shu seems to know her.  I think she's part of the army now…"

Malcolm thought about it, "Well, we can always check the Stone Tablet thing, she might be on it."

"I'll just wait here, see if I can find Warren." Kahri frowned, "You said someone else had appeared in the infirmary, right?  Did he…have a blonde ponytail?"

"Nope, he had black hair, blue robes…I think he was a mage of some kind." 

"Oh, never mind then…" Kahri sighed, as Malcolm headed back inside.

_Oh…why'd you do it Jowy?_

­---

"You."

Luc turned around, and easily avoided the bolt of lightning that was aimed right at him.  Everyone in the main hall stared in shock as the blue robed figure walked calmly down the stairs, his black hair billowing around with evil intent.

"I've finally found you Luc." Avara sneered as he prepared to summon another lightning bolt.

"You're just lucky the good Lady still had some feelings for you, I would have just left you to rot in that infernal town," Luc replied, "You should be grateful that I even bothered."

"You'd be amazed," Avara fired another lightning bolt at Luc, which Luc easily dodged. "So, how **IS **Leknaat's lapdog doing?"

"Aren't you even curious why you are here?" Luc smirked, "You're in the same situation as I am.  I suggest you put your hatred on hold for a while, we might just have to work together for once."

"You…how dare you ever suggest that I would EVER work with you!" Abandoning magic attacks completely, Avara ran over and punched Luc right on the jaw, causing Luc to fall to the floor.

"It's on the Tablet now, you have no choice. Destiny has woven it's thread around us," Luc said, "See for yourself…and don't do that again."

Avara couldn't, wouldn't believe Luc. But it was true…his name was there. Avara, the Chikei Star.  And Luc's name was there too. Luc, the Tenkan Star.  Avara cursed his misfortune, "Damn you Leknaat, you have no right to do this to me!"

Luc finally showed some emotion, anger. "Do **NOT **speak ill of Lady Leknaat, you owe her your LIFE!"

"I owe her nothing but contempt, Luc," Avara yelled, "And you should too dammit!"

Both had summoned enough energy to level a city the size of Muse by this point…

"ENOUGH!"

Both turned to see Shu, Viktor and Flik approaching.  Shu was irate, "You are both necessary members of the Orange Army, and I will NOT have you attacking each other! If I hear anything about either one of you attacking the other, I will personally order your execution!"

Viktor and Flik both jumped at this show of anger from Shu, but if anything he was looking for respect from the two rebellious mages.  Malcolm had just walked in, and felt a little sad he missed all the action.

Avara and Luc stared at each other, and both dissipated their energies at the same time. 

"Fine," Avara said, turning to leave, "But as soon as this war is over…we WILL finish this!"

"Indeed." Luc said simply, watching Avara leave.

Malcolm shivered after watching the scene.  He couldn't believe it when Luc returned to guarding the Stone Tablet as if nothing had happened, _how can anyone be so cruel, yet so calm? He…isn't human._

---

"ARRRRGH!"

Several lightning bolts crashed down onto the remains of a building outside the castle, Avara was breathing heavily.  Slowly his breathing returned to normal, as he calmed down just enough to see reason.

"This is bullshit Leknaat!" He yelled, "You haven't the right to meddle in my affairs anymore! I don't care about destiny, why must you always torture me so!?"

Avara fell to his knees, and for the first time realized he was in great pain. "…My stomach," He began, but never finished, as he slumped to the ground… 

Unconscious.

---

**_INTENSE! ANGST! ACTION! Hee hee, that seemed like the best place to end this pretty mixed up chapter.  Doctor Huan is certainly being kept busy already, eh? Find out how our intrepid heroes fare when searching for a Sailor and much, much more in the next chapter, hopefully coming soon!  Most of the character's chosen Stars were chosen by the creators, but some I had to improvise on (Kain's, Kahri's, Warren's and Andrew's).  I'll be adding the Stars to the character profile pages next, and then getting to work on the next chapter._**


	45. Chapter 45: The New Kids of the Castle

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit. _**

**_This is more like a series of mini chapters rather than one whole chapter.  It is supposed to showcase the newer characters in the story, but I tried to make sure everybody got at least a mention in there somewhere.  Enough talk, on with the chapter!_**

---

_Chapter Forty Five_

**The New Kids of the Castle**

(Location: Various)

---

"Well I must say Leona, you have done a fantastic job setting up this bar."  

Kain of the Divine Dragoon looked over at the proprietor of the bar, which a few days ago was nothing more than a pile of rubble.  

"It was pretty easy, there are always people willing to help when the reward is alcohol." Leona replied, sounding very serious despite the joke.

"This place could become pretty popular," Kain continued, "Maybe you should think about hiring some waitresses soon."

"When I want advice from a knight in shining armour I will ask for it…" Leona countered, "Although I do suppose it's worth considering, even so."

Kain would have smiled, if he was the smiling type, when the waitresses would inevitably appear, Leona would probably take the credit for the idea.  

"Yeah, think about it while you get me another beer."

Leona narrowed her eyes, "Watch how you talk to me.  You may have fancy armour on, but I could still sort you out."

Leona fussed away, getting Kain's drink anyway.

_Yeah, I don't see many people being able to stand up to an irate Leona…_

---

"And then Bonaparte ran away into those nasty ruins, and that's when we met Andrew who says he's a treasure hunter, but I think he's really a thief.  But that's not important right now, all that was important was chasing after Bonaparte.  He did the cutest thing when he saved us from that giant two headed snakey thing…"

Chris could only blink as Millie retold the tale of how she got mixed up with this "army thing" as she had so delicately put it.  _How does she talk on and on without stopping for breath anyway…?_

"…and then we got to Muse City, which is where everything really went horribly wrong." 

The unthinkable happened.  Millie stopped talking.  Chris quickly picked up on that fact and looked at Millie, who was wiping a tear from her eye.  She regained her composure quickly enough though.

"But that doesn't matter now.  I've got all my friends with me here to play with!  What could be better?"

Slightly shocked that the permanently sugar-rushed Millie was letting him talk, Chris decided to reply quickly.  "Ending this war…"

"Oh, that's a bonus!"

Chris would've said something in reply, but Millie was fussing over Bonaparte again.  He sighed.  _Amazing how she could've been through so much and yet be so innocent._  

He looked up as he saw a older looking kid approach them.

"Hey Millie, have you seen Warren anywhere?"

Millie seemed to be too busy with Bonaparte to notice, but she replied anyway. "Nope.  I've been to busy reminisking with Chris."

Chris shook his head, "Reminiscing, Millie," He corrected.

"That too!"

"Oh…Chris was it? I'm Malcolm," Malcolm shook Chris' hand, "Chris…sounds familiar…oh yeah, there was some scruffy looking guy talking about you in the Great Hall…his name was Fisher, Fitser…something like that."

"Oh, so Fitcher made it here after all," Chris smirked in a slightly malicious manner, "Good, now he can pay up.  Which way to the Great Hall?"

Malcolm pointed behind him, "You take those stairs…"

"Don't be silly, I'll take you there personally!" Millie beamed as she took Chris' hand and led him up the stairs.

Malcolm could only watch in what seemed to be a mixture of amusement and bewilderment.

"Cute couple…" He uttered, before resuming his search for Warren.

---

Kahri was also deep in search for Warren, but as he passed the makeshift infirmary Doctor Huan had set up, he decided to pay a visit to one of Huan's patients.

Doctor Huan seemed to be out, but Tuta was there watching over the still unconscious form that lay on the bed…well, it was more of a mattress really…he didn't look too much older than Kahri, facially, but his grey hair kinda ruined his boyish good looks.  Kahri felt a small blush starting and quickly turned away from the sleeping form. 

"So, nothing has happened since we brought him in?" Kahri asked Tuta.

"Nope.  Doctor Huan is getting worried about him now," Tuta replied with a small sigh of sadness.

Kahri looked over the sleeping figure again.  He seemed to be more than just a run of the mill person you could meet anyday.  For a start there was some sort of crest on the black chest plate he wore, two swords crossed behind an elegant looking swan.  The swords each seemed to be emitting stars.  The cape he had worn, now torn in several places, could once have been described as white, but now seemed dingy, with a blue hem.   

Then there was his sword.  Kahri hadn't noticed it before now, but it seemed well used.  Too well used, it seemed to be rusty in places.  Still, it looked like it would take a lot to even dent it.   

In short, Kahri thought he looked like a person of royal birth.  Or at least somebody with some noble lineage.  Not somebody you'd think of being chased out of South Window by an angry mob.

That point further puzzled Kahri.  He had taken the blame of being a spy for that girl, but why?  She seemed like the type who could easily handle herself in such a situation…_and he just looks…fragile_.

And then the Rune on his right hand started to glow.  

Kahri had seen Rune's react before, but this one seemed to envelop the room in a dark shadow.  Kahri heard Tuta scream, but in a way it seemed the scream came from miles away rather than from the same room.  Kahri risked another glance at the shadows…_no, not shadows…_

_NO way!_

What Kahri saw was truly breathtaking.  It was not shadows that had enveloped the room, but a beautiful starlit night sky.  Kahri peered over at Tuta, who had calmed down and was equally in awe.

Kahri then turned to the figure on the bed, who looked so peaceful despite his rune causing such magnificence.  It was a sight Kahri would not soon forget, as a full moon suddenly appeared over the bed, and a moonbeam enveloped the figure on the bed.

"It's…." Kahri struggled to make himself heard, "…It's healing him!"

Kahri saw Tuta's mouth moving in reply, but no sound was being made.  The illusion of the night sky made no noise, but seemed to suck the sounds from the room.  If Kahri knew what a vacuum was, he'd have compared the effect the illusion made to one.

Then the door swung open.

In that fraction of a second it took for the door to open the illusion vanished.  It had appeared with such magnitude, but it had ended in such an anticlimactic way.  Doctor Huan walked into the room.

"Has the patient shown any signs of life yet, Tuta?" He asked, walking over to the bed.

_He never saw any of it…I don't believe it.  It's as if it hadn't happened at all.  _Kahri gazed back at Tuta, who seemed equally awestruck at the whole situation.  

"Did you hear me Tuta?" Doctor Huan asked his assistant, "Has the patient shown any signs…"

He never finished, as he has to jump back from the bed as the figure bolted to a sitting position.  The figure's eyes darted from Kahri to Tuta to Huan and back to Kahri again.  

"Where am I?  Oh, I hope my rune didn't cause any havoc," He looked around the room some more, "Well everything seems to be okay.  Last time it damaged a small house waking me up."

Nobody seemed to have anything to say, and the figure suddenly blushed.

"Oh, where are my manners?  My name is Joseph Zonestar…I'm looking for North Window Castle, am I anywhere near it?"

Everybody seemed in shock.  Eventually Kahri pipped up, "Closer than you might think…um, you can take care of him, I gotta…go…now."

Kahri rushed out of the room a shade too quickly, crashing right into somebody.  

"Kahri! Watch where you're going!" Malcolm yelled.

"Sorry, come on…gotta find Warren." Kahri murmured, before heading off.

Malcolm rubbed his forehead, "What is with everyone today?" 

---

Kara ran into Kuskus Town, with Elaine and Andrew following close behind.

"What's the rush?" Andrew panted, not expecting a full out sprint to Kuskus.

Elaine instinctively brushed her hair back over her shoulder, "Oh, like it'll do you any harm to get some exercise.  You're getting kind of pudgy."

"Pudgy?!?" Andrew yelled, but in more of a playful manner.

"Yes, pudgy," Elaine said again, "You could use the exercise."

Elaine poked Andrew's stomach, causing Kara to sigh. 

"Okay, so I know you'd rather be alone right now to sort things out and stuff, and since I don't wanna be the third wheel in all this…why don't you two wait at the inn and I'll go talk to this Tai Ho fellow."

"I don't know…Tai Ho seems kind of unsavoury to me." Andrew replied, secretly liking the idea of some private time with Elaine.

"Oh please, who's more unsavoury than a spy like me?" Kara said, twirling around.  She smiled, "Go on.  You two should get as much alone time as possible.  That castle is no place for a budding romance after all."

And with that Kara bounded off towards the docks.

"Damn, she's very perceptive." Elaine said conversationally, "But caring too…remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah…she's a bit like that Malcolm guy," Andrew replied, totally missing the point of the question.

"I was talking about you, silly." Elaine tossed her hair, "So now we've got some free time, what should we do?"

"Well, I do have a couple of ideas…" Andrew grinned.

Elaine wasn't the kind to blush, but even she couldn't contain the red hints that appeared on her pale features.  It didn't help that Andrew stroked her left cheek before catching Elaine with a kiss that she was expecting, but still managed to take her breath away.

---

Ryu led Nanami and Riou back into Radat Town.  Last time they came here it was to get Shu to help them out.  Generally, they hoped getting Amada to help them out would be a lot easier.

"So how exactly do you know Amada anyway?" Nanami asked, the question had been bugging her for a while.

"Oh…well, it's embarrassing to say, but he saved my life once.  You see, despite my obvious brilliance…I'm not a strong swimmer.  Amada saved me from drowning.   We became friends after that.  And now he has the chance to join our army, I'm sure he'll be most honoured."

"You make it sound like a done deal…" Riou sighed, "It seems you owe him one rather than the other way around."

"And what better way to repay my debt than by letting him join us?"

Nanami scratched her forehead, rather bemused by Ryu.  She whispered to Riou, "I think we let too many arrogant people into the army…"

"They sure make things…_interesting_," Riou replied with a smile.

"You should smile more often, it doesn't suit you to be all pouty all the time." Nanami chirped, before following Ryu towards the bridge.

"Ah, Ryu.  Haven't seen you for a while, what cha been up too?" Amada bellowed.

Ryu didn't hesistate in bragging, "Well you see Amada, I decided to join Lord Riou's army to rid the world of Highland.  But we have a slight problem, we need an experienced boatsman, and by that I mean you, to get a few select members to Two River City."

Amada scratched his chin, and looked behind Ryu to see Riou and Nanami standing there.  "So you need a captain for your boat, am I right?  Or is there more..."

"Well, we certainly could use your strength to defeat the Highland Army too…" Riou added as an afterthought.

Amada brightened up.  "Eh? You're fighting against the Highland Army?"

"I do believe I already mentioned that detail…" Ryu replied.

"Great! I am impressed!"  Amada took another look at Riou, "Okay, here's what I'll do. Because of what happened last time, this time we'll decide it! A one on one battle with me! If you win, I'll join your group!"

"Again?  Isn't getting beat up by Riou once not enough for you?" Nanami exclaimed.

"No, it's okay Nanami.  I have no problems with Amada's terms." Riou twirled his Tonfa expertly, and assumed his regular fighting stance.

"Oh, it's so exciting," Ryu stood back as Amada and Riou took their positions. 

"Exciting?" Nanami replied, "Whatever…"

---

Kara had no trouble spotting Tai Ho and Yam Koo.  Ryu had called them ragamuffins, which seemed like a perfectly accurate statement really.  Kara quickly approached them, trying to ignore Tai Ho's lecherous look.

"Now I'm only assuming this, but would you be Tai Ho?" Kara asked, still trying to ignore the expression on Tai Ho's face.

"Well, depends on who's asking little lady." He replied.

Kara managed to stop herself from taking out one of her daggers and playing naughts and crosses on his chest.  She took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I'm representing the rebel army, and we need an experienced boater to get some of us to Two River.  And hello, my face is up here, not down there…"

"Ignore him," Yam Koo sighed, "He's like this ALL the time around pretty girls."

Kara opened her mouth, but paused.  Tai Ho was just a lecherous old geezer, at least Yam Koo seemed honest.  Although you couldn't really tell somebody's honesty when their eyes are covered up.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Whatever.  I've got a lot of things I'd rather be doing, and FYI you're not it.  So are you gonna help us or not?"

Tai Ho thought about it, "Well you certainly are a feisty little madam.  But you're not getting me on feistyness alone.  So I propose a test of luck, a little game of Chinchiron.  What do you think?  Are you up for the challenge?"

Kara sighed, "You know, I we didn't need you, I'd slap you.  But fine, I'll play your little game."

Tai Ho grinned, "Fine then.  I assume you know how to play?"

Kara put her hand on Tai Ho's shoulder, "Shut your mouth, and roll the dice already."

Tai Ho grinned even more, "You're my kind of girl."

Kara grinned too, "Too bad you're no where near my kind of guy.  Roll 'em."

Tai Ho grabbed the dice, and rolled them with a deft flick of the wrist…

---

"We've looked everywhere Kahri.  Let's face it, Warren isn't in the castle anymore," Malcolm sighed.

"We haven't looked everywhere, there's still downstairs to go," Kahri replied, "Oh come on, let's go already."

Malcolm frowned, "But…all that's down there are the docks, the prison…and," Malcolm shuddered, "The makeshift graveyard."

"I promise you don't have to go in there.  So, docks or prison?"

"I'll look in the docks.  Might feel at home."

"I'd say the same…but that would be silly."

"Kahri.  You ARE silly."

"That's not the point."

"Can we make it the point?"

"Shut up and search the docks already."

Malcolm held back a giggle, which nobody would've heard anyway over the loud explosion…

Kahri fell over from the shock, "What the hell?"

Malcolm frowned, "Oh joy, it came from the graveyard."

"Well? Let's go check it out!" Kahri ran towards the graveyard.

"You gotta be kidding!" Malcolm sighed, but Kahri ran right in, "Oh, you're not kidding…oy."

The graveyard was mercifully quiet.  Kahri had his Spatula raised, and ready to strike.  But…there was nobody in there apart from himself.

"Nobody's here!" He muttered, as Malcolm slowly creeped into the graveyard.

Malcolm frowned, "But that explosion…it came from in here…can corpses explode?"

Kahri smirked, "Now who's being silly," It wasn't a question.

"I'm not being silly," Malcolm shivered, "I just don't think straight around dead people."

Kahri dragged the really reluctant Malcolm around the graveyard, making sure nobody was there.  The graveyard had just been set up, but even so there were graves littered around.  Nobody would ever come to mourn for them.

"Okay, this is officially weird," Kahri sighed, "Huge explosion, but no rubble or anything…"

Malcolm opened his mouth to respond, but stopped suddenly.  A strange sensation overwhelmed Malcolm, who fell to his knees.

"What's wrong with you now?  Other than your graveyard-o-phobia?"  Kahri asked, hiding his concern with humour as usual.

Malcolm's eyes had closed over, "A spell…" He faltered.

"A spell caused the explosion?  But there's nobody here!"

"No…spell…cast…DUCK!"

Kahri was taken by surprise by that last comment, luckily for him Malcolm managed to trip him up as a huge lightning bolt crashed into the spot Kahri was in only seconds before.  Kahri turned very pale, and fainted seconds later.

"Well…that's…new." Malcolm fumbled for the words as he lifter Kahri up, "Infirmary for you, and sedation for me…"

---

Energy crackled around the limp body of Avara.  There was no questioning the power that was being collected, but when the person gathering the energy happens to be unconscious at the time, you know something is wrong.  Unbeknownst to the young wizard, his magical energy was manifesting itself while he slept.  And without any way of releasing it naturally, it was almost becoming alive as it struck out randomly.

Many people had gathered around the room Avara had been placed in after he was found outside Leona's bar, unconscious.  Nobody could get in though, as the pent-up magical energy was too strong.

Doctor Huan stood outside, the most worried of all the onlookers.  "If this continues, he could easily be killed by his own magical energy."

"What's going on…?"

Huan turned to see the boy from before, Joseph.  He looked much better than before, having had a chance to rest, although his wounds were still very clear to the eye.

"You can sense the magical energy for miles…" Joseph added, "Why has it built up so strongly?"

"The magician in question is unconscious," Huan replied, "And for some reason the energy hasn't dissipated like it normally should."

"Hmm…seems like he was casting a spell before he fell unconscious, and the energy has just kept growing because he can't cast it," Joseph replied, totally serious.

Huan's jaw dropped slightly, but the good doctor managed to regain his composure quickly, "I don't suppose you know anyway of helping him out?"

"Afraid not, eventually the energy will be able to release itself…we might not want to be around for that though."

Huan was undeterred, "How do you know so much about this?"

Joseph's face went blank, then turned into a puzzled expression, "Oh…I can't seem to remember…it was somewhere, I vaguely remember being taught it…nope.  Can't think…this is most annoying."

Joseph looked up and realized everyone was staring at him.  Joseph blushed and immediately turned away.

By turning away, Joseph was the first person to spot the eery glow that was now coming out of the room Avara lay in.  Joseph backed away from the door, "It's happening…it's getting ready to burst."

Everyone panicked…and then the world seemed to explode around them.

---

Riou and Amada were both tiring, but not willing to show their exhaustion to the other.  The fight had been going on for quite a while now, and both Ryu and Nanami looked bored.  

Riou decided to go for broke, and charged at Amada.  But Amada had the same idea, and it seemed they would clash head to head…

Until the biggest lightning bolt anyone had ever seen crashed down between them.  The impact sent both Riou and Amada flying backwards.  Riou managed to tuck and roll into his landing, coming away with a scrape, but Amada landed hard onto the bridge, his body convulsing in a very disturbing way.  Nanami and Ryu both gaped at what had just happened.  The fight had lasted for so long, and it ended within milliseconds…

---

Rubble fell from the ceiling of the bar as Leona and Kain took cover under one of the tables.  

"Is it an earthquake?" Leona yelled as another bit of debris crashed down.

"I don't think it is…it seems much more powerful than that!" Kain replied.

"But, what else could cause this to happen?" Leona cried out.

Kain was about to reply, but stopped suddenly as he saw a large portion of the ceiling was about to fall down right on top of them.  Without a word, he scooped Leona up and jumped out from under the table, despite Leona's protests.  The rubble crashed into the table, destroying it easily.  Leona saw it, and was about to thank Kain, but Kain was in motion again as he dodged more falling rubble.  Kain tripped over a piece of debris, and he and Leona both tumbled down, luckily landing outside the bar.  The sound of crashing debris was very audible.

And Leona's anger was very obvious.  "When I find out who is responsible for this…"

Kain sighed, "Which room is above the bar anyway?"

Leona thought about it, "One of the rooms Doctor Huan uses for his patients…oh, I hope nobody was up there during that!"

"We'd better go see," Kain said, before he and Leona headed towards the castle's main entrance.

---

"Two Fives and a Six," Tai Ho grinned, "Think you can do any better?"

"You know, if you're as good with boats as you are at talking, then this is almost worth it," Kara sighed as she picked up the dice.

"Hurry it up you two," Yam Koo warned, "I sense a storm comin'."

"What are you talkin' about Yam Koo?" Tai Ho looked doubtful, "There ain't a cloud in the sky."

Kara frowned, "No…I think he's right.  The air seems…wrong."

"You're just sayin' that to delay your roll, girl," Tai Ho sneered again.

"Whatever," Kara shook the dice and threw them towards the Chinchiron bowl.

"Look out!" Yam Koo yelled.

Kara didn't even get a chance to react as Yam Koo tackled her, both of them falling into the water below.  Kara was about to yell at Yam Koo, until she saw the lightning bolt crash into the spot she was sitting on seconds ago.  Tai Ho looked shellshocked.

"Well I'll be damned…" Tai Ho shook his head.

"I don't believe it…" Kara's eyes were wide, "I…"

She never got to finish, "You rolled a 4, 5, 6! Dammit, I lost!" Tai Ho moaned.

Kara and Yam Koo both sweatdropped as Tai Ho helped them out of the water.  Kara's hair stuck to her face, and suddenly she was sporting the messy Yam Koo hairdo.  Luckily she didn't have a mirror to see that…

"Okay, so I guess this means you win," Tai Ho smiled.

"Oh no, not again…" Yam Koo moaned, but he was already resigned to helping.

Tai Ho nodded, "Yep, despite that little trick with the lightning, you won our services."

"We'll stop off at the inn to get you two dried off first, can't have you catchin' a cold now can we?" He added, mainly as an afterthought.

"Good idea," Kara wrung her hair out, drops of water splashed everywhere, "My companions are waiting there for us anyway."

They walked silently to the inn, not quite sure of what had just happened back there.  

"You know," Tai Ho said, thinking out loud, "the wet look really suits you."

Kara said nothing, but she did shoot a nasty look in Tai Ho's direction.  Tai Ho simply laughed, while Yam Koo sighed the sigh of someone who's seen it all before.

"Open up! This is not a request you know! The Highland army orders you to open this door!"

They all stopped abruptly upon hearing that.  Tai Ho pointed in the direction of the inn, seemingly the direction the voice had come from.  Kara poked her head around the corner, and saw three Highland soldiers.  She turned back to Tai Ho and Yam Koo and mouthed the number "3" to them.  They both nodded as they took out their weapons, trident like spears.  Kara gripped the hilts of her daggers, and as one the three of them jumped out from behind the corner.  The Highland soldiers were caught way off guard, and never had the chance to react as they were felled by the fishermen's tridents and Kara's daggers.  

Tai Ho was first to speak up, "Wow, pretty and deadly, you are the total package."

"Which makes her pretty deadly," Yam Koo added.

"Yeah, yeah, let's make sure everyone inside is okay…" Kara was beginning to think going on her own to recruit these two WAS a bad idea after all, not that she'd admit it to anyone though.

"Door's locked," Yam Koo shrugged.

"Let me see…" Kara looked at the door in a very professional manner, before opening it with a mighty kick.

Everyone inside the inn turned to see the pretty blonde girl who had just destroyed the door.  The landlord looked like he would pass out at any second.

Kara sweatdropped, "Sorry about that…  We're part of Lord Riou's army, and we're just making sure nobody got hurt and stuff.  Oh yeah, and I'm looking for a couple of lovestruck kids." 

"Over here." 

Kara looked over and saw Andrew tending to an apparently unconscious Elaine.  "What in the hell happened to her?" Kara looked at Andrew, who seemed to be wounded too, "What happened here?"

"The Highland Army is trying to take over Kuskus!" One of the patrons yelled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it," Andrew added, "We tried to hold them off…but there were too many of them.  Elaine told me to stand back, she said she had a plan…the Rune on her hand.  I hadn't noticed it before then, but it somehow made her a super version of herself.  She managed to kill enough soldiers to cause a retreat, but she fell unconscious after it.  An after effect of the Rune, I guess…"

"So they'll be outside Kuskus by now…" Tai Ho seemed deep in thought, "We'll have to take our boat back to Genkaku Castle."

"We just can't leave Kuskus to fall to Highland!" Kara countered.

Tai Ho laughed, "And you think the four of us can compete with the entire Highland army, missy?" 

"Ah…you may have a point there." Kara was deflated and defeated.

"The sooner we get back to the castle, the sooner we can get some help," Andrew added, hiding the fact the help he wanted was more for Elaine than the people of Kuskus.  He mentally berated himself for thinking that way.

_But dammit, I can't help it…_

"Right, let's go already," Yam Koo nodded, as he left the inn.

Only for an arrow to fly right into his leg.  Yam Koo fell to the ground as the arrow shivered in it's new holster.  Tai Ho looked shocked and helped Yam Koo up, then looked at the entrance of Kuskus…where a veritable army was marching onwards.  

Kara, followed by Andrew, who was carrying Elaine, stopped dead in their tracks.  

"Go on, run for it…" Kara motioned backwards to the docks, "I'll hold them off."

"We're not just gonna leave you here," Tai Ho replied.

"Look buster, your buddy and his girlfriend need medical attention, we do NOT have time to argue."

Tai Ho's eyes narrowed, but he knew she was right.  Hoisting Yam Koo over his shoulder, he and Andrew made their way to the docks.

"Oh boy, I hope this Rune of mine still works…"

Kara raised her left hand into the air, the rune began to glow a firey red colour.  And without warning a wall of pure fire erupted from the ground in front of the army.  They had no choice but to stop, leaving Kara to smirk at them.

"Fire Wall, such a handy spell to know really."

The soldiers were yelling by now, as Kara stuck her tongue out at them and rushed to catch up with the others.  

"Get in already!" Tai Ho yelled as Kara ran towards the boat.  With a jump, she landed safely on the deck, the boat began it's voyage to Genkaku Castle.

_That Fire Wall won't last much longer…_Kara thought sadly, _we're not gonna have time to get back to save Kuskus_.

She took one final look at the port town, before turning away.  Tears welling up in her eyes…

---

"Does this mean that Riou won?  I mean he's still standing and Amada's down and out," Nanami asked, totally confused.

"You know…I don't have any idea," Ryu replied, still shocked at the power of the lightning bolt, "But I do know Amada needs some medical assistance.  Perhaps we should take him to the esteemed Doctor Huan before it is too late?"

"Good idea," Riou confirmed, "Come on then, let's help him up."

"You want me to help lift him up?" Ryu was confused.

"It was your idea, and besides Nanami's not strong enough to support this guy." 

"Hey!" Nanami yelled, knowing full well Riou was probably right anyway. 

"Oh very well then.  Only for my friend's sake," Ryu grasped one of Amada's arms and helped Riou hoist him up.

"Let us depart for Genkaku Castle," Ryu added, "Where I shall most certainly recommend that Amada goes on a diet…"

---

Avara sat upright, then wished he hadn't as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him.  He heard voices outside the door.

"I think it's safe to go in now Doctor."

"I hope the patient is okay."

The door opened and Avara watched as the doctor and a strange grey haired kid walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake.  How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Just fine, apart from the nausea and the stomach pain and an overwhelming hatred for all things destiny."

"You have no idea what happened, do you?" The grey haired kid asked, "You had built up enough energy to level half the continent!  Hopefully by releasing the energy you did not, in fact, level half the continent."

"What's going on?" Leona yelled as she and Kain ran into the room, "The ceiling was collapsing on my bar!"

Joseph sighed, "Um, it wasn't his fault…" 

"I guess I'm sorry," Avara lay back down, the nausea threatening to take effect again, "I didn't mean to destroy anything.  Well, unless you count Luc…and knowing my luck he'll be the only thing I didn't hit."

"I think you need more time to rest," Doctor Huan ordered, "Joseph, perhaps you should stay to make sure nothing else goes wrong."

"Me?  B…but…me?"

Doctor Huan nodded, "You seem to know the most about magical energy, despite not knowing how you came across that knowledge.  That makes you the perfect candidate to watch over Avara."

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you," Avara grumped.

Joseph gulped, "I…oh…I suppose I can manage it.  I think." 

Avara let out a small hiss of anger, causing Joseph to flinch involuntarily.

"Well, if everything is in order, Leona, perhaps we should get back down to sort out what needs to be done in the bar." Kain turned to leave.

Leona frowned, "Hey, don't order me around."

"It wasn't an order," Kain replied, "Just an idea."

"Bah, lucky for you it's a good idea." 

And with that everyone but Joseph and Avara left the room.  Avara snorted, but lay his head back down on the pillow to attempt a restful sleep.

Avara looked back at Joseph first, "Just sit there and be quiet.  I do not want to be disturbed." 

Joseph gulped, apparently in consent, as he watched Avara slip into slumber.

_What is it that drew the Rune to this castle? _Joseph looked at the Night Sky Rune that was embedded in his hand,_ Is it…fate?  Perhaps it is here that I will finally learn about my past…_

_The past I have so cruelly forgotten. _

---

**_Next chapter sees some of our heroes head of towards Two River City, but more than likely there will be a few surprises along the way.  Will Chris ever get his fee off of Fitcher?  Will Avara and Luc ever settle their score?  Will the next chapter be up a lot quicker than this one?  Find out the answer to at least two of those questions in the next chapter!_**


	46. Chapter 46: Runes

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit. _**

---

_Chapter Forty Six_

**Runes**

---

"Pay you?" Fitcher yelled, loud enough for everybody who remained in the great hall to hear, "Why should I pay you?  You ABANDONED me out there, I could've got lost…or killed…or lost THEN killed!"

"So you're just gonna skimp on our deal because I showed a tiny bit of compassion and helped a wounded kid while you ran away?" Chris replied, in an equally loud voice.

Fitcher trembled a little bit, "Well…um…you see, I thought…and then…oh…"

Chris pressed home his advantage, "Let me put it this way Fitcher, you pay me now…or I get very violent on your fu…"

Chris' words caught in his throat as Millie skipped into the room, Bonaparte caught in her arms.  She bounded over to Chris, who, had anyone really been paying attention, had started to turn a particularly fine shade of red.  

"Are you done yet?" Millie asked, sort of in a whiny way but somehow perky even so, "There's so much more of this cool castle you haven't seen yet!  There's the garden, the main hall, oh, and the bedrooms!"

Chris coughed, caught off guard from Millie's innocent innuendo.  Viktor let out a rather loud chuckle, while Flik and Shu just looked embarrassed.  

"Um…the bedrooms?" Chris managed to ask, eventually.

"Oh yeah, the beds aren't really that comfortable, but you HAVE to see the little crib they made for Bonaparte!"  Millie exclaimed, perkiness exuding from her.

And it was only then that Chris realised that Fitcher had snuck away.  _Why that sneaky, no good, son of a…_

"Don't worry," Shu said, as if reading Chris' mind, "Fitcher will repay you one way or the other."

"You'd better believe it."

"In fact, he is about to take a trip to Two River City.  It would most certainly be advisable if you go with him, just to make sure you do get paid."

Poor Chris didn't even realise the plot Shu was putting into place.  

"Yeah, that's a great idea!  Ha!  He won't get away from me again."

"Well, I'll be sure to send for you when it is time to depart.  You might as well let young Millie show you her bedroom…"

Viktor couldn't hold in the tremendous laugh that reverberated throughout the great hall, Flik could only rub his forehead, as if a migraine was coming along.  Millie, however, seemed nonplussed at the idea.

"Okay!  I'll bring Chris back later Mister Shu!  Come on Chris!"

Chris could only sweat-drop as the pent-up energy that is more commonly known as Millie took his hand and led him out of the great hall.

Flik could only look on and shake his head.  

"Cute couple…" He muttered.

---

"Oh my…look at that Riou."

It was the quietest anyone had ever heard Nanami, as she pointed over at the port town of Kuskus.  Riou squinted, as the town was pretty far away, but it was pretty clear to see the mass of Highland Soldiers invading it.

"There's nothing we can do Nanami," Riou said sadly, "It'll be too late by the time we get back to the castle and tell Shu about it."

"We must take extra caution getting back to Genkaku Castle, Lord Riou.  We cannot be seen by those brutes," Ryu whispered, sounding haughty even so.

"Halt!  Who goes there?"

"Never mind…" Ryu muttered.

Ryu instantly spun around, catching the soldier with a less than technical, but still very effective, diagonal axe slash.  The soldier was sent sprawling to the ground, landing very awkwardly on his right hip.  The soldier let out a loud cry of pain, before being silenced by Amada's massive Oak Oar slamming into his forehead.

"That should leave him sleepin' for a while." Amada chuckled, "But that yelpin' he did was probably enough to…"

Amada stopped as he heard the ominous sound of swords being pulled out of their scabbards.

"…alert his buddies." Amada finished, turning around slowly.

Stood before Riou, Nanami, Ryu and Amada was at least half a dozen Highland Soldiers, all brandishing swords that gleamed in the sunlight, making them look much more impressive than they actually were.  

"What is it about the number 6 around here anyway…" Ryu muttered as the soldiers charged.

The less experienced soldiers rushed in first, one tried to bring his sword down in an arc, aimed right at Amada's head.  Amada simply blocked with his Oar, the sword embedded itself into it, becoming stuck in the process.  The soldier tried to pull the sword out, but Riou had ducked underneath the oar and caught the soldier on the chin with a tonfa thrust.  The soldier fell backwards in a less than spectacular fashion, his jaw clearly broken, and a couple of his teeth fell to the earth below.  

Meanwhile Nanami managed to avoid some very inelegant sword thrusts with some very elegant back flips.  Nanami waited patiently for an opening, and when the opportunity arrived she caught the hasty soldier with two very quick shots from her three-point rod.  The soldier was stunned, allowing Nanami to catch him with a leg sweep.  The soldier fell, and unluckily hit his head on a nearby rock, rendering him unconscious.

Ryu managed to take out a couple of the soldiers, who managed to very successfully get in each others way, allowing Ryu to take them out easily with his twin axes.  He took a moment to clean the axes, before turning back to face the remaining two soldiers.

Who had successfully managed to get away.

"Cowards!" Nanami yelled.  

It was only then that they realised the other two soldiers might just call for back up…

"GET THEM!"

"Eeep.  Never mind!"  Nanami cried as a much larger group of soldiers appeared before them.

"Okay…anybody got a half decent plan right about now?" Amada bellowed, as the soldiers approached, "One where we all survive would be decent enough."

"Stand back Amada," Ryu walked a little ahead of the others, "I'll take care of this."

Amada seemed to understand what Ryu was talking about, but Nanami and Riou sure as hell didn't.

"What is he doing?" Riou asked Amada.

"Just be ready to follow his lead, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nanami hissed.

"Just wait."

And they did.  Ryu stood deathly still, only the breeze ruffled through his red robes, kinda ruining the whole effect.  But it suddenly seemed as if Ryu was glowing…

"What in the world…?" 

Riou never finished, as Ryu suddenly threw both his axes into the air.  And as he did so, the red aura surrounding Ryu glowed deeper and more fearsome.  The soldiers had all stopped in their tracks, not quite sure what to make of the whole situation.  

The axes began to fall back down to earth, and with two quick grabs, back into Ryu's hands…

And then he charged.

"Is he out of his mind?" Nanami yelled.

"That's our cue, come on!" Amada ran after Ryu.

"Nuts…their all nuts, Riou."

But when she turned to face Riou, all she saw was the dust he had left behind as he charged after Ryu and Amada.

"Hey!  Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Ryu plowed through the soldiers.  His movements seemed to fast for the eye to see, but obviously it was having an effect, as several soldiers fell to the ground, axe wounds very evident.  Amada, Riou or Nanami quickly picked any soldier who managed to avoid the admittedly impressive attack.  Eventually they broke free of the soldiers, the survivors were simply awestruck at what had just happened.

"What was that?" Nanami said, disbelief echoing her words.

"Very powerful Rune…The 'Blood Lust' Rune," Ryu said, his voice ragged, "It takes a lot out of you…"

Ryu began to sway, but Amada caught him before he fell and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better get a move on," Amada pointed back at the soldiers, "They'll snap out of that trance pretty quickly."

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Nanami yelled, grabbing Riou by the arm and dragging him, most unnecessarily, towards Genkaku Castle.

---  
  
Kara sat on the boat that belonged to the rogue fisherman Tai Ho, it's destination: Genkaku Castle.  She sat at the tail end of the boat, staring backwards across the river at the no longer visible port town of Kuskus.  Her head rested in her crossed over arms, and tearstains decorating her cheeks. 

"It's no good moping about it lass."

Kara blinked out of her trance, and looked back over her shoulder at Tai Ho, who was doing his best to put on a helpful expression, but on him it just looked lecherous.

"…"

Tai Ho began to look slightly worried, "What, no witty retort?"

"…you should be steering the boat."

"I think I know what I'm doing…"

Tai Ho's words were cut off by the ship rocking violently to one side.  He quickly resumed the task of steering the ship, allowing Kara to resume her grief for the citizens of Kuskus, now under Highland rule.

"He is right you know."

"Urgh…stop trying to cheer me up," Kara snapped back.

"I'm not," Andrew replied, "But it will only make things worse if you keep thinking about it."

Kara gazed over at Andrew, who held the still unconscious form of Elaine in his arms, her head resting on his lap.  

"…just take care of Elaine and leave me alone."

"Look," The voice was so pain-filled it could only have been Yam Koo.  "I know you're obviously upset, but you're not the only one.  Stop trying to be all independent about it."

Kara didn't look happy with that little speech, "And you should be resting that leg of yours."

Yam Koo sighed, "There you go again, putting your own pain aside because you're trying to be all lone wolf about the situation."

"Stop it!" Kara yelled, catching everybody off guard, "Just because you're all mature and stuff and you can handle this better than I can doesn't mean I'm being independent!"

"I've already seen what Highland do to the towns they take over!  I was there in South Window when Granmeyer was beheaded, they forced every last man, woman and child in South Window to watch…or be executed."

"So how do you think that makes me feel?  I've already been powerless to help one town, now I was powerless to help another…Kuskus reminded me of my own home…and to see it…"

Emotions overwhelmed Kara, as she fell to her knees and just let the tears flow down her face.  Yam Koo and Andrew exchanged a look that had "oops" written all over it.

"mmm…urgh, somebody quiet the baby…trying to sleep here."

And Kara stopped instantly, as Andrew breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Elaine…thank god."

"Oh…urgh, if you don't mind I'll just lie here a little longer." 

"Not at all."

"That's good, because I have no intentions of moving."

"Urgh," Kara moaned, "Pass the sick bag…"

"You gonna be sea sick?" Yam Koo asked, concerned.

"No, all this mush is making me nauseous," Kara walked over to the edge of the boat and mimed throwing up over the side, causing Andrew to snort with disgust, and Elaine to do nothing because she had fallen asleep. 

Yam Koo let out a small chuckle as the young girl, who had only seconds ago been crying her eyes out, suddenly reverted back to her cheeky self.  

"Well, before you throw up everywhere, could you at least redress my bandages?"

Kara turned back around, "Oh, sure, no problem Yam Koo."

"We'll be at Genkaku Castle pretty soon," Tai Ho yelled, "We'll get that dead leg of yours fixed up in no time."

"Gee, thanks for the encouraging words bro."

---

Joseph Zonestar sat in silence in the room, watching the mage known as Avara sleep.  So far everything had been normal, and Avara's magical energy was currently dormant.  All in all, his presence in Avara's room was unnecessary.  But Joseph just couldn't bring himself to leave, mostly in fear of waking up the angry mage, and partially because he promised the Doctor he would stay and monitor Avara in case another incident occurred.  _It's no ordinary Lightning Rune he has…It must be something much more…_

Occasionally he heard voices outside, nothing more than passing people having conversation.  But he couldn't help eavesdropping every time he heard the Doctor's voice.

_"I can't believe this…it's like an epidemic," _That was the Doctor for sure, _"And to think I thought it would be quiet for now…before the storm."_

_"So it was the magician who's resting in there that did that?" _This voice was unfamiliar to Joseph, but he seemed to know something, so he continued listening, _"It was impressive, to say the least."_

_"Well, no real harm was done.  Your friend Kahri just needs his rest."_

_"Who was the other one you mentioned?"_

_"He says his name is Joseph Zonestar," _Joseph flinched as he realized the conversation was now about him, _"He seems to have amnesia, yet I would not be surprised if he knew more about magical energy than anyone else in this castle.  It's quite extraordinary, to tell the truth."_

_"Zonestar?"_

_"Yes, that's what he told us.  Do you recognise the name?"_

_"Oh yes, practically everybody in Lakewest knows of the Zonestar family.  Very wealthy, they run a very successful boating venture.  Joseph, eh?  My sister used to play with a kid named Joseph Zonestar, now that I come to think of it.  Shy kid."_

_"Oh my, you don't suppose that this Joseph and the Joseph you described are…"_

_"One and the same?" _They said at the same time.

And with that Joseph jumped up in utter surprise, and in the process knocked over the stool he was sitting on, causing it to crash into the wall.

A millisecond later a lightning bolt crashed into the floor, just inches away from Joseph.  Joseph let out a shriek as he jumped backwards.  The door swung open as the Doctor and the person he was talking to ran in.  The person grabbed the jug of water by the doorside table and threw it at Avara.  Joseph would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact the person began controlling the water as it flew through the air, it circled around Avara's arms and waist, and suddenly froze solid, binding Avara's arms to his sides.  

It all happened in less than 10 seconds.

Avara struggled against the ice bonds, but to no avail.  Joseph, suddenly realising the full extent of what happened, slumped down against the wall.  

"Well," Doctor Huan said, "At least we know Avara has fully recovered and may leave when he wishes."

"Which is **RIGHT THIS SECOND**, I demand you release me!" Avara yelled, anger flaring up inside him.

The person smiled, "You didn't say please."  

"Don't even think about antagonising me Tidal boy."

"That will do.  Sheesh…"

With a wave of his hand, the water unfroze and floated in the air for a second, before the person guided it back into the jug.

Avara narrowed his eyes at the person, before he retrieved his staff and left the room without a word.

"Well…that was…how did you do that?"  Joseph asked, "No, wait…forget that…what do you know about me?  I know you know something about me, I heard you talking about me."

"Joseph, I presume?" He asked Doctor Huan, who nodded, "Well Joseph, you come from Lakewest Town, which is where you grew up, it's a small port town.  Your mother and father, Cheryl and Vincent Zonestar, own quite a substantial part of the town, although it is all in your father's name.  You used to keep yourself to yourself…but you did hang around with my sister…and I think you had a sister too, not sure about that though… I think you went away to Greenhill Academy about…eight…maybe nine years ago, everybody was really excited about it.  But reports say you ran away from the school, around three or four years ago, come to think about it.  There was a really big deal made about it."

"Oh, that would make sense," Joseph managed to get back up to his feet, "That's about the time I found this…or maybe it would be safer to say, it found me."

Joseph held up his hand, the hand with the mysterious Rune on it.

"It's known as the 'Night Sky' Rune, it's very dangerous…to everybody, including me.  It sort of attracted me to it…then it took me over and I couldn't remember a thing before that afterwards.  I blame this stupid Rune for everything bad that happened since then, it keeps being drawn towards different locations…this castle being the latest.  It brings nothing but misery to me and those around me…I hate it."

"Then why don't you simply have it removed?" Doctor Huan asked.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Joseph yelled, "I've been to so many so called 'Runemasters', but not one of them could remove this accursed Rune.  And I can't do anything about it, and it hurts…"

"It's okay, we're here to help you," The person said, soothingly, "My name is Malcolm, I doubt you would remember me anyway, but I do know you.  The best thing we can do for you is to get you to Lakewest, and try and jog your memory."

"Ah, that is most fortunate," Doctor Huan smiled, "Lord Riou and a small group are travelling to Two River city via Lakewest, perhaps Joseph could go along too."

"That's great news," Malcolm nodded, "And I'll go too, since I do come from there…it'll hurt to go back, but it's for the best."

Joseph slowly turned a deep shade of red, "Um…w…well, thank you…oh my, you're so kind."

"Why are you blushing?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh…I just don't handle attention very well, that's all." 

Malcolm smiled, "Not like my sister…she's such an attention seeker."

"DOCTOR!!!"

Doctor Huan quickly excused himself and went outside.

Malcolm shrugged, "See, that is exactly how she'd make an entrance."

---

"Okay Doc, Yam Koo over there, he's the one with the floppy hair, he got shot in the leg with an arrow.  We dressed it up best we could, my poor shirt…"

"Calm down miss, you did a very good job of it…" Doctor Huan sighed, "I'll just ask Tuta to disinfect the wound, the rest will have to heal itself."  

Kara beamed, "Yay, okay…now Elaine over there, the pale skinned girl that Andrew is propping up, over exerted herself using that Rune of hers, at least that's the excuse we're getting, I think she just needs some rest…I don't think you're needed for that.  Andrew can take her to his…her room.  Definitely her room."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "You're worse than Shu is…"

Elaine smiled, "Just get me to my bed already before I kill you."

"Doctor Huan!"

"Ah, it sounds like Nanami is back…"

"Can we get a room for Ryu here, he needs some time to recover.  You should've seen the attack he used!  It was amazing, he'd tell it much better though…"  Nanami smirked.

"You can say that again…" Amada grumbled, "I think he's putting on weight."

"You can put him down in that room just there," Doctor Huan pointed at the room Avara had just exited.  "Oh, Lord Riou, you'd better go see Lord Shu about getting to Two River City now."

Riou nodded, "Good idea, we really should report what happened in Kuskus to him anyway." 

---

"It is unfortunate about Kuskus, that is for sure," Shu looked deep in thought, "We really could use the support of Two River City now more than ever."

Viktor nodded in agreement, "So who did ya get to sail over to Lakewest?"

"We've got a couple of candidates…" Riou pointed to the door, where Amada and Tai Ho walked in.

"Hey, if it isn't Tai Ho!" Viktor bellowed, "How have ya been? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's good to see your face again, you old seadog." Tai Ho grinned, "This part of the river is like my own backyard.  Well, I see you still like sticking your neck into suicidal causes."

"Seems I'm not the only one…" Viktor smirked.

"Indeed you're right. A boring life is meaningless."

"Okay, Lord Riou will go on to Two River City with Fitcher, and whomever he chooses to take with him.  I understand from Doctor Huan that Malcolm will be escorting Joseph Zonestar to Lakewest…could somebody summon Malcolm and Kara here?  Tai Ho, could you go with Lord Riou's party, Amada will go with the others."

"Well, take care of Lord Riou, eh." Viktor patted Tai Ho on the shoulder

"The boat is down below."

"Leave it to me. On the water, nobody can hold a candle to me." Tai Ho grinned.

"Hmph, I'd like to test that theory someday…" Amada grumbled.

"Then let's go, Lord Riou," Fitcher said, "Sir Tai Ho, first head west on the lake, and you'll see Lakewest after a short while. We'll dock there, and head to Two River City on foot."

Flik spoke up, "Who would you like to go with you, Lord Riou?"

Riou thought about it for a second, "Well…"

"Me of course!" Nanami chorused.

"You should also take Chris along with you," Shu added, noting Fitcher's horrified expression, "Who else would you like to go with you?"

_Hmm…let's see…Kahri, Elaine and Ryu are all resting up…it might be a good idea to let Avara blow off some steam.  _

"Andrew, Avara and…Millie, since Chris seems to know her."

"Summon everyone and tell them to meet in the docks below," Shu ordered, "Good luck Lord Riou."

---

**_Shorter this time around, but I think several short chapters that get finished quicker are better than one long chapter that takes months to get finished.  It's finally time to advance the story, as Riou and company head to Two River City…but what will happen then, and what will happen with the Party heading to Lakewest?  Only time will tell…_**


	47. Chapter 47: Go On Forth To Two River

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit. _**

---  
_Chapter Forty Seven_

**Go On Forth To Two River**

**---  
**

"You sent for me, Lord Shu?"

Malcolm nervously walked into the great hall, obviously unsure of the whole situation.  He stood before Shu, looking behind him at the hulking figure of Viktor and the slightly bored looking Flik.

"Ah yes.  It is to my understanding that you are escorting our amnesia victim to Lakewest today."

"Well, yes…that's correct," Malcolm nodded in confirmation, "What about it?"

"I have a little mission for you while you are away."

Malcolm nodded, trying to remain deathly serious in front of the imposing strategist.

"I want you to deliver this note to an old friend of mine," Shu handed Malcolm the note, sealed with an impressive looking symbol, "He will most likely be accompanying you back here once you are finished with Mr. Zonestar."

"Oh, is that all?  Not a problem at all, sir."

Flik stepped forward, "Amada's waiting on you down in the docks, he'll get you over to Lakewest.  You should get going pretty soon."

"And one more thing," Shu added, "I'd like you to take along somebody for reconnaissance purposes."

Malcolm nodded in affirmation, "Fine, I assume you mean Elaine then?"

"If Elaine is finished resting before you leave, then by all means take her along if she wishes to go, but I had somebody else in mind…ah, you may come in now."

Shu waved the person in, Malcolm turned around to face…

"You!?" Malcolm yelled.

"You!!" Kara yelled in response.

---

"I still don't see why I have to come along on this asinine mission…" 

The others sighed as Avara continued grumbling.  Riou rubbed his forehead in a "what was I thinking" manner, Andrew shook his head as he polished the Star Dragon Sword, Nanami just shrugged and focused her attention elsewhere.

Millie seemed to be the only person not paying attention to Avara's groaning on as she stared out at the lake, which was glittering in the sunlight.  Bonaparte seemed to be asleep, all of it's eight eyes were closed over.  

"It's very pretty," She said, to nobody in particular, "I just hope Two River City is as nice, I'm sure Bonaparte will love the change in scenery."

"Uh, Millie…who are you talking to?" Chris asked, looking over at the pretty, yet very wacky, Millie.

"Well, you now," She smiled, "Isn't it great we get to go to Two River together?"

"No," Avara cut in, "It really is not…"

"Was she talking to you, moody boy?" Chris retorted.

"Guys, calm it down, we do not need another magical incident in the middle of the lake…" Riou sighed, and sat back down again.

"…hmph."

"Whatever."

"Hee hee, Chris and Avara are in trouble," Millie giggled.

"Millie…" Chris shook his head, and couldn't think of anything to add; instead he chose to glare at Fitcher, who seemed to shrink away from Chris as he did so.

_Oh yes, I'll get my money from you at real soon, you slimy bastard._

"Are we *THERE* yet?" Nanami moaned, turning a spectacular shade of green.

"We'll be there soon," Tai Ho confirmed, "And if you are going to be sick, over the side missy."

"Really not helping any…"

Andrew turned to look at Riou, "I don't know why I'm here…I mean, what possible use could a treasure hunter…" 

"Thief…" Avara muttered under his breath.

If Andrew heard Avara, he chose to ignore his comment, "I'm hardly the kind of guy you bring to something like this…"

"Simple," Riou answered, "You're imposing."

"Gee, thanks a lot…"

"And I want someone I can trust along…"

"Hey!" Nanami yelled, but failed to follow up her argument as the boat swayed again.

"Oh, well in that case…" Andrew sheathed the Star Dragon Sword, "Onwards."

"Remind me why *I* had to come along again?"

"SHUT UP AVARA!"

---

Shu looked genuinely confused, "You two…know each other?"

Kara walked right up to Malcolm, whose expression had gone from merely serious to seriously pissed off.

"You bastard!" She yelled, "Do you have *ANY* idea how much you put mother and father through by disappearing like that?  Three years, and not ONE word did we hear from you!"

Malcolm folded his arms over and looked away from Kara, "…I have nothing to say to you."

"Uh, for those not in the know…in this case, all of us," Viktor piped up, "What the hell is going on here?"

Malcolm remained quiet, leaving Kara to do all the talking.  "Hmph, strong and silent over there is my brother."

"And I'm so very glad of that fact," Malcolm sighed, "Shu, I seriously suggest you reconsider…"

"Not at all, it'll be better overall since you know each other so well," Shu almost grinned, "Now, who else to go with you…"

"What do you MEAN 'Andrew left for Two River already?'" 

"Well, there's Elaine there…how extraordinarily handy," Shu sighed.

"Hey Elaine!  Feel like a trip to Lakewest?" Kara called.

"Hmm…oh, sure.  Why not?"  Elaine replied, "Maybe I can catch up with Andrew at Two River afterwards."

"Hmm, okay…" Malcolm thought, "So the team will be myself, Joseph, Elaine…her…um, I guess that will be more than enough."

"What about Mr Armour-clad knight downstairs?" Kara asked.

"I assume you are referring to Kain?" Malcolm shook his head, "I think his talents are best suited here in the castle, defending the castle.  I think it'll just be us three…"

"Ahem."

"Four," Malcolm reluctantly corrected, "Are you really sure you won't reconsider this Shu?"

Shu was now fighting to keep the smile off his face, "Not at all, can't split up the newly reunited family now can we?"

"You're enjoying this way too much," Malcolm sighed, "Fine, we'll go get Joseph and meet Amada in the docks…come on you."

"It's 'Kara' not 'you.'  It's only been three years, surely your memory isn't that bad." 

"Whatever.  Just don't bother me."

 "Don't tell me what to do!  I got enough of that from mom and dad!"

Elaine raised her eyebrows as they passed her, "I'll…try and calm them down then…"

The arguing continued as they left the great hall.  Leaving Flik to sweat-drop, Viktor to start laughing and Shu to grin.

"Yes, they will be a very formidable team," Shu said, mostly to himself.

Viktor grinned, "Yeah, if they stop bickering enough to take their anger out on Highland, we're sure to win." 

"That's a pretty big 'if' guys…" Flik sighed, "A *very* big 'if…'"

---

"Now Two River City is East of here…or is it South?  No, it's definitely East of here," Fitcher babbled, under the scrutinising stare of Chris, "I'll go on ahead and make preparations for you arrival."

"Not on your own you won't," Chris interrupted, "I'm going with you to make sure you're not going back on your word…in more ways than one."

"I wouldn't…" Fitcher replied, albeit feebly, "Let us go then.  We'll meet you in Two River City then Lord Riou.  Oh, take this too…it's a letter of introduction.  You'll need it to get past the guards at the Town Hall.  So don't lose it!  Until then, Lord Riou, farewell."

"And I'll keep both my eyes on the bastard," Chris added, "See you all in Two River."

"Oooh," Millie chorused, "Can I go with Chris? Please Riou?"

"If you want," Riou answered.

"Yay!" Millie beamed, "Come on then Chris, let's go Mr Fitcher!" 

Millie happily strode out of Lakewest, Chris and Fitcher close behind.  _Great, now I'll need to watch out for Millie too…just my fucking luck…_Chris thought, staring daggers at Fitcher's back.

"Okay then…" Nanami smiled, "Guess we should head that way too.  I'll just get some supplies from the store, meet you at the exit!"

Andrew shook his head as Nanami left for the store, "More supplies?  And guess who will have to carry them all…"

"I'm sorry…" Riou looked apologetic, "Where's Avara gone?"

"Over there by the exit, moaning as usual to any poor sap who passes by."

"Okay…we should get going," Riou turned back, "are you coming too, Tai Ho?" 

"Nah, you couldn't bring someone like me along to a diplomatic meeting," Tai Ho responded, "I'll just wait for ya here."

Riou nodded and headed towards the exit of Lakewest, a very small, but very quaint lakeside town, hence the name.  Nanami strode up beside Riou with the supplies, causing Andrew to sigh very loudly as Nanami handed him over the bag.

"The man in the shop said Two River is about an hour's walk from here," Nanami said, "Although there are apparently wild animals around that may attack unprovoked, good thing I stocked up on Medicine."

"I *HAD* noticed…" Andrew grumbled.

"We have to walk to Two River?" Avara asked, "Hmph, very well then.  Let's go before I change my mind."

"I pity any of those wild animals that try to attack him…" Nanami giggled.

***BANG!***

"…stupid bird," Avara walked on, as the remains of the poor Spike Beak faded to dust.

Nanami sweat-dropped, "I was only kidding…"

"Avara certainly wasn't," Andrew added, shaking his head, "What a violent kid."

"He must've been through hell to end up like that," Riou shivered, "The things he must've been through."

"Quit talking about me," Avara warned, "I'm not beyond making you my next target."

"I don't think we're in any doubt about that…" Andrew muttered, loud enough for Riou and Nanami to hear, but softly enough that Avara couldn't.

The three could only watch as Avara marched eastwards towards Two River.  They soon followed, making sure to keep a reasonably safe distance away… 

---

"Will you quit cowering behind me?!" Chris yelled as Fitcher dove behind him, as more Spike Beaks attacked, "Are you just a TOTALLY useless bastard?"

Fitcher didn't reply, instead choosing to cower in fear at the two monsters that had almost caught them in an ambush.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes then…"

Millie giggled and turned her back on the two Spike Beaks, "Tee hee, don't worry about the nasty monsters, Bonaparte's playing with them." 

Chris and Fitcher looked over Millie's shoulders to see Bonaparte expand and swallow the Spike Beaks whole, before shrinking back to it's normal size.  Millie turned back around, and looked confused.

"Oh…did the birds fly away Bonaparte?  Were they too mean to play with you?" Millie scooped Bonaparte up into her arms, "Oh well, you'll just have to play with me, Chris and Mr Fitcher instead!"

Fitcher's eyes were wide, "Please…keep that thing away from me!"

"Oh don't be silly," Millie chided, "Bonaparte's completely harmless.  Right Chris?"

"'Completely' might be too strong a word, Millie…" Chris fought to keep the grin off his face.

"Oh you…" Millie smiled, "Oooh…is that Two River up ahead, Mr Fitcher?"

"Yes…thankfully…"

"Yes, that's very good…now you can get your boss to pay me for my services," Chris said, in an innocently threatening manner.

"I'm sure Mr. Fitcher will be happy to pay you!" Millie giggled, "Otherwise I might have to let Bonaparte loose on him."

"No!  I mean…um…grr, you'll get your money," Fitcher grumbled, "Just keep her away from me…"

Fitcher strode off towards Two River, leaving Millie to stick her tongue out at him.  "Mean!  Meanie!  I'm glad you're not like him, Chris."

Chris coughed, somehow managing to keep the redness out of his cheeks, "Ahem, let's go before we lose sight of him."

"Okay!" Millie cheered, taking Chris' hand in her own, leaving Bonaparte to hang precariously from the other arm.

"Uh, Millie?" Chris smiled, "Maybe we can stop at a restaurant or something while we're in Two River…just you, me…and Bonaparte of course, I think I need some 'Fitcher-free' time…"

"That sounds super!" Millie returned Chris' smile, "Hey, is this like a date or something?" She winked as she said it.

And Chris, despite knowing that Millie was just teasing, found his heart beating faster than usual.

_Fucking hell, of all the times and places to fall in love…sheesh._

---

The silence on the boat was deafening.  Elaine fidgeted around uncomfortably as Kara and Malcolm continued to ignore each other in a very hostile manner.  Meanwhile Joseph was taking in all the sights as the boat sailed on towards Lakewest.

"So…" Elaine ventured, "You three all come from Lakewest?"

"Yes." Kara and Malcolm said simultaneously, before resuming total silence.

"Well…I guess I do…that's what I've been told anyway…" Joseph faltered, "Um…do I know you?"

The question was directed towards Kara, who looked over at Joseph, causing Joseph to flinch.

"Well…hey, you're that guy from South Window…the one who saved me before," Kara walked over, Joseph backed away slowly until he was right against the edge of the boat, "I never did get a chance to thank you for that…although, now that I look at you…is that grey hair natural?"

Joseph looked up at his hair, "Well…I…don't think it is…"

Kara stared at Joseph's face, "You know…you do look kind of familiar.  *DO* I know you?"

Malcolm blinked, and then realized the obvious.  "Ah crap, knew I forgot something.   Elaine, evil bitch monster of death…"

"Hey!  Watch what you call me!" Kara huffed.

"This is Joseph…He's suffering from a weird bout of amnesia," Malcolm explained, before turning to face Kara, "And yes, Kara, you know him.  It's the Zonestar kid."

Kara frowned, "You mean that shy kid who…didn't he have black hair?"

"Only you would remember something like that," Malcolm shook his head, "But it's the same kid all right.  Look at the crest on his breastplate."

"Ooh, lemme see," Kara knelt down and stared right at Joseph's breastplate, causing Joseph to turn bright crimson, "Oh yeah, definitely the Zonestar crest…you can't miss that thing."

"I remember hearing about a kid called Zonestar going missing," Elaine said, to nobody in particular, "But that was at least…three years ago now…and the guy I heard it from was a target…but you really don't need to hear about that."

"Well, introducing the missing Zonestar kid," Malcolm bobbed his head in Joseph's direction, who was still a fine shade of red from Kara's scrutiny, "And we're taking him home.  Plus whatever Shu's got us doing…"

Malcolm took out the sealed envelope, until Kara snatched it from his grasp, "I bet it's something utterly dastardly.  That Shu just refuses to get his hands dirty on stuff like this."

"He's the boss," Malcolm shrugged, "And we're, apparently, the minions…"

Kara tossed her hair, "Please, I am so staying in Lakewest.  And so are you, by the way."

"Excuse me?!" Malcolm suddenly stood up, "I'm only staying long enough to help Joseph, then I'm going back to Genkaku Castle."

Kara suddenly quivered, "You're not even staying to see mother and father?" 

"You can tell them I'm okay," Malcolm sat back down, trying to calm himself, "That's all they need to know."

"But," Kara walked over to Malcolm, "They want to see you…you could at least say 'hello.'"

"Forget it."

"Ah! You're so damn stubborn!" Kara yelled, frustration all too apparent, "Fine!  You just forget all about them, let them worry themselves stupid, you are so selfish!"

"And you aren't?"

That shut Kara up instantly.  She adopted a spiteful expression before returning to her seat.

Elaine looked confused, "…have we missed something?"

"It's none of your business," Kara looked away.

"Just leave it already," Malcolm said at the same time.

Silence overwhelmed the boat again, leaving Joseph in particular very uncomfortable.

"Um…they've always fought like that…" Joseph said, before his face turned blank, "How do I know that?"

"Sounds like a repressed memory," Malcolm shrugged, "But then I doubt many people from Lakewest wouldn't know that."

"I would never have guessed…" Elaine said, wistfully.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kara," Malcolm pointed out towards an island, "That's where I've been for the last three years.  Now you can tell our parents where I was."

"That's not good enough," Kara sighed, "I've spent the last year trying to find you, and I'm *NOT* letting you slip away again."

"Why don't you want to see your parents anyway?" Elaine asked, "I'd kill for the chance to see mine again…"

"Honestly, because if I saw them again, I'd never leave Lakewest," Malcolm glanced at his island again, "And I don't want to stay there, I was so happy living out there…it gave me time to work on stuff."

"You don't mean the gadgets do you?" Kara said, groaning slightly, "I would've guessed you'd have gotten over that by now."

"Leave it already," Malcolm said angrily, "But if I go home now…I couldn't leave again without really hurting my parents."

"But they're hurting so much now," Kara said softly, "You don't know…"

"And that's how it'll be," Malcolm interrupted, "I don't want to hear another word about it.  I will personally throw you overboard if you bring it up again."

"You'd be dead before you left your seat," Joseph said, suddenly, catching everybody off guard.  Everyone turned to face Joseph, who shrunk back into the corner.

"I think it's safe to say he remembers something about Kara…" Elaine brushed her hair back, "Not being able to remember must really hurt."

Joseph could only nod in reply.

"Wait a second…" Malcolm was glancing over at his island again, "Amada!  Can you take us to that island?"

Amada looked back at Malcolm from the wheel, "No problem, but why?"

"Someone's there," Malcolm pointed, "I'd like to find out who."

Elaine and Kara looked over at the island to see a small boat docked by the island.

"Worried you might be robbed?" Kara said, snidely, "Or maybe you're worried they'll break your precious toys."

"Bite me."

"Oh, _that's _mature."

The two continued bickering as Amada moored the boat, leaving Elaine to shake her head at the bickering siblings.  Joseph just watched on in a "what else is new" manner.

"Hello?" Elaine was very tempted to knock Malcolm and Kara's heads together, but somehow managed not to, "Island, somebody there?  Ringing any bells here?"

Malcolm nodded, before he, Elaine and Kara headed towards the small shack.  "You lived HERE?" Kara shook her head in disgust, "What were you so desperate to get away from?"

"I should think that was obvious," Malcolm replied, not really answering the question.

Elaine peered through the nearest window.  "Somebody's sleeping in your bed.  And no, he doesn't have long blonde pigtailed hair."

Malcolm nodded, before opening the door.  The sleeping figure was enshrouded by darkness, and nobody could make out the face of the sleeper.

"A little light is in order," Elaine thought out loud.

"Not a problem," Kara smiled, as she used her rune to summon a small fireball.  The room was lit up, but they still couldn't make out the figure in the bed.

"Elaine," Malcolm turned to look at her, "He looks kind of familiar somehow…"

"I was thinking the same thing…" Elaine wondered out loud.

"Oh, come on, let's just wake him up," Kara grinned and tossed the fireball onto the bed.

"Kara!  What are you thinking?!?" Malcolm yelled, before using his own rune to bring in enough water to douse the fire.

"Well, I was hoping to send this whole derelict shack to Ashville, but guess that plans done."

"Would any of you three care to explain what the hell you were trying to do to me?"

As one, Malcolm, Kara and Elaine turned to face the very irate, and incredibly wet, looking former sleeper.  Elaine was the first to react.

"**_Warren_**?!"

---  
  
**__**

**_Fear the cliffhanger style ending.  This was the best way to finish my Christmas Day, really unwinding.  Anyway, maybe they'll all get to Two River City next chapter…just maybe…_**

  
  



	48. Chapter 48: Warren's Story

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  _**

**_Other Disclaimers: None, I guess.  Minor swearing.  Little WAFF.  And a "Jaws" quote.  ^_^ _**

  
---

_Chapter Forty Eight_

**Warren's Story**

**---  
**

"Warren?  What are you doing here?"  

The question came from Elaine, who was naturally the first of the four to recover due to her Assassin's training.  She was not the least bit surprised then when the answer came in the form of a shrug.

"Oh, well that answers all of life's little mysteries, that does…" 

That rather sarcastic comment came from Kara, said while distastefully looking around the hut they were all standing in, "You're telling me you *REALLY* lived here?"

"Comfortably."

That rather stoic and humorless comment came from Malcolm, who was doing his utmost to ignore the fiery girl that he was forced, by the luck (or lack of, thereof) of genetics, to call his sister. 

"I can't imagine anyone being comfy in this hell-hole," Kara retorted.

"Actually, it's not too bad for someone brought up by the lake."

Now Warren, who had been missing in action for quite a while now, made that comment.  He was looking slightly uncomfortable at the arguing Malcolm and the girl he didn't know.  Since Elaine wasn't jumping in to do anything to stop them, Warren thought it wise to try and do **something**.

"See?  Perfect for me then," Malcolm managed to retain some semblance of maturity by not sticking his tongue out at this particular moment, something Kara had yet to master.

"Whatever…can we get back to the task at hand now?" At least Kara knew when to give up when she was losing.

"Right, fine, finally something you two can, and *WILL* agree on," Elaine calmly said, apart from the emphasized "will" which came out rather spookily, "Everyone was worried after you disappeared Warren."

"True, Kahri was just about in hysterics," Malcolm added, "Almost over-hysterical, actually…looking back on it.  He'd acted like he'd seen ghosts or zombies or something equally icky."

"Heh, did I really worry everyone that bad?" Warren asked sheepishly, "Oops.  Just needed some alone time, y'know?  I was planning just to sail on over to Lakewest, but then I spotted this little island and this hut.  Hardly 5-star living conditions, but it gave me what I needed."

"Time alone…a wonderful commodity," Malcolm sighed wistfully, "Hence why I lived here for the past three years."

Warren raised both his eyebrows at that comment, "…You're an idiot."

Malcolm blinked in surprise, as Kara burst into laughter at practically the same time, and between chortles she managed to say, "Warren was it?  I'm Kara, and I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"Can we just get going to Lakewest now?" Malcolm said, "We still have work to do."

"Hey, coming here was your idea, remember?" Kara retorted.

"I thought I was being robbed, what would you have done?"

"Let them, there's hardly anything in here worth stealing anyway."

"Although this gizmo here is kinda neat," Warren held up what appeared to be a ball with several spikes protruding from it, "Whatever it is."

"It's designed to explode on contact with a monster…or an annoying sister," Malcolm explained, smiling at Kara at that last part, "Just press that small button and throw it."

"Ooo.  Can I keep it?" Warren asked.

"Sure, don't see why not…just be careful with it, it's quite delicate."

"Hmph, it would draw too much attention to actually use," Elaine sighed, obviously getting slightly impatient, "Not an Assassin's choice."

"Who would even make such a thing?" Kara asked, "It's so…"

"Tricky?  Yeah, I know, even with a magnifying glass it was really hard to piece it all together," Malcolm interrupted, walking over to the mini set of drawers by the bed.

"YOU made this?" Warren was über-surprised, "Wow, I take back the idiot comment from before."

"Oh, I should've known…you and your damned gadgets again," Kara shook her head in dismay, "Sheesh, get a real hobby already."

"That's not all…" Malcolm said rummaging in the drawers, pointedly ignoring Kara as per usual, "I've mostly just made clockwork stuff, not all of them end up exploding…one of them is designed to hit an enemy on the head with a hammer…oh, right, that one's at home. It's not here…"

"Aw, darn, and I wanted to see it *SO* badly too…" Kara rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to the boat.  Hurry up or we'll leave without you."

Kara stormed out, making quite sure to let them know she really *would* leave them behind in her walk.  

"She won't be leaving us," Elaine turned back to face Warren and Malcolm, "Since we still have this."

Elaine held up the sealed envelope they were to deliver to Shu's friend.

"Now how did you get that?" Malcolm asked, taking the envelope back from Elaine, "I thought Kara had it."

"Assassin's secret," Elaine said, totally serious in voice and expression, "I'm sure you understand."

"So are we going or what?" Warren asked, "I'm all ready to go back."

"Sure, let's go." Elaine nodded, heading back to the boat.

Warren moved to follow, but Malcolm stopped him, "Listen, about before…the whole Star of Destiny thing, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I've been thinking about it…maybe I do have something to be revengeful at…" Warren replied, heading towards the boat.

And so Malcolm's surprise at Warren's statement could be summed up in one intelligent word.

"Huh?"

---

The boat set sail again relatively quickly, the wind luckily on their side.  Amada reckoned they'd reach Lakewest within an hour or so, something Joseph Zonestar was uncharacteristically excited about.  Meeting people who knew who he was beyond lucky…and now he was getting to go back to the home he couldn't remember.  Even better, the cursed rune was letting him go.  

_Even though it probably won't let me stay.  I can already feel it's desire to return to that castle again.  But it's not pulling me back…at least not yet.  Is this…could this be…destiny? I wonder if I ever believed in destiny before now?  _

_I wonder if I'll ever remember anything before now…this rune…it's playing with my mind._

"You're pretty quiet for a kid," Amada said suddenly, breaking Joseph out of his trance, "Never met many kids who weren't rowdy."

"…I'm not a kid," Joseph replied quietly, "At least…not anymore."

"Pretty cryptic too…" Amada turned his attention back to steering, "You're like a puzzle…"

Joseph turned back to the lake; _You've no idea how right you might be…_

---

"I just don't get it…a guy like Warren, he just doesn't seem like the revengeful type," Malcolm whispered to Elaine.  It could have been considered an emergency conference, if you can consider two people having a hushed conversation a conference.  

"I was only kidding before about that whole Star of Destiny thing," Malcolm whispered, "I had no idea it might've been something serious."

"I wonder who it is," Elaine whispered back, employing her Assassin's subterfuge skills again, "Maybe he'll end up hiring me to…"

"Elaine!" Malcolm whispered a shade louder than before, "Be serious."

"I was…"

"You've known Warren longer than I have, who do you think he's on about?"

"How should I know?  He's always been too busy having fun to say much.  Do you think we'll ever know?"

"He'll tell us when he wants to…no point in trying to force it out of him."

---

The projectile flew straight at Kara.  It had come from seemingly nowhere, and she never saw it coming until it was almost too late.  With one quick flick of her wrist Kara drew out one of her daggers and slashed at the projectile.  It made a sort of "pfft" sound as it fell harmlessly to the ground.  Kara knelt down to pick it up.

"Hey! That was one of my best balls you just punctured!" 

Kara looked up to see a slightly irate looking Warren looming above her, "Heh…whoops.  Next time watch where you throw it, okay?"

"Well, if that's the reception a poor defenseless ball gets, I'd hate to think what you'd do to guys," Warren sat down, grinning.

"Would you like to find out?" Kara smiled, "So you play football, huh?  How macho."

"Play?  It's not just a game you know," Warren replied, getting all serious, "It's an art."

"Do you really use this in combat?" Kara held up the punctured ball.

"Well, I won't be using _that _one anymore."

"It just seems so silly…" Kara looked up at Warren, "But then there is that kid with the spatula…"

"Kahri's a good kid," Warren interrupted, "I've never seen him being serious once."

"You must have a lot of leg strength to be able to use these as weapons."

"Skill helps too.  And accuracy."

Kara nodded, "How long have you been playing?"

"Years.  More than a decade now."

"Wow, that's dedication.  So who taught you how to mix the game with the fighting then?"

A chill seemed to fill the air, and Kara realized this wasn't the best question she could've asked.

"There was a guy…"

Kara decided she might as well test her luck, "Something bad happened to him?"

"Yeah…you could say that.  He died in the middle of a game," Warren's tone of voice had lowered considerably.

"Died?"

"…murdered."

It was nothing more than a mutter, but Kara suddenly felt colder than she had done for a long time.  She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words that wouldn't sound corny or stupid.  She decided to stay quiet instead.

"It was supposed to be a friendly game.  Just a group of locals against some important Highland bigwigs.  I never even knew any of them then, turns out one of them was King Agares Blight himself."

Kara played her role as the listener well, but even she was surprised at this.  She managed not to gasp, despite her serious urge to do so.

"I didn't actually see it, well not really.  One of them Highlanders kicked the ball right at him with amazing force, hitting him in the side of the head.  He never got back up…"

Kara couldn't quite bring herself to look up at Warren directly, but she could still see a glimmer of a tear in his eye.  She let Warren continue.

"He was really famous in Kuskus, but nobody even turned up for his funeral except for me.  He was like a father figure to me…And I'm telling all this to a girl I've barely known ten minutes.  I've never told anyone this before."

"It stays between us," Kara managed to look up at Warren, "If that's what you want, I mean."  

"Thanks.  It's appreciated," Warren managed a slight smile, "That's what I was really thinking about back there, that and something Malcolm said before.  About destiny."

"He read too much as a kid about stuff like that.  All starry-eyed and stuff, not particularly serious about life.  He's a dreamer."

"Funny, he didn't come across as anything like that when I met him before," Warren responded, "He was very serious."

"Probably just a bit nervous.  He's like that with people he doesn't know."

"I have the feeling seriousness isn't something that runs in your family," 

"I'm worse than he is," Kara smiled, "I'm sorry about everything, but let's not dwell on that.  Come on, let's see what you've got…that's if you've got a spare ball with you."

Warren smiled and reached into his bag, producing another ball and spinning it in his hand, "I'll totally blitz you, you know."

"Hey, I was pretty good as a kid," Kara grinned, "Well, apart from a couple broken window incidents.  Once I think I hit a fish, easy catch though.  Tasted good too."

"Hmm, maybe I'll just use my practice ball for this…"

"Cheeky, aren't you?"

"If it goes in the water, I'm not diving in to fetch it."

Warren tossed the ball to Kara, who set it down on the deck of the boat.  She kicked it, hoping for it to go in the general direction of Warren.  Instead it veered well off course and landed in Malcolm's lap.  Malcolm quietly picked the ball up and threw it back to Warren.

"You used to be much better than that," Malcolm grinned, "Hope you haven't lost your game."

"Hey, even on my worst day I'm still better than you."

"Oh, willing to prove it?"

"Oh, it's _on _now!"

Warren sighed and sat down beside Elaine, who was remarkably managing to keep herself composed.

"They're not like this _all _the time are they?" He asked.

"Not at all," Elaine replied.

"That's a relief…"

"They're usually much worse than that."

Warren's eyes widened, as he turned to watch the two fight over the ball.  

"…we're gonna need a bigger boat."

---  
  
**__**

**_Wow, a finished chapter.  Who'd have thought?  Anyway, my plan is to write smaller chapters from now on, and try to focus on one group of characters rather than all of them.  Will it work out this way?  Hey, don't ask me, I'm just the author!_**  
  



	49. Chapter 49: Lakewest, again

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  _**

**_Other Disclaimers:  Nothing to report. _**  
  


---

_Chapter Forty Nine_

**Lakewest…again**

---

"I can see Lakewest!" Kara exclaimed happily, "Yay!  Home sweet home!"

Kara stood at the front of the boat, and was soon joined by Joseph and Warren, both anxious to see the town.  Meanwhile Malcolm and Elaine remained seated.

"So what's the agenda?" Elaine asked.

"Well, first we'll try and get Joseph in to see his parents, then we'll deliver the letter," Malcolm patted his pockets, "Um…where is it?"

Elaine held it up, "It fell out of your pocket during your game of football with Kara."

"Maybe you should just hold onto it…I think it's safest with you somehow."

"Hey you three, sit back down, the boat'll be docking soon, and that can get rough!" Amada exclaimed.

Joseph, Kara and Warren hastily returned to their seats as Amada docked the boat in Lakewest harbor.  It was a pretty routine docking, with little or no problems.  There was one other boat docked at the tiny docking bay.

"Looks like Tai Ho got here okay," Amada pointed at the other boat, "I'm guessin' that Riou and the other's will be at Two River by now."

"Thanks Amada," Kara said, as she disembarked the boat.

Warren meanwhile was soaking in the sights, "It's rather quaint, isn't it?"  

"It hasn't changed one bit," Malcolm responded without emotion, "Never has, and I doubt it ever will."

"Yeah," Kara grinned over Malcolm's shoulder, "Isn't it great?"

Joseph walked past them wordlessly, looking around the small town of Lakewest.  It seemed smaller than it actually was, and as Warren had already said, rather quaint.  It seemed more like a place where older people would live, rather than people his own age.  Yet…_I can't help feeling I've been here before.  But…no, it just doesn't seem like home._

"Hey, where's Elaine gone?"

Joseph turned back to look over his shoulder after hearing Warren's query.  There was some general confusion, but indeed the assassin had vanished.

"You don't suppose she went off to Two River on her own, do you?"  Malcolm sighed.

But Kara was smiling, "She must really love that Andrew guy, chasing him all over the place like that."

Warren chuckled, "I can't imagine Elaine chasing after **ANY **guy."

"Love.  It makes you all wacky inside," Kara smiled in a somewhat serene way, and waved over at Joseph.

*_Thump Thump_*

Joseph hastily turned back to the town and away from the smiling Kara, although for some reason he couldn't understand why he turned away.  Yet he couldn't quite trust himself to turn back again without blushing.

"So, which house do…did I live in?" Joseph asked, looking around, "I can't quite see a wealthy family living in one of these houses."

He heard soft footsteps approaching him, obviously Kara's, "See that path over there near the back of the town?  Well, no-one is supposed to go up there, that's where the Zonestar estate is.  Private property you see, can't go up there without permission."

"Wow," Joseph remarked, "My family sound so…obnoxious."

"They're remarkably down to earth people, actually," Malcolm said, walking past Kara and Joseph, "But their security people are _TERRIBLY_ good at what they do.  Sneaking you in there won't be easy."

"Sneaking?  Why should we sneak in?" Joseph actually looked offended, "Wouldn't they recognize me?"

"Ooh, not with that hair," Kara jested, "But on the bright side it brings out your eyes."  

*_Thump Thump_*

Joseph managed a half-hearted grin as Kara and Malcolm walked into town.  He could already feel his cheeks burning up, and immediately he felt angry with himself for being such a slave to emotions.  

"Wow, that blush could warm up small countries," Warren chuckled as he passed by.

_Urgh…I wonder if I was always like this…this Rune doesn't seem like the shy type, so maybe I was.  _

Joseph sighed to himself as he ran to catch up with the others.

---

"You call this a path?" Warren asked incredulously, "It looks about a mile long!"

Warren stared at the path, slightly wide-eyed.  

"It's slightly longer," Kara grinned, "We used to race up it to see how far we could get without getting caught.  Of course Joseph always won, but back then we didn't know he was part of that family."

"Ah, the countless times you were brought home by an irate security guard," Malcolm sighed, "Good times, I especially liked the time you kicked him in the shin."

"It was worth the grounding I got for it though," Kara looked dreamy-eyed, "I wonder if that guard still works for them?  What was his name again…Andy?  Antoine?"

"Anthony."

"Yeah!  That's it," Kara suddenly stopped, realizing that the voice was not that of any in the current entourage, she looked up slowly and saw a very familiar guard.

"Well, well, Miss Phillips.  It's been a while.  Kicked any good shins lately?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it…" Kara muttered in response, prompting Malcolm to stand in between the guard and his sister.

"At ease soldier," Malcolm shook his head, "We're here to see the Zonestar's.  It's important."

"You know I just can't let you in," Anthony replied, "And besides, they aren't in."

That response elicitated a rather loud "What?" from everybody.

"That's correct.  They are currently escorting young Erika to Greenhill Academy.  They then have some business to attend to, and won't be returning for at least a month."

"Aw, crap," Kara exclaimed, rather unnecessarily, "But…"

"Save it Kara, they aren't here…let's go already," Malcolm responded, almost dragging Kara back towards Lakewest.

---

"Well that was most disappointing," Joseph stated with an audible sigh, "What was the point of even coming here?"

After leaving Anthony to continue his guarding, everyone retreated to the inn to regroup.  Joseph looked full of disappointment, and even if his looks didn't betray that fact, his voice certainly did.

Joseph continued, "Of all the rotten luck.  Who's Erika anyway?"

Malcolm and Kara exchanged glances, neither one seemingly wishing to answer the question.  Eventually Malcolm bit the bullet and replied "Erika's your younger sister."

"Oh," Joseph said simply, with a hella lot of weight on that simple word, "I…can't even remember her."

Joseph looked crestfallen, and looked away from the others, resting his head in his arms.  He suddenly felt tired, and the sudden urge…need to get out of Lakewest.  _Something's not right…this isn't where I'm supposed to be.  Yet, it's not the Rune telling me this…somehow, I know I don't belong here._

"I don't remember her much either," Kara admitted, "She was really quiet.  Even more shy than you are.  She stayed inside mostly, studying."

"Yeah, she's a really brainy kid.  Her intelligence belies her years," Malcolm added, "She's only three years younger than you are."

"Coming here was a bad idea," Joseph said, not looking up, "I can't even remember my family…and it hurts too much trying to remember them.  Can we just go please?"

"Don't we still have that letter to deliver to Shu's friend?" Kara piped up, "And you're still going to see mother and father, Malcolm."

Malcolm's eyes suddenly widened, as if he was remembering a very important fact.

"Don't give me that look, you just have to pop in and say 'hi.'" Kara said sharply.

"That's not it…the letter…" Malcolm patted his hip pocket, "Elaine still has it!"

"Oh man!  That's not good," Warren shook his head, "Do you think she delivered it before she gallivanted off to find Andrew?"

"I really hope so," Malcolm moaned, "Otherwise we'll have to wait for her to come back.  Not fun."

"Yeah, I don't mean to sound offensive or anything, but I don't like this place," Joseph shuddered, "I just want to get away from here."

"Well, since we're stuck here till Elaine gets back, we'd better tell Amada," Kara suggested, "Let him get off that boat for a while."

"Good plan," Warren replied, "Come on, let's go."

---

The boat was gone.  Not there.  Vanished.  Missing in action.  The four companions could only stare at the vacant space that the boat had docked in only half an hour ago.  All of them had the same look on their face, one of pure shock.

"Okay…" Malcolm managed to say, eventually, "Anyone got a logical explanation why the boat's gone?"

There was no reply.  The other three were still stunned at the boat's apparent departure.  Malcolm waved his hand experimentally in front of Kara's face to absolutely no reaction.  Getting slightly frustrated, Malcolm wet his fingers in the water and flicked the water over the faces of Joseph, Kara and Warren.  They blinked back to life, wiping their faces dry.

"Let's try again…" Malcolm sighed, "Any clues where the boat's gone?"

They shook their heads, with Warren shrugging for emphasis.  Malcolm sighed again and casually tossed a pebble into the vacant space the boat used to reside in.

"Great, we're _STUCK _here now," Joseph moaned, "Now what?"

"Why don't we all go to our house," Kara smirked as she said it, "It's better than spending the rest of the day at the inn."

"Argh!" Malcolm yelled, "Fine, I give up!  We have nowhere else to go anyway!  Happy now?  You're getting your own way _AGAIN_!"

Malcolm stormed off, leaving an air of hate as he walked away.  Warren and Joseph followed as Kara's face creased into a frown.

"Ecstatic," She said, without any trace of elation, but with worry and a little fear, "Jeez, what's up with him?" 

Kara shook her head as she ran over to catch up with the guys, but she couldn't quite shake the worried feeling she had deep inside of her…something was wrong.  

Horribly wrong.

---  
  
**__**

**_Hey, looks like my plan is working.  Another chapter done, a lot quicker this time.  I figure I'll stick with one group, then move back to the other's as it seems necessary.  It'll be better than just mixing everything up, I think.  Anyway, stay tuned, more to come soon…I hope._**


	50. Chapter 50: Elaine's Internal Monologue

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  Their only fault is their inability to release Suikoden 3 in Europe, but I'm not one to bitch about things like that…__**

**_AAAAAH!!!  It's chapter 50!  Who'd have guessed a simple topic on a message board would lead to such utter chaos?  Thanks to everyone who's contributed/read/e-mailed/reviewed/bribed/brought pudding snacks/watched the movie/bought the t-shirt/but mostly bribed me so far.  _**

**_Other Disclaimers:  Elaine gets a little bitchy.  Chris gratuitously swears again._**

---

_Chapter FIFTY!!!  ^_^_

**Elaine + Internal Monologue = Bad**

---

_Around half an hour ago..._

The man trained in perfect silence, not making any sounds as he moved stealthily through the trees.  The observer can only assume that the man in training is male; shadows obscure our vision of his face, almost as if it was how he intended it to be.  The man could only be one of two things due to his stealthy training; an assassin, or a ninja.  One must lean towards the latter, if only because he is not wearing black, but dark green to mesh with the forest surroundings.  His movements seem slow, but in actuality are too quick for the human eye to see properly.  

A single leaf fell from a random tree, its descent was slow, spiraling down, dancing in the air, until it was caught mid-fall by a small throwing star which embedded it into a tree trunk.  The figure retrieved the star without a sound.  The leaf plummeted to the ground.

_Hmm?_

The projectile flew towards the figure with remarkable speed and dead-on aim.  The figure caught it effortlessly in his right hand, and quickly scanned his surroundings.  He could sense no other presence there, whoever his attacker was had simply vanished as quickly as he/she had appeared.  The figure glanced at the object he now held in his hand, an envelope.  Turning it over, the figure let out a small gasp as he saw Shu's wax seal.

"Well old friend," Unmistakably a male voice, "What news do you have for me today?"

He, now we can safely call him a 'he', sat down on a tree trunk to read Shu's letter.  He read silently, but urgently too.  And it was all too apparent that he was not pleased at it's contents.

"Kage…" His voice was full of malice and hatred.  He continued reading, seemingly growing more and more irate at it's contents.

He threw the letter down to the ground, and picked up a sword that fit into a holder on his belt.  The sword was unmistakably a Katana, the sword of the ninja.  And without another word, he ran off towards Lakewest town with incredible haste and urgency.

---

Elaine watched him run off from her vantage point in the tree.  Waiting until he was gone, Elaine jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on her feet, and retrieved the discarded letter from the ground.  She didn't read it; instead she slipped it into a concealed pocked in her outfit.  You'd be right for thinking that Elaine wasn't the curious type.

_Can't stand littering...wonder who this Kage guy is anyway?  Shu certainly knows how to press the right buttons on a person.  Bastard._

And with just as much silence as the mysterious ninja had shown before, Elaine rushed off in the opposite direction, towards Two River City.

---

"Hey!"

Amada looked down at the figure who had hailed him.  The first thing he noticed was the sword that rested in the holster on the man's hip.  The second was the envelope in his right hand, _the one those kids had been sent to deliver._

"I need passage to Genkaku Castle immediately."

"Uh, but what about the others?" Amada asked, _where are the kids anyway?_

"There's no time to wait for anyone else," The figure replied, "This is urgent, we must leave immediately.  The others will have to find other means of travel."

Amada looked doubtful, but his mission was to get the man back to Shu as soon as possible.  He nodded as the figure came aboard in utter silence.  Amada felt slightly unnerved, but got on with the task at hand.  He set sail, and soon was steering the boat back to Genkaku Castle.

---

_And now...back to the present_

"So let's recap shall we?" Warren Tredrea said conversationally to the others in the group, namely Kara Phillips, her older brother Malcolm and Joseph Zonestar.  He continued, "The boat was obviously still docked when we entered the Inn after discovering the Zonestar parentals were out, cause we saw it, right?"

There was a round of muttered "yes's" and nods as a response.

"So in the ten, let's be generous and say fifteen minutes we were in the Inn," Warren stroked his chin in contemplation, "Amada left for some unknown reason, leaving us stranded here in Lakewest."

"At least until Riou and the others get back from Two River," Kara added, "We'll just have to go back on the boat they came here on."

"AND in the midst of losing the boat, Elaine has also gone missing with the message we were supposed to deliver to Shu's friend," Warren sighed, "How can a simple delivery mission go so horribly wrong?"

There was no reply to that.  The group simply walked on in silence, very solemn and incredibly depressed.

"Shu is going to go absolutely spare," Malcolm moaned, "I just hope Elaine doesn't lose that letter…wherever she went to."

A collective sigh rose up from the four companions.  Kara seemed to be the only one who was slightly happy at the turn of events, "Hey, at least we have a place to stay until they get back.  For free too."

"I just hope we don't miss them coming back," Malcolm rubbed his temple, "Then we'll really be screwed."

But Warren shook his head in disagreement, "I doubt we'll miss them, Nanami's loud enough to wake an entire village with a whisper, and if it's not Nanami speaking it'll be Avara blowing up again.  You're pretty quiet, what's up?"

That last comment was made to the unbelievably shy Joseph Zonestar, who was quite content to just lag behind the other three and let them talk.  But now all three were glancing, thankfully not staring, at the young amnesiac.  Truth be told, he was quietly thinking to himself, happy in his own little world.

"Well...maybe Elaine **did **deliver that letter to that guy already," Joseph half mumbled, but was just clear enough to form legible words, "And then he took the boat back to the castle."

"That might be it!" Malcolm unnecessarily yelled, banging his right fist into his open left palm, making a sort of "fap" sound, "After all, that guy was supposed to go back and see Shu A.S.A.P.  Good thinking Joseph."

"Oh, it was nothing really," Joseph started to cringe under the attention, "Common sense."

And Joseph said no more, turning away from the stares of the other three.  Which was a slight mistake, as he nearly walked right into the back of Kara, who had stopped in front of one of the houses, which looked pretty much like the rest of the houses in Lakewest.  

"We're here," Kara said flatly, looking at Malcolm who returned her look with a shrug, "Home."

"Knowing our luck, your parents will probably be out too," Warren said, only half joking.

Malcolm said nothing, but stepped forward to the door and knocked on it three times...shaking his head as he did so.

"You know you're doing the right thing," Kara said softly, with a reassuring smile.

"We'll see, shall we?" Malcolm responded, without spite, but with something he had long given up on.

Hope.

---

Elaine charged through the terrain, quickly heading west towards the Two River City.  She was not moving slowly, and anybody watching would perhaps have noticed a human shaped blur pass them by.  In short, the assassin was in a hurry.  Being alone gave Elaine a chance to think clearly, without any of the others to distract or disturb her.  

_I had almost forgotten how blissful solitude could be...I can't remember the last time I was alone for so long.  Before the boy...before the war...before Andrew...before...emotion._

Elaine knew she had to make stops to rest; otherwise sheer exhaustion from traveling so quickly would overwhelm her.  An ordinary person would have had to stop long before Elaine did; she chose her resting spot carefully, a small secluded spring, where no-one would disturb her, except perhaps the eyes of curious animals.  Elaine sipped the cool water from the spring, she immediately felt refreshed, almost rejuvenated by the cool water.

_Urgh, I should have brought a flask or a bottle...can't go and dehydrate myself now can I?_

Elaine splashed the water on her face, happy for the chance to cleanse it.  She glanced at her reflection in the water for a second, self consciously fixing a stray strand of her blonde hair.  It was mid hair fix that she stopped, and suddenly looked very disgusted with herself.  Elaine backed away from the spring, frowning.

_Have I changed so much...?  Did I...make a mistake coming here?_

_No...no, of course not.  Paranoia, that's all this is._

Elaine resumed her journey to Two River; worry still etched on her face, complete with a loose strand of blonde hair...  

---

_Meanwhile...in Two River City...  
  
_"The town hall's right there," Fitcher half moaned, not liking being flanked by Chris and Millie, "Then you can get your money and leave me alone."

"That suits me just fine," Chris replied with a snort, "I can't wait to see the back of you."

The three reluctant companions walked towards the Two River City town hall, and while Chris and Fitcher were quite happy this whole experience would be over soon, Millie almost looked sad.

"Aw, you two shouldn't argue like that," She said, "It's upsetting Bonaparte."

"Can that..._THING..._even get upset?" Fitcher tried not to look at the bug-eyed monster, and failed miserably.

"Hey!  Don't talk about Bonaparte like that!" Millie actually scowled, Fitcher jumped back in surprise...

And proceeded to accidentally collide with Chris.  Chris let out a small gasp of surprise as he and Fitcher tumbled to the ground in a very unceremonious way.

"Get...the hell...off of me!" Chris yelled.

Fitcher hastily got back to his feet, almost slipping on Chris' staff which had detached itself from the holster on Chris' back.  Chris stared angrily at Fitcher as he regained his footing and retrieved his staff, his eyes not leaving Fitcher's for a second.  Millie had backed away from both of them, now looking concerned.  All of a sudden Bonaparte leapt out of her arms.

"Aaah!  Bonaparte!" She yelled, chasing after him.

But the yellow groundhog didn't travel far.  It quite calmly trotted towards Fitcher, and proceeded to bite him on the foot.  Fitcher leapt into the air, letting out a cry of pain.  Fitcher ran off.

"Hey!  Get back here!" Chris yelled at the retreating Fitcher.

"No chance!  I'm getting as far away from that monster as possible!"

Chris moved to chase Fitcher, but was cut off by Millie's screaming.

"Oh no!  Bonaparte ran off into that forest!" She cried, running off in the opposite direction.

Chris turned to look in the direction of the retreating Millie, then back in the direction of the retreating Fitcher.  There was only one thing he could do now...

"Shit..." he muttered to himself as he chased after Millie.

---

Elaine continued running towards Two River, but it was obvious she wasn't in quite so much of a hurry to get there.  Her pace had slowed substantially, although she was still moving quicker than an average person could.  She was deep in thought as she ran, canceling out any and all sounds and distractions to do so.  Many monsters were left perplexed as their prey stormed past them, not even registering their presence.  Elaine was too busy fighting another dangerous creature.  

Her inner thoughts.

**_Why am you doing this...seriously?_**

_Because._

**_Because?  Do you even have a valid reason for storming off, leaving the others behind AND stranded in Lakewest?_**

_They'll be fine.  They just have to wait until we get back._

**_So are you really going just for him?_**

_...yes.  _She realized how grudgingly it was that she admitted that, and frowned even more.

**_You wouldn't have done this before._**

Elaine screeched to a halt.  She could feel a small tear forming in her eye, she quickly rubbed it away.  Her breathing had become much heavier, and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.  Elaine could feel herself losing this inner battle.

_No...I wouldn't have.  Not for a man...not for anyone.  But that's not who I am anymore!_

**_But it's who you long to be again._**

Elaine could feel herself becoming dizzy, she fell to her knees, her energy depleting too rapidly.

_No..._

**_You know emotions have made you this way.  Pathetic and weak!_**

_I'm not pathetic..._but there was no sense of convincing in that thought.  She wasn't sure of her answer, and worse for her, she knew it.

**_Elaine...you're nothing more than a slave to these unnecessary emotions...you're going against everything you've been brought up to know._**

_Shut up!  Just stop it!  Leave me alone!_

**_You know I'm right.  And it's tearing you apart inside._**

"SHUT UP!!!"

**_And all because of that thief.  He's turned you into his little bitch._**

"That's not true!"

**_Submissive, vain and caring...how dare you still call yourself an assassin!_**

Elaine couldn't find the energy to reply...she slumped forward, her elbows only barely keeping her from falling into the ground.

**_You used to be strong!  And now you're running around the country just to see HIM again!  You're just like a loyal dog!  You're nothing more than his little subservient plaything!  _**

_I...am.  Aren't I? What am I thinking? He's just...a guy.  And I'm...chasing after him like a little girl.  What have I become?  I can't...be like that!_

And in that very moment, Elaine Johnson began to slip into unconsciousness.  The last thing she saw was a small yellow thing running towards her.  Her eyes closed over, and darkness enveloped her.

**_You're doing the right thing..._**

_I know..._

"Elaine!" 

The voice was familiar, but she couldn't tell who it was.  Unconsciousness finally took her over, and Elaine became lifeless.

---

**_Ooo, I was shooting for angsty, but I don't know if I quite pulled it off...ah well, I think I managed to do what I set out to do.  What will happen next for our intrepid heroes?  Well, you'll just have to wait and see.  I honestly hope you don't have to wait too long!  And don't worry Andrew fans, he'll be back next chapter! =D_**


	51. Chapter 51: His Nightmare, Her Choice

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  Their only fault is their inability to release Suikoden 3 in Europe, but I'm not one to bitch about things like that…more than once…__**

**_Other Disclaimers: Some slightly violent scenes._**

---

_Chapter 51_

**His Nightmare, Her Choice**

---

The first thing Elaine realized when she regained consciousness was the fact she was no longer lying face down on the ground, but now on a remarkably comfortable bed.  The **_second_** thing she realized as she finally opened her eyes was a small, yellow groundhog sitting on her stomach and staring at her.  Logical thinking returned, and Elaine looked around the room, scanning it.  There was no-one else in the room apart from herself and...

_Wait a second... groundhog? The hell? _

Logical thinking may have returned, but it means very little when you're still hazy from awakening.

"Bonaparte?" She asked, but it was a rhetorical question.  There was no doubt the yellow groundhog was Millie's pet.

Meaning that it was Bonaparte that found her before, and the voice she heard before she fell unconscious was Millie's.  _Unmistakable really_, now Elaine had regained the ability to think about it, _well, guess that means she's nearby.  Fantastic..._

Bonaparte cocked it's small head as it realized Elaine had woken up.  With a reasonably excited "squeak" he leapt off of Elaine's stomach and hopped out of the open window.  Elaine heard footsteps approaching almost immediately afterwards.  Fighting the urge to just close her eyes and feign sleep, Elaine waited to see exactly who was going to enter the room.  The door swung open theatrically as Millie walked in, the groundhog in her arms.  

"Yay!  You're awake," Millie exclaimed, causing Elaine to flinch involuntarily, "Everyone was worried!"

Elaine rubbed her forehead, feeling the first stages of a migraine beginning.  She sat up and took in her surroundings more carefully.  It was obviously a room in an Inn, it certainly explained the tacky décor.  

"Millie..." Elaine said it slowly and deliberately, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in that bed silly!"

_The fact that answer does not surprise me as much as it should worries me..._Elaine fought the urge to sigh and tried a different approach, "Let me try again...which town are we in?"

"Two River," Millie answered, "Bonaparte found you outside, Chris and I had to carry you back here."

_Excellent...how convenient..._Elaine thought sarcastically.  

"I'll go tell the others you're awake then!" Millie chirped.

"No, wait!" Elaine said, but it was too late.  Millie had already bounded out of the room.

Elaine waited in silence, expecting somebody else to appear momentarily.  She knew exactly who was going to show up, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.  Elaine heard his rushed footsteps approaching, and shook her head sadly.  

_It's time_... 

---

_An Hour ago..._

Andrew sighed as another poor creature was fried to a crisp by one of Avara's Lightning spells.  Avara hadn't said anything since they departed from Lakewest, but as they say, actions speak louder than words.

"You know," Andrew heard Nanami say, "We'd have reached Two River ages ago if Avara hadn't stopped to blast every last monster in sight."

Riou said nothing in reply, which worried Andrew slightly.  _Sure, he's pretty quiet and reserved, but Riou...since Jowy..._

Andrew shook himself out of his thoughts, not particularly wanting to think about Jowy.  The traitor who killed Lady Anabelle, and had some ninja knock him unconscious.  It was obviously preying on Riou's mind though, which worried Andrew even more.  With a single sigh, he moved on, the others close behind.  

"Oh look!" Nanami exclaimed happily, "I can see it!  I can see Two River!"

It was all rather unnecessary though, it was pretty clear that Two River was insight.  But leave it to Nanami to over hype the event.

"Yes, it is," Avara replied, almost cruelly, "When we all turn blind you can tell us again."

Avara walked on ahead silently, not noticing Nanami stick her tongue out at him, "What a jerk!"

Again Riou said nothing in response, and simply walked on after Avara.  Even Nanami noticed something was wrong, as her puzzled expression gave her away as she dutifully followed Riou.  Andrew shook his head miserably, and soon followed after his three traveling companions.

He knew that something was seriously wrong when he saw Millie rushing up to Riou and the others.  For one thing, the damned Groundhog wasn't there, and there was also the unusual expression on her face.  Andrew never expected that look on Millie's face, but the usually sprightly girl looked absolutely serious.  The boy, Chris, was standing not too far away from her, looking slightly worried.  Andrew was quick to notice that Fitcher was absolutely nowhere to be seen.  Then he noticed that Millie was leading the others towards a building, obviously the town's Inn.   

The swinging sign with a bed on it was the dead giveaway.

Andrew also quickly noticed the look on Riou's face as he walked over to him.

"It's Elaine."

That's all the young master could say as Andrew rushed towards the Inn, almost knocking Riou over in the process.  He also managed to step on Avara's right foot, causing the arrogant young magician to swear quite violently and accidentally (or so he said) blast a nearby building with a thunderbolt…Everyone was shocked at Avara's little mishap, though not half as shocked as the people who happened to live in the building that got blasted…

"Oops." Avara said, although you could tell from the tone of his voice that he didn't really mean it…

---

Andrew looked sadly at the prone, unconscious form of Elaine.  She seemed at peace, which was a helped Andrew a little bit emotionally.  Andrew was a little surprised to see the Groundhog standing vigil beside Elaine, but as he thought back to the incident at the Sindar Ruins, he could think of no better set of eyes to keep watch over her.  

_Even if it is a creepy little monster that I *REALLY* can't stand…_

_And that's just Millie._

He was quick to quiz Chris about this, knowing he'd have better luck getting proper answers out of him than anything he got out of Millie.  His replies had been vague at best…

"Look, there's not much to tell here," Chris had said, a little irritably in Andrew's opinion, "Bonaparte found her unconscious in the woods, Millie and I carried her back here.  It doesn't look like she was attacked or anything, just…exhausted.  That's all I know."

From that Andrew had guessed that Elaine had smuggled herself over on that other boat to Lakewest and made her way, unsuccessfully, here.  Andrew had millions of questions that he wanted to ask Elaine, they kept replaying themselves in his head…over and over again.

_What were you thinking?  Over-exerting yourself like that after what you did in Kuskus!  Why are you even here?_

_Is it for Riou's sake?_

_…Is it for mine?_

"It won't do you any good you know."

Andrew sighed to himself as he turned around to face Millie.  She still had a pretty serious expression on her face, which stopped Andrew from interrupting her right away.  She continued.

"There really isn't any point staying here and watching her sleep.  You'll just make yourself feel worse by thinking about it.  That's not the way Elaine will want to see you when she wakes up."

And without another word, or even to give Andrew the chance to respond, Millie turned right back around and walked away.  Andrew blinked in surprise at the retreating girl, and slowly coming to the conclusion that she, hard as it was for him to admit, was correct.  He wistfully looked back at Elaine, who was still blissfully unconscious.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Andrew said under his breath as he left the room, and Elaine in the capable paws of Bonaparte.

---

"We can't wait around for Elaine to wake up," Riou said to the assembled party, there was nothing but sadness in that voice.  It was obvious to all that Riou would quite happily have waited around for Elaine to regain consciousness.

"That's right," Chris added, "We gotta find Fitcher and then meet the boss of this town."  _And then I get my money…_Chris thought happily to himself.

"Andrew, could you stay here," Riou said, before hesitating a bit, "Take care of her.  Millie, you stay too.  I don't know why Bonaparte won't leave Elaine's side, and since Bonaparte won't move, I have the feeling you won't either…"

"Got that right," Millie responded in her usual bouncy manner.  It was quite possible that she winked after saying that too.

"Fine, then that means that Riou, Avara, Chris and myself will all go and meet this guy," Nanami chorused, standing up quickly and dragging Riou to his feet.

"Oh fabulous," Avara muttered, "You have *NO* idea what a thrill this is for me…at least there will be no clumsy barbarians defiling my feet."

Avara and Andrew traded venomous glares as Avara stood up and promptly stormed out of the Inn.  Riou, Nanami and Chris soon followed suit, leaving Andrew and Millie all alone to wait and see when Elaine would wake up… _I think I'd rather take my chances of survival in a duel with Avara than being driven insane by Millie…_Andrew sighed, feeling the beginning of a migraine creeping up on him.  Millie was sitting quietly, staring into space, which suited Andrew fine.  Expecting a scintillating and intelligent conversation from Millie was like expecting Luca Blight to start wearing fluffy pink bunny pajamas and playing with puppies and kittens.  An amusing mental image, but ever so slightly unlikely.   

_Oh well…_Andrew thought sadly to himself, _nothing left for it now but to wait…_

Andrew's eyelids closed gently, they didn't reopen, as cruel sleep overcame Andrew…

"Oh, boy," Millie said to herself, "I hope he doesn't snore…" 

---

_Where the hell am I…?  _Andrew thought as he glanced around.  There was no point to it really, there was nothing but mist, and Andrew couldn't make out anything in the gloom.  Unable to rely on his sight, Andrew tried to rely on his other senses, but they too seemed to be dimmed with the haze.  He reached for the Star Dragon Sword, looking for some sort of comfort, but it was gone.  _This is beyond creepy…_The mist seemed to get denser around him, Andrew shivered and began walking…somewhere.  There were no evident structures or pathways.  Certainly there seemed to be no living creatures there aside from Andrew.  There didn't seem to be any breeze to move the mist around, yet it swirled around ominously anyway, chilling Andrew's skin as it nipped at him.  And worst of all, it was quiet.  There was a complete absence of any sound.  Andrew attempted to speak, but no words came out.  Just ineffectual air that quickly became part of the mist.  

_Am I…dreaming?  This can't possibly be real.  _

Then, like claps of thunder, he heard something running towards him.  The footsteps were approaching, but Andrew couldn't determine from which direction.  They echoed around the mist.  With no weapon, Andrew could only rely on his natural abilities and instincts.  Andrew crouched low to the ground; he couldn't even make out the surface through the mist.  Then he employed his greatest weapon.

The ability to wait.

Andrew remained perfectly still, as the footsteps gradually got louder, and consequently echoed around him more violently.  They gradually became too loud for Andrew's unprotected ears, and he was forced to cover them with his hands.  It did little good, they kept getting louder…and louder…and louder…

And then…Silence.

Andrew blinked in surprise and stood back up cautiously.  The mist began to clear away at almost exactly the same time as the noise ceased.  Yet despite the absence of the mist, Andrew could still see nothing.  There was nothing to be seen but an empty void.  Andrew gasped in surprise, and was further surprised that he could hear it.  

The footsteps began again.  They were slowly approaching Andrew's position, slowly and deliberately.  No echoes this time, just a single set of soft footsteps.  Andrew looked around in the direction of the steps, and smiled as he saw Elaine walking towards him.  Elaine's face was utterly expressionless, and there was no trace of emotion on it anywhere.  She walked right up to Andrew and hugged him.  Andrew finally felt secure again…all sense of doubt and worry gone.

Then Elaine stabbed him in the back with her knife.

Andrew's eyes widened in shock as Elaine quite unceremoniously flung him down to the ground.  He looked up at her face, still free of emotion or expression.  _Like a living doll…_Andrew thought silently to himself, as his eyes closed over for the last time he saw the knife, covered in his own blood…he heard her walking away from him…

Forever.

---

"GAH!"

Andrew's eyes opened in a snap, and he was up on his feet just as quickly.  Unfortunately that drew everybody's attention directly towards him.  With a mumbled "sorry," Andrew sat back down, rubbing his temple…which was coated with sweat.  Andrew wiped it away and looked down at his scabbard, the Star Dragon Sword was still there. 

_So it was just a nightmare then…_Andrew thought to himself, drawing immense comfort from that   He was quite obviously still in the Inn at Two River City.  Andrew quickly glanced around the room to find that Riou and the others hadn't come back yet, and Millie was now absent too.  That also brought comfort to Andrew, who sighed wistfully as he remembered the nightmare.  _How stupid…like anything like that could ever happen.  _

_…could it?_

Andrew turned his head as he heard somebody running down the stairs, and he wasn't too surprised to find it was Millie, who was smiling in that all too perky way of hers.  

"Hey, guess what!" She chorused, as Bonaparte jumped down beside her, "She woke up while you were sleeping!"

Andrew had resolved to remain calm at this point, but he rather ruined the effect as he leapt back up to his feet and ran right up the stairs to Elaine's room, knocking down Millie in the process.  She winced as she crashed into the wooden floor bottom first and in a very unladylike manner…

---

Elaine knew Andrew would be the next one to appear at the door.  Therefore she didn't bother congratulating herself when he did appear, looking completely flustered and with a smile on his face, it had been too easy.  Elaine managed to pull herself up to a seated position and looked right at Andrew.  She was undeniably sad, but once this was over Elaine wouldn't have to worry about emotions again…

---

Elaine's stare unnerved Andrew slightly, causing his smile to slowly disappear.  _Something's wrong…_He thought, silently wishing that he was wrong about that.  Andrew walked a little closer to Elaine, realizing with slight anxiousness that her expression had remained the same since he got there.  She looked sad, as if she were about to do something horrible, but ultimately necessary.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, soon realizing Elaine wasn't going to initiate the conversation anytime soon.

A small tear fell down Elaine's cheek.  She quickly wiped it away, but she knew Andrew had seen it.  Cursing herself for showing weakness at this crucial moment, she shook her head and looked directly into Andrew's eyes.  She wavered slightly, but her resolve returned quickly…

"Andrew," She said, her voice almost cracking…Andrew waited expectantly for her to finish.  

"It's over."

---


	52. Chapter 52: The Up's and Down's of Love

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  The very same fan fiction writer who apologizes profusely for not updating in, like, forever._**

**_Other Disclaimers: Everyone yells. Expect exclamation points._**

---

_Chapter 52_

**The Up's and Down's of Love**

---

"What do you mean 'it's over?'" Andrew was understandably not happy about Elaine's little announcement, "Please tell me that's not what you came here to Two River for, to tell me that!"

"Don't be stupid," Elaine snapped back, "I'm here to help Riou, that's all.  I can't do that if you're hanging over me all the time!"

"I don't believe that for a second!" Andrew yelled, "You could have figured out a better way to break my heart, Elaine!  I knew you were an assassin, but I didn't think that would make you totally heartless!"

Elaine's look turned into one of pure anger, she stormed right up to Andrew and then, in a move most unbecoming of an assassin, she slapped him.  Hard.  A full red handprint adorned Andrew's face as Elaine walked out of the room.  Andrew could only stand in shock at what she had just done.

"I may be heartless Andrew," Elaine said over her shoulder to Andrew, "But at least I'm not cruel."

Andrew wisely waited until Elaine was out of earshot before muttering to himself; "That's debatable..."

---

_Ugh, I can't believe I lowered myself to such a level...slapping him like that.  _Elaine was now furious, not only at Andrew but at herself.  Apparently breaking up is hard to do after all.  Elaine slumped down in one of the seats in the inn's entrance area, and glared at Millie who was looking at her with worry in her young eyes.

"What *IS* it, munchkin?" Elaine snapped, fed up with the girl staring at her.

"Nothing...I was just..." Millie didn't finish; she abruptly stood up and ran out of the inn.  Elaine sighed impatiently, shoving Bonaparte off her lap after he tried to hop onto it.  The groundhog whimpered as it ran out after Millie, whose faint sobs could be heard from outside the inn.  Elaine sighed and shook her head, wishing for something to do other than sitting around the inn.

_Actually, why *AM* I just sitting around the inn?_

It then occurred to Elaine that there was no sign of Riou in the inn, which probably meant that he was off seeing Two River's figurehead.  And that pretty much told her why she was just sitting around the inn; there wasn't much she could do until Riou got back.  That also explained why Millie and Andrew were still here, who in their right mind would take a ditzy girl and a thief with them to see Two River's leader?  

Then again, who would take an assassin to see such an important person?

Elaine smiled grimly, it was easy enough to fob Andrew off with the excuse that she was here to help Riou, but there was nothing she could actually do to help in this situation.  This was diplomacy, stuff for people like Shu, definitely not for people like Elaine.

"I suppose it's for the best, really," Elaine looked over to the stairway and saw Andrew walking calmly down the stairs, "I mean, you're an assassin, and I'm a treasure hunter.  You'd be out killing people, and I'd be all over the place searching ruins and stuff with my partner...we'd hardly see each other anyway."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Elaine agreed, not daring to look Andrew in the face, "We're not really in the right professions to be thinking about romance anyway.  For all I know, I might have to kill you next."

"You don't have to say that so casually..."

"Why not?  It's perfectly reasonable that there's somebody out their who you've ripped off who'd pay to see you dead," Elaine finally turns to face Andrew, her all too calm expression made Andrew feel a little uncomfortable, "And I'd do it.  Don't forget that."

"Well, so much for staying friends after then."

_Urgh... _Elaine thought angrily, _I should have just stayed with the others in Lakewest...then I wouldn't be dealing with all this crap right now._

---

_Meanwhile, back in Lakewest..._

"Knock again, Malcolm," Kara sounded angry, "Maybe they didn't hear you."

"Or, think about this one for just a second," Malcolm retorted, trying hard not to lose his temper, "Maybe, just maybe, they *aren't* in!"

"Boy, seems to be a real problem with parents being home at the moment," Warren sighed, scratching his head in confusion, then he grinned, "You don't think they went to Greenhill too, do you?"

"Don't be silly," Kara replied, now more than a little frustrated at the whole situation, "Why would they go there?"

"Maybe they knew I was coming, and headed for the hills," Malcolm shrugged, "No big, guess we'll just have to wait at the inn after all."

"Oh no you won't!" Kara yelled, "We're waiting for them to come back!"

"Oh, what's the point Kara?  Seriously?  They'll see me, mother will get all weepy, and then I'll be leaving again, to which father will probably try to stop me and drag me off into the fishing business with him!"

"And, you don't want that?" Warren asked, regretting doing so the moment Malcolm spun around to glare at him, "Guess not...I'll shut up now."

"Well, let's look at the alternative to working with father, okay?" Kara was all but screaming at this point, "What are you gonna do?  Go back to that dinky little hut in the middle of nowhere making your *TOYS*?"

"It's far better than staying here and listening to your *WHINING*!" Malcolm retorted, his voice rising well above usual standards too.

"**STOP IT**!"

There was a silent pause that lasted around half a minute, during which the eyes of Kara, Malcolm and Warren all turned to face a very upset looking Joseph.

"Could you just stop arguing for one minute?  You're creating a lot of attention, or didn't you notice?" Joseph waved his arm behind him to illustrate the point.  It seems that practically every person in the vicinity was watching the four companions.

"Fine," Malcolm muttered.

"Only for you," Kara grumbled at the same time.

"There, isn't that better?" Warren placed one arm around Kara's shoulders and the other around Malcolm's, "One big happy family!"

Warren smiled, despite the fact Malcolm and Kara were looking in the exact opposite direction from the other.  Warren, finally noticing this, couldn't help but chuckle lightly.  

"This may be a bad time to say this," Joseph said softly, his usual demeanour returning gradually, "But the door is unlocked."

Kara's grin slowly returned as Malcolm's frown increased, "Excellent," She said, walking in and practically dragging Malcolm in with her, "We'll just wait for them to get back, and this'll be such a perfect surprise!"

"Oh, *joy*," Malcolm muttered as Warren and Joseph followed the siblings into the house, "You couldn't just knock me out with that football of yours, could you?"

"Oh, sorry, can't do that," Warren grinned, "I just *love* surprises!"

"It figures..." Malcolm grumped as the door to the house shut behind them.

---

"You know, Elaine," Andrew said casually, much to Elaine's annoyance, "I have to ask.  Seriously, what could have happened between your little display at Kuskus and now to change your mind about us so radically?"

Elaine sighed, "You're not letting this one go, are you?  Can't we just accept that it'd all end in tears anyway and move on?"

"*NO* Elaine, I can't just accept that and move on with my life!" Andrew replied, letting his voice rise well above acceptable decibel levels, "You haven't given me *ONE* good reason why we shouldn't be together.  You can't just think that I'd just be okay with you saying 'it's over' to me.  I figured you knew me just a little bit better than that!"

"You think I like this?" Elaine retorted, equally raising her voice, "You want the truth?  Fine, I'll give it to you!  Giving into emotions by loving you make me weak! I can't do what I do if I feel…I have to be cold.  As much as I'd want to be otherwise, I'm an assassin first and a woman second!"

"So are you telling me that you'd rather be a cold blooded killer than a woman who can love and be loved in return?"

"Yes!" Elaine yelled, but stopped rather abruptly after she managed to digest exactly what Andrew had just said.  She took a few seconds to digest it, before putting on a brave face, "Yes."

It was obvious there wasn't as much of a convincing tone on that second 'yes,' however.  Something Andrew easily picked up on.  He laughed mirthlessly, "Well, if that's how you really feel, that's fine.  I don't think you really believe your own excuses, though.  I can wait until you figure things out."

Elaine blinked, not quite expecting Andrew's reply.  She shook her head, "You seem to think I'll change my mind."

Andrew could only smile in response, replying in a rather cryptic tone, "We'll see."

Elaine could only sit in stunned silence as Andrew walked outside.  She felt, rather ridiculously, that she had just been proven wrong.  But she had managed to accomplish what she had set out to do; Elaine had broken up with Andrew.  It was, on the whole, relatively pain free.  Except on Elaine's brain; which now ached something fierce trying to figure out what Andrew had just said.  It wasn't what he said; it was how he said it…as if he already knew better.

_Hmph, he's just wishful thinking.  Now that all my emotional attachments are out of the way, I can focus on getting back to what's really important..._

"Oh, and by the way Elaine," Andrew's voice came through the doorway, "If you are trying to become all un-emotional, you'll probably have to forget about Riou too."

Elaine stopped harshly in mid thought.  Then she frowned as she realized just how accurate Andrew's words were.  Of course, it was completely true.  It was Riou's kind actions that opened her heart before, allowing emotions back into her soul.  And for Elaine to truly become the perfect assassin again, she would indeed have to leave Riou behind...and that meant leaving Genkaku Castle too.

_So...this is where it ends then.  As soon as this mission is over, I'll just leave.  No goodbyes.  Not even for Riou, and especially not for Andrew.  They'll be the only ones that would really miss me anyway...I won't be leaving anything precious behind.  Just stupid emotions that I don't need...never did.  Never will again..._

_So why do I feel like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?_

---

"How long do you intend waiting here for?" Malcolm asked Kara, irritation quite clear in his words, "They must be away visiting relatives or something."

"Do you really think father would just leave the business behind?" Kara replied, trying to sound calm, "No, they'll be back soon enough."

"So what are your folks like anyway?" Warren asked, ignoring Malcolm's roll of the eyes.

Kara, however, seemed more than happy to talk about her parents, "Well, mother's really domestic.  She likes nothing more than a good clean, well-managed home.  Father is in charge of a small fishing venture here in Lakewest, he's hardly home.  But he does have a slight temper..."

"Slight?" Malcolm scoffs, "See that hole in the wall? That's where 'father' just missed taking my head off when I said I wasn't going into the family business."

Kara suppresses a giggle, "It's very rare that he loses it that much though.  He's usually so carefree and easy going."

Malcolm raises an eyebrow at his sister, "Are you sure we're talking about the same man here?"

"I always found your father to be rather quiet," Joseph said softly, "At least he was when I was around. I think..."

"Guess the sea air *is* doing wonders for your memory," Malcolm sighs, "That's something positive at least."

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the front door opening.  In walked a very pretty lady, and in that moment it was easy enough to see where Kara got her looks from.  Kara sat up quickly and squealed with glee as she ran over to her mother.

"Kara!" Mrs. Phillips was quick to hug her daughter, "Are you okay?  Back so soon?  Why is that..."

Her words caught in her throat as she noticed, finally, Malcolm sitting down from behind Kara's shoulder.  Her eyes widened in shock as Malcolm stood up rather primly.  Words seemed to fail those gathered in the room.

"Warren...Joseph..." Malcolm said softly, turning to face each individual as he said their name, "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Warren replied, standing up and moving to leave the same time as Joseph did, "We'll be outside, I guess."

Malcolm, Kara and their mother watched in silence as Warren and Joseph left the house.  There was an awkward moment of silence that followed.  Kara's eyes darted back and forth between Malcolm and their mother.  Neither appeared to make a move.

"...will one of you two say *something*?" Kara finally said, looking ready to snap, "This silence is driving me batty."

Malcolm couldn't help but smile, the thought of his sister totally losing it bore potential.  He turned to look at his mother, and smiled a little wider.

"Can't say I haven't missed you," Malcolm said softly, happily in a way, "Guess I owe you a really long explanatioooof!"

Malcolm found it really hard to continue speaking after his mother had literally walked right up to him and grabbed him in what could only be described as a bear hug.  He felt her tears falling from her cheeks onto his shoulder, which she was only just tall enough to reach.  Malcolm couldn't help feeling a sense of comfort, and despite his intent to leave Lakewest as soon as possible, it looked like an increasingly impossible thing to actually do...

"There now," Kara said happily, "That wasn't too bad now, was it Malcolm?"

Malcolm could only nod as his mother released him from her massive hug, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this...but it's good to be home."

---


	53. Chapter 53: The Blood That Binds Them

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  The very same fan fiction writer who apologizes profusely for not updating in, like, forever._**

**_Other Disclaimers: Use of profanity.  It's not big, and it's not clever.  I apologize._**

---

_Chapter 53_

**The Blood That Binds Them**

---

"You know, I appreciate a warm loving hug as much as the next person," Malcolm said softly to his mother, "But if you don't let me go soon, then Oxygen may soon become a serious issue."

With a slight shocked gasp, Mrs. Phillips did indeed release her eldest child and only son.  Indeed, Kara, her youngest child was her only daughter.  And like most siblings, they couldn't be more different if they tried.  Malcolm was always quiet, his perfectly groomed head always in a book or looking at scrolls.  While Kara was the wildest little rapscallion known to all of Lakewest, always getting in trouble and *always* looking for excuses to get out and play in the dirt, and generally acting like the tomboy she was.  Kara had a large group of friends and was always out and about. Malcolm hardly bothered with any of the other children in the village, and rarely left the confines of their house.  The only thing they agreed on wholeheartedly was that they were both quite happy to learn from their grandparents.  Though, obviously, they didn't see eye to eye on which grandparent was the better teacher.  Malcolm always favoured his grandmother's teachings, more formal and much more informative.  Kara, however, preferred the more 'hands on' approach her grandfather favoured, and every lesson always had to have some element of fun and games about it – much to Kara's delight.  It was the only family the two siblings knew, since Mrs. Phillips' parents had both passed away from the same illness years ago, when Kara had only been a small baby.  It hurt Samantha Phillips (nee Reinhardt) that her children never really knew her parents, but at least they enjoyed the best upbringing a child in Lakewest could hope for...even if they argued constantly and caused a lot of unnecessary commotion around the town doing so.

Neither child ever told her about the mysterious runes they inherited from their grandparents, nor did they tell them about the inherited weapons that now rested on their respective hips.  Samantha didn't seem to notice these, however.  She was too caught up in the surprise that her son had returned to Lakewest after his three-year absence.  Kara had only been gone a few months, determined to bring her brother home.  _Just like always, _Samantha thought with a smile, _always having to get her own way..._

"Oh...sorry.  I was just so happy to see you home," Samantha smiled, resisting the urge to hug Malcolm again, "And just in time for dinner too.  I know that can't be a coincidence."

Kara positively beamed, "Coming back home *AND* your cooking?  Now I know everything's right with the world!"

"What about your two friends outside...shouldn't they..." Samantha paused, her brow creased in thought, "Joseph?  That wasn't little Joseph Zonestar was it?  His parents have been distraught about his disappearance you know...did you know he'd just vanished from Greenhill Academy?  The Zonestar's were *really* reluctant at letting little Erika go there, but she persisted."

Samantha walked through to the kitchen area.  When her back had turned, Malcolm and Kara huddled together in a conspiring manner. 

"Should we tell mother that it *is* Joseph out there?" Kara whispered quickly.

"We'll let Joseph decide," Malcolm whispered back, equally quickly, "I don't think he'd have any reason to hide the fact from mother."

"Bah, you're too sensible...as usual," Kara rolled her eyes after whispering her reply.

"Hey, remember," Malcolm whispered, grinning evilly, "You wanted me back here."

"I may live to regret that decision," Kara muttered, turning back to face Samantha as she walked back towards the siblings.

"So, do I have to make extra for your friends or not?"  She asked, smiling warmly.  Samantha hadn't stopped smiling since she saw Malcolm before.

"Oh yes," Kara said, regaining her composure at the mention of food, "They'd really appreciate it."

---

"Do you think everything's going okay in there?" Warren asked, looking over at Joseph.  Joseph merely shrugged, turning his head away from the football star and towards the sea.  Warren could only sigh at Joseph's unresponsiveness.  _Never known a kid so damn quiet before...it's very unnerving.  I can't take this silence much longer...I'll crack!_

"Oh look," Joseph said quietly, and Warren did turn to the sea to look, _must be pretty important if Joseph's willing to talk about it_, "That looks like the fishing boat that their father works on..."

"You can't be serious," Warren said, obviously not quite believing Joseph totally, "How can you remember things like that, but nothing of your own past?"

Joseph answered with another shrug.  Warren was about to yell in frustration when a tall, powerful looking man left the boat.  Even from that distance he stood out from the crowd, easily enough to catch Warren and Joseph's attention.  He was tethering up the boat skilfully, double-checking to make sure it was secure.  Warren was pretty sure Amada had done the exact same thing when he brought them to Lakewest before.  This man clearly knew his stuff when it came to boats.

"That's him," Joseph said, almost in a trancelike voice, "Kara and Malcolm's father."

"Should we warn the guys that he's back?" Warren asked, not bothering to question Joseph a second time.  _He might not know his own past, but he certainly knows Kara's to some extent. That's just the tiniest bit spooky._

"Warn?" Joseph intoned, "Strange choice of words."

"Well, I do seem to recall Malcolm mentioning something along the lines of 'putting a hole in the wall where his head used to be' before."

A silent pause filled the air, as both Warren and Joseph watched Mr. Phillips approach.

"On second thoughts," Joseph said, his voice trembling slightly, "We should *definitely* warn them…"

---

Malcolm watched in awe as his mother was masterfully preparing dinner.  He had forgotten just how skilled she was at cooking, and was actually quite looking forward to a home cooked meal for once.  The rations at Genkaku Castle, while fortifying, didn't exactly leave one craving for more.  For a fleeting moment, he contemplated asking his mother to come back to Genkaku Castle as it's chef, but thought better of it.  No sense dragging his own mother into this war unnecessarily.  

_Actually, is there any reason why I'm dragging *myself* into this war unnecessarily?_

Malcolm dismissed that thought with another one.  _It's what my grandmother would have done.  Fight the good fight for those you love most.  Thanks grandmother...thanks a lot._

The door slammed open, breaking Malcolm from his thoughts.  Kara was first to react, as Malcolm noticed a very flustered looking Warren and Joseph walking in.

"What's up?" Kara asked, "What's with the highly unfashionable flummoxed looks?"

"Your father's coming," Warren stated, "He just docked outside."

Kara lit up a little at this news, "Yay, daddy's home!  The whole family together again.  I'm so happy!"

Malcolm, however, had taken a serious downturn in attitude upon hearing this news, "Um...perhaps I should go before he gets here."

"What are you talking about?" Kara replied, slightly hurt that Malcolm didn't seem to share her big happy family ideas, "He'll be delighted to see you."

 "There's a big hole in the wall that says differently…" Malcolm responded, rather curtly, but perfectly serious.

Kara brightened a little as an idea came to her, "Well...all you have to do is..."

"Become father's drone?" Malcolm snapped, cutting Kara's reverie off, "No thank you, I believe I still have free will."

"What is your problem?" Kara cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why can't you just accept that you have to keep the family business running and get on with it!"

"Because, sister, I don't like being controlled by anybody!" Malcolm retorted, "I'd just end up miserable.  Father's no better than Luca Blight in his views...I'm not his puppet, Kara!  Will you get over it?  We're not going to be a happy family anymore, it's over!"

"What *ARE* you two yelling about now?" Samantha said, coming through to check on the commotion.  She immediately noticed that Malcolm was irate, Kara upset, and their friends completely stunned, "Not ten minutes back and already you're arguing?  Well, can't say things didn't go back to normal quick…"

"Mother, I'm not staying," Malcolm interrupted, "Father's coming home...like, now."

"Oh..." Samantha was obviously dismayed by this turn in events, "Aren't you even going to try and talk things out with him?"

Malcolm snorted, "Hmph, Father refuses to believe that any views other than his own are correct.  Why bother trying?"

"You are such a brat!" Kara yelled, "You're just leaving to go back to that stupid army!"

The temperature in the room seemed to take a slight downturn.  Everyone felt the chill in the air at Kara's outburst.  Then everybody realized the chill was from the door opening and the breeze getting in.  Mr. Phillips, Alexander, had returned home just in time to hear Kara's little rant.

"Kara, who on Earth are you yelling at?" He said, not mentioning the fact that she was back at all, "You only used to yell like that at your brother..."

Everybody heard the slight malice on the word 'brother.'  Malcolm spun around angrily to face his father for the first time in three years.

"Don't start," Malcolm said, trying to keep his words calm, "I'm not back for you or your little fishing corporation. It'd be best if that's how we left the subject."

"You *DARE* show your face here again after all you put me through?" Alexander yelled, shocking almost everybody in the house except for Malcolm, who had become quite used to being yelled at by his father, "The utter **shame **you brought upon the family name by refusing to join the business, then running away like a coward!"

"Obviously you missed my little comment about leaving that subject alone..." Malcolm muttered, realizing how small he really was compared to his father.  _Alexander could probably give Viktor a good run for his money..._Malcolm thought, realizing how much trouble he might just be in, _I won't stand a chance if things get rough._

"And what was that Kara was on about?" Alexander's voice, incredibly, had gotten louder, "An Army?  You wouldn't have the guts to join any army."

"You'd be amazed what I can do for something I believe in..." Malcolm replied, unbelievably calmly, "And a peaceful state is worth fighting for."

There was a moment's silence.  Both Samantha and Kara were huddled together, looking very frightened at what might be happening right before their eyes.  Warren was absolutely stunned, having never seen Malcolm get so worked up about anything before.  Joseph was just wishing he were anywhere else but here.  Alexander, if possible, looked even more irate. His eyes narrowed to sharp slits, "Are you saying you're a part of that ragtag Orange Army?"  Alexander's voice was tainted with hatred.  Both Joseph and Warren wisely took a step *away* from Alexander, thinking things were about to get very bad inside the Phillips' residence.

And then, to everybody's surprise, even his own, Malcolm smiled, "Would it upset you if I had?"

Malcolm's smart-Alec comment hit home, and Alexander turned red with fury.  He almost looked berserk.  But Malcolm's smile didn't falter; as if he knew that his words would set off Alexander like this.

And in a real blink and miss it moment, Malcolm was sent crashing to the floor due to being punched in the jaw by his own father.  Samantha screamed as Alexander lifted up Malcolm roughly by the collar of his shirt, and hurled him at the wall.  Unfortunately for Malcolm, he just happened to be thrown into the window.  The force of the throw sent Malcolm crashing right through the window to the outside, surprising quite a few residents who weren't quite used to seeing people flying through windows and crashing hard into the ground.  Malcolm fought to get back up, as Alexander stormed out of his house to continue his assault.

Kara watched in fear, and began to chase after her father.  Warren and Joseph moved to follow her.

"No," She said, stopping them both, "Stay here with my mother...don't let her see any of this.  Please."

Both looked disappointed, but neither dared go against the distraught Kara's order. Kara quickly left the house, just in time to see her father kicking Malcolm who was still trying to get back up.  

_This is a mismatch..._Kara thought, scared out of her mind, _He's going to kill Malcolm...what should I do?  Can I just stand here and watch my brother get killed?  Do I want to help him at all?  _Kara closed her eyes, but still heard the sickening crunch as her father kicked Malcolm again, the force rolled Malcolm into a nearby house.

"Stop it!" Kara yelled, "That's enough father, he's learned his lesson!"

Alexander lifted Malcolm up roughly again, and slammed him right into the wall of the house.  Malcolm's head bounced off the wall in a very nasty looking way.  Malcolm was going limp, it would only be a matter of time now...however long Alexander wanted this to last was how long Malcolm had left.

"Stay out of this Kara!" Alexander yelled back at his daughter, "I'll decide when this little fucker has had enough!"

Kara looked away as Alexander slammed Malcolm back into the wall again.  Malcolm was making no noises whatsoever, and Kara feared it might already be over.  Alexander threw Malcolm down to the ground again, and Malcolm let out a small cry of pain.  _Still alive, but for how much longer?_

"You can't bully me into doing what you want…" Malcolm said, trying to fight the pain that threatened to take over his voice, "It might have worked when I was younger, but not anymore.  I'm not the son you wanted me to be, and I'm not changing myself for you.  I'd rather die than do what you want now."

Kara almost screamed after hearing that, only managing to stop herself by biting her lip.  Alexander sneered as he picked Malcolm up by the throat, with one hand.  Alexander lifted Malcolm clean off the ground, and Malcolm's legs barely moved as they left the ground.

"It can be arranged," Alexander said, incredibly irate, "With you gone, I don't have to worry about my family name being stained anymore."

Alexander drew his fist back, and prepared the final blow...

"**NO**!"

Alexander stopped as he felt somebody grabbing his arm from behind. He turned his head to see Kara pulling at his arm with all of her strength.  Alexander looked absolutely bewildered at this turn of events, "You dare defy me too, daughter?  What for?  This worthless piece of crap you call a brother?"

"He might not be who you want him to be," Kara yelled, her emotions getting the better of her, "But that doesn't give you the right to kill him because of it!  He's still my brother, and I'm not going to sit idly by while you destroy him!"

Alexander shook his head, "So be it..."

And with one motion, he flung Kara to the ground.  Kara span uncontrollably as she fell, landing on the ground before with a sickening thud.  Malcolm felt the grip around his throat lessen slightly, but he couldn't count on that situation remaining the same for long.

"I'll take care of your brother first," Alexander snarled, "Then I'll punish you.  Luca Blight does have the right idea, weeding out the weak!  It's so simple...I should've have done this years ago."

"You monster…" Kara whispered, trying herself to regain her footing.  And failing.

Alexander's focus returned to Malcolm, and he lifted his son off the ground again, squeezing harder than before.  He was beyond berserk now, and things looked pretty grim for both Malcolm and Kara...

But all of a sudden, Alexander yelped in pain and dropped Malcolm to the ground.  Both Malcolm and Kara soon saw what the object of their father's pain was...

_A football..._

Warren stood triumphant at the door of the Phillips' house, grinning, "Sorry, but you have more than those two to worry about."

Alexander yelled with fury, and began to charge at Warren.  But Warren's distraction was good enough.  Malcolm regained his bearings and lifted his right hand into the air.  The mysterious rune began to glow, and the water in the sea responded to its command.  Alexander could only watch in horror as a jet of water crashed into him, sending him flying into the distance.  Warren quickly ran over to Malcolm and helped him up, beginning to drag him out of Lakewest.  Out of the corner of his eye, Malcolm saw Joseph help Kara up.

"No arguments," Joseph said to Kara, "We're leaving."

If Kara was going to object, she certainly didn't seem upset about leaving with him.  Joseph grabbed her by the hand and ran after Warren and Malcolm.

"But what about mother?" Kara asked, almost breathlessly from the unexpected sprint.

"Don't worry," Joseph replied, "Warren and I made sure she'd be safe.  Now it's you I'm getting to safety, whether you like it or not."

"Don't either of you think about coming back to Lakewest!" Came the loud angry voice of Alexander, "I'll kill you on sight!  All of you!  You'll regret making a fool out of me!"

They didn't stop running until they were far away from Lakewest.  Kara fought back the tears, _I can't ever go back home...oh God, what have I done?_

---

They stopped at a clearing by the river to rest.  Warren laid down Malcolm, who seemed incapable of standing by himself at the moment.  Kara sat beside Malcolm, her tear stained eyes now very evident.  Joseph and Warren remained quiet, neither knowing what could be said in such a situation.  Although it was clear what they were both thinking; _How are we going to get back to Genkaku Castle if we can't go back to Lakewest?_

Things hadn't seemed so grim for such a long time.

Malcolm managed to look over at his sister, "Why did you help me?" He asked, weakly.

Kara managed a smile, "Because, even if you're the biggest jerk on the planet, you're still my brother and I still love you.  Besides, if father's agreeing with Luca Blight's policies, then I want nothing to do with him.  I'd sooner…"

"Join the Orange Army?" Malcolm interrupted, managing a smile of his own.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine.  You win; I'll go back with you.  Gotta keep an eye on my big brother after all.  Blood's thicker than water, remember."

"I may live to regret this," Malcolm replied, "But at least I still have some remains of family.  Guess I do need that after all.  God, we're both bleeding..."

Malcolm pointed to Kara's forehead, and Kara instinctively reached up to it.  Indeed, there was a faint trickle of blood there, "Must've happened when I fell," She muttered, looking at the blood on her fingertips.

Malcolm, meanwhile, had a cut lip from where Alexander had punched him before.  Malcolm touched the wound, feeling the blood on his fingers.  Kara touched Malcolm's blood stained fingers with her own blood stained ones, in what could only be described as a weird ritual on her part.

"Blood ties us together," Kara said softly, "We're stuck together, at least for now.  Our blood binds us."

"We'll be stronger together," Malcolm replied, "Even if we don't expect to be."

"Sheesh, will you two make up your minds?" Warren yelled, shaking his head, "First you hate each other, and now you're best buddies?"

"It was to be expected," Joseph said, cryptically.  

Warren sighed and shook his head again at Joseph's reply, as Malcolm and Kara both laughed.  Sure, they might not be welcome back home anymore, but they have something even better now.  The power that only a brother and sister can have, and it's exactly what Shu had hoped would happen.  For as long as they were on the same page, there was practically nothing that could defeat them.  Malcolm drifted off to sleep, hoping to wake up ready to meet up with the others at Two-River in the morning...they weren't getting back to Lakewest without them, especially with the situation that had just arose...

_One day..._Malcolm thought, as sleep took him over, _my father and I will finally end this.  And it won't be a pretty end for either of us._

_It can't be helped...fate has written it so._

"How can he sleep?" Kara muttered, looking at Malcolm, "I know I won't get any sleep for a while after today..."

---


	54. Chapter 54: Even The Simplest Plans Have...

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names.  But they are really nice people who wouldn't dream of doing anything to the poor helpless fan fiction writer who is doing this for fun, not profit.  _**

**_Other Disclaimers: Use of profanity.  Hey, what do you expect from a chapter with Chris in it?_**

---

_Chapter 54_

**Even The Simplest Plans Have Hiccups…**

---

"Somebody *please* remind me why I'm coming with you to see Lord Makai," Avara intoned, in his usual bored sounding voice, "This is boring, and you wouldn't like me when I'm bored."

It was a beautiful day, despite Avara's usual grumbling.  Not even that could put a damper on the spirits of Riou, Nanami and Chris, who were quite happily ignoring the uninterested magician.

"Avara," Chris said, his usual hint of cheekiness in his voice, "I don't like you anyway.  What could your boredom possibly do to increase my dislike for you?"

Avara glared at Chris, whose hand had quickly reached for his staff, before replying, "Since you asked…"

"Hey, now," Riou was quick to halt that little dispute before things started exploding all around them, "Remember we're all on the same side here?  Can't you two at least *try* to get along without causing a disaster?"

Avara, as per usual, chose not to respond.  Avara might be a little stuck-up, and a bit of an arrogant bastard, but he did at least respect the authority figure of the group.  Besides, there was little to gain by reducing Two River to rubble really...except personal enjoyment, that is.

Chris, as per usual, had lots to say on the matter, "Oh, okay.  But he is right about one thing, this is going to be absolutely *boring*!  If it wasn't for the fact I'd be getting my fee off that slimy bastard Fitcher for going with you, I'd be off doing things better suited for my time."

"Like that little airhead back at the inn?" Avara couldn't help it.  It didn't help his attitude much hearing that Chris had agreed with him, but to be so vulgar doing so…well, that was just too much.

"Why you little son of a..."

Chris' words halted as a blur passed by him, it stopped briefly at Riou before dashing off again.  Chris rubbed his eyes, not quite believing what he had seen.  

"I could've sworn I just saw a pair of wings behind Riou..."

"Hmph, I think the sun is affecting what was left of your common sense," Avara rolled his eyes, "Can we just get this over with already?  I'm quite sure we'll all be happier when we can get away from each other."

"You know..." Nanami looked thoughtful, "I thought the same thing.  About the wings, I mean.  Maybe the sunlight's playing tricks on us."

"Well, I didn't see any wings," Avara muttered, "And I'm quite sure Lord Riou didn't either."

Riou shrugged, "I can't exactly see things that are directly behind me, can I Avara?"

Chris laughed, "He's got you there!"

Avara didn't reply.  He did glower a bit though as he stormed off towards the Two River city hall.  Chris laughed some more as he followed, flanked by Riou and Nanami.  Riou had somehow managed to keep his face straight in neutrality, if anything else, but Nanami had happily joined in with Chris' laughter.

_Wings? _Avara thought to himself, mostly as a distraction from the imbecilic laughter coming from behind him, _Could it have been...?_

Avara was snapped from his thoughts when he looked up to see Two River's city hall looming above him.  It was a pretty impressive sight, even to someone like Avara and especially to someone like Nanami.  However there was the tiniest little problem when the group were confronted by the two guards standing outside of the city hall...

"Do you have permission to enter here?" The guard on the left asked in a rather authoritive tone, wondering why a group of kids would be wanting into city hall.  _Most likely a prank, might as well just play along..._

Riou reached into his pocket, "I've got this letter...er, hang on...I know it's here somewhere."

"Oh yeah?" The guard on the right asked, obviously not as jovial as his fellow guard, in fact he looked rather annoyed at having to deal with a group of kids like this, "Let's see it."

By this point Riou was looking rather flustered, much to the chagrin of his three companions, "It was right here...where could it have gone?  Hey!  All our money is gone too!"

"Heh heh.  Looks like you kids have had your pockets picked.  I swear, you tourists make such easy targets for those infernal wingers."

The guard on the right's tone suddenly turned more hostile at the mere mention of the wingers, all thoughts of being irritated at dealing with four kids were quickly replaced by his utter contempt for the wingers, "Yeah, things were so much better in Two River when it was just the humans and kobolds.  But since those winged freaks came down from the mountains...they've been nothing but trouble!  Theft! Causing commotion! Holding messed up ceremonies with their weird smelling incense!  They're a menace!  They're ruining this town!"

Avara raised an eyebrow at the guard, "I'm quite sure that half the things we humans do seem 'messed up' to the wingers."

"Yeah," Nanami interjected herself into this conversation, hardly surprising, "Just because they have a different way of life with different rituals to us doesn't mean you can be so nasty, you jerk!"

"As much as I'd like to agree with you," Chris butted in, not quite as onboard the defending wingers bandwagon as the others were, "They stole our money!  Oh, yeah, and they also took that letter thing...but, OUR MONEY DAMMIT!" 

"We're sorry about this kid, but rules are rules," The guard on the left quickly interrupted, not really wanting a fuss on his watch.  Besides, they were just a group of kids who were robbed; it wouldn't be right to throw them in jail for causing a ruckus... "With no papers granting you permission to enter, we just can't let you in."

With a dejected sigh, Riou led the group back down the stairs that led to city hall, only stopping when he was sure the guards were out of earshot.

"Now what?" Nanami whispered, sensing a need for secrecy, "If we can't get in to see Lord Makai, then our whole trip would've been a waste!"

"I guess that settles our seeing wings problem," Riou replied, "It must've been a winger, and he obviously stole the letter Fitcher wrote for us."

"And our money, let's not forget our money," Chris added, slightly hysterical, "What will we do!?"

"I would have thought our course of action was an obvious one," Avara smirked at Chris before continuing, "But I suppose it _was _too much to ask of you to be able to figure it out."

Chris scowled, "Well of course it's obvious! I, uh, just wanted to wait for our leader's orders first! Yeah, that's it..."

"Nice save, Chris," Nanami giggled.

"Well, I guess we have no choice," Riou said, hoping to get things back on track, "We'll have to go into the winger district and see if we can find out who took our letter."

"And our money!"

"Yes, Chris," Riou sighed, "And our money too..."

"Winger district?" Nanami looked puzzled, "What's that?"

"Two River City is broken up into three separate districts by the two rivers that flow through the town," Avara answered, merely wishing to show off the fact he knew more about this town than Nanami did, "We're obviously in the human district just now, so we'll have to walk to the winger district."

"Wow!" Nanami seemed genuinely impressed as the four companions began their trek to the winger district of Two River, "Reminds me of that cute young mapmaker I met once...he would've known that..."

"Shouldn't we tell the others back at the inn where we're going?" Chris asked Riou.

"No, I don't think we need to worry Millie and Andrew any further.  They're probably still uptight about Elaine..." Riou stopped, feeling a little uptight himself about Elaine's condition but doing his utmost best to hide it, "I think the four of us can handle one pickpocket, don't you think?"

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable chasing him down here, rather than in a district filled with wingers," Nanami shivered, "I don't think walking in there and saying 'hey, which one of you wingers stole our letter' is going to work."

"And according to those guards, the whole district is filled with thieves!" Chris frowned, "I don't think they'll be eager to help us out at all..."

"I don't think getting our letter back is the problem," Avara said nonchalantly, "But we may have slight difficulty getting back all our potch.  More than likely, the thief would have just discarded the letter and kept the money."

"I had a nasty feeling that was going to be the case..." Chris looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Oh, do stop whining," Avara grumbled, "It's not like it's even _your _money that's missing.  If you're going to be so uptight about this, then maybe you should just go back to the inn and leave me in peace."

"Hey, if it means annoying you further, then I'm going _nowhere_, pal," Chris replied, his tone hostile to match his contempt for Avara, "If you don't like it, you can leave!"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, _pal_."

"Hoo boy," Nanami whispered to Riou, who could only nod in reply.  Both Riou and Nanami stayed quite a few steps behind the arguing Chris and Avara.  It wasn't going to be easy catching a thief when you have such noisy travelling companions...especially a thief who could manage to steal their potch so easily from right under their noses.  As situations go, this one was certainly not a very desirable one...

The walk to the Winger District was brief, and all four had to stop and blink when they arrived there.  The Winger district looked far different to the Human district, it was exactly as if they _had _walked into a different city altogether, rather than just crossed a bridge.  The buildings and pathways were all completely made of wood, as if to replicate tree houses.   It was rather quaint, if a little inhospitable looking.  If given the option, all four companions would probably have bypassed this district altogether, but since the pickpocket was likely to be in here…well, they had no choice in the matter.

"Do we have a plan, exactly?" Avara muttered, looking around in slight disgust at the primitiveness of the district, "Finding one Winger in a district full of them isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park."

"Maybe we should look for the head Winger or some kind of authority figure," Riou pondered out loud, also looking around to find his bearings.

"Hee, hee, hee, that guy was loaded. I'm rich!"

They all stopped in their tracks simultaneously and looked directly ahead of them.  They saw a gleeful looking Winger child, happily holding a wallet full of potch.  Or, more importantly, Riou's wallet filled with Riou's money.  Riou looked rather surprised and could only smile, "Or we could just get lucky, I suppose."

"Works for me," Chris took hold of his staff and smirked, "Let's get him."

"A plan would be nice," Riou began, but couldn't finish as Chris and Nanami charged at the Winger.  The Winger spotted them rushing forward, and immediately ran off.  It was painfully obvious that the Winger was faster than either Chris or Nanami, and he also had the advantage of knowing the district better than his pursuers.  Riou could only sigh at the sight, and it wasn't helping that the Winger was taunting Chris and Nanami's pathetic attempt to catch him.  

"This is almost painful to watch," Avara said with a hint of amusement, listening intently as the Winger mocked his pursuers, "If it wasn't happening to Chris, I'd nearly be upset."

"We'd better do something, otherwise he's going to get away," Riou paused to think, "Obviously we can't catch him by normal means, he's too fast."

Avara smirked, "Let's see if he can outrun **_this_**."

Riou watched as Avara's gaze fixed squarely on the Winger, his eyes moving quickly to keep up with the speedy youth.  Avara waited patiently, picking his spot carefully.  He didn't necessarily mind if Chris got in the way, but it may not be too good an idea to fry the leader of the Orange Army's sister with a lightning bolt.  Thus Avara had to wait until the Winger had enough of a gap between himself and his two pursuers.  

He timed it perfectly.  And Riou just knew how smug Avara was going to be about _that_.

The lightning bolt summoned by Avara's rune crashed down to the wooden pathway, just missing the Winger but causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.  Avara and Riou both calmly walked up to the fallen Winger, as Chris and Nanami huffed and puffed their way there.  The Winger had regained his footing, but was now being lead into a dead end.  The Winger had realized this too, but for some reason he didn't seem too upset about this.  Instead he merely shrugged.

"Jeez, you're stubborn aren't you?" He said, eyeing up the four humans that approached him, "With that kind of money you could be a little more generous..."

"Why should we generous towards a _THIEF?_" Chris yelled, causing the others to wince at his forwardness, "Hand it over, you little punk!"

"Calm down, Chris," Riou walked in front of the others, looking the Winger straight in the eye, "Could you at least give me back the letter you took with our money?  It's rather important."

"Our _MONEY_ isn't important?" Chris said indignantly, earning himself a nice slap on the back of the head from Nanami.  Avara smirked at Chris' misfortune, but luckily for the surrounding buildings Chris didn't see it, "Okay, okay…jeez.  Letter first, money later…got it already!"

"Letter?" The Winger seemed to think about that for a second before realization dawned, "You mean that worthless piece of paper?  Sorry, I threw it away." 

"You did _WHAT_?" Nanami stood shocked, nicely summing up what the others were thinking, "Why? Where?"

"I can never remember where I toss my trash," The Winger shrugged before continuing, "So you might as well just leave me alone then, eh?"  

The Winger found himself staring at four angry humans, all with their weapons drawn and looking either very angry or very annoyed with him.  Especially the two with staffs, they looked especially pissed off.

"We can still get our money back off you," Chris pointed his staff at the Winger, "That's a morale victory, at any rate."

"What? You're still upset?" The Winger had the nerve to grin at the four companions, clearly a move designed to upset them; it was certainly enough to make Chris charge directly at him, ready to knock the Winger out with his staff. 

"That won't work…" Avara muttered to himself, although Riou and Nanami easily heard him.

And Avara was right again, much to the displeasure of Riou and Nanami.  The Winger easily dodged Chris' attempted blow, and then proceeded to surprise Chris by using his wings to hover in mid-air.  Completely off-balance, Chris crashed to the ground in an undignified heap.  The Winger backed away from the group, laughing at how easily he was outwitting these humans.

"You can't catch me, no way in Hell!" The Winger was still laughing, watching each human carefully for any sudden moves, "These wings aren't just for show, you know.  Granny told me not to use 'em, but to Hell with that!  I'm outta here!"

Avara quickly summoned another lightning bolt, but it seemed the Winger was quicker in the sky than he was on the ground.  He easily dodged Avara's spell, and the lightning bolt crashed harmlessly to the ground.  The Winger flew off mere seconds later, leaving the four companions slightly dumbstruck.

"Let's not speak of this," Chris grumbled as he stood back up, "Nobody else need know of this disaster…"

"You just don't want your _girlfriend _to know you royally screwed up," Avara was possibly the happiest of the four at this point, if only because he now had plenty of information to blackmail Chris with at a later date, "But I agree.  It wouldn't do much good if word got out that the leader of the Orange Army was both robbed by a lowly Winger, and then completely humiliated by him too."

"So what now?" Nanami moaned, the realization settling in now, "Without that letter, we can't get in to see Lord Makai!"

"Well, we don't have a choice now, do we?" Riou spoke up, glancing at each of his companions in turn, "We'll just have to wait for Fitcher to get here.  He's the only way we're going to get to see Lord Makai now."

"We have to rely on that slimy _bastard_?" Chris groaned at this, "I'm beginning to think the money I'm owed isn't quite worth going through all this crap."

"Come on Chris, you'll get your money eventually," Riou began to walk back towards the Human district, the others soon followed, "We might as well head back and wait for Fitcher.  Hopefully Lord Makai will be able to help us with our Winger problem later." 

The short walk back to the Human district was filled with a somewhat sombre silence.  This failure could have been considered a bad omen, or just a spot of really bad luck.  Needless to say the group's short tenure in Two River wasn't exactly filled with pluses at the moment.  Whether it had been Riou being robbed, and then Riou, Nanami, Avara and Chris failing to deal with one Winger or the whole problem with Elaine and Andrew, right now Two River was not being kind to the Orange Army members.  The four soon found themselves walking towards the city hall again, figuring that would be the best place to wait for Fitcher's arrival.

"Hold it a second," Avara stopped short of the stairs leading up to city hall, "Take a look."

They did.  

What they saw was rather surprising.  A group of people had congregated around the entrance to City Hall.  Along with the two guards from earlier, at least half a dozen people were milling around watching two individuals in particular.  One was a grand looking figure, very authoritive in posture and appearance.  The other noticeable thing about him was the fact that he was obviously not human; in fact he was a Kobold.  A Kobold who happened to be brandishing a rather nasty looking whip.  It was about then the four realized who the other person was; he looked scared and rightfully so.  

"It's _Fitcher!_" Chris whispered to the others, "And it looks like he's in big time trouble."

"I wonder what he's done…" Riou whispered, "Let's hang back and listen for a minute.  We can step in if things start looking bad."

"Do we have to?" Chris asked playfully, the thought of seeing Fitcher being lashed in public not exactly giving him unhappy thoughts.

"For the crime of desertion while on a reconnaissance mission to South Window," The Kobold was obviously an authority figure in Two River, and he certainly knew how to bark out commands, "And then compounding the crime with a lie about bringing back the person who defeated the Highland Army!  You, Fitcher, are hereby sentenced to 100 lashes!"

The Kobold cracked the whip with his hands, causing the four eavesdroppers to wince.  Nanami was first to comment, "Why do I doubt that Fitcher could survive 100 lashes from anybody?"

"But it's true I tell you! Lord Riou will be here any minute now!" Fitcher was obviously panicking, it was all too apparent in his voice, "Please just wait a little longer, Lord Ridley."

"We're going to have to intervene, I fear," Riou edged slightly closer to the stairs, "Let's wait for an opening."

"Your lies won't save you this time, Fitcher," The Kobold, Lord Ridley, moved closer to Fitcher, he didn't look like he was deriving any pleasure from this.  It was slightly comforting to Riou, but mildly annoying to Chris.

Fitcher was backing away, but rapidly running out of space to retreat to.  He could only stammer as he backed into a wall, "But, but…"

"Rules are rules, and I won't bend them for you," Lord Ridley cracked the whip again, "Prepare for your punishment, Fitcher."

"I _like him," Chris said with a wink, "If we get the chance, offer him a spot in the Orange Army, will ya?"_

"Chris…" Riou stopped and shook his head; there really was no point in arguing now, "Just get ready to move."

"No, no please! I'm begging you!" Fitcher was resigned to the inevitable, it seemed, "Could you at least go easy on me!"

"That wouldn't be much of a punishment then, would it?" There was no trace of amusement in Lord Ridley's voice, and you could just tell he'd rather not do this given the chance, but like he said…rules are rules, "Now just get ready and take your punishment like a man."

"Now?" Nanami asked quickly.

"Now," Riou stood up suddenly, the others following suit, "Wait! Stop!"

Fitcher perked up instantly when he heard Riou's voice, "Lord Riou! Thank God! You've saved me!" Fitcher was tempted to run over to the approaching Riou and give him a hug, but the sight of Chris glaring daggers at him and Avara…just being Avara, stopped him dead in his tracks, "This is the person who defeated the Highland Army!"

There was a moment's silence as all eyes fell directly on Riou.  It was easy enough to spot the scepticism on their faces, after all the face of a young boy barely in his teenage years wasn't exactly what you thought of when you thought of the word 'leader.'  There was some murmuring amongst the small crowd; they were obviously interested in this turn of events.

Eventually the murmuring died down, and individual voices could be heard.  A young women piped up, "Could it be?"

She was soon followed by an equally hopeful sounding elderly man, "This young boy?"

A derisive snort was heard a second later, "A boy like him defeating the Highland Army?" The man wasn't hiding his scepticism in the slightest, "Don't make me laugh!"

Then a voice spoke up that instantly hushed everybody else up.  Lord Ridely's focus was squarely on Riou, "Are you truly Lord Riou, leader of the Orange Army?"

Nanami slapped her brother on the back and smiled warmly, "Of _course _he's Riou!  Go on, tell them you're you."

But before Riou could speak up, he was interrupted by the overeager Fitcher, "You see? Just like I told you! I told you he was coming!"

"Words are all well and good," Ridley glared at Fitcher, causing him to go silent.  Ridley's gaze returned to Riou a moment later, "But we have no proof that you are who you say you are.  Just the word of an untrustworthy individual and your friends."

Glad to finally get a word in edgewise, Riou began to speak, "Well you see..."

"His right hand!" Riou glared at Fitcher, but he didn't seem to notice the young man's look as he continued, "He's got the same rune on his right hand as the legendary hero Genkaku did!  The Bright Shield Rune...  Surely that should be proof enough!"

Riou raised a quizzical eyebrow in Fitcher's direction, and Riou was surprised to note that Avara seemed equally intrigued by that statement.  Riou had certainly never mentioned the rune to Fitcher, so it was somewhat mysterious that Fitcher knew of it.  But Riou had no time to worry about this, as the crowd's excitement at hearing the words 'Genkaku' and 'Bright Shield Rune' was as equally evident as their cynicism from before.

And the most interested in this turn of events?  Lord Ridley. "Let me see your hand," Riou willingly allowed Ridley to see the Rune on his hand, the crowd all struggled to gain a look at it too,  "It is the Bright Shield Rune! Now I understand. Please come this way.  I'd like you to meet Lord Makai, the leader of this town, at once!"

Without another word, Lord Ridley turned around and walked into Two River's City Hall.  Riou stood there for a second before he realized that, finally, they were going to meet Lord Makai.  Finally, the chance to complete their mission before things went horribly wrong.  Riou began to enter the city hall when Fitcher tapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for saving me, Lord Riou. We should hurry on inside." 

Fitcher then made to enter the city hall, but _he _was stopped by Avara's staff slamming the door shut in his face, as the mage glared at him with an amount of malice Avara usually reserved for people like Chris, "One question.  How did _you _of all people know about Lord Riou's rune?  Answer swiftly, I am not a patient man."

"Eh?  How did I know about the rune?" Fitcher was panicked by the question, and he tried to laugh it off,  "You underestimate me.  Now if you'll kindly move that weapon of yours, we can go in already."

Avara narrowed his eyes at Fitcher, but complied with his request to move his staff.  Fitcher opened the door and went inside, soon followed by Chris and Nanami.  Riou made to follow suit, but Avara stopped him, "For the record, I don't like working with common spies.  And it's rather apparent that Fitcher person is nothing more than that."

"He's gotten us this far, hasn't he?" Riou replied simply.

Avara nodded solemnly, "I do not trust that man."

Riou could only shrug before heading inside, with Avara following close behind.  The group of five walked along the corridor, which lead to one room.  With a polite knock, they entered.  Lord Ridley stood before them, and standing beside him was a man who could only have been Lord Makai.  He looked strikingly young, and a look of concern was on his face.

"Ah, you must be Lord Riou. It's a pleasure to meet you," Makai offered his hand to Riou, who dutifully shook it, "I am Makai, the plenipotentiary of Two River City."

"Glad to meet you," Riou replied politely, ending the handshake.

Chris looked confused as he turned to Nanami.  He whispered, "What the hell is a 'plenipotentiary?'"

"That's the official title of the leader appointed by the three houses of Two River," Avara chipped in, much to Chris' disgust, "Does your sole concern rest on money and nothing more?"

"Quite young to be a leader, aren't you?" Makai's question was enough to break up Avara and Chris before their verbal war escalated into something more serious, "I'm the youngest leader in the City-State, but you make me feel old.  Still, I suppose it helps that your blood is hero's blood..."

Makai stopped and looked rather embarrassed with himself, "I apologize, I forgot that you were unrelated by blood.  At least, that's what I heard from Fitcher."

Fitcher laughed, it wasn't really appropriate considering the situation, "Lord Riou is the one that beat the Highland Army alright. I, Fitcher, personally guarantee it!"

Avara rolled his eyes at that comment, but could not comment as Lord Ridley has something to say, "If he is Lord Riou, he's probably embarrassed to have your personal guarantee, Fitcher."

Chris grinned, turning back to Nanami again, "I have a new hero," He whispered to her.  Nanami responded with a nod, quite interested in the events unfolding before her.

"Lord Riou, Two River welcomes you and the Orange Army to our town," Lord Makai smiled, "Let's fight side by side and drive Luca Blight and his ilk out of State land." 

Riou was very glad to hear that.  And he knew Shu would be even happier knowing that Two River was willing to be an ally of the Orange Army.  It was nice for things to be looking up for a change.

"Incidentally, Lord Riou," Makai continued, gaining Riou's attention once more, "I heard you were involved in some sort of incident here in Two River?"

"Oh, that," Riou looked embarrassed knowing that Lord Makai had learned of the robbery, he replied as diplomatically as he could, "There's no need for worry."

"Of course there is!" Chris yelled, quite forgetting where he was and whose company he was in, "That Winger took all of our money!"

There was silence, broken only by Avara muttering under his breath, "Oh for crying out loud..."

"It's the work of those punks!" Ridley seemed to echo Chris' sentimentality regarding the Wingers, "They're sullying the proud reputation of our City of Two River. Please forgive us."

"Those flying freaks are nothing but trouble," Makai followed on from Ridley, and Riou was rather surprised to hear that coming from the leader of Two River, "Originally, they lived in the mountains beyond here. But in my grandfather's day, must have been about 80 years ago I suppose, they came to live here.  They've been officially recognized as Two River citizens by our three houses of congress, but...well, there's no point in talking about it now, I guess."  

It seemed that this meeting was over.  Riou and Lord Makai shook hands once again as Makai said his goodbyes, "We have made a reservation for you at the New Leaf Inn. We'll discuss business tomorrow, so please sleep well tonight."

"Thank you," Riou said simply, as Fitcher led the way back outside City Hall, leaving Lord Ridley and Lord Makai in their discussion.

"Well, that went surprisingly well," Nanami said as they walked down the stairs, "It was practically a breeze, all things considered."

"It just cost us all our money and our pride to get there," Chris added, "But hey, result."

"The New Leaf Inn is just along here," Fitcher chorused, obviously gleeful at escaping his lashing and getting the chance to prove Lord Ridley wrong, "Their food is absolutely excellent!  First class!"

"We know where the inn is," Avara replied in a cold tone, "Our allies are waiting there for us."

"Yeah!" Nanami added cheerfully, "Maybe Elaine's awake now, Riou!"

"Let's hope so," Riou smiled gently, "It just doesn't feel right without her around."

"Oh? What's this?" Chris poked Riou playfully and grinned at the young leader, "Do I detect a possible crush here?"

"She's just a good friend," Riou replied, "She doesn't deserve all the bad things that have happened to her."

"Uh huh, **_sure_**," Chris smirked, "Isn't she with that Andrew fellow?"

"They're pretty close, yeah," Nanami giggled, "It's rather sweet, really."

The five companions entered the New Leaf Inn, and there seemed to be a sudden dip of temperature in the atmosphere.  The first thing everybody noticed was Millie and Bonaparte, both sitting down quietly and not making a sound.  That was unusual in itself, but more unusual was the fact that Andrew was sitting beside her…and apparently not minding having to do so.  Riou, Chris and Nanami all had to look twice to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

"Something's definitely wrong here," Riou whispered softly as they approached Millie and Andrew.

"Millie?" Chris sounded as worried about the girl as he looked, "What's wrong?  Who died?"

"Oh, it's…nothing really," Millie replied, getting up and walking over to Chris, "Elaine woke up..."

"Well, that's good," Riou began, but was quickly interrupted by Millie.

"And then she dumped Andrew.  Now he's brooding and she refuses to leave her room.  He's quite depressed, and I didn't want to leave him alone."

Nanami looked the most shocked out of herself, Riou and Chris, "Whoa!  Elaine did **_WHAT_**!?  _DUMPED _Andrew?  What happened?"

"That's the problem," Millie continued, "We don't know.  Elaine won't tell us anything."

"I'm guessing that it must have something to do with the fact she was found unconscious, _something_ happened to her in those woods and she can't bring herself to tell us what," Andrew stood up and sighed, "And that's not even the worst part of it."

"It gets _worse_?" Nanami's voice was filled with disbelief, "I can't see how!"

"Elaine has said that she's going to leave the Orange Army after this mission is over," Andrew stated flatly, with little emotion on his voice, "She's going back to her old ways, Riou.  I don't know what's going on, but I can't just let her go without finding out what's wrong with her.  And I can't do that alone..."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Riou's voice was meant to assure the troubled Andrew, and it seemed to work, "Let her calm down a little more, maybe in the morning she'll be willing to talk.  But right now we're all starving...and I was promised a good meal here!"

"Lord Riou, I'll come and get you in the morning," Fitcher smiled, rather glad to be getting away from this little debacle that didn't really involve him, "Until then, just sit back and relax!  Everything's going just fine!"

Fitcher left with a cheery wave, annoying everybody else no end.

"I _really _dislike that man," Avara grumbled.

"For once, you and I agree," Chris added, glaring at the door Fitcher just left by, "Just you wait, I'll get my money from you yet!"

"Come on, let's go," Nanami walked towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, "We'll all feel better after a good meal, yeah?"

Nobody was willing to argue that point, either being too hungry or too upset to be bothered doing so.  Avara was the last to head upstairs, and he was able to hear the innkeeper say something that really piqued his curiosity.

"That's strange...Lord Riou has already gone up to his room and had his meal...I'm sure of it…"

Avara's eyes narrowed, as a feeling of foreboding overcame him.  He walked after Riou and the others, catching up relatively quickly.  Everybody wisely chose not to bother Elaine, and instead moved on to the next room.  Riou opened the door and the gasp of surprise was all too evident.  The others all peered into the room to see a Winger sitting on one of the beds.

"You again?" Chris yelled, being held back by Andrew.  

"Again?" Andrew looked to Riou, "You know this kid?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Riou sighed, but decided not to mention the whole thievery bit to Andrew.  Andrew was already encumbered with far more than anybody needed.

"So we meet again, eh," The Winger grinned and held up a piece of paper, "I asked granny to read this letter of yours for me. I couldn't believe it, so I just had to ask you for myself.  Are you _really _the leader of the Orange Army?

Riou's reply was short, but to the point, "Yeah, that's right."

"Want to make something of it?" Chris held his staff, ready for a fight, "I could blow off some steam right about now, punk."

"Chris, don't…" Millie said softly, "There's been enough fighting for one day."

Meanwhile the Winger just stood looking at Riou in total disbelief.  He laughed after a few seconds silence, "Sorry, I can't believe you. Who would believe you? You're just a kid! What a waste of time, I'm outta here."

The Winger flapped his wings and flew out the open window; Riou ran over and glared at him out the window.

"By the way, I went ahead and ate up your dinner for you!" The Winger laughed as he flew away, once again safe from the humans. 

"I _don't _believe it…" Chris muttered, rubbing his forehead, "What an absolutely crappy day."

"You can say that again," Andrew added, shaking his head.

"Oh well," Nanami sighed, "At least we seem to have reached a deal with Two River City.  That's about the only good thing that's happened today."

"Let's get some rest," Riou was fighting to stifle a yawn, he just about managed it, "We can worry about all this in the morning.  We won't be able to do a thing if we're exhausted."

"Agreed," Avara nodded, "But I'm _not _sharing a room with Chris.  Not a chance."

Chris stuck his tongue out at Avara, "Feeling's mutual."

"I really hope tomorrow goes better than this…" Riou muttered as Chris and Avara started arguing again.  Riou knew he'd have to talk to Elaine the first chance he got, otherwise he risked losing a dear friend.  And if Elaine left, who knew what that would do to Andrew's psyche.  When the rooms were eventually assigned (Millie and Nanami in one, Chris and Andrew in another and Riou and Avara in the third.  Nobody _dared _suggest to Elaine that she share), Riou was happy to slip into the bed.  He was soon fast asleep, completely oblivious to Avara moaning about how the mattress was far too hard for him to sleep on…

~~~

_Meanwhile..._

"Kara, we're lost...deal with it," Malcolm grumped as he limped onwards towards Two River City, only managing to walk because Warren was an _excellent_ makeshift crutch. 

"Malcolm, we're not lost...get over it," Kara retorted, her heart not really in the whole brother/sister argument thing at the moment.  Of course, she _knew _they were lost, but like she'd really admit that to Malcolm?  _*As if*._

"I get the feeling you two just argue for the sake of it," Warren quipped, knowing full well that any attempt to alleviate the situation would probably fall flat on it's face, but staying silent would have just driven him insane.

And Joseph...well, Joseph remained characteristically quiet.  He didn't particularly care if they were lost or not, he was just glad to be away from Lakewest.  Uncovering the past might be painful, but he'd never wanted to physically run away from somewhere.  _Was it the rune's doing?  Was there something about that little port town that this rune fears?  Family? Friends? The familiar? I suppose it doesn't matter, since I cannot remember anything anyway..._

"Look, I don't know whose bright idea it was to let you lead the way," Malcolm rolled his eyes, "But you know just as well as I do that we. Are. *LOST*!"

"No we aren't!" Kara laughed triumphantly, pointing forwards, "There it is!  Now, let me deal with this in a mature manner..."

Malcolm braced himself for the worst.  And that's what he got.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

"Yes, that was _very _mature, Kara," Warren smirked, "Mind you, I know I'd have done the same thing too."

"No point asking whose side _you're _on," Malcolm muttered, but not loud enough to ensure Warren would end up dropping him for it...

"Are you sure that's Two River?" Joseph asked rather timidly, but still enough to remind everybody he was there, "I mean, I know I'm not the expert, but doesn't Two River have...you know...Two Rivers running through it?"

"Of course it's Two River!" Kara said, boldly walking into the city, "I mean, look at all the kobolds!  Where else could we be?  It's the kobold district all right!"

Whilst anybody else might have been inclined to agree with Kara, those more familiar with the region would have instantly known better.  People, say, like Malcolm...

"Kara, this is NOT Two River City..." He said with a sigh.

"Of course it is, where else could we be?"

Malcolm sighed again; _this is like talking to a small child..._"This, Kara, is the Kobold Village.  You have quite wonderfully led us in the COMPLETELY wrong direction.  Well done."

Kara could only stare blankly at Malcolm, then at the village in front of her, then back at Malcolm again.  With realization finally dawning on her, Kara managed to sum up her feelings rather eloquently...

"Oops."

~~~


	55. Chapter 55: The Emotional Toll

**_Usual Disclaimers Apply.  Konami own Suikoden 2 and all it's respective characters, places and names._**

---

_Chapter 55_

**The Emotional Toll**

---

It had been a rather restless night for various members of the Orange Army team that were currently in Two River City.  In fact, only Avara seemed to be able to get any solid amount of rest, despite his earlier grumbling that the mattress was too hard.  The others, however, all had too many thoughts in their heads to get much sleep.  Most of the party was concerned about Elaine's sudden change of character.  The same could not necessarily be said for Chris, who was still upset that he had yet to be paid for being Fitcher's makeshift tour guide.  Then there was his newfound worst enemy, and for once it wasn't a member of Highland, but rather one of the Orange Army members…'_If I have to travel with Avara for much longer, I'm going to end up going insane!  Of all the stuck up, arrogant, conceited, bigheaded, self-centered, egotistical **bastards **I had to get stuck with, why did it have to be **him**?'_

~.~

Of those more concerned with matters closer to the heart, but then I suppose money would be considered a matter of the heart for Chris, but that's not the issue here… Andrew in particular didn't really want to sleep, in case he had another nightmare involving Elaine killing him without a trace of emotion on her face.  It was hard for the young rogue to think that she didn't care about him anymore, but surely there was still a part of her that still cared.  It was just being suppressed somehow. It had to be something beyond her control, but Andrew couldn't think of many things that could control Elaine...apart from maybe that mysterious Rune of hers…  

_'Could it be blocking out her emotions somehow?  I knew I didn't like that rune when she used it in Kuskus, it obviously drains Elaine of much more than just her physical energy.  Yet she used it to protect me...and now it might be the thing that breaks us apart.  If I can't release her emotions, and by that I'm wishing for something other than anger, then I hope Riou can…for her sake, his sake and mine,' _Andrew thought sadly to himself, remembering the events that led to him and Elaine joining the Orange Army in the first place.  His time at the White Deer Inn seemed like so long ago now, there had been much hardship since then.  And the hardships didn't seem to be waning as time went on either...Andrew gripped the hilt of the Star Dragon Sword, he needed to vent some frustration soon before he unleashed it on one of his friends…or even worse, on Elaine herself.

~.~

Riou lay awake in his bed, seemingly unable to get to sleep either.  It was obvious that Riou cared about Elaine, despite still knowing that she was originally sent to kill him.  And after hearing the news that she was going to go back to her old ways, Riou wondered if that meant she'd be sent to kill him again.  If Andrew's fears were to be believed, Riou felt that if that happened again Elaine would most definitely finish the job.  Looking back, it was only because of Kahri and Millie's timely intervention that made sure there was still a job to finish, coupled with Nanami's over protectiveness for her brother, and Jowy…he almost killed her there and then.  He would have too, if Riou hadn't stopped him.  

_'I wasn't there to stop him killing Lady Anabelle though...I still wonder why you did it Jowy...'_

It was hard to believe that Elaine would simply revert to her previous self after experiencing the pure joy of emotions, which was why he was so sure he had to speak to her first thing in the morning.  Like it or not, Riou had to learn the truth.  And he could only get the full story from Elaine herself… He was also worried about Andrew… being with Elaine was one of the few reasons Andrew remained with the Orange Army.  If she did leave, would Andrew's departure be far behind?  He did have a business partner out there somewhere to find, and Andrew wouldn't want to stay with a broken heart.  The loss of one friend and companion was hard enough to think about, thinking there might be two people leaving instead of one was even worse.  He'd already lost Jowy…and that was impossible to deal with as it was.  '_I have to sort this out...I can't let Elaine throw everything away like this, not a chance of happiness with Andrew, not for a life of solitude when there are so many people who care about her, not for something which would only bring needless pain to us all.   There's been too much suffering...'_

~.~

The fact that Riou was so worried about Elaine was in turn worrying Nanami.  Nanami had doubts about Elaine, she did try to kill Riou after all, but it was obvious that Riou cared about the assassin-turned-good-but-possibly-about-to-turn-bad-again-though.  The timing couldn't have been worse either, Riou had to put on a strong appearance for the leader of Two River City if they were to gain the city's aid in the war against Highland.  So far, everything was going okay, but if Riou was preoccupied with this situation with Elaine then he might start making errors that a leader just cannot afford to make.  Nanami didn't want to think about Shu's potential reaction if the alliance with Two River failed because of Riou's emotional state.  Even worse, there was nobody available for Nanami to talk to about this.  Millie was sleeping soundly in the opposite bed, Bonaparte clutched tightly to her chest, and it was pointless talking about affairs of the heart with the _boys_.  Andrew was a definite no-no, Chris was _way _too immature and Avara...well, is Avara.  Maybe in the morning she could talk about it with Millie, but at the moment she would just have to wait and just hope Riou wasn't in as bad a state as Nanami worried that he was.

~.~

Morning inevitably rolled around once more, and everybody awoke as the sunlight poured in through the windows.  Chris tried to ignore the bright light by burying his face into the pillow, but it was no good trying to resist.  Besides, his roommate for the night was being uncharacteristically noisy as he moved around.  Chris opened an eye as he heard Andrew bump into the bedside table and blurrily saw that he very nearly knocked an expensive looking vase to the floor.  And while Chris had admittedly not known Andrew for very long, he had the impression that Andrew was not, in fact, a bungling oaf.  Bungling oafs certainly didn't carry around swords like Andrew did, since they'd be more likely to hurt _themselves _rather than their opponents.  Andrew bent down to pick up his sword, still concealed in it's scabbard...and then he accidentally let it slip from his fingers.  Chris thought he heard the sword actually say "ouch" as it clattered to the floor, but chose to dismiss that since he had just woken up and had obviously not come to his full senses yet.  '_Talking swords, yeah right.'_  With a somewhat concerted effort, Chris sat up on the bed, looking at the rather flustered looking Andrew.  Andrew in turn looked thoroughly embarrassed at being caught in such a state, and muttered something that sounded like an apology.  Chris wondered why Andrew was apologizing, but then Chris didn't know that Andrew was actually apologizing to his sword…the legendary Star Dragon Sword.  Andrew picked the sword up again, and this time managed to successfully hold onto it.

"I know getting your heart broken is tough, but I didn't know it made people clumsy too." Chris joked half-heartedly, realizing that humour would probably not solve this situation. 

"I'm just _not _a morning person, okay?" Andrew replied gruffly, not even bothering to look at Chris, "Let's go downstairs...wait for everyone else.  I'd like to get out of this city as soon as possible."

Chris could only watch on as Andrew stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  He rubbed the back of his head in confusion, looking at the door as if it would provide all the answers.  With a shrug, Chris got out of bed and retrieved his staff.  _'Guess I'd want to get the hell away from anywhere I got my heart stomped on too.'  _Chris sighed, knowing that there wasn't much he could do to help with Andrew's problem.  And since it wasn't really his business anyway, it was obviously best that he didn't get involved.

Chris moved to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks as the door swung open, missing his nose by mere inches.  Chris smiled as he realized that it was Millie who was responsible for nearly sideswiping his nose, "Ah, Millie.  What can I do for you?"

"Wow, you're actually awake," Millie giggled, "I was afraid I'd have to get Bonaparte to wake you up."

Chris could think of nothing more horrifying than being woke up by a groundhog that could swallow him whole, and began to silently thank the bright sunlight and Andrew's noisemaking for getting him up when they did.  Bonaparte looked at Chris inquisitively, not sure what to make of him.  Chris was silently amazed that Bonaparte seemed content to be held in Millie's arms for once, although he had to mentally chastise himself for being jealous that it wasn't _him_ being held in Millie's arms, "As sad as I am that I'm missing out on that, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well breakfast is being served downstairs," Millie bobbed her head in the direction of the stairs, causing her hat to slip to the side.  She continued as she tried to fix it, holding on to Bonaparte with her free hand, "I figure we could use something nice to eat after all the bad stuff that happened yesterday."

"Breakfast sounds great," Chris smiled, happy that this day was starting off a lot better than yesterday did, "Although we'd better sit away from Andrew."

"Yeah, this whole thing with Elaine has left him grumpier than usual," Millie finished fixing her hat and smiled, "I'd be surprised if there was anyone still asleep after the way he slammed the door there.  Anyway, breakfast for three.  Bonaparte's hungry too, aren't you?"

Millie innocently took Chris' hand and led him back downstairs, trying hard not to feel embarrassed about being led anywhere.  He sighed to himself, realizing that he had enough problems of his own in the love department without getting involved with anybody's else's problems as well.  And it certainly didn't hurt to believe that Millie's innocent hand holding wasn't quite as innocent as it was perceived to be…

~.~

Nanami walked silently towards the room Riou slept in last night, eager to find out how her brother was faring after the revelations of the previous evening.  '_Hopefully a good night's sleep will have calmed him down_,' she thought as she walked.  It was still relatively early, so Nanami expected Riou to still be asleep.  She stopped outside the door, wondering whether she should just walk in or not.  In the end, Nanami decided it would be best if she knocked first.  If Riou hadn't been sharing the room with Avara, she would have just barged in.  But even Nanami knew better than to just charge into _any _room Avara was in.

But since this _is_ still Nanami we're dealing with, so something had to be overly loud and annoying about it.  But in as good a way as possible.

She knocked on the door a few times, each knock progressively louder than the last.  By the final knock, it was highly unlikely that _anybody _in the inn would be asleep, let alone Riou and Avara in their room.  Nanami waited a few seconds, tapping her feet impatiently as if she had waited minutes rather than seconds.  She was about to knock again when the door opened slightly, and she was rather disappointed to be facing Avara rather than Riou.  Nanami tried to peek behind the mage, getting up on her tip-toes to try and see behind him.  Nanami frowned as she couldn't seem to see Riou in the room at all.  

Meanwhile Avara was already growing impatient at Nanami for totally ignoring him, despite being nice enough to open the door for her.  When it seemed that Nanami was done peering into the room behind him (which Avara knew full well was empty but had neglected to say so out of his pure dislike for the girl), he put on his most contemptuous look and asked her, "Can I help you?"

Nanami's attention finally rested on Avara, "Is Riou in there?"

"No," Avara replied simply, and began to close the door again, only for Nanami to shove the door wide open to reveal the empty bedroom behind him.

"Do you know where he is?" Nanami asked, becoming slightly more worried than she was previously.

"No," Avara repeated, and moved to close the door once again, and once again Nanami stopped him from doing so, this time by bodily rushing into the room.  She then proceeded to look for Riou under the beds.  Had it been anyone else that was there, they probably would have chuckled at the pointlessness of Nanami's search.  But since the person in question was Avara, he merely sighed with boredom and waited for Nanami to realize that he was actually telling her the truth.  '_This is bordering on obsession...what an absolutely strange girl.'_

"How can you not know where he is!?" Nanami cried out, sitting down on the bed which Riou had slept in the previous evening, "What's going on here?!"

"Lord Riou was awake and _long _gone before I woke up," Avara stated simply, his tone completely devoid of any emotion at this point, "Now if you don't mind, close the door behind you on the way out."

With a small pout, Nanami stood up and walked silently out of the room, closing the door behind her to sate Avara.  She was no closer to finding out if Riou was any better, and it seemed that she wouldn't be finding that out until after he had talked to Elaine.  It was the only logical place Riou could be at that moment, and ironically enough that was also the only place Nanami didn't dare intrude on in the entire city of Two River.  Sure, Avara might have blown her to bits with a lightning bolt had she gone too far, but Elaine was probably more of a threat to her safety than any spell could be at that given time.  With no other options, Nanami sadly walked downstairs to get some breakfast.  It probably wasn't any more cheerful down there than it was upstairs, but at least there would be people there who wouldn't kill her for just talking to them...

_'At least I **hope **not...'_

~.~

Riou boldly strode towards Elaine's designated room, which he sadly noted was the furthest away from Andrew's without moving to another level of the inn.  It seemed that the only thing Elaine currently wanted was to be as far away from the young rogue as possible.  Riou was quite naturally puzzled by this, since they seemed so close only a matter of days ago back at Genkaku Castle.  But then the last time Riou had seen Elaine before departing from the Castle, she was lying unconscious in one of the rooms designated to Doctor Huan's makeshift hospital.  '_The same could be said for Andrew too_,' Riou thought to himself, trying to figure it out in his head before he faced Elaine, '_So whatever happened to Elaine...it happened on her way here.  Did she travel here alone? No, she probably came with the group that was taking Joseph to Lakewest...she must have split up with them there.  Whatever could have happened between Lakewest and Two River?  Found unconscious in the woods...she definitely hadn't been in a fight with the wandering creatures, there were no bruises, no cuts...her clothes were still spotless, she even looked clean.'_

_'Could something have attacked her mind?'_

Riou paused in thought at that point, it did seem to be the most plausible explanation.  Lying unconscious in the woods with no battle scars?  It could have been exhaustion, but Elaine was in such good condition health wise that is seemed very unlikely.  Riou sighed, there was no way he could answer the questions he thought of without Elaine's input.  He had the sinking feeling that Elaine wasn't going to be in the mood for sharing either, which didn't help manners in the slightest.  Riou looked at the door to Elaine's room, preparing to knock and hoping that the response wouldn't be a flying knife aimed for his head.  He raised his hand to knock on the door...

"Come in, Riou.  I know you're out there," Riou stopped mid-knock.  Not because he was surprised that Elaine knew he was standing outside her door, but because of the tone of voice she had used.  Or, more importantly, the _lack _of tone of voice she had used.  Elaine's voice was completely stoic, bereft of any emotion whatsoever.  Riou just knew that this could not be a good development in _any _sense of the word, "I don't mind being kept waiting, but I would like to get this undeniably awkward conversation over with as soon as possible."

Riou opened the door to see Elaine sitting cross-legged on the bed.  She was staring at Riou, her face impassive.  Elaine seemed to be going back to the simple look, her plain black clothes somehow appearing even _more _plain than Riou remembered.  She had tied her hair back in an unremarkable, functional ponytail.  To wit, it wouldn't get in her way when she was...well, doing her thing.  Riou tried not to think about Elaine going back to _that _life, it was a horrifying thought.  And by the looks of things, a thought that could very easily be becoming reality in front of his very eyes.  He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

"So, are you here to say how disappointed you are in me?" Elaine asked softly, in a tone designed for only herself and Riou to hear it.  The words were spoken quietly, but there was a definite hardened edge to them.  Riou remembered her speaking in such a tone when they first began travelling together after the incident at the White Deer Inn.  Elaine really was reverting back to the cold-hearted killer from before, and it was obviously quite disconcerting, "I've already heard that before in my life, and it hasn't affected me before now and it won't affect me now either.  There was nothing Andrew could have said to make me change my mind, what makes you think you can make any difference?"

"I'm not here to make you change your mind, Elaine," Riou said flatly, "I know full well there's nothing I can do or say to stop you from leaving."

"You don't seem too upset about it," Elaine was expecting a big speech from Riou, this was an admittedly surprising turn of events, "And you don't look angry either, guess you really are resigned to the fact that I'll be leaving soon."

"Well, you were able to dismiss all your emotions over us, why can't we just do the same with you?" Riou tried to match Elaine's dismissive tones, but he didn't quite have the killer edge of Elaine's soft but deadly voice, "I won't lie to you, Elaine, I am disappointed in you.  But I know what a determined person you are, and you've set your mind to this.  Nothing's going to stop you now, so I'm not going to waste my time trying."

"Good, that's really...what are you up to?  This isn't like you at…" Elaine stopped mid-sentence, looking at Riou warily.  A tiny hint of a smile came across her face as she looked at the young leader of the Orange Army, "That's your plan?  Trying to guilt trip me into staying?  Trying a little reverse psychology?  You've been hanging around Shu too long.  You can't trap me with little mind games, Riou."

"I know that," Riou said simply, "But if you are going to leave, I think you at least owe me a reason why."

Elaine slowly uncrossed her legs and shifted position on the bed so that she was now hugging her knees close to her, "I had some time to think about things on the way here...I haven't been training nearly as much as I used to do before I met you guys, and I've been getting really sloppy lately.  I would never have had to rely on my rune to handle the situation Andrew and I faced in Kuskus before.  My reaction time...my accuracy...everything has deteriorated.  The longer I stay with you, the weaker I'll become.  I've lived so long without the hindrance of emotions holding me back...and ever since meeting you, meeting Andrew..." Elaine paused and looked straight into Riou's eyes as she continued, her tone becoming slightly more harsh as she spoke, "I can't _stand _being so weak as to need other people to help me.  I've never needed anyone else before, and I don't need you or anybody else now.  Whenever anybody else is around, I always have to think twice before I act...I **hate **that."

Elaine watched as her words washed over Riou, who looked a little upset by it all.  Elaine didn't think her words were _that_ harsh, and she was wondering what it could be when Riou spoke up, "Do you realize that your rune has been glowing the entire time you've been talking?"

"Don't be ridiculous Riou, you must be seeing..." Elaine stopped as she lifted her hand up to prove her point, and let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw that her rune was glowing, just as Riou had said it was, "…things.  Well, that's...new."  

Elaine concentrated her focus on the rune for a few moments, and it took a lot of effort on her part to make it stop glowing.  She felt the small trickle of sweat run down from her forehead, and quickly wiped it away with her other hand.  Elaine looked back at Riou, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time.  

"So that's what it is," Riou said quietly, "The rune is trying to control you, and it's winning."

"Oh, don't be stupid...it's just a tool to be used," Elaine hopped off the bed and stood perfectly still in front of Riou, "It is **NOT **using me or trying to control me.  It can't possibly be able to control me.  It's not like it's alive or anything."

"You can't know that for certain. For all you know, it's corrupting you as we speak," Riou made to grab Elaine's right hand, the one the rune was attached to.  Before he could even touch the hand, Elaine lashed out at Riou with her left hand, a swift chop that would've been enough to knock anybody down had it connected.  Riou, however, seemed to know this would be the outcome of his attempt to touch Elaine's rune, and easily ducked under the chop.  Riou straightened up again and looked at Elaine's shocked face, the disbelief in her actions quite apparent, "You've met Joseph, I assume?  His rune erased all of his memories and is able to control where it wants Joseph to go.  Maybe your rune can do the same thing with you.  The only difference is that Joseph is trying to fight it, but you're just running away.  He's only fifteen, but he's putting up a better fight than you are, and the Elaine I know would never be like that.  Have some time to think about _that _before you come downstairs.  We'll wait until you're ready to go and see Lord Makai again.  By now Nanami's probably figured that I've left my room to be here, so it won't be long before she's banging your door down.  I'll go make sure that Nanami, and everybody else, leaves you alone until you're ready.  See you downstairs."

Elaine could only watch on in silence as Riou opened the door and left her along in the room, the door closing behind him.  She replayed the previous few moments over in her head, trying to digest what had just happened.  Still with a small look of shock on her face, Elaine sat back down on the bed and looked at the rune on her right hand.  It hadn't started glowing again, which Elaine found herself momentarily grateful for.  However, Riou's words plagued her thoughts as she thought back to the incident in the forest on her way to Two River city.  Elaine let herself fall backwards onto the bed, a harsh thought entered her mind as she closed her eyes over...

_'Was I arguing with myself in the forest...or was I arguing with my rune?  The rune of the Assassins...I've never really used it until Kuskus.  Have I unleashed something too powerful for me to control?'_

Elaine shuddered as a harsh wave of nausea washed over her.  Her eyes snapped open again and she sat up quickly, standing up once again.  She retrieved her knife from under the pillow where she had left it the previous night and slipped it into it's hidden sheath on her outfit.  

_'I guess I'll soon find out if I'm in control or not.  Either way, by the time this mission is over...I'll know what I have to do.'_

Elaine took a deep breath and quickly scanned the room to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.  Once she was sure, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs to join the others.  

_'Right now, the only thing that matters is finishing this mission...and that's something I do know for sure.  Maybe it's the only thing I can really be certain about right now...'  _ 


	56. Chapter 56: Big Trouble, Lots of Fun!

Chapter 56  
**Big Trouble, Lots of Fun!**

---

Riou walked down the stairs, feeling just the slightest bit annoyed at this rapidly strange situation. He knew something was up when Andrew mentioned Elaine's rune earlier, and it's little glowy display just then did little to help matters. It was painfully obvious it was having some affect on Elaine's decision making, but just how much of an affect was still a mystery to Riou. He couldn't remember the rune glowing before, although Elaine did have a penchant for wearing gloves. Riou assumed it was just to help her hide in the shadows better, and with Elaine's pale skin tone she needed all the help she could get in that department.

Riou played the conversation with Elaine over and over in his head, trying desperately to find some kind of clue to help him solve this before Elaine left the Orange Army for good. _'She said she rarely used the rune before she used it in Kuskus...using it then left her unconscious, so it's no wonder she rarely used it if that was the outcome. She'd be wide open for an attack if the rune's power wasn't enough to defeat her enemies...'_

Riou entered the foyer of the Inn, which also doubled as a dining area. He saw the other members of his party sitting down there. Chris and Millie were eating breakfast together, and Bonaparte seemed to be eating something on the floor...it was really best not to think what Bonaparte could possibly be eating. Andrew was staring out of the window, not really paying attention at all. Avara hadn't come down from his room yet, which was probably a better thing than not at that given moment.

And Nanami...

"There you are Riou! For a minute there I thought you'd wandered off to see Lord Makai without us!"

...was being her usual charming self.

All eyes seemed to turn to face Riou at this point. Andrew was instantly shaken out of his trance at the announcement of Riou's presence. Andrew quickly approached Riou, quite eager to find out how his conversation with Elaine had gone.

"She seems quite determined to leave," Riou stated simply, although that wasn't quite enough to hide how upset he really was about it, "Elaine seems to think being around us is making her physically and mentally weak because we're bringing out her emotional side."

"Doesn't seem like a very good excuse to me," Nanami chipped in, "She's not weak in any way, and we should know! We've seen her in action; heck, we've fought her before! We know she's good! Elaine's just afraid of letting herself open up fully."

"So, any idea what the real reason might be?" Andrew asked, "Or is that all you could get out of her as well?"

Riou opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as he heard footsteps from the stairway. All attention that had been focused on Riou had suddenly been diverted to the doorway that the led to the stairs. Eventually Elaine walked through the doorway, looking nonplussed as usual. She seemed to have recovered from her conversation with Riou, despite possibly uncovering some shocking truths.

"Are we going to see Lord Makai now, Riou?" She asked, either ignoring or simply not noticing the various looks she was getting from the others, "I'm ready to go whenever you say."

"We're just waiting for Avara now, Elaine," Riou replied, pointedly ignoring Chris' moan at the fact Avara was coming with them, "And we all know how he is, we could be here a while."

"We also have to wait for Fitcher," Nanami added, "And since he _is _notoriously unreliable..."

"Amen to that," Chris said chirpily, ignoring the look from Millie at the meanness of that comment.

Elaine simply nodded and walked over to the nearest seat. She sat down and rested her head in her crossed over arms. A moment later, she closed her eyes. It was then that Riou motioned for Andrew to follow him outside, and Andrew guessed that it had something to do with his previous unanswered question. They walked outside, and Andrew made sure to close the door behind him.

"I think I have an idea of what could be behind Elaine's radical change of attitude," Riou said quietly, just loud enough for Andrew to hear him, "This could have something to do with her rune."

"I _knew _it! I just knew that thing was trouble!" Andrew yelled, then realised this was supposed to be a private conversation and immediately lowered his voice as he continued, "Is there any proof that's what's up?"

"When I was talking to Elaine, it glowed. Every time she said something, it began glowing, and when she stopped speaking it ceased."

"Dammit, Riou!" Andrew tried to keep his voice down, but it was becoming increasingly hard as his anger threatened to take over, "Does she even realise what control it has over her?"

"I think she does, I tried to touch the rune and she attacked me before I could even come close to touching it. She definitely wasn't in control then. That's probably what caused her to fall unconscious in the woods too, the rune tried to control her but it couldn't quite manage it..."

"So it knocked her out instead before she could rebel," Andrew finished off Riou's theory, a very grim edge to his voice, "Giving it plenty of time to work it's mojo while she was out cold."

"Activating the rune in Kuskus must have awakened that side of it," Riou was silent for a second, thinking that over, "And maybe she was knocked out before she could deactivate it. It could still be active right now for all we know. It'd explain the involuntary glowing, it took quite a lot of effort for Elaine to stop it from doing so."

"So basically, the only possible way we can convince Elaine to stay..." Andrew began, not liking what he was thinking one bit, "Is for her to deactivate the rune."

"It's not looking good," Riou said sadly, "The effort it took for her to stop it glowing was hard enough on her, imagine what it'll take for her to shut it down totally. And even if she tries, what's to stop the rune from knocking her out again?"

"It's all up to her, then?" Andrew moaned as Riou nodded in response, "Damn..."

The two stood in contemplative silence for a moment, before the door to the Inn opened. Nanami looked out at the two; "Avara's downstairs, causing a fuss over his breakfast. So we're just waiting for Fitcher to arrive. Any sign of him?"

Riou glanced around, "No...that's odd, he said he'd be here in the morning."

"Chris is already saying that he's run off," Nanami giggled, "I wouldn't put it past Fitcher at all. So are you two coming inside to eat or not?"

"We're just coming, Nanami," Riou smiled at her as she went back inside, the door closing behind her. The smile faded somewhat as he turned back to face Andrew, "We'd better not mention any of this to Elaine, she's already in a state as it is...it's up to her to figure this out now."

Andrew simply nodded as he followed Riou back into the Inn. Avara's arrival downstairs hadn't really disrupted the scene; he seemed quite content to moan about the lack of quality of the food to the helpless looking waitress. Riou noted that Chris and Millie seemed to have enjoyed _their _breakfast, so he guessed Avara was just moaning for the sake of it at that moment. Riou sat down opposite Nanami and began to eat his own food. Andrew didn't take too long to sit down and begin to eat either, although he couldn't help notice that Elaine wasn't eating anything. In fact, she seemed to have fallen asleep. She certainly hadn't moved in the time he and Riou had gone outside to talk and back.

"You don't have to stare," Elaine said quietly, not opening her eyes, "Didn't your mother tell you how rude that is?"

Andrew wasn't paying attention to Elaine's words; his eyes were focused on the rune. Just as Riou had said, it had begun to glow from Elaine's first word and was beginning to fade after she had finished. Elaine apparently hadn't noticed, but that probably was only because her eyes were closed.

"Didn't _your _mother tell you it was rude to kill people for money?" Avara rolled his eyes, not really interested in Elaine's change of attitude. If anything, he was actually quite happy that she was leaving, "She must be so proud of you."

Elaine didn't even flicker, she remained in the exact same position as before, "Whatever, I'll have seen the last of you soon enough. I cannot wait for that day."

Avara almost smirked, "Is that a threat?"

Elaine's eyelids slid open, and she coldly looked at Avara, "It's a promise."

"Nice to see those two are still on such good terms," Riou muttered to himself, shaking his head in a show of dismay. He noticed Andrew nodding solemnly in agreement beside him, and it seemed that Andrew was the only person who heard him. That was probably for the best, all things considered...

"Er...can we save this fight for later?" Riou was surprised to hear Millie, of all people, speaking up as a potential peacemaker. Millie looked pointedly at both Avara and Elaine in turn before continuing, "Bonaparte's just eaten, and the noise would give him indigestion."

_'Ah, now **that's **the Millie I know..." _Riou thought to himself, almost smiling despite himself. It really was hard not to like the girl, despite her naivety and utter blindness when it came to Bonaparte.

Speaking of the little Groundhog, most of the eyes in the room had fallen on Bonaparte after Millie had finished speaking. It simply squeaked happily under all the scrutiny...at least, one hoped it was a happy squeak; daring to think about the alternatives was **not **an option. After less than a moment's contemplation, absolutely nobody in the room (besides Millie, due to being too overprotective of Bonaparte, and Avara, who simply didn't care) was convinced that Bonaparte was capable of getting indigestion. Of course, they had all taken into consideration things that it had already eaten in the past. Things like a giant two-headed snake (although Elaine still didn't believe that story fully, but then she hadn't had the misfortune of seeing it like everybody else had) and many other unfortunate creatures that roamed around outside. If it could eat them and _still _look none the worse for wear...

"I had no intention of fighting with so many people around," Elaine said calmly, and Andrew allowed himself one glimmer of hope. One that was cruelly dashed away when Elaine continued, "They'd get in the way, for one thing."

Nobody was sure what to do. Avara and Elaine were simply staring coldly at each other, neither making a move, offensive or otherwise. Everyone else watched on with baited breath, ready to step in if it was necessary. Although stepping in between a fight where the combatants were a professional assassin and a cocky, but very talented and accurate magician, was probably not the healthiest option going.

Luckily, it seemed like things wouldn't come to blows. The door to the inn swung open and Fitcher ran in.

"This is a terrible, terrible thing!"

All eyes switched focus from Elaine and Avara's stare down to the flummoxed looking and out-of-breath Fitcher. He was panting heavily; it seemed like he had been in a hurry to get to the inn.

"What's happened now?" Riou asked, partially glad of the distraction, but mostly dreading the sense of foreboding as to what Fitcher's announcement would be.

"It's Lord Makai and Lord Ridley!" Fitcher moaned, panic well and truly set in, "They're having a huge argument in the town hall! We have to hurry to intervene before the situation gets any worse! Lord Ridley is threatening to fight the Highland Army with the Kobolds alone!"

"Arrgh! Is it too much to ask for one thing to go right for us here?" Chris sighed, looking frustrated with the whole experience.

"Looks like it…" Andrew shrugged, "But moaning about it won't get us anywhere. Let's see what's going on already."

"There's no point in us all going," Riou looked around at his companions, especially at Elaine and Avara. '_I think I'd better separate Avara and Elaine before they kill each other…'_ "Elaine, are you ready to go?"

Elaine looked up at Riou, she actually bothered to lift her head up from it's previously dormant position on the table, "Mmm, I'd really rather not, if it's all the same to you. I'm quite comfy here."

"Fine," Riou fought the urge to sigh in desperation, hadn't Elaine **wanted **to go just a few minutes earlier? "Avara, Andrew and Chris, let's go see what **this **problem is all about."

"I'm coming too!" Nanami interjected hotly, the mere idea of being left behind was apparently beyond her.

"Me too," Millie added, "I wanna know what's going on too. Plus Bonaparte needs the exercise after that huge breakfast, don't you Bonaparte?"

"Okay," Riou shook his head at the antics of the two overly exuberant girls, "Will you be okay on your own, Elaine? You don't need anything?"

"I'm sure I can manage, thanks," Elaine replied, her head already back in position, resting in her folded arms, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

"I have no doubts about that. If you feel inclined to do so, could you please scout the surrounding area to make sure the Highland army isn't approaching already?" Riou said casually as he walked towards the door, "Lead the way, Fitcher."

"Y…yes! Right, of course!" Fitcher exclaimed, leading the way out of the inn, closely followed by the others. Nobody noticed the sad look on Elaine's face as the door closed behind them.

"He still wants my help…why don't I want to help him anymore?" She whispered to herself. Had anyone been paying attention, her Rune had most definitely not been glowing when she had whispered that.

_He was what made you weak in the first place. You shouldn't have to listen to a boy that's barely in his teenage years. You should have killed him the **second **his companions weren't looking...instead of **becoming **one of his companions. Such a disgrace to the name of the assassin._

"I shouldn't have to listen to you either," Elaine sighed, suddenly wishing that she hadn't left her gloves behind at the castle, the glow of the Rune was becoming stronger. It was gaining power over her, and she was losing control to it rapidly, "I don't suppose a little patrol is out of the question?"

_You'd better make sure it's safe out there before you flee; you're no use to me dead._

Elaine felt a tear roll down her cheek, she pointedly used her left hand to wipe it away...the Rune, of course, being on her right hand, "I hate you."

_You may hate me, girl. But you can never say you don't need me. I'm what makes you so powerful, and you'd be best served never to forget that again!_

Elaine ignored the second tear as she stood up to leave the inn. It was slightly harder to ignore the several that followed afterwards.

---

"How come I didn't get the option to stay behind?" Avara asked, although his heart really wasn't into the jibe. He was quite looking forward to a duel with Elaine, only for cooler heads to prevail. It was hard not to pity the next wandering creature that dared look at Avara the wrong way…

"Any idea what's going on?" Andrew asked Fitcher as the seven of them headed to the city hall.

"I'm not really sure, I only heard snippets from behind the door," Fitcher had the decency to look embarrassed about his eavesdropping, "But I'm pretty sure Lord Ridley mentioned something about a spy from Highland!"

"Sounds serious," Riou looked worried, the alliance was pretty much in the bag the previous day, and now Ridley and Makai had suddenly gone off the same page, "And sudden. I don't like it."

"Yeah, they seemed pretty buddy-buddy yesterday when they were insulting the Wingers together," Chris threw in his own thoughts to the situation, "Could there really be a Highland spy here?"

"Couldn't be a very good one if Ridley found out about him," Avara sounded about as interested as he got, "But why would he be angry at Makai about a spy…unless the spy was working for Makai."

Andrew shook his head at that, "That doesn't make sense…you said Makai was all for allying with us yesterday, why would he hire a Highland spy? This just seems fishy to me…I get the feeling **somebody **knows we're here."

"Oh, this is confusing," Nanami moaned, holding her head with her hands, "Let's just get the whole story from Lord Makai and Lord Ridley before my head hurts even more."

The guards at the city hall parted to let them all through the door that led to Lord Makai's office. Sure enough, Ridley looked absolutely irate at Makai. At lease, one assumed it was an irate look…it really was difficult to tell with Ridley.

"I should have known better than to put my trust in humans!" Ridley ranted, his temper clearly getting the better of him, "The Kobolds will defend this city from the Highland army if no-one else will!"

And without another word, to Lord Makai or any of the surprised seven that watched him leave, Ridley stormed out of the hall. The door slammed shut as all eyes turned back to face Lord Makai's confused face.

"I just don't understand Lord Ridley's sudden change of attitude," Lord Makai sighed, he could feel a migraine coming along quite nicely, "He kept on mentioning something about a 'spy,' but I'm afraid I have no idea what he is talking about. Lord Riou, could you please follow Lord Ridley to the Kobold District and try and find out what exactly is going on...if he will not tell me, perhaps he will be inclined to confide in you instead. We must sort this out quickly before the Highland army appears."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Chris shook his head, "Where is the Kobold District anyway?"

"Oh, you have to go through the Winger District to get there," Lord Makai answered helpfully.

"**WHAT**?!?" Chris moaned at this revelation, he remembered that his last trip to the Winger District ended in utter embarrassment. And he wasn't going to give Avara any more ammunition to use against him, "No way! I'm **not **going through that Winger District again! No, no, no!"

"Aw, is Chris afraid of the little winged thieves?" Avara rolled his eyes, "It would seem that you are beyond useless."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Millie wrapped her arm around Chris in a show of support, "We can go back and help Elaine with the scouting."

A kind of hush fell over the room as everyone let Chris digest that idea. He had turned a shade paler, and was apparently assessing which option would be more productive to his long-term life expectancy. It would have been easy enough to dismiss Millie's suggestion as just trying to help Chris, but it did seem like a rather devious trick to pull...even Avara seemed somewhat impressed by the implication that Millie was being _slightly _underhanded.

"On second thoughts..." Chris said with forced cheerfulness and a painfully fake grin on his face, "Like everybody else, those little scamps deserve a second chance! Shall we go?"

"Thank you," Lord Makai nodded, "Please come back quickly. Without the aid of the Kobold army, Two River is practically defenceless."

The seven companions walked out of Lord Makai's office, and right out of the city hall. They waited a few moments until they were safely out of the hearing distance of the two guards stationed at the city hall before they began talking again.

"I don't get it..." Riou thought out loud, looking around at his companions. They too all looked worried, "I just don't understand this."

"Lord Ridley **must **know that the Kobolds alone won't be enough to stop any of the Highland army's four units," Fitcher was frowning, he seemed unable to fathom this situation either, "He needs us just as much as we need him..."

"I don't know what Ridley's been told to make him turn on Lord Makai, but we're **going **to find out," Andrew said forcefully, "I for one am fed up of getting shafted around by people in this city. A straight answer would be nice for once."

"Let's just get through the Winger district quickly," Chris muttered, "They're definitely not going to help out against Highland."

"Look at it this way, Chris," Millie chirped cheerfully, "At least we've nothing left for them to steal."

"Basing your whole opinion on a race through the actions of only one person is irrational," Avara said as he boldly walked into the Winger district first, "I'd hate to imagine what their thoughts on the Human race would be if you were the first person they met."

"Hmm, would I rather they thought of us as clumsy and greedy or arrogant and cold-hearted?" Nanami giggled to herself, and only Millie joined in. A faint smile did creep it's way onto Riou's face, but he made sure that nobody saw it.

"As long as they didn't think of us as loud and obnoxious," Avara replied, looking pointedly back at the girls as they walked through the Winger district.

"Ouch. Score one for Avara," Andrew somehow managed to avoid laughing. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to inflate Avara's ego by letting him think he was funny. However, he could feel the cold glares the girls were shooting him, which prompted him to immediately change the subject, "Hmm, nice forest feel to this district. It's kind of pleasant."

"You wouldn't think that if _you_ had got your money stolen," Chris scowled, his eyes constantly shifting to look around the district. He really had nothing to worry about; none of the Wingers seemed particularly interested in the group of humans that were walking through their district. The Wingers knew they weren't here to see any of them, and thus continued to go about their own daily duties. They were used to either being ignored or insulted by the humans by now...

"Oh, do be quiet. This constant repetition is getting irksome," Avara grumbled, "Money we can recover, but if we cannot reacquire the services Lord Ridley and his Kobold army..."

"Then Two River is going down to Highland," Andrew nodded, apparently being the only person on Avara's wavelength, "And we'd probably go down with it. You won't get your money back if you're dead, Chris."

Chris gulped, and his pace noticeably quickened. Everyone watched him speed off towards the Kobold district with some amusement. Millie chased after him, but even she couldn't contain a giggle as she went.

"It's too easy," Andrew smirked.

"At this rate, it might almost not be fun anymore," Avara pondered this for a second, before grinning his particular evil grin, "_Almost._"

---

Elaine found herself looking out into a wide-open nothingness. She leant against the city's entrance keeping her eyes open for any movement towards Two River. Currently, the only thing moving towards the city was a gentle breeze that barely ruffled Elaine's hair. As an afterthought, she took out the band holding her hair up in the ponytail out, letting the wind run through it more easily.

"It's too quiet," She whispered to herself, "This silence is more uncomfortable than being lectured by Riou..."

She pushed herself gently from the wall and walked ahead for a few meters, looking for signs of life. There were none. The trees were missing the usual shower of birds and squirrels, the plains missing the creatures that usually freely wandered around. The only person around seemed to be Elaine, there certainly didn't seem to be anybody approaching in the distance.

"Something's going on," Elaine sighed, seeing absolutely nothing but plants and trees around was mildly disconcerting, "I don't like hearing nothing when I should be hearing the call of the wild. Unless...this is the calm before the storm. They're out there, I just can't see them from here."

Elaine quickly turned back around and headed back into Two River city. She didn't hang around for long as she made a beeline straight for the City Hall. The two guards looked at Elaine quizzically as she stormed up the steps towards them.

"No entry without permission," The braver of the two guards managed to say, despite being under Elaine's scurrilous glare.

"I'm with Riou, is he still here?" Elaine folded her arms in a sign of defiance.

"No."

"Then where is he?" Elaine struggled to remain polite. It probably wouldn't look good if a member (even if she was going to leave after this mission) of the Orange Army killed a Two River guardsman, "Come on, I have something important to tell him."

The guard narrowed his eyes at Elaine, which under any other circumstances would have probably have been a fatal thing to do, "Do you have any proof that you are part of Lord Riou's contingent?"

Elaine fought the urge to righteously bitch-slap the guard and instead decided to use her brains instead of violence, "Let's see...proof...How about this?" She smiled and counted on her fingers as she rallied on, "A clumsy guy with a talking sword. An arrogant, stuck-up magician. A money-hungry, wiseass kid. An annoying girl who never shuts up. A scruffy guy with a smart mouth."

Both guards looked at her dubiously until she used her coup de grace.

"And a girl with a groundhog."

Both guards gulped and turned to face each other. After a few seconds they turned back to face Elaine and replied simultaneously, "He's gone to see Lord Ridley in the Kobold district."

"Thank you," Elaine turned away sharply, and without another word she headed straight towards the Kobold district to catch up with Riou and the others.

---

"You humans, arf, can't come in here! By orders of Lord Ridley, no Humans allowed! Arf!"

The seven companions stood in front of the entrance to the Kobold district. Unfortunately, the Kobold guards stationed there weren't budging an inch.

"But...Lord Ridley is exactly the person we've come to see..." Fitcher moaned.

"Just tell him that Riou is here to see him," Andrew offered, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"No humans allowed!" The Kobold guard barked at Andrew, cutting him off completely, "That means you, you, you and especially you!"

"Why did you look at me when you said that!?" Nanami fumed, getting right into the Kobold guard's face. A sighing Riou and a fed-up Andrew dragged her back by her arms, despite her protests that they let her go, "Come on you guys! We can take these two, no sweat!"

"Yes, but do you think we could take on the _rest _of the Kobold army?" Avara wisely noted, noticing the defeat on Nanami's face, "Would it hurt to think before you leap towards certain doom?"

Nanami pouted, but since she knew Avara was (unfortunately) correct, she said no more. The seven cohorts walked sadly away from the entrance to the Kobold district, not really sure what could be done next.

"We'll just have to tell Lord Makai we couldn't get in to see Lord Ridley," Fitcher walked on ahead, "I don't know how we're going to cope with this...this is all wrong."

They walked back towards the Winger district, silently agreeing that going back to see Lord Makai was the best course of action. Unfortunately, in their state of depression following their unceremonious denial of entrance into the Kobold district...

"You're making this too easy!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering who had spoken. It was then the winged thief struck again, dashing in between the seven companions and coming away with a wallet. He then rushed off quickly before anybody could realise what had happened.

"What the heck was that?" Nanami questioned, looking around frantically, "I felt something touch me! Who was it?"

"That voice...I've heard it before," Riou looked at Chris, who nodded in agreement, "Not many people could move that quick."

"A Winger probably could," Millie added innocently. She was too busy fussing over Bonaparte to really notice the impact her comment had made.

"A Winger..." Chris said slowly, looking deliberately at Riou.

"No wonder his voice sounded familiar," Riou added, "But...he already got all our potch...we don't _have _anything left..." __

"You guys don't mean that Winger that was in your room last night, do you?" Andrew asked Riou, "What a creep! Thinking he could rip you off again."

"Well, no harm done, none of us have lost anything..." Fitcher said, patting his pockets as he spoke. A blank look overcame his face after, and then he proceeded to check his pockets properly. A frantic look replaced his blank one as realisation dawned, "Aaah!!! He stole _MY _wallet! Where'd he go?! I'll get him for this!"

Fitcher ran into the Winger district, leaving the others to watch his progress.

"Well, that's his wallet gone for good," Chris watched Fitcher find the Winger kid, then get left behind in the Winger's quick getaway. Fitcher gave chase, but it was painfully obvious that he could never catch the Winger. The others shrugged and walked towards the Human district again.

"It was probably empty anyway," Avara added as the Winger ran past in front of them. None of them bothered to try and catch him. They walked forward again, and a few seconds later Fitcher ran past, still giving chase.

"Oh, there you guys are. I thought you were going to the Kobold district."

They all stopped as Elaine approached them. She was forced to stop in her tracks as the Winger ran past her, with Fitcher following not-very-closely behind. She watched them go, and turned back to the group with a quizzical look on her face.

"I almost don't want to ask..." Elaine asked bemusedly.

"Fitcher was robbed," Chris muttered, "It was the same Winger that stole _our _money."

"Oh, it **is**, is it?" Elaine's eyes narrowed as she turned back to look at where the Winger had run off to.

"Yeah, and we couldn't get to see Lord Ridley either," Riou said, "We were just going to inform Lord Makai..."

He stopped as Elaine quietly walked past them; she had a very strong air of determination about her as she walked on.

"Someone's going to get it," Andrew said softly, "And I pity whoever it is."

---

The Winger's name was Chaco, and he was a very proficient thief. He was also a very proficient mischief-maker, which was the primary reason he chose that same group of humans to pick on again. As he said, they really did make it too easy. They didn't even think to raise their guard as they walked through his district. One of them was even stupid enough to try and catch him. Unfortunately for Chaco, this particular human was way too slow to pose any possible threat to him. Which simply meant that this human didn't pose even the slightest hint of a challenge. Chaco even had to purposefully slow down on a couple of occasions just to see if the stupid human was still giving chase. He was persistent, even if there was no chance of Chaco being caught by this human. Eventually Chaco had lost sight of the human completely. Chaco allowed himself a victory chuckle as he examined his newest bounty.

"Heh, heh...way too easy. Just a shame his wallet was empty," Chaco gloated, "Ah well, at least I got to show those humans who the top race is around here..."

Chaco was forced into silence as a dagger flew through the air towards him. Chaco ducked just in the nick of time, before his neck could be nicked. Chaco looked forward in time to see a girl charging towards him; her hand was reaching for something concealed somewhere on her persona. Chaco was intelligent enough to realise that this something was most likely a weapon, and he rolled out of the way just as she slashed at him with a knife. Chaco looked at his assailant properly, and found himself looking at what could be considered hell in Two River City. Chaco grinned at her as he retreated backwards, watching her movements very carefully. She paused only to pick up her dagger before continuing her pursuit.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "A possible challenge!"

Chaco managed to dodge the girl's attacks, he also managed to stay slightly ahead of her much to his delight and her annoyance. She was even more persistent than the other human, and she actually seemed willing to kill Chaco for some reason...not that the Winger could remember _every _human he'd ever ripped off...

"Give back Riou's potch right now," She sounded calm, which was usually the most dangerous sound a person could come out with. And considering Chaco didn't even know Elaine... "Or I will have no problem taking it back over your dead body."

"Riou? Oh, the kid who claimed to be the leader of the Orange Army!" Chaco grinned, easily avoiding another of Elaine's well-aimed attacks, "You his girlfriend?"

"What?" Elaine fumed, attacking Chaco again with a furious attack that even Andrew could have dodged without falling over his own feet, "No! I'm just someone who really needs to vent some of her anger."

"Maybe you should practise on slower targets," Chaco stuck his tongue out at Elaine. Elaine looked absolutely irate, and Chaco grinned. '_Humans are **so **easy to manipulate...'_ "You have no hope of catching me!"

"I don't want to catch you," Elaine charged forward with a more technical attack that _still _failed to make any contact, "I want to kill you!"

Chaco laughed as he continued to run, "Bet you can't!"

Elaine actually allowed a smirk to cross her features as she continued to chase Chaco over the Winger district, "Willing to bet your life on it?"

---

"I think she's enjoying herself," Chris watched the Winger/Elaine chase with amusement, "I don't know her that well, but I'm guessing that might not be a good thing."

"It'll do her the world of good," Andrew replied, also watching the chase with something approaching amusement, but since he _did _know Elaine pretty well... "See, if she was really trying that Winger would be dead already."

"I hate to break it to you Andrew," Riou, meanwhile, was watching the chase with absolute sadness in his eyes, "But I think that she _is _really trying to kill that Winger."

Andrew shook his head in response, "Then why hasn't she done so already?"

"Is it that big a shock that somebody might actually be more nimble than her?" Avara intoned in his usual 'I don't actually care about this' way, "Wingers are quick, and don't forget that they can fly."

"You know," Nanami looked on as the chase continued. Elaine was actually making some progress...despite not having actually successfully hit him yet, "I think that Winger is playing with her. He's pretty much in control. Elaine can't even really get close to him."

"I think you might be right," Andrew sighed sadly, "If that's the case I _really _hope she doesn't catch him."

"You're right there," Avara added, not even paying attention to the chase, "Since we'd probably be forced to clean up the mess."

---

Chaco slipped past several confused looking Wingers, the human girl in hot pursuit. She was good, Chaco barely had to slow down for her at all. But he had everything under control, there wasn't any likelihood she could actually catch him. He chanced a look back at her, and saw that she was easily darting through the Wingers with just about as much ease as he managed to do.

Seconds later he wished he hadn't looked backwards. Chaco turned back to look in front of him, and realised that he had ran into an alley that he knew ended in a dead end.

"Damn! Wrong turn!"

Chaco screeched to a halt in front of the bars. They had been erected there to block people from accessing the sewer system that ran under Two River City. That didn't help Chaco's case much, since the girl was...

"Oh, I like this. Never before has the term 'dead-end' been more applicable."

...right behind him.

---

"Oh crap," Andrew muttered, "She's got him cornered."

"She wouldn't really hurt him, would she?" Millie asked worriedly, "She's just trying to scare him into giving our money back, right?"

Nobody replied with words. Instead, Andrew and Riou ran towards the alley, with Nanami following quickly behind them.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Chris said dryly, before chasing after Andrew, Riou and Nanami. Millie followed Chris a few seconds later, leaving Avara standing there on his own.

"Does _anyone _remember that we were going to see Lord Makai?" He said haughtily, shaking his head at the rashness of the others, "Why must I be the only sane one in the city?"

Avara watched as the others neared Elaine's location. Avara watched as Andrew had to pick up the exhausted Fitcher and carry him over towards the alley. Avara knew full well that he couldn't go and inform Lord Makai of events, since he could only get in there with Riou. With an irritated sigh, he followed Riou and the others at what could only be described as a slow walk. With any luck, Elaine would just kill the Winger and then get thrown in prison and completely out of Avara's magically re-coloured hair.

---

"Well, I gotta say that I'm impressed," Chaco grinned at Elaine, who had relaxed considerably now that her prey wasn't about to escape anytime soon, "You're the only human that's ever come this close to catching me."

"You've nowhere to go, and no-one's around to help you escape," Elaine moved forward slowly, never taking her eyes off of Chaco's face, "I'd say you're caught."

"Ha! You think I'm gonna let a _human _catch me?" Chaco laughed, which threw Elaine off a little, "I know the Winger district better than **anybody**. I _always _have a Plan B."

"Shame your Plan B this time around is 'die.'" Elaine replied coldly, gripping the hilt of her knife tighter, "I despise common thieves."

"I'm sure Lord Riou will be delighted to have a common murderer on his side," Chaco said slyly, pointing behind Elaine.

Elaine didn't turn around. She didn't have to turn around to know that Riou was behind her. She could sense his presence without any difficulty. That said, she could also detect Andrew's presence behind her. That was something she could well do without.

"That's enough Elaine," Riou stated simply as he walked up beside her, "You caught him. There's no point hurting him."

"He **stole** your money," Elaine replied harshly, "I think I'm at least owed a few ruffled feathers."

"Oh, what's the point?" Andrew said, utterly exasperated, "She's not going to listen to us, Riou. Why don't we just let her kill him? That way we can let her leave the Orange Army with nothing but negative memories of her. She's too much of a loose cannon to be useful anyway."

"You all knew I was an assassin when you let me join you," Elaine retorted, turning around to face Andrew in particular, "That's all I know. I kill people for money. That's the only way of life I know. I can't change the way I've been raised."

"You're not even willing to **try**, Elaine," Andrew countered, "That's what gets me most of all. The fact that you have the potential to change, but you're just too damn scared to try!"

"Why change something I'm comfortable with?" Elaine yelled back, completely oblivious now to the presence of Riou, the Winger or any of the others, "I don't see you rushing to change _your _way of life for me!"

"My way of life isn't turning me into the evil bitch monster of death!"

"You're the one bitching enough for the both of us here!"

"It's the only way you'll listen!"

The sound of flapping wings cut Elaine and Andrew's argument short. A look of realisation etched itself on Elaine's face as she turned back to face the Winger. He was now using his wings to hover above the ground.

"Don't mind me," Chaco said cheerfully, "I'd hate to get in the way of your lover's tiff."

Chaco began to gain a little more altitude, and looked to be about to make his flight to safety. However, he didn't get the chance as a lightning bolt just narrowly missed him, striking the bars that blocked the entrance to the sewers. Chaco fell to the ground again as Avara slowly approached the group. He wasn't going to be able to fly out of trouble this time.

"I believe you owe Lord Riou some money, Winger," Avara held the hand with his rune up in the air, "I suggest you give it back, because I won't miss again."

"Y...yes...a...and give me b...back my w...wallet," Fitcher managed to add between deep breaths.

"Stay back mage," Elaine growled angrily, "This one is **mine**."

"This one is nobody's," Chaco smirked at Elaine and Avara, "Like I told you girl, I know this district better than anybody."

"And how do you plan on running through a barricade like that?" Elaine asked dubiously, thinking that the Winger was just bluffing now.

"Little trick no-one else knows," Chaco stepped back and turned to face the barricade. Nobody saw what he did, but a second later one of the bars dropped into the ground and allowed Chaco an easy escape route, "You'll never get that close again, girl!"

"Oh no you don't!" Elaine yelled, "You're going down, winged monkey!"

"Elaine, wait, we don't know where that goes..." Riou stopped short as Elaine ran through the gap in the barricade after Chaco. He turned back around to face the others, "Although I'm guessing we're about to find out..."

"That's right!" Fitcher chorused, having finally got his breath back, "Neither hell nor high water is stopping me from getting back my wallet."

"Oh, yes, that's the issue here..." Andrew replied dryly, "Let's hurry up before she clips his wings..."

---  
_**Disclaimer**: Konami owns Suikoden 2. Please don't sue me. _


	57. Chapter 57: It All Ends Up In The Sewers

Chapter 57

It All Ends Up In The Sewers...

---

The wind whistled ominously through the Kobold Village as Kara found herself under the very scrutinising stares of Warren, Joseph and Malcolm.

"...'oops?'" Warren looked quizzically at Kara, "You lead us to the wrong place and all you can say is 'oops?'"

"I'm surprised we even got an 'oops,'" Malcolm shook his head, "Although a 'sorry' would have been _far _better."

Kara ruffled her hair in confusion, wondering just how she managed to lead herself, her brother, Warren and Joseph to the Kobold Village instead of Two River city. She turned back to face her three travelling buddies and plastered a nervous grin on her face.

"Well…um…anyone can make a slight navigational error," Kara flustered under the scrutinous glares she was receiving from the three guys. It was about this point she realized she didn't have much chance of weaselling out of this one, but that wasn't about to stop her from trying, "Besides, this is a _great _village! Look around at all the happy Kobolds. It's, uh, well…we're just taking the scenic route to Two River, that's all. It's really all for Joseph's benefit anyway. Maybe this place could jog a memory or two!"

The unconvinced look she got from Joseph told Kara all she needed to know. Joseph never really said much, but with looks like that he never had to. Warren only yawned, showing Kara how much attention he was really paying to her. Malcolm, meanwhile, had only narrowed his eyes at her. Kara gave in and sighed, letting defeat overcome her.

"Okay, so I messed up," She confessed with a sweatdrop, "It's not like I led us off a cliff or anything. We're not really that far away from Two River, are we?"

"Far enough," Malcolm frowned as he tried to think about it, "I wouldn't like to try and make the journey right now, it's pretty late and we'd only end up having to camp out again. I'd really like somebody to look at my leg, it's still hurting."

"Don't worry about it Kara," Warren sighed tiredly, proving that he was actually paying attention to the surprise of the girl. The prospect of having to camp out again wasn't one that Warren wanted to face. He wanted nothing more than to get some sleep in an actual bed, "Let's just find the inn and rest up for the night. If we hurry we can probably catch up with Riou and the others at Two River tomorrow."

"I don't think I'm capable of hurrying anywhere at the moment," Malcolm muttered, and since he was still being held up by Warren and Joseph, he was probably right.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find something to help that here," Warren replied, "Holding you up is beginning to become something of a bore. Do you realize how hard it is fending off creatures whilst carrying you?"

"I wasn't pleased when you threw me to the ground like you did," Malcolm moaned, "That didn't help any of my injuries."

"At least we kicked those creature's collective asses," Warren grinned and high-fived Kara with his free hand, "Sorry about the mud puddle though."

"Funny that, you didn't seem too sorry when you were laughing at the state of me," Despite his words, Malcolm did manage a little smile anyway; "Can we just find the inn already?"

"Here, here!" Warren chorused, "Any idea where it is?"

"It's probably that big building at the back of the village," Kara pointed out said big building out to the others, "I mean, what else could it be?"

"I don't know if I want to take advice from you anymore," Warren jokily chided, noting Kara's pout and he grinned as a result, "Oh, come on. Let's go see if you're right. Don't look at me like that, it'll take more than that petted lip and those baby blue eyes to melt me."

Warren and Joseph walked past Kara towards the building she had pointed out, with Malcolm more-or-less being dragged along with them. Kara simply stared at Warren incredulously for a moment before jogging to catch up with them.

"Excuse me?" She asked, somewhat dumbfounded, "I'm not trying to '**melt**' you. If I wanted to try and melt you, you'd damn well be a puddle in the ground by now!"

"_Sure _I would," Warren chuckled lightly, "You really need to curb that temper, honey."

"I **DON'T **have any anger management problems, buster!" Kara retorted loudly, storming past the three guys. She was clearly in the huff as she looked back at Warren over her shoulder and yelled at him, "And don't call me 'honey!'"

"Oh, damn," Malcolm muttered, looking at Joseph, "This is going to end in violence...and I'm going to end up face first on the ground again."

"At least it would feel like the world had been lifted off my shoulders," Joseph replied dryly, "You certainly didn't miss many meals out there on your island."

"...I liked you better when you were quiet and broody," Malcolm sighed, suddenly feeling like he didn't have a friend in the world, "Where'd that bitchy statement come from?"

"You try carrying yourself around for a day and see how bitchy you are afterwards," Joseph looked over at Warren, who seemed to be nodding in agreement. Malcolm could only silently fume at the pair of them. Warren turned away from Malcolm's silent fury, and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Unfortunately, Joseph and Malcolm were still moving. As a result, Malcolm suddenly found himself lacking one of his sources of balance, and once again found himself crashing down to the ground in one hell of an undignified heap.

"Ow!" He moaned into the ground, lifting his head to look up at Warren, "What was that for!"

"I think I'm about to let myself in for a world of trouble," Warren answered, receiving puzzled looks from the downed Malcolm and from Joseph, who was in no real hurry to help Malcolm up. "Kara, I really don't want to sound like I'm doubting you," Warren flinched as Kara turned sharply around to face him, "But I'm pretty sure we just passed a building with an 'Inn' sign on it."

"I didn't see it," Kara replied huffily, turning back away from Warren. Her hair whipped around sharply, which pretty much indicated how angry she was at Warren.

"Fury of a woman scorned, I guess I can't blame her for doubting me," Warren said sheepishly, "Think I went over the line?"

"Warren, you went so far over the line that the line is now just a speck to you," Malcolm replied in a sort of protective big brother way, the effect partially ruined as he tried to get back up. "Please say you'll apologise to her...I can't face too much of her when she's in berserk mode."

"It's either that or face eternal pain and suffering," Joseph added, wondering if he was just kidding or if he was talking from personal experience, "Probably, I mean."

"Okay, okay," Warren smiled, "But seriously, we _did _pass the inn already. It was right there..."

"Then we really should stop her from going into that building," Malcolm sighed as he realised Kara's wrath was probably going to extend to _everybody_ if she was proved wrong for the second time in under twenty minutes, "It could be someone's house for all we know."

"Oh dear," Warren mused with a grin, "It probably wouldn't be a good show on our part if Kara lost it totally at one of the Kobolds. Funny, yeah, but we'd be camping out again as a result. Joseph, you go stop her."

Joseph looked at Warren in a rather shocked manner, "Me? Why me?"

"Because she isn't angry at you," Warren grinned, "That means she might actually _listen _to you."

"Plus you did want to 'lift the world from your shoulders,'" Malcolm added from the ground, with an equally wicked grin on his face, "We're letting you do that."

"Fine...I hate you both," Joseph muttered as he chased after Kara, who was seemingly oblivious to the guys' conversation.

"Gee, this whole trip has brought nothing but hate and fighting," Warren sighed sadly, his grin fading quickly from his face, "I guess I shouldn't tease her so much...she really takes these things to heart, doesn't she?"

"She'd kill me for saying this," Malcolm watched as Joseph caught up with Kara, feeling like he'd just sent the lamb to slaughter, "But Kara's way too sensitive. Especially when she's being teased by people she likes."

"Eh?" Warren looked slightly dumbfounded as he helped Malcolm back up, "You think she likes me?"

"She wouldn't get that angry at you if she didn't," Malcolm replied softly as he brushed the dirt off his shirt and trousers, "That's just how she is. Wait until she cools down a bit, you'll see. Why else would she get so uppity about what you said to her?"

"I thought I was just playing along with her game," Warren's brow creased in confusion, and then a half smile crept onto his face, "Do you really think she likes me?"

"She's my sister, remember?" Malcolm replied with a shrug, "If I don't know these things about her, who would? She knows all my personal quirks too...and don't think for one second she wouldn't exploit them. She hasn't changed a bit in three years. It's like Riou and Nanami, nobody knows them like the other does...it's kinda the same between Kara and me. Only we don't get along as well as Riou and Nanami do."

"Is that a hint of bitterness I detect in your voice?" Warren asked cheekily, "You aren't jealous of our leader's close relationship with his sibling, are you?"

"Warren, do you want to have _BOTH_ of us angry at you?" Malcolm retorted, equally cheekily.

"Ack!" Warren said in mock horror, "Anything but that!"

Malcolm and Warren chuckled as they reached the spot Kara and Joseph had stopped at. Kara looked about as pleased at Joseph telling her they had passed the inn as you can imagine...to wit, not at all.

"I swear! You three are just trying to antagonise me!" She yelled in hysteria, causing quite a few Kobolds to turn and look at her, "I think I've been upset enough over the past few days without you three adding to it"

"Kara, we're **not **trying to upset you," Warren tried to tone down his usual over the top tone, "We're just telling you the truth."

"The Kobolds are staring at us," Joseph said quietly, "Can we at least try not to make a scene?"

"You keep this up and you'll not only get a scene, but a whole dramatic presentation!" Kara hissed angrily, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore, "That building _has _to be the inn. Look at those two, they're heading straight for it."

Warren, Joseph and Malcolm both looked to see the two people Kara had indicated. One was a determined looking girl in yellow, with her long red hair in two braids. The other was a worried looking guy carrying a pack that looked **very** heavy. It was clear he was struggling to carry it. It was pretty clear she was the leader of the two.

"There aren't any other humans here but us and them," Kara's tone had suddenly become more smug than before, "So why else would they be going to that particular building? They're in the same situation as us! It has to be the inn!"

"But Kara, we just passed the inn," Malcolm replied tiredly, "There was a sign and everything..."

"Well, maybe this place has two inns," Kara gleefully retorted, "And surely the bigger one will have more rooms than whatever tiny one you saw will."

"We don't have a lot of potch to spare, Kara," Warren added, hoping not to rain on Kara's parade, "Surely the smaller inn will be cheaper..."

"It can't hurt to **ask**, now can it?" Kara smiled smugly, she knew she had won this argument, "Come on, it'll take us all of five minutes to see."

"You promise not to get mad if it's not an inn?" Warren asked, almost timidly.

"I promise!" Kara looked as innocent as possible. Nobody was convinced by it, "Seriously, I'm too tired to fly off the handle again."

"Fine, let's go," Malcolm submitted, letting Kara lead them towards the large building, he added in a much quieter voice, "And once again she gets her own way."

"You gave in too easily," Warren chided, "We could've made a stand if you had shown some tenacity."

"And your 'promise not to get mad' was, what, your heroic voice?" Malcolm retorted, forcing Warren to reply with the mighty flick to the forehead, "Ow!"

Kara walked boldly into the supposed 'inn' to see the two people she had noticed earlier talking to an elderly looking Kobold. He was leaning on a walking stick for support, and Kara couldn't help noticing the irony there. The three guys walked in behind her, all knowing right away that this was definitely _NOT _an inn.

"So that's why we've came here," The red-headed girl said to the Kobold, "Will you help us?"

"We really shouldn't be taking up so much of his time," The male said quietly to the girl, "Besides, this quest seems rather dangerous..."

"Come on Hix, this is perfect!" She replied, "The Unicorn will only appear before a 'Pure-Hearted Maiden' and a 'True Warrior.' That's what the Quest of the Unicorn is all about. If you go through with this, then you'll have completed your quest of manhood!"

"What's going on..." Malcolm began to ask, but was immediately 'ssh'd' by Kara. Warren and Joseph looked just about as perplexed as Malcolm did by the conversation unfolding in front of them.

"The Quest of the Unicorn," The elderly Kobold mused, "I haven't heard that mentioned since my childhood...I'm afraid that it is just a myth, a fairytale told to children. I'm sorry you made this trip for nothing, but it seems this has been a wasted trip."

"Tengaar, let's just forget about this and go," Hix said nervously, "Let's just forget about this whole quest..."

"What are you talking about Hix?!?" Tengaar yelled at him, obviously not willing to let this go so easily, "How can you be accepted as a man if you don't go through with this! The Warrior's Village will never accept you as a true warrior at this rate! Oh, you're impossible!"

The elderly Kobold's ears seemed to perk up, "Uh, excuse me...did you say you came from the 'Warrior's Village?'"

Tengaar looked at the Kobold and nodded, "Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"It's getting late," The elderly Kobold said, "You'd best stay here the night. We can discuss this further in the morning. I insist you and your companions rest here."

"Companions?" Tengaar asked, confused, "What are you talking..."

Tengaar turned around to see the four 'companions' standing there, all looking bewildered by the conversation they had just listened to.

"Eh-heh...well, it's good of you to have us. Thank you very much!" Kara chuckled nervously before turning back to face the three guys, she muttered quickly, "Play along, we'll get free boarding for the night."

"Well, I must say it'll feel good to rest awhile," Hix said offhandedly, "This bag weighs a ton..."

"What are you talking about!" Tengaar fumed, causing Kara and the guys to flinch at the ferocity, "There's barely anything in there! I should know, I packed it! Oh, I give up...let's just get some sleep."

"Uh, young lady," The elderly Kobold said to Tengaar, "May I speak with you in private for a moment."

"Huh?" Tengaar looked confused for a second, then shrugged, "Sure sir, I'll let Hix unpack for us."

They all watched as Tengaar and the Kobold walked over to the far side of the room, wondering what that was all about. Hix turned to face the four companions with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry that you had to see that," He said softly, "Did you come to see the Chief of the Kobolds too?"

"Well, actually..." Warren began, but was cut off by a very swift elbow to the ribs.

"That doesn't matter now," Kara grinned as Warren silently fumed at her for elbowing him, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, well for me to be recognised as a warrior by my village, I have to complete my journey of manhood," Hix sighed, "Tengaar read about this quest in a book, and has been dead set on going through with it ever since."

"But the Unicorn is just a myth," Malcolm replied, "I've read about it too, and like the Chief said, it's just a children's tale. It's just to prevent Kobold children from wandering alone in the woods."

"Oh, you haven't a romantic bone in your body," Kara moaned at Malcolm, "A brave knight facing a Unicorn to protect his fair maiden...it's wonderful."

"She's a pretty high-maintenance girl, this Tengaar," Warren added, thinking that Kara and Tengaar were too much alike for his liking, "Does she always yell at you like that?"

"Tengaar...well, she's really a lovely girl. She just wants what's best for me," Hix replied, "She's nice...maybe too nice."

"Are you sure she wants what's best for you," Malcolm asked, "Not what she thinks is best for you? There is a big difference."

"You're just saying that because of what father did to you," Kara shook her head at him, "I'm sure Tengaar isn't that pushy."

Hix, probably wisely on his part, didn't respond to that.

"Well, I don't know about you," Warren yawned loudly and paused a second before continuing, "But I could really do with a good night's sleep. I'm sure we can figure this whole mess out tomorrow."

"Good idea," Kara replied, stifling a yawn herself, "We need to be up and away early anyway if we're going to get to Two River city tomorrow."

"You don't mind us staying here with you, do you?" Malcolm asked as Kara and Warren headed towards the beds that were being layed out for everyone, "I know we're not companions or anything..."

"No, it's okay," Hix replied, "I feel a bit better having talked to you guys. Sleep well."

"I guess we can't complain..." Malcolm shrugged as Hix walked away, "It might not be an inn, but Kara's not going to kill anybody. I think this counts as a victory."

"Guess so..." Joseph replied quietly, "Are you sure this whole Unicorn thing is a myth?"

"According to the books I've read, yeah," Malcolm answered, "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason..." Joseph replied, helping Malcolm towards one of the beds, "I just wondered, that's all."

"Oh, okay..." Malcolm looked dubious at Joseph's reply, wondering if the young amnesiac knew more than he was letting on, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Joseph said as he lay on top of the bed. It didn't take very long until all four of them were fast asleep.

---

Warren was the first to awake of the group. Having travelled with them for a few days, Warren was smart enough not to try and wake any of them up before they were ready. Instead he slipped out of the Kobold Chief's house and into the brisk morning air. Warren shivered a little, it was a pretty chilly morning. There was a brief plan for the day, one which Warren had cleverly formulated before he fell asleep. Firstly, they still had to get a doctor to check out Malcolm's leg. Secondly, once that was done, they could _FINALLY _make their way to Two River and meet up with Riou and the others. It would be good to finally find out whether or not Elaine had delivered that letter of Shu's or not.

"Excuse me young man..."

Warren blinked in surprise and looked down at what appeared to be a Kobold Doctor. The stethoscope and white coat was probably the give away, and Warren had to believe he was only wearing it because he saw a picture of a doctor somewhere.

"Um…of course, doctor," Warren stepped aside and let the doctor in. He scratched his head, not quite sure what to make of the figure.

"Huh..." He pondered out loud, "Guess the Kobold Chief summoned him for us. How nice of him."

"I don't think that's the case..."

Warren turned around to see Joseph walking towards him. Joseph yawned as he walked out into the crisp morning air, "You don't think so? Why else would there be a doctor here?"

"I couldn't say," Joseph replied, a tired edge to his voice. Warren guessed that the doctor's entrance had woken him up, "But we never mentioned Malcolm's leg to anybody else..."

"Well, that is bizarre," Warren scratched his head in confusion, "My easily piqued curiosity demands I check this out. Coming?"

"Sure," Joseph yawned again, fully intending to go back to bed as soon as this debacle was over, "Whatever..."

Warren and Joseph walked into the hut, and were met with a rather unusual sight. The doctor was over by the bed Tengaar had slept in the previous night. Both Hix and Kara (whom Warren couldn't believe was already awake, he blamed the doctor again) looked panicked.

"What's going on?" Warren asked nobody in particular, genuinely curious about this scene.

"Tengaar..." Kara's voice was wobbly, and she even looked like she'd been crying, "We can't wake her up...she's still breathing, but...it's like she can't wake up again."

"Don't _SAY _that!" Hix was in hysterics, "Tengaar...she **has** to be okay..."

"At least that explains the doctor," Joseph nodded in understanding.

"Ugh, what's going on? It's too noisy for this early in the morning..."

Malcolm managed to hobble over looking very bleary eyed. It took him a few moments to even notice the doctor examining Tengaar, and a few more to realise something was up.

"Tengaar won't wake up," Joseph summarised, "And Kara and Hix are pretty upset about it."

"Aren't you?" Warren asked Joseph as the doctor seemed to be taking Tengaar's pulse...causing Joseph to wonder if a doctor with paws could even take a human's pulse.

"I don't even know her," Joseph replied dismissively, "Although if it's upsetting Kara, it's upsetting me because it's upsetting seeing her upset."

"The fact that you're babbling shows your concerned," Kara walked over to the guys, her arms folded across her chest, "Thanks."

"Come here," Warren said softly to her. Kara complied wordlessly and found herself being hugged, "It'll be fine, I'm sure the doctor can help her..."

"I cannot help her," The doctor said abruptly, standing back from the still form of Tengaar.

Hix wailed something incomprehensible, but it was enough to showcase his upset.

"What?!? Why can't you help her!?" Kara yelled, breaking out of Warren's hug and storming towards the doctor.

"Kara, _please_ don't yell," Malcolm muttered, "It's not going to help matters any, and you'll only give us all migraines."

"I can't help her because this isn't a medical problem," The doctor replied calmly, not rising to Kara's challenge, "It's clearly a mystical one. Tell me, has this child been talking about the 'Quest of the Unicorn' a lot since she got here?"

"All the time," Hix replied worriedly, at least managing to sound legible, "That's what we came here for."

"Hmm..." The doctor mused as he walked past the group, "I'm guessing the Unicorn must have cursed her."

Kara and Hix both looked alarmed, whilst Malcolm, Warren and Joseph just looked on in disbelief. The doctor walked out of the house, his prognosis complete.

"The Unicorn you dismissed as a myth yesterday..." Malcolm narrowed his eyes at the Chief of the Kobolds, "Has suddenly become real and cursed Tengaar...uh huh. Sure."

"'Curse of the Unicorn?'" Hix sounded really panicked, and he completely missed Malcolm's point, "Oh no! Tengaar...there has to be a way to save her, hasn't there?"

"There has to be," Kara looked pleadingly at the Kobold Chief, "Please say you know a way to save her."

Malcolm felt like the point he was trying to make had just been completely stamped out by Hix and Kara. He sighed and stepped back, letting the Kobold Chief say his piece.

The Chief of the Kobolds continued as if nothing had happened, "To save this young girl, you have to bring three mystical items to the Unicorn's tree in the forest."

"'Unicorn's tree?'" Warren almost laughed at the idea, "What, has he personally marked it as his territory?"

"Warren, this isn't the time for childish humour," Kara rolled her eyes at Warren's immaturity, "What are these three items?"

"They are the Blue Stone, the Red Flower," The Chief of the Kobolds paused for a second. Nobody knew if it was for affect of just that he had a bad memory, "Oh, yes, the third item is the Green Bell."

"They don't sound very mystical to me," Joseph said dubiously, ruffling the back of his head, "Where are we supposed to find these things?"

"The Blue Stone is in South Window City, I read once that they are sometimes sold in the item shop," The Kobold Chief replied, trying to sound knowledgeable. It was hard to not think he was just repeating something that he had read somewhere. There was a serious lack of imagination here, "The Red Flower grows in the Cave of the Wind. The Green Bell…um...the Green Bell..."

* * *

"It's a sewer…"

The party had been following the slippery winger for only a few moments. They had gone down a ladder (Millie, being the only girl wearing a skirt, had more or less demanded to go down first…after Elaine, of course) and found themselves, as Avara's disgusted voice had proclaimed, in the sewers.

"He's very sneaky," Andrew stated as he looked around, "It'd be almost impossible to track him down here. Who knows how many different paths and dead-ends this sewer has?"

"I refuse to pursue that creature through here," Avara said arrogantly, "How can you expect someone of my standing to wander through such a disgusting place?"

Chris snorted as he barged past Avara, pointedly budging into Avara's shoulder as he walked past, "What's the matter? Afraid you might get a little dirt under your precocious fingernails? Let's just leave him here, we might get lucky and lose him for good."

"Avara can wait here if he wants to," Riou walked on after Chris, the others right behind him, "We have to catch up with Elaine before she does something stupid."

"Hmph," Avara bristled, annoyed at that 'lose him for good' comment, "It's not like I can go anywhere in this city without Riou being there. They seem scared of me, can't imagine why."

Nobody was paying him any attention though, which only annoyed Avara even more. With a grumpier than usual look on his face, Avara walked on to catch up with the others.

"Well, it really can't get any worse than this," Nanami stated matter-of-factly, "This sewer absolutely **stinks**."

"And yet when I comment on it, I get chewed out," Avara grumped, "I should have stayed in Muse, then I wouldn't have gotten stabbed in Kuskus, I wouldn't have had to be saved by Luc and I wouldn't have met this moron."

The 'this moron' comment was followed by a direct finger point at Chris, who merely shrugged amiably and asked him, "Then why didn't you stay?"

"I _wanted _to help a friend out," Avara replied, following his reply with another finger point, this time aimed at Millie, "Just like you're here to help her."

"I'm just here to make sure," Chris pointed at Fitcher, who was cowering behind Andrew. It seemed like Fitcher didn't like the sewers either, "That he pays back what he owes me. And I won't get that if we don't get his wallet back from that Winger."

"There are some things that are much more important than money, Chris," Avara replied simply, if not in a kind way, "I hope you will learn this lesson some day."

Chris looked confused as Avara swept past him. Millie also stormed past Chris, a somewhat hurt look on her face. The group walked on in comparative silence after that. There was the occasional collective groan as they realised that they had taken a wrong turn and had found themselves facing a dead-end. There was also the occasional creature to deal with, but between the group they didn't have much difficulty…despite them having an additional handicap in the form of Fitcher. The most troublesome of these creatures turned out to be the Landsharks, who proved very difficult to physically hit. However, they proved very susceptible to magic, as Avara gleefully found out.

"Are you sure that lightning magic is the safest kind to use down here in a sewer?" Nanami had worriedly asked as Avara took out another one, "There's not much room for error…"

Avara had simply glared at her and replied sharply, "I **don't **miss. I'd be more worried about her summoning magic."

Millie, while not the sharpest tool in the shed, knew fine well that she was being referred to, and she pouted accordingly, "I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Avara asked her, watching as she nodded in reply, "Do you know you're about to walk off a ledge?"

Millie stopped dead in her tracks, as did everybody else. She looked down. She immediately wished she hadn't.

"Er…thanks," Millie nervously laughed, "Is there a ladder down?"

"Right here," Riou pointed the ladder out, "Going down first again, Millie?"

Millie did indeed go down first, which was difficult considering she continued to keep Bonaparte in a death grip as she climbed down. Everybody else climbed down at a vastly superior rate. Even Fitcher managed to climb down at least a fraction of a second quicker than Millie did.

"Looks like there's only one path from here," Andrew led the way. It was painfully obvious that he was still worrying about Elaine. He had practically jumped down that ladder, "Of course, that means we'll hit another dead-end…"

"**Don't **jinx it!" Millie chided, "Oooh, if we do find another dead-end, I'm gonna hit you!"

Andrew mockingly flinched away from as she giggled. Both of them knew she was just kidding. Everybody followed the two, totally missing the secret passageway behind the waterfall. And because they missed it, nobody saw Chaco stick his head out from it to watch the group walk past, totally oblivious. A huge grin appeared on his face as he snuck up the ladder to head back to the Winger district. He didn't start laughing until he had gotten back to his house. He laughed long and hard, wondering if it were possible to find a living creature dumber than one of those humans...

Meanwhile, back in the sewers, things were progressing as you would expect. The path was becoming more straightforward, but that didn't stop the group finding more dead-ends. The monster attacks became less frequent, as they realised they weren't dealing with a lost Winger child or a defenceless sewer worker. That didn't necessarily stop Avara from using his lightning magic on them, but most of them lived to fight another day. For the most part they walked in silence, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. There was, however, one serious conversation that occurred.

"Avara was right, you know," Millie said to Chris as they walked, she didn't bother to look at Chris as she spoke, "You're really greedy when it comes to money."

"Hey, I'm just after the money I've earned," Chris retorted, looking desperately for support but finding none, "Surely that's fair, right?"

"All I've heard from you is 'money, money, money,'" Millie still didn't look at Chris as she spoke, which was really irritating the young mage, "What happens when Mr. Fitcher pays you, Chris? Will you just leave us all behind in search for more potch? Is there anything you won't do for money?"

"Why am I being portrayed as the bad guy here?" Chris looked confused, wondering where this attack had come from, "I'm just trying to earn enough money so I can be taught how to use magic properly! I'm not greedy!"

"Sure you're not," Fitcher rolled his eyes, ignoring the look Chris was giving him.

"There's several people in the Orange Army who could teach you, Chris," Riou intervened, fearing that things were getting a little too loud down in the sewers, "People like Zamza or maybe even Avara..."

Avara simply shrugged, "I might not like you, but you do have potential. I think I could be persuaded to assist you in your training. I have no need for your potch."

"Let's just track that Winger and that girl down first," Chris said to no-one in particular, "There's nothing else for it now. We'll see, okay?"

"Okay, that's more like it," Millie finally turned to look at Chris, "Everyone wants you to stay with us at the castle."

"We could use another mage in our fight against Highland," Riou added, "I'm sure you could really help out."

"Plus you get to spend more time with Millie," Andrew added, smirking at the scowling Chris, "I'm sure you'd both love that."

"Of course we would, wouldn't we Chris?" Millie asked cheerfully, completely missing Andrew's subtle hint to Chris.

"I said I'd think about it," Chris replied, hoping that this conversation was finally over.

The group walked on in silence again. It was only because of this silence that they heard the faint ringing sound in the distance.

"What was that?" Riou asked, looking around in confusion, "Another monster?"

"Maybe it was a lost pet," Andrew shrugged at the looks he got from the others, "It could have a collar with one of those bells on it."

"Ooh!" Millie exclaimed excitedly, "I bet that would look **so **cute on Bonaparte!"

"Over there," Nanami pointed ahead, "There's something shiny on the ground."

Nanami rushed ahead to see what it was, the others following behind her.

"What is this thing?" Nanami looked confused as she bent down to look at the sparkling object she had found, "It looks like a bell that's been painted green...what's something like this doing down here? How strange..."

* * *

"Ah yes! The Green Bell has been hidden away in the sewers of Two River City, just in case something like this were to occur," The Chief of the Kobolds eventually said.

"Wait, if you had the Green Bell already, why hide it so far away?" Warren looked confused, "Surely it would've been better to hide it somewhere closer."

"Don't be silly Warren," Kara countered offhandedly, "They had to hide it far away so the Unicorn couldn't destroy it. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, that's exactly it!" The Chief of the Kobolds laughed heartily, "There's no fooling someone with such quick thinking!"

Joseph, Warren and Malcolm sighed at the inevitable smug grin they received from Kara.

"More like it's real easy to fool someone so gullible," Warren muttered to Malcolm, who could only shake his head at this scene in disgust.

"Okay, so there's three items," Hix turned to face the others, "I don't want to trouble you, but could you help me find them?"

"Of course we will!" Kara replied quickly, "It won't be a problem, right guys?"

"Kara...we don't really have time for this," The pain in Malcolm's leg may still have been there, but the headache he was getting nearly eclipsed it, "We have to meet up with Riou and the others."

"There's no problem there!" Kara chorused, "One of the items is in Two River, right? So somebody can go there and tell Riou about what's happening! I'm sure he won't mind letting us borrow the other boat to get the other two items! We'll bring it right back, after all."

"Well, how do you propose we get back to South Window and the Cave of the Wind?" Malcolm had seemingly relented to this idea, but was still thinking realistically. His father would probably throw another fit if they walked back into Lakewest so soon after their bust up, "We'd be as good as dead walking into Lakewest in such a small group."

"I guess that means we'll have to go to Two River then, doesn't it?" Kara replied, the plan formulating in her head, "Don't worry, I'll let you lead the way."

"Fine, okay," Malcolm gave in, throwing his arms up in frustration, "Can I at least have my leg checked before we go?"

"Sure! I'll go and catch the doctor," Kara ran out of the house before anyone could say anything against her.

"I'm going with Kara too," Joseph said determinedly, "I don't want to go back to South Window city. Not after what happened before..."

"That's fair enough, Joseph," Warren had heard of Joseph's misadventure in South Window. Mind you, all four of them had had a misadventure in South Window, and Warren didn't like the idea of going back there either, "Hix and I will go to South Window and the Cave of the Wind. We can always ask somebody at Genkaku Castle to help us out."

"Look at us, we're extraordinary plan-makers! We should **so** have Shu's job!" Kara beamed at Warren as she came back with the doctor, "We've hung around here long enough. We'd better get going as soon as the doctor is finished his examination. Let's save Tengaar!"

"Ah, this is a minor problem," The doctor said as he looked in his bag for something, "Just put this salve on it and it should cool the pain down. I wouldn't recommend running anywhere, but you should be fine walking to Two River as long as you take a few breaks."

"Thanks, doctor," Malcolm took the salve and limped into a more private area of the house, "I'll be out in a second!"

"Th-thank you all," Hix said bashfully as the five made to leave the Chief's house, "I don't know how I'll ever repay..."

"ATCHOO!!!"

All five stopped and looked back at the bed Tengaar was lying in, for that seemed to be the direction the sneeze had come from. Malcolm, being the most realistic of the group, was the first to ask, "Did she just sneeze?"

"Oh, no," The Chief replied, wiping his nose with his paw, "That was me. Terrible case of the sniffles."

"It sounded rather feminine to me," Joseph added doubtfully.

"Oh, don't tease the poor Chief just because he has a girly sneeze," Kara grabbed Joseph's shoulder and began to drag him out of the house, "We have mystic items to get!"

Joseph protested as he was dragged away, and Malcolm and Warren could only watch on in amusement before following them out. Malcolm looked back at the still form of Tengaar on the bed, a look of suspicion on his face. With a shrug, he turned away and left the house.

* * *

"What should we do with this thing?" Nanami rang the bell softly, it made a pleasant enough ring, "It doesn't seem worth keeping."

"I like it," Millie said happily, taking the bell from Nanami's unresisting hands, "I can make a nice accessory for Bonaparte with it."

"Fine, let's keep going then," Avara walked on ahead, quite positive he would never be able to understand those two girls, "I think I see another ladder up ahead."

"A ladder going up, eh?" Chris grinned at Millie, "You going first again?"

"Not a chance!" Millie retorted, "You can all go before me this time."

"How generous of you," Andrew tried not to laugh at Chris as he began to climb up the ladder, "Come on Chris, let's not keep the lady waiting too long."

"Shut up, Andrew," Chris muttered angrily as he followed Andrew up the ladder. Before long everybody had climbed up the ladder, but it didn't take too much longer for them to reach another one, going back down the way.

"This is seriously beginning to get irritating," Avara cursed all ladders as Millie made her way down this one.

"It looks like there's only one way to go from here," Millie called up to the others as Andrew made his way down the ladder, "There's a passageway here, but it looks really dark and gloomy. I can't see where it leads."

"I guess we'll soon find out," Andrew mused as he looked into the dark corridor, "No point in turning back now, I guess."

The pair waited for the others to climb down, all seemingly interested in where this corridor would lead.

"I think I can feel a breeze," Riou said as they waited for Chris, the last person to climb down the ladder, "I think there must be a way back up to the surface through here."

"Let's hope we can catch Elaine and that Winger before we get that far," Andrew said worriedly, "If they've gotten out of these sewers already, we might never find them out there."

"Let's hurry then," Riou agreed with Andrew, and soon they were wandering through the corridor.

"Oooh," Nanami shivered, the corridor wasn't only dark, but pretty cold too, "I don't like this...I hope this corridor isn't too long. It's creepy."

"Don't worry Nanami," Riou replied, "It looks like the passage is opening up...we must be in another room."

Indeed they were, it looked to be a storage room filled with supplies. It didn't look like anyone had been down here recently. Well, except for one person.

"Elaine!" Andrew yelled, abandoning the group and rushing forward. He had been the first to see her, and unfortunately she was lying on the ground in a seemingly comatose state. She certainly wasn't moving as far as anybody could tell.

"What could have done this to her?" Andrew asked softly, his voice filled with concern, "We have to get her out of here...she needs a doctor."

"Uh...Andrew," Nanami was shivering again, but it wasn't the coldness that was doing it to her this time, "B-b-behind you!"

Andrew turned his head around to see what Nanami was babbling on about. He gulped as he realised that Nanami probably was right to be babbling about this. For standing in front of the group was the largest rat any of them had ever seen. It was obvious this was no ordinary rat, something had radically altered it. To call it a mutant rat probably wouldn't be too far off the mark. It blocked the only other exit from the room, and more importantly than that...it had found new prey to eat.

"I'm guessing we found out what could have done that to Elaine," Avara took his staff and held it firmly in front of him, "I'm not letting that thing do that to us..."

"I guess we have no choice," Riou took out his tonfa and charged straight at the Pest Rat...

* * *


	58. Chapter 58: Battle Against The Pest Rat

---  
Chapter 58  
  
**Battle Against The Pest Rat**  
---

Riou struck the rat quickly with his tonfa, hitting the creature with two fierce blows before dodging away before the rat could retaliate. The attack may not have hurt the rat too much, but it did allow Andrew to carry Elaine away from the line of fire. Andrew also had the presence of mind to grab the quivering Fitcher by the arm and drag him out of harm's way too. The attack also served to annoy the rat, who had just assumed it had found an easy meal. Instead it had found itself under attack, this time by Nanami. She followed her brother's example, hitting the rat with two swift attacks using her three-part rod, before back flipping away before the rat could claw her. And with claws the size of small daggers, it probably was a good thing that Nanami dodged the attack. The rat seemed to be somewhat wary of the group, and had backed away slightly.

"I don't think we should get too close," Riou warned the group, "Anything that could hurt Elaine like that is definitely a threat."

"There wasn't even a mark on her," Andrew yelled as he ran back into the fight, drawing the Star Dragon Sword and glaring straight at the rat, "Whatever it did to her, it wasn't a physical attack that knocked her out."

"Can we just kill this thing before it attacks us?" Chris gripped his staff tightly in his hands; "It looks like it hasn't eaten for a while..."

"Thanks Chris," Andrew muttered sarcastically whilst he rolled his eyes at Chris, "Motivational speaking is not your strong suit."

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but Andrew had already charged at the rat, ready to strike the beast down. Andrew's swings were on target, but the rat showed incredible nimbleness by dodging most of the blows. The slashes that it couldn't dodge it managed to at least parry off with its paws. The rat obviously knew it was dealing with more dangerous prey, and was seemingly more prepared than before. The rat slashed at Andrew, who only just managed to block it with the sword. Andrew backed away quickly before the rat could slash at him again. Instead of backing away like the rat had done before, it decided to go on the offensive. The rat charged at the group with a mighty tackle, catching some of the group off guard. Riou and Nanami dodged to the side easily, whilst Chris had to drag Millie away from the attack by her arm. Andrew was still recovering from the rat's earlier attack, and didn't quite move to the side in time. He caught a glancing blow, but with the size of the rat it was still enough to send Andrew crashing down to the ground in a heap. The Star Dragon Sword slipped out of Andrew's grip and clattered away harmlessly. It uttered it's discontent at that in such a way it was worth wondering if the sword had spent too much time in Viktor's company.

The rat closed in on the downed Andrew, but was cut short by one of Avara's minor lightning spells. The magical energy crackled around Avara as the rat turned around to face the mage. The rat began to charge at Avara, but he simply shot off another small lightning bolt at the rat. The rat had no choice but to back off again, it's gaze fixed on Avara. Which was a silly thing to do considering it had five other people to worry about as well. It may have been bigger than your average rat, but it didn't seem to be any more intelligent. Both Riou and Nanami managed to hit the rat a few times in succession before having to dodge away from its claws. Chris then attacked the rat from the opposite side, managing a few strikes with his staff before jumping backwards to avoid the rat's swipe. Millie then cast Open Gate, which summoned a mystical fox to attack the rat. Avara may have been right to worry about Millie using her Blue Gate rune in the sewers, but she was at least smart enough to summon something that was small enough to fit in the room. This ensuing chaos gave Andrew ample time to recover his senses. It wasn't until he heard the sword's complaints that he realised he had dropped it, and quickly rectified that situation by picking it back up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Andrew apologised quickly to the sword, before charging at the stunned rat. Andrew's attack was swift and true, and the rat howled in pain at being directly struck by the sharp edged (and sharp-tongued) Star Dragon Sword.

The rat had no choice but to back away from the group. As one, they sensed victory. They moved towards the rat slowly, all watching for it to make any sudden moves. The rat seemed to be cowering away from them, as if it knew it was outmatched.

"That's one unusual rat," Chris mused as everyone continued walking towards it, "It's like it actually has a brain or something."

"That thing isn't a rat, I've seen rats before," Nanami chipped in as she readied her three-part rod for attack, "Rats are those little annoying things that Barbara keeps moaning about. **_THAT_** thing is a monster."

"Well, if Barbara simply kept her storage room tidy..." Avara muttered, mostly to himself. He didn't need anyone else commenting on his remark since Avara knew that he was right. Besides, Barbara's vault wasn't the immediate problem...

"We really showed that rat who's boss, didn't we Bonaparte?" Millie said in her usual cheerful tone, turning to look at the place on her shoulder where Bonaparte usually rested. Only problem was, Bonaparte wasn't there...and Millie didn't exactly react in a quiet manner. In fact, she screamed. Loudly. For at least ten seconds. Everybody else was forced to cover their ears as her screams were so loud. Even the rat seemed to cower away from her wails.

"Is she done yet?" Avara removed his hands from where they were covering his ears, but not before he rolled his eyes at the way the girl was overreacting, "Good. Your little pet is on top of the rat. Kindly get it to move before I accidentally hit it instead of the creature."

"'Accidentally?'" Andrew didn't believe that one for a second. Avara tended to be deadly accurate with his spells, there was very rarely anything 'accidental' about Avara's aim. However, Andrew couldn't put it past the young mage to hit Bonaparte on purpose...

Millie blinked in surprise as she followed Avara's gaze to where Bonaparte was resting. The groundhog seemed quite content on top of the rat. It squeaked as it realised that it was suddenly garnering more attention than the big rat it was on top of.

"Bonaparte! Get down from there!" Millie chided her pet, and to her dismay Bonaparte didn't move an inch, "I mean it! We've got to defeat that nasty rat, and we can't do that if you're on top of it!"

"Says who?" Andrew muttered to himself, not quite believing what he was seeing. He sighed and shook his head in dismay, "This is unreal…"

"We're not _ACTUALLY_ going to wait for her to move Bonaparte, are we?" Even Nanami was embarrassed by this display, watching Millie futilely try to wave Bonaparte down, "Come on, a few more hits and we'll have that thing beat! We hit the rat a few times and Bonaparte'll jump right off anyway, right?"

"Millie, please move...we'll get Bonaparte down for you," Riou could feel the disbelieving stares he was recieiving from the others, and he felt completely embarrassed because of it, "Let us kill the rat before it can get it's second wind."

"Stay **OUT **of this!" Millie turned fiercely to look at Riou, the sudden show of temper causing him, Nanami and Chris to flinch. Avara remained bored by all of this, and Andrew simply looked embarrassed to be there, "Now, where was I…oh yeah, Bonaparte! This is your last warning! Get down from there!"

"Oy...I don't believe this…" Chris suddenly felt a headache coming on. Mostly everybody else could probably say the same about how they were feeling about Millie's antics.

"I've had enough of this..." Avara narrowed his eyes and held his right hand forward, the mystical rune beginning to glow, "Get out of the way girl, I'd almost hate for you to get in the way of my wrath."

"Don't you _dare_!" Chris pointed his staff at Avara, his words filled with serious anger, "I'll knock you out before you can fire off more than one bolt."

"I sincerely doubt that," Avara replied coldly, not even turning around to face Chris, "You'd more likely hit yourself than come anywhere close to hitting me."

"Willing to test that theory?" Chris fumed, not exactly happy at the suggestion that he was incompetent, but he had at least managed to get Avara to turn around to look at him, "I've a few tricks up my sleeve too. We'll just let everyone else handle the rat and we can..."

Chris momentarily turned his attention back to the rat, and his eyes widened in fear at what he was looking at. Millie was walking straight towards the rat, obviously to try and physically remove Bonaparte from the rat. Time seemed to stand still as Millie raised her arms to try and coax Bonaparte down, and Avara looked shocked as Chris ran right past him towards Millie and the rat. Avara noticed everybody else following a split second afterwards, and finally he turned around himself to witness the spectacle. Millie didn't even see the rat begin to emit a noxious green cloud until it was too late. Millie's eyes widened as the green mist surrounded her, and it seemed the rat had only enough energy to target her and her alone.

"**MILLIE**!" Chris screamed as the mist began to subside. He couldn't see Millie, and for a moment he was scared that the rat had eaten her. Luckily, she hadn't been eaten, but unluckily she was lying down on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and it seemed that she was unconscious at best. Chris ran over to Millie and knelt down beside her, momentarily forgetting about the rat that was right in front of him. The rat lifted it's paw to strike Chris down, and it looked like it would get a clean hit on the distracted Chris. Luckily for him, Riou and Nanami managed to attack the rat before it could attack Chris, and the rat was forced to swipe at it's more immediate threat instead. The two easily dodged the rather weak attack, and managed to strike the rat with another blow each before jumping back in case the rat spewed it's mist at them.

"Andrew, help Chris get Millie out of the way," Riou ordered. Andrew responded with a nod before moving towards Chris and the fallen Millie, "Avara, we could really use a lightning bolt or two over here..."

"I'm fully aware of that fact," Avara was standing as far away from the rat as he could without leaving the room, his staff pointing directly at the rat. Magical energy was crackling along the staff, which is where the lightning magic would eventually emanate, "Just a little more time…"

Chris didn't even notice Andrew run beside him until he spoke up, "We have to move her in case the rat steps on her or something. Chris? CHRIS, **NOW**! Oh, forget it! I'll move her myself..."

But Chris wasn't listening to Andrew, let alone fully acknowledging Andrew's presence. It didn't fully register with Chris that Andrew had lifted Millie off of the ground and moved her away from the danger zone. In fact, Chris had suddenly forgotten the presence of everybody else in the room bar himself and the rat. He gripped his staff tightly in his hands, fury building up inside of him. With a roar of anger, Chris threw his staff directly at the rat. Riou and Nanami watched as the staff suddenly stopped right in front of the rat, and stay suspended in mid-air. Riou and Nanami looked at each other in confusion before turning to look at Chris. Both gulped as they saw that the rune on his right hand was glowing brightly.

"We may want to move..." Riou and Nanami said simultaneously, before jumping away from the rat and the staff. Both watched as the staff began to slowly spin around in mid-air, and both Riou and Nanami suddenly had a fair idea what was about to happen as it picked up speed quickly.

"I'm guessing I'll have to wait until Chris has his little heroic moment to do finish it off," Avara rolled his eyes and waited impatiently.

The staff was soon spinning around too quickly to properly see it, and as a result it was created a tornado effect. The stiff breeze that was created from the velocity wasn't the attack, although it was beginning to blow debris around with ease. The staff, whether Chris had control of it or not at this stage, was rapidly striking the rat multiple times as it span around. Riou and Nanami watched on in wonder, whilst Avara merely raised an eyebrow at the effect of Chris' rune.

"A wannabe-mage with a non-magical Rune...well, that's on par for Chris..." Avara shook his head as the staff began to slow down again, "Hopeless..."

As Chris' staff began to slow down, it also began to lost altitude. Eventually it stopped moving completely, and it clattered down to the sewer-floor. Chris fell to his knees as the effect of using his Rune overcame him. Chris looked up at the rat, it didn't seem to be moving. Chris let out a small breath of relief before looking over at Avara.

"See, I told you I had a few tricks..." Chris managed a small victory grin as he regained normal breathing, "Now, let's get Millie and..."

"Chris!" Riou yelled suddenly, "Look out!"

Chris turned back around to see, too late, that he hadn't defeated the rat like he had thought. Instead, he saw a very pissed-off looking creature that was charging straight at him.

"Oh crap..." Chris muttered as the rat charged straight into him. Chris was sent tumbling to the ground head-first, and he landed very awkwardly. Riou and Nanami rushed over to where Chris landed, leaving Avara to finally use his magic against the rat.

"Finally..." Avara muttered as a pair of lightning bolts fired from the tip of his staff, crashing straight into the rat with a brilliant bright light. Avara's eyes were used to the murky darkness of the room, and thus the brightness of the lightning caught him slightly off-guard. His earlier spells didn't cause as much light as this more powerful spell did. Momentarily blinded, he didn't see the rat charging directly at the source of the light...Avara himself. Thus he found himself caught completely by surprise as the rat careened straight into him, knocking him directly into the wall and completely winding the mage. Avara slumped down to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Avara!"

---

Andrew carried Millie out into the corridor where he had left Fitcher and the still unconscious Elaine before. Fitcher looked worried as Andrew placed Millie gently down on the ground. Unnoticed by everybody, Bonaparte had followed Andrew, and was now squeaking softly at the still form of it's master. If it was possible, Bonaparte looked worried.

"Er...I take it you're losing?" Fitcher asked Andrew nervously.

"Just stay here," Andrew replied angrily, before charging back to where the others were still fighting.

Fitcher shied away from Andrew's anger, looking in fear at the two unconscious girls, "Two down..."

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a brilliant flash of light. Fitcher heard Andrew yell Avara's name a few seconds after the light had faded, "Make that three down…" Fitcher moaned. Suddenly his lost wallet didn't seem worth recovering when he was obviously about to lose his life.

"Uhhh…Ow, my head…"

Fitcher turned round in surprise to see Elaine sitting upright, holding her head in both of her hands. She groaned again as she attempted to stand back up. She seemed unsteady, even though she was using the wall to steady herself.

"Miss Elaine, you shouldn't try…" Fitcher began, but was silenced by Elaine's supremely dark glare.

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't do," Elaine's voice was shaky, and it didn't help that she was feeling incredibly dizzy, "Ugh...I feel like I'm going to be violently ill...what happened to the munchkin?"

"The rat knocked her out, I guess," Fitcher replied worriedly, "Strange, she doesn't seem to have a mark on her."

"Urk...that green gas," Elaine struggled to remember her encounter with the rat, which was apparently still being a nuisance, "It must've got her with that too…ugh, my head's spinning. Oh...damn, that gas was poisonous too...stupid poison, no wonder assassins frown upon using it..."

"You mean you've both been **poisoned**?" Fitcher said in horror, "Ack! We need to get you both to a doctor!"

"No time for that, that rat's still out there. It's a good thing I raided Nanami's bag before I left the inn, guess I owe her some money for this," Elaine reached into a hidden pocket in her outfit and pulled out a small vial of liquid, "This antitoxin should do just fine until we get back out."

Elaine removed the cork from the vial and drunk about half of the liquid. It tasted bitter, and Elaine shuddered at the awful taste before putting the cork back into the vial, "Bleagh…ugh, yuck. When she wakes up, make her drink the rest of this."

Elaine handed Fitcher the remaining antitoxin and turned to head back towards the room where the Pest Rat was currently in heated battle with Riou, Andrew and the others.

"You don't mean to go back and fight that thing, do you?" Fitcher asked, completely horrified, "You're not even walking straight…you're staggering like a drunk!"

"I'm not going to let a stupid **RAT **beat me or my friends!" Elaine retorted angrily, unsheathing her knife from where it previously hid waiting to be unleashed at **any **given target, rat-shaped or otherwise, "Try stopping me, I **DARE **you!"

"...good luck?" Fitcher replied meekly, watching helplessly as she edged her way along the corridor, still using the wall to keep herself steady, "Stupid girl...it's stunts like this that get people killed..."

---

Riou, Nanami and Andrew glared at the rat, which had backed away from where it had rammed Avara into the wall. Nanami backed towards Avara to check on his condition, leaving Riou and Andrew to face off against the rat.

"I can't believe this," Andrew muttered to Riou, "We're **_losing _**to a **_RAT_**!"

"I think that we'd better keep this to ourselves once we leave…" Riou nodded in agreement, "It is somewhat embarrassing..."

Nanami rushed back over to them, "He's still breathing, but he's out of the count for now...it's up to us three now."

"It can't have much left, surely?" Andrew tried tallying up the amount of poundage they had already dealt to the rat, "Let's just strike quick and dodge back before it can retaliate."

"Good plan," Riou nodded, "It can't hit all of us if we attack together."

As one, they charged with weapons ready to attack. The rat was taken by surprise by the sudden onslaught, and it could do little to defend itself against the tri-attack. Blood oozed from where Andrew cut it with the Star Dragon Sword, and the rat roared in pain. It lifted it's front legs off the ground, and the three rushed backwards before it could bring it's paws down on top of them. Unfortunately, the resulting impact shook the room, and shook some of the foundation of the ceiling so much that it began to fall down to the ground. Riou was the first to notice some bits of the ceiling hit the ground, and made the slight mistake of looking up. Andrew and Nanami looked to see what had captured Riou's attention, and both wished they hadn't looked. The three jumped to the side, Riou and Nanami to the right and Andrew to the left, as larger pieces of the ceiling began to crash to the ground. Riou and Nanami managed to dodge the worst of it, but unfortunately for Andrew he just failed to avoid a particularly large piece of the ceiling. It struck him on the left shoulder, and knocked him down to the ground with a thud.

"Andrew! No!"

Riou and Nanami turned to look at the corridor to see the still unsteady looking Elaine looking horrified at what had just happened to Andrew. Her eyes were wide, and it seemed that Andrew wasn't moving after being struck. She turned to look straight at the rat, with what could only be described as fury burning in her eyes. Elaine took a step towards the rat, but couldn't move any further as a sudden pounding pain erupted in her head. She screamed at the pain as she fell to her knees on the ground, her head in her hands. Riou and Nanami looked at her in horror, but had no time to help Elaine as the rat was closing in on them. They brought their weapons out to defend themselves.

Elaine could only just make out the rat's form as the pain in her head began to subside slightly. But it was replaced by the same voice that had plagued her thoughts and nightmares recently. The Assassins' Lore was calling out to her again…

You don't have to help them...you could easily backtrack through the sewers and escape the way you came in. There's no point helping them, they'll just let you down in the end. Assassins can only rely on themselves. Leave them...you don't need to help them...

"No...you're right," Elaine said quietly, as the pain began to reach tolerable levels, "I don't need to help them."

Elaine managed to stand up again, this time feeling a lot stronger than she had previously felt when she woke up. The antitoxin was taking effect, and Elaine smiled a slightly evil smile as she focused her attention completely on the rat.

"I don't need to help them," Elaine repeated loudly, causing Riou and Nanami to wonder what she was talking about, "But I do **_WANT _**to help them!"

Elaine screamed loudly as she charged at the rat, her knife held ready to strike swiftly and often. The only thoughts on her mind now were of protecting Riou and making sure Andrew would be safe. The rat was still preoccupied with Riou and Nanami, and it didn't realise Elaine was there until the first slash of the knife. The rat howled loudly as the first slash was followed by a more powerful second, then a third. The rat spun around to hit Elaine with it's paw, but she easily ducked underneath it and slashed the rat's face with her knife. The rat tried to crush her underneath it's paw, but Elaine dodged easily by spinning around it, and managed to slash the leg with her knife as she spun. Riou and Nanami used this advantage to attack the rat from the other side. The rat couldn't defend itself from both sides, and thus all three managed to strike the rat quickly and often. The rat, in what could only be described as a last resort, spun around quickly. It whipped Riou and Nanami with it's tail, knocking them both away from it. It tried to hit Elaine with it's paw, but again she managed to duck underneath it. Unfortunately, Elaine didn't react quite quickly enough as it struck her on the back of the head with the paw Elaine had just thought she avoided. She fell to the ground stomach first, but quickly rolled around on to her back...just in time to see the Rat lift it's front two legs up to bring down on top of her, and crush her.

"Oh no you don't!"

Elaine rolled to the side quickly as Andrew charged straight at the rat. Nobody had noticed Andrew recover from having a lump of ceiling land on his shoulder, and it was obvious that his left arm was suffering from it. It hung uselessly, but luckily for everybody concerned, Andrew was right handed. Thus he held the Star Dragon Sword tightly in his right hand, and swung it in a violent arc at the rat's unprotected underbelly. The rat fell to it's side, obviously in serious pain. The rat tried to get back to it's feet, and it seemed it would manage this feat.

"Hell's teeth, what'll it take to kill that thing?" Andrew muttered through the coursing pain in his shoulder.

"Give you a hint," Elaine pointed at Riou, and Andrew looked to see Riou raise his right hand in the air, which could only mean that Riou was about to use his Rune, "This might just do it. Are we in the way?"

With a fleeting glance at Riou, neither of them had to bother answering Elaine's question. Andrew and Elaine quickly moved out of the line of fire as Riou cast his spell using the Bright Shield Rune. It didn't take long to take effect, as a brilliant white light engulfed the room. It shone brightest over the rat, since that was what the spell was targeting. Nobody could see the rat as the spell took full effect. Everyone else was forced to cover their eyes for the duration of the spell, since the alternative was possible blindness. The light took it's time to subside, but as it did everybody was able to uncover their eyes. The Shining Light spell certainly lived up to it's name, and it took even the most experienced eyes in the room a while to regain normal vision. After much blinking and non-recommended rubbing of eyes, everybody was finally able to see the fallen form of the Pest Rat. It was lying still, it's horrible eyes closed. It was, unquestionably, past tense.

"Finally..." Nanami huffed, falling to her knees in exhaustion, "Well done, Riou!"

"We'd better check on everyone else," Riou motioned around the room at the others who had fallen during the fight, "Nanami, check on Chris. I'll see about Avara. Andrew, go and get Fitcher and Millie. Elaine, see where that door behind the rat leads...hopefully it's out of these damn sewers."

Nanami, Andrew and Elaine nodded before setting off to their assigned tasks. Chris and Avara had both had the wind totally knocked out of them, but they were otherwise okay. With a little goading, Riou and Nanami managed to wake them up. Both groaned in pain as they were helped to their feet. Elaine came back in soon afterwards.

"There's a ladder that leads out of here just ahead," She reported, "I don't know where it leads, but anywhere but here is preferable right now."

"Agreed," Riou nodded, "Let's get out of here as soon as Andrew comes back with Fitcher and Millie."

"Millie..." Chris muttered weakly, not quite fully recovered, "How is she?"

"Unconscious, possibly poisoned," Elaine replied as gently as she could, something she found quite difficult to actually do, "Don't worry, I gave Fitcher some antitoxin to give her when she wakes up."

Chris looked somewhat relieved, but obviously not fully. He didn't look sad, but he did look incredibly angry.

"I never thought one pesky ray could be so much bother," Avara said angrily, not too happy that he had to rely on Riou to remain standing. Avara may have been physically hurting, but he felt like his pride had taken a worse beating from this, "You do realise that infernal Winger led us straight to that thing. We're nothing but fools for falling for such an obvious trap."

"Yeah, we fell for it alright," Chris added, almost equally as angry, but he was unable to muster the authoritative tone he wanted. Chris' pride wasn't hurt, although he certainly was feeling bruised on the inside as well as the outside. He wasn't even angry because it seemed they wouldn't get their stolen money back, "Damn it all! He knew we wouldn't give up the chase so easily! We ran headfirst into his trap without even thinking about how dangerous it could have been…and now Millie…she's…"

Chris found himself unable to continue as his anger subsided, and was replaced by grief. His eyes welled up with tears that he refused to let fall.

"She's fine, Chris."

Chris turned around sharply to see Andrew, Fitcher and a healthy looking Millie walk back into the room, an excited Bonaparte following behind them.

"I gave her the antitoxin like you said," Fitcher nodded at Elaine, "She was up pretty quickly after that."

"Millie! You're okay!" Chris managed a smile, "Thank goodness...I was worried for a second there!"

"Sorry I worried you," Millie apologised to Chris, "I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, don't apologise!" Chris butted in hurriedly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Millie smiled weakly, she may have looked okay but she was in need of some rest. Something everybody in the room could sympathise with.

"Come on, the ladder out of here is this way," Elaine said, leading the way past the defeated rat, "I pity whoever has to clean that up."

The group walked in silence through the corridor that led to the ladder, and more importantly to the exit.

"Some things are more important than money, huh?" Chris said to Avara as they walked, still being aided by Nanami and Riou respectively, "Guess you were right."

"You seem surprised by that," Avara replied smugly, his bashed pride receiving a minor boost, "Next time, just save yourself the bother and believe me right away."

Chris nodded weakly in response. He didn't feel quite up to arguing with Avara at that moment...he could always get back at him for this at a later date. Right now, the ladder leading out of the sewers was his worst enemy. Avara was forced to be piggybacked up the ladder by Riou, whilst Andrew climbed the ladder with Chris on his back...not an easy feat taking Andrew's injured arm into account. Millie was last up the ladder, with Bonaparte resting on her head, and very soon they were all met by the extremely refreshing feeling of fresh air.

"Ah! That feels so nice!" Nanami squealed excitedly, "I've never been so glad to be outside in my life!"

"We'd better figure out where we are," Riou looked around for any tell-tell signs, and quickly found none, "I assume we're still in Two River, but where?"

"Well, it's definitely not the Winger district, and it doesn't have the same feel as the Human district," Andrew surmised, "So…based on that, I can only assume that we're..."

"What are you all doing in here!?"

Everybody looked alarmed as they looked around to see where the voice had come from. Fitcher seemed to be the first to see the very angry looking Ridley storming towards them, but it didn't take too long for Ridley to become rather apparent to everybody.

"...in the Kobold District," Andrew finished lamely, sighing desperately.

"Oh, crap," Elaine shook her head and raised her hands in the air in frustration, "**Now **what's happening?"

---  
---


	59. Chapter 59: Let's Get Quizzical

Chapter 59

**Let's Get Quizzical...

* * *

**

If almost being killed by a mutant rat wasn't a bad enough way to spend your afternoon, then being under the interrogative stare of General Ridley would hardly help matters. The regal looking Kobold looked furious that Riou, Nanami, Fitcher, Millie, Andrew, Elaine, Chris and Avara had managed to find a way into the Kobold District of Two River City, despite the entrance being _so _well guarded. He had already demanded to know what they were doing in the Kobold District, and he was growing increasingly impatient as he awaited an answer. 

"General Ridley!" Nanami exclaimed, looking somewhat frantic at being caught in the Kobold District when they really weren't supposed to be there… "Uh…we can explain, really! Right, Riou? Say something!"

Riou briefly looked at his sister with a slight amount of exasperation, before turning to face Ridley. The Kobold general was certainly a very imposing figure to be in front of, "Well, the thing is…we were chasing a thief…and…"

"Ah! No! That's not it…" Fitcher quickly interrupted Riou, an idea forming in his head. It may have been done in a roundabout way, but they **had **done what they had set out to do in the first place…meet with Ridley, "We're here to see **YOU**,General Ridley!"

"We _are_? I thought we were chasing after..." Chris began to ask his question, but suddenly found it hard to continue as he felt a sudden pain in his right foot. This pain may have had something to do with Andrew '_accidentally_' stepping on it. Obviously the young treasure hunter had picked up on Fitcher's ploy a little quicker than Chris had, "Ow! What was that for?"

"General Ridley," Andrew began, ignoring the angry glare he was receiving from Chris, "We were asked by Lord Makai to find out what made you so angry this morning. We honestly don't know what's made you so upset with us, and we'd all like to know the truth."

"For once..." Elaine muttered to herself, trying to figure out for herself what was going on here. Some kind of plot, obviously, and Elaine found herself curiously interested in finding out what it was.

"Is that so?" Ridley replied sternly in the tone of voice one would associate with an angry teacher rebuking a misbehaving student, "Typical of you humans…resorting to sneaking into the district like that. I'd have expected more of you, Lord Riou."

Chris seemed to be the most upset about Ridley's words, although the look of hurt on Riou's face clearly indicated that he was a very close second. Riou said nothing in response, but Chris certainly had something to say, "'_Sneaking in?_' If your stupid guards had just let us through to see you in the first place, we wouldn't have **HAD **to sneak in through those stupid sewers or nearly get killed by that stupid rat-thing!"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as all eyes (including all of Bonaparte's) were looking at Chris. The silence was only broken by Millie, who lightly coughed a couple of times. It seemed the rat's poison hadn't totally left her system yet, she looked painfully tired.

"I'll have to have that entrance closed up," Ridley said eventually, all the while glaring at the brash youngster. Chris' attention had been diverted to the weakening Millie, and Ridley seemed to notice the condition she was in. It didn't escape Ridley's attention that they _all _looked pretty beaten-up, "And you do all look like you've been through quite the ordeal to get here…fine, I'll take you at your word that you know nothing about what's happened."

"So you will tell us what happened, then? What made you so angry with Lord Makai?" Riou asked, relieved that Ridley was finally willing to talk with them. Truth be told, Riou was more than just a little bit curious about what happened, and he was eager to find out what it was.

"Last night, one of our guards spotted a Highland soldier trespassing in our district. He gave chase, but unfortunately the soldier got away. However, the Highlander did drop something during his hasty escape," Ridley turned to look at Fitcher as he continued, "It turned out to be a secret communiqué between Lord Makai and General Kiba of the Highland Army. It was about a proposed peace agreement between Two River City and Highland. I'm surprised you didn't know anything about this, Fitcher."

Fitcher did look rather confused at this news, there wasn't much that happened around here that he didn't know about. Everyone else, even Avara, had stopped listening at the part about the proposed peace agreement, since that was the really troubling thing. Especially since they had come to Two River to gain an alliance with them, and now it seemed that the Highland Army had beaten them to it. Fitcher decided to play the innocent bystander card, and he shrugged as he replied, "Hey, I'm still new around here, remember?"

"I don't get why you'd be upset about that, though," Elaine said to Ridley, trying to garner as much information as she could about this situation, "Wouldn't such a peace agreement be a good thing for Two River City?"

"Not when one of the stipulations of the agreement gives full control of the Kobold District to the Highland Army, it doesn't!" Ridley replied forcefully, causing the usually unflappable Elaine to flinch away from the Kobold general.

"Guess I see why you might find that a problem…heh...excuse me…" Elaine backed away from Ridley, deciding to just be a not-so-innocent bystander in all of this. Without thinking, Elaine moved to go behind Andrew, but the second she realised what she was going to do she abruptly stopped. Elaine moved directly beside Andrew instead, obviously she didn't want it to look like she was hiding behind him. Andrew watched Elaine with a hint of amusement on his face, but wisely chose not to comment on her actions.

"You're kidding!" Fitcher couldn't hide his surprise at what Ridley had to say. Fitcher thought he knew Lord Makai pretty well, and he knew that Makai would never agree to such a stipulation. Then again Fitcher, by his own admission, was a pretty poor judge of character… "Lord Makai wouldn't agree to such a ridiculous term of agreement!"

"Now had it handed over control of the Winger District, then maybe I could believe such a thing," Avara said tiredly. Not that he would admit it, but the young mage was exhausted and desperately wanted to rest. Couldn't this nonsense wait until the morning? "However, I too must say that Lord Makai respects you too much to agree to such a proposition. I doubt there is any danger of this agreement going past this proposal stage."

"While that may be true, the fact that there has been _any _communication between Lord Makai and the Highland army without our knowledge shows that we can no longer afford to put our trust in humans," Ridley turned away from the group. Things suddenly didn't look as good as they did a few minutes earlier, "So there's nothing left for us to talk about."

"But don't you think that's what the Highland army really wants?" Riou asked, determined not to give up so easily, "You must know that there's no way Two River can defend itself against an attack if it's army is split like this. They have to know that too!"

"It's practically the oldest trick in the book! Sowing such an obvious seed of discontent amongst you," Andrew scoffed. In actuality, Andrew was utterly shocked that a veteran general like Ridley would fall for such a trick, but he could see Ridley's problem with it. Then again, there was no evidence suggesting that there _wasn't_ a secret treaty being drawn up between Makai and the Highland Army…it just seemed highly unlikely, "Don't you think you should discuss this with Lord Makai in a rational manner?"

"If there **is** any rationality left around here..." Avara muttered, being the only person callous enough to say what everybody was thinking.

"Hmph, the communiqué indicates the treaty will be signed soon," Ridley scoffed, the mere idea of settling this by words wasn't even an option in the Kobold general's point of view, "As I have said, there's nothing left for us to discuss. We Kobolds will defend Two River since the Humans are too cowardly to fight, and the Wingers are beyond useless. You may leave on your own accord, or be escorted from the district by guards. Either way, you are no longer welcome in the Kobold district."

With that, Ridley turned away from the group and walked away. There really didn't seem to be much of an option left at that moment.

"Well, I refuse to be escorted out of here by a lowly _guard_," Avara said indignantly, "I'm leaving before Ridley summons them." He began to walk away, but could only manage a few steps unaided before he suddenly felt nauseous. Luckily for him, if not his pride, Riou caught Avara before he could collapse to the ground. Avara said nothing, at least he had the fortune of being helped by the leader of the Orange Army and not one of the other riffraff members.

"Come on then," Riou said kindly. Avara half expected to find himself being mocked by one of the others, but they all remained silent. Perhaps they were just too tired to comment, and simply couldn't be bothered, "We'll get the injured back to the Inn so they can get treated. The rest of us should go see Lord Makai as soon as possible...we need to find out if this 'communiqué' has any truth to it or not."

"If it is true, we'll have to get out of the city quickly," Elaine added, "One way or another, it looks like the Highland Army is going to arrive here soon. Especially if there is a treaty to be signed. Maybe we should just sneak out as soon as we can?"

"We're not leaving until we find out the truth," Riou countered. His latent curiosity was getting the better of him again, "Let's get going. Nanami, you get Millie back to the Inn right away. It looks like all the stuff you bought in Lakewest is going to come in handy after all."

"I'm going with them," Chris stated in a tone of voice that indicated that it really wasn't a request, "I'm sure nobody will mind."

"Go, then," Riou agreed, knowing that there was no chance of talking Chris out of it, "Hurry, we'll meet you at the Inn after we see Lord Makai."

"Thank you," Chris said as he draped Millie's right arm over his shoulder, and Nanami draped Millie's left arm over her shoulder. Once they made sure that Millie was safely supported, they ran towards the exit of the Kobold district as best they could with Bonaparte following quickly behind them. Considering Chris was still a bit dazed from the battle with the Pest Rat, it wasn't as fast as they could have gone. Nanami probably could have got Millie back to the Inn quicker by herself, but nobody dared suggest that to Chris. After that little trick he pulled in the sewers with that Rune of his, everyone knew that Chris wasn't quite as incompetent as he made himself out to be. The rest of the group walked quickly behind them before the guards came to kick them out of the district.

"When we get back, we'll get a doctor to check your arm out," Riou said to Andrew, who nodded in agreement. As Riou turned to face Andrew, he noticed that Elaine was pointedly walking beside Andrew. Not a little bit in front of him, or a little bit behind him, but directly beside him. She was matching his pace step for step, and had that 'come near me and you'll regret it' look on her face. Only, the look was slightly different than usual, and Riou interpreted it as a 'come near _him_ and you'll regret it' look…not that he'd dare ask Elaine if that were the case, of course.

"I can't wait to hear Lord Makai's explanation for this," Fitcher mused to himself, although his sentiment was probably echoed by the rest of the group...well, with the possible exception of Avara. Fitcher was deep in thought, "What will we do without the aid of the Kobold army?"

"Lose, probably," Elaine said cynically, but there was little doubt that she was quite correct, "That Ridley's a stubborn one…we'll need solid proof before he'll help us out."

"We'll worry about that when we talk to Makai," Andrew said as they approached the entrance to the Winger district, "Okay, be on your guard now. The last thing we need is more trouble going through here."

"Being fair, we've only had trouble with **one **winger," Riou said, being very diplomatic in the process, "The rest of them have largely ignored us."

"Well then, let's just be on the lookout for that one particular winger, then," Elaine smirked, winking at Riou before she continued, "I believe I'm still owed a few ruffled feathers."

Despite the severity of the situation, Riou allowed himself a small chuckle. He ignored the quizzical looks he was getting from the others in the group, and simply walked onwards towards the Human District of Two River. Andrew shifted his quizzical look from Riou to Elaine, who looked at Andrew with a small smile on her face. Andrew's quizzical look became one of mild confusion, and Elaine had to force herself not to laugh at him. Instead, she shrugged at Andrew before purposefully quickening her pace to catch up with Riou.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Andrew looked for an answer, but unfortunately the only people left to ask were Fitcher and Avara, "Never mind...I'm asking the wrong crowd."

"She didn't seem any stranger than usual," Avara offered in a seemingly rare show of non-apathy, "Although she seems more aware than she was earlier."

"Hmm...I wonder..." Andrew said to himself, trying to figure out the situation. Avara was undoubtedly correct in his assumption, and Elaine had definitely fought the rat to protect everyone rather than just herself. Andrew could have sworn he heard her cry out his name when the debris from the ceiling fell on top of him, but the explosion of pain in his shoulder was pretty much the main concern of Andrew's at that particular time. Andrew cursed the fact the Elaine was walking on his right side, that meant he couldn't see the Rune on Elaine's right hand. However...there was somebody who _could _have seen it, unfortunately that somebody happened to be... "Avara, did you happen to notice Elaine's right hand glow when she was speaking just now?"

"If you're asking me about that rune of hers, I can't say I noticed anything," Avara replied. Even if he didn't usually pay attention to other people, a glowing rune is somewhat hard to miss, "It would seem the rune is dormant once again." Avara was clearly guessing, but by now Andrew had grown accustom to Avara's pigheaded refusal to be anything but correct. Andrew was probably the only one.

"You think so, huh?" Andrew mused, watching Elaine walk beside Riou. They were already near the entrance to the Human district. Almost as if she knew Andrew was looking at her, Elaine looked back at him over her shoulder. She mouthed the word _'what'_ at him and smiled briefly before turning her head back in the direction she was walking. Andrew shrugged, there wouldn't be any way of telling until he got a chance to talk to her properly. That would have to wait until after the current situation had been resolved.

"Is she always like that?" Fitcher asked Andrew as they exited the Winger district.

"Being honest, I really wish I could answer that question," Andrew replied, feeling increasingly baffled by Elaine's pseudo-schizophrenic behaviour, "I don't even think **she** knows anymore."

* * *

"Riou...is it just me, or is it rather noisy around here?" Elaine said quietly to Riou. She was glancing around as they entered the Human district of Two River City, and she could hear the sound of a crowd of people gathered together. It didn't exactly sound like a happy crowd either, "I wonder what's going on..."

"We're probably going to find out soon enough," Riou answered, his tone full of foreboding. The sound of the crowd increased in volume, indicating that they were nearing it's point of origin. Both Riou and Elaine had slowed their pace, both hoping to see what was going on without actually being noticed themselves. Being as assassin, this came easily for enough for Elaine, and Riou's martial arts training made it rather simple for him as well. Their decrease in speed also allowed Fitcher, Andrew and Avara time to catch up with them. The noise hadn't escaped their attention either, but they obviously weren't trying to hide their approach to the commotion. Riou and Elaine immediately felt their efforts had just been wasted, and shared a look of dismay as the three approached them.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Andrew asked hurriedly, ignoring Elaine's futile attempt to hush him, "...is that Highland soldiers?"

"You've got to be kidding..." Fitcher's voice was quivering as he tried to see the central area of the Human district, and to his eternal dismay he saw that Andrew was correct. There was certainly enough soldiers there to take on any potential angry mob, and definitely enough to handle what remained of Riou's party.

"I hope Nanami got through that lot okay," Elaine said quietly, noting that she couldn't see her, Chris or Millie anywhere, "Question is, what are that lot doing here?"

"Look!" Fitcher pointed helplessly at the middle of the gathered crowd, clearly he had spotted someone he recognised; "It's Lord Makai! What is he doing there?"

"I don't believe it!" Andrew hissed angrily, "Ridley was right! Makai _is _in talks with the Highland Army! He's going to sell us out!"

"Use your head for a second," Elaine rapped her closed fist on the top of Andrew's head, "Since when do peace negotiations require a small army to conduct? Secondly, didn't that communiqué that Ridley was talking about say these negotiations were being held secretly? Does that **LOOK** secretive to you?"

"And isn't it _just _funny that the Highland Army arrive and are seen speaking with Makai just minutes after we heard about this so-called _secret _communiqué?" Avara's voice was dripping with contempt, "As if Ridley wasn't convinced before this little display. It's a grand show don't you think? And Ridley's seeing it all, no doubt."

"I wish we could hear what they're saying," Riou frowned, he wasn't able to hear anything but the noise of the crowd, "We can't get any closer without possibly being seen by the Highland soldiers."

"I think I could, but it'd be risky," Elaine offered, "If I could get a boost over this wall here, maybe I could get close enough to hear what's being said. I can crouch behind the other side, I don't think anybody could see me if I try that."

"However, if someone spots us boosting you over the wall, then we're good as caught," Riou shook his head at Elaine, "We'll wait until they leave, then we'll try and get some answers out of Lord Makai."

"Damn..." Elaine muttered, as she slumped back on the wall, "Wars aren't won by playing it safe you know..."

"Elaine, Riou's made up his mind," Andrew said to her, and she at least seemed to be listening to him, "I don't think anybody could make him change it. Not even Shu."

"I'm not trying to change his mind," Elaine replied curtly, looking at Riou as she spoke. He was still watching the scene unfolding between Makai and the Highlanders, and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon, "But it's advice that he'd better remember as this war goes on."

"You're starting to sound like Shu..." Andrew had a worried smile on his face, thinking that he was probably going to get hurt for that potential insult, "Should I be scared?"

Elaine shrugged; she didn't feel ready to joke around with Andrew right away. She just wanted to rest; "It's just advice, Andrew. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Look, they're beginning to leave..." Fitcher pointed at the Highland soldiers, who were indeed beginning to leave the town centre. Although it would be foolish to presume they were leaving the Two River area entirely, "We'd better confront Lord Makai as soon as possible before he does anything rash."

"If he hasn't already, you mean," Avara shook his head, indicating that he already felt the worst situation has already transpired, "I could always use my magic to make sure he doesn't…"

"No!" Came a simultaneous reply from Riou, Andrew and Elaine, although it wasn't _quite _as strong a reply from the latter of the three.

"Always violence..." Fitcher sighed, he was feeling a headache coming on, "I need a holiday."

"Come on, it looks safe enough now," Andrew grinned as Makai was left alone in the town square, "Let's get some answers."

Riou nodded his consent, and they all walked quickly over to confront Lord Makai...

* * *


	60. Chapter 60: Forgotten Past

Chapter 60

Forgotten Past

* * *

There was another group of travellers that were having their share of problems too. Luckily for them, their problems didn't involve giant mutant rats or an impeding alliance with the Highland Army. However, their main problem involved finding three 'mystical' items that have been scattered across the country, all to save a young girl's life. Of course, said items were practically as far apart as they could have possibly been, which was going to make obtaining all three items very time consuming, and probably very difficult to boot. The group in question consisted of Hix, a warrior in training and the boyfriend of the girl who's life was in danger, and a handful of people who he had met through pure chance at the Kobold Village; Kara, Warren, Joseph and Malcolm. They had set off from the Kobold Village earlier that morning, and they would soon reach the point where the path would split in two different directions. To the east lay Lakewest, and to the west lay Two River City. It was at this fork that the group would be forced to split up into two in order to retrieve the three items as quickly as possible to save the young girl, Tengaar. Hix and Warren had the '_fortune_' of heading to Lakewest, whilst the remaining three would be going to Two River City. 

"Red Flower, Blue Stone…Red Flower, Blue Stone," Warren repeated to himself as he walked, "Good thing we're not colour blind, eh?"

"Just don't get muddled up, Tredrea," Kara warned him, although it was pretty clear that she was just trying to mask her worry about Tengaar. It was strange to see Kara so worried, especially over a person she had only just met the previous day, "I'm telling you, if you come back with a Blue Flower and a Red Stone I **will** hurt you."

"Come on Kara, we can't **_both_** get it wrong," Warren playfully nudged Hix, it seemed that Warren was trying to keep everybody's spirits up. But it seemed to be a lost cause on this group, "Right Hix?"

"We won't…we just _can't_, Tengaar's relying on us," Hix replied, and unlike Kara he couldn't, or possibly wouldn't hide his worry. Of course he had more to worry about than Kara, or indeed any of the other members of the group, Hix was Tengaar's boyfriend, and he had promised on his sword to protect her at all costs. That wasn't an oath that could be taken lightly, not by Hix and especially not by the Warrior's Village; his and Tengaar's home.

"It's going to be a long trip for you guys. I know you need to rush back, but don't overexert yourselves," Malcolm's advice was more aimed at Hix than Warren. Hix seemed like the sensible sort, but even so he was probably more likely to put his health at risk to save Tengaar. And it wouldn't help Tengaar much if Hix couldn't travel back to the Kobold Village right away, "Sailing over to Genkaku Castle alone will probably take half a day, and that's not taking finding a boat to get you there into account. We can't rely on you being able to take the boat that Riou came over on. And who knows where that flower will be in that cave? It could take you hours to find it."

"He's right, you should probably rest up at the Castle after you get the stone and the flower," Kara noted the disbelieving look that Hix was currently aiming at her and Malcolm, "Hix, it's going to take you at least a day to get both items. I know saving Tengaar is more important to you than anything, but there's no way you can get back to the Kobold Village without resting first. I don't like the idea of you sailing to Lakewest in the dark."

"Neither do I, especially if I'm the one doing the sailing," Warren admitted, which earned him a disapproving look from Hix as well, "Unless...well, I guess we can always hire someone to sail us over to Genkaku Castle and back. We can always get some sleep on the boat. I don't know if we can afford it, though...it's going to costly, especially if the Highland army are frowning upon any boats sailing across the lake."

"I've got some money with me," Hix offered, already convinced that this was the course of action he and Warren were going to take, "Maybe if we explain the situation, they might be willing to help."

"It's Lakewest, there's always someone willing to help," Kara beamed with pride for her home town, "They won't worry about the money so much, you should be okay."

"And for goodness sake, be careful in Lakewest," Malcolm warned Warren, this time his advice was exclusively for the football player, "I don't know if my father will still be there or not, but he's definitely not going to have forgotten your face, Warren. If you are going to hire a boat, then let Hix do the negotiating. I'm begging you to try and keep a low profile for once. Take a page out of Joseph's book for your own good."

Joseph had pretty much remained quiet throughout the whole trip so far, which meant he wasn't going to risk becoming the focus of attention. Although it was pretty doubtful that Joseph, or anyone for that matter, being the centre of attention when Kara and, to a slightly lesser extent, Warren were around. Joseph simply nodded at Warren when the boisterous sport-star turned around to look at him.

"Okay, we'll see you back at the Kobold Village as soon as possible," Kara smiled supportively at Hix and Warren, "That Green Bell is as good as ours!"

Malcolm turned around to face Joseph with a grim look on his face. "I don't think she's realised that we're going to have to go into the sewers to get that bell yet," He whispered to Joseph, who upon contemplating Kara's potential reaction to **that**, soon had an equally grim look on his face. Both of them sighed sadly, knowing full well that they were going to feel the full brunt of Kara's moaning about icky sewers and the disgusting things that reside within them.

"Good luck you guys!" Kara cheered as the group split up at the fork. Joseph and Malcolm trailed solemnly behind the forever upbeat Kara, as Hix and Warren made their way towards Lakewest. Hix looked back at his unlikely comrades with a look of concern on his face. It wasn't that Hix was worried about them, they could probably hold their own if they got into any trouble, but he **was **worried that they tended to start arguing at the drop of a hat. That didn't help Hix's confidence in their reliability any.

Warren eventually noticed the look on Hix's face, and he put on a winning, brimming with confidence smile as he tried to allay Hix's concern, "Don't worry, Kara's a stubborn one. She won't let those two rest until they find that bell. Let's just worry about that red stone and that blue flower..."

Hix didn't bother to correct Warren's mistake, and instead started to redirect his worry about Kara, Joseph and Malcolm's competency to Warren. Which was a much more suitable place for his worry to be directed to since Warren seemed to be wandering off in the wrong direction...

* * *

"You know, it's been ages since I've been in Two River," Kara commented as she walked, oblivious as to whether or not Malcolm or Joseph would care. However a wicked grin overcame her as she looked back at the supremely uninterested Malcolm, "I think the last time...erm...oh yeah! I remember now! I was visiting Allielle. You **do **remember Allielle, don't you Malcolm?"

Malcolm suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and suddenly found it very difficult to maintain eye contact with his sister, his tone turned grim as he answered Kara, "I doubt I'll ever forget her...when was this visit, exactly?"

"Couple of months ago, actually," Kara replied after a moment's thought, "She didn't mention you. I think she's still a bit angry at you."

"She has every right to be," Malcolm calmly replied, looking hazily into the distance to avoid Kara's gaze, "But she's doing okay?"

"As well as can be expected," Kara turned back to face in front of her. She had hoped for a slightly more enthusiastic response from Malcolm about Allielle. It obviously wasn't to be, "It might be a good idea to avoid her house when we get to Two River."

"Er..." Joseph was growing somewhat confused by the siblings' conversation, and he was feeling slightly left out. He knew they weren't purposefully excluding him from the conversation, but there was something he had to ask them. The name seemed to stir something in the back of his head...and it wasn't necessarily a good jog of the memory, "I hate to interrupt...but...do I know this Allielle person?"

Kara looked back at Joseph, and then at Malcolm. Malcolm looked hesitant to answer Joseph's question, and Kara could see the hurt in Malcolm's expression. Kara simply nodded in response to Joseph, which Joseph found odd. It wasn't like Kara to not reply verbally to a question.

"She seems to be a sore subject," Joseph said quietly, noticing that Malcolm now wasn't looking at him or at Kara. Joseph suddenly felt a pang of worry for him, and immediately wondered why he should be so worried when it came to Malcolm and whoever this Allielle person was. Trying his luck, Joseph asked Kara another question, "Did I ever hate her? I hear this name and I suddenly find myself feeling...sort of spiteful."

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Malcolm. His tone remained grim, but it was slightly more level than before, "You never hated her. Never believe that you did. We were all good friends, the four of us. But...well, you were opposed to the person she was going to marry. Her father had arranged it all, which was what really bothered you. You didn't think she loved him. The last time I remember us all together, Allielle slapped you for being so forthright about it. You were hurt because you were trying to help her...but you never hated her for it. You went off to Greenhill Academy before she could apologise...and she never married that guy. It never would have worked...turns out he was in love with someone else."

"Oh...I guess that explains that bad feelings..." Joseph looked at Malcolm and noticed the pained look on his face. There was something Malcolm was holding back about Allielle, something maybe Kara didn't even know about this situation. Kara had resumed looking ahead, which meant he had to rely on Malcolm to fill in one more blank, "But...why would she be angry at you if I was the one who opposed her marriage?"

"That was something that happened after you left," Malcolm replied quietly. Malcolm made no attempt to elaborate further and Joseph decided he shouldn't press the matter any further. '_One question too many..._' Joseph thought to himself as he turned away from the suddenly depressed looking Malcolm. A change of subject was definitely necessary...

"Guys..." Kara stopped suddenly and pointed directly in front of her, "What are those things rapidly coming towards us?"

Both Malcolm and Joseph focused on what Kara was attempting to point out to them. Sure enough, there seemed to be something approaching them at a rapid speed. Joseph was the first to see them clearly, and he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately for Joseph, he wasn't, "They look like pink tornadoes. Clearly this rune of mine is turning me a shade insane."

"The madness must be spreading," Kara chipped in, cocking her head to the side and trying desperately hard not to giggle, "I'm seeing pink tornadoes too."

"Statistically speaking, tornadoes aren't generally pink. I think we'd better ready our weapons," Malcolm said urgently, reaching for his whip, "They're not tornadoes...they're Spikebeaks, and they're quite likely to be hostile."

"Sure you can fight with your bad leg?" Kara asked as she withdrew her daggers from their hilts. She chanced a glance at her older brother, who was looking mightily perplexed all of a sudden. Kara knew something was up, and her tone of voice betrayed her concern, "What's wrong?"

"My whip! Where the Hell did it go?" Malcolm came up empty handed, and his perplexed look turned to one of anger, "Oh, this just bites...I can't believe the luck I'm having lately..."

_

* * *

Meanwhile...at that exact moment in the Kobold Village..._

"Whee!" A happy looking young Kobold exclaimed as she played. She seemed to be skipping with a very familiar looking weapon... "I love my new shiny skipping rope! It's almost as shiny as that ball mom won't let me play with. That _arf_ silly human boy shouldn't have thrown it away just because it's lost a handle...Ooo, I love how it glitters in the sunlight!"

* * *

"Grandmother would never forgive me for this..." Malcolm lamented as the Spikebeaks approached. Kara and Joseph had both stood in front of Malcolm, since they at least had weapons to defend themselves with, "That whip's been in our family for generations!"

"Could we talk about this later?" Kara interrupted Malcolm before he could start his spiel about their forefathers, which if anything could probably have bored the Spikebeaks to death...shame it would've taken her and Joseph down with them, "Evil pink things in the vicinity."

"There's at least four of them...we're outnumbered and at a definite disadvantage. Kara, you know I don't like you indulging in pyromania," Malcolm started silently praying for the landscape, wishing he had time to come up with a less destructive plan, "But I'd very much like you to burn those birds before they get too close to us."

"I was so hoping you'd say that," Kara grinned as she raised her right hand in the air, a faint glow began to appear from where the Rune lay on it, "Stand back, and enjoy the light show."

Joseph and Malcolm did step back, not wanting to get caught in the literal crossfire. Kara had this unfortunate habit of not holding back whenever she used her Rune, and this time seemed to be no exception. Four streams of fire erupted from the Rune and shot straight at the Spikebeaks. Even Malcolm had to admit that it was a spectacular display, and Joseph just seemed to stare at the streams of fire with a look of quiet amazement. The lead Spikebeak bore the brunt of the magic attack, as it was struck by all four of the fiery streams. It stopped spinning instantly and fell to the ground, and it didn't get back up. The remaining Spikebeaks dodged the fire as best they could, which was unfortunately well as far as the three Lakewest natives were concerned. They resumed their speedy route towards them, and Kara scowled at the overall lack of damage she had done to them.

"Couldn't you have put less effort into the style and more into the aim?" Joseph asked rhetorically. Anything else he might've wanted to say disappeared back into his brain as Kara glared angrily at him.

"Grr, once more then..." Kara said, raising her right hand into the air again. She only had it halfway raised when Malcolm cut her off.

"No, once was quite enough Kara," Malcolm replied grimly, surveying the territorial damage Kara's flames had caused. He sighed sadly, "If I ever dare suggest that you use that Rune again, I want some sense slapped into me."

"No problem, although that'd take a lot of slaps to accomplish," Joseph said with a little half smile on his face as Malcolm looked at him in utter disbelief, "So now what?"

"Well, we tried turning them into crispy critters," Kara nudged Malcolm with her elbow whilst she smiled at Joseph, "And since Mr. Can't Hurt The Flora here won't let me try again, how's about we have him try his Rune?"

"Please don't talk about me as if I wasn't here," Malcolm narrowed his eyes angrily at Kara, who totally missed the angry glare, "They're too close to us anyway. I don't know if I can gather enough water to attack them with in time."

"Thus, I must reiterate; 'so now what?'" Joseph felt the beginning of a headache coming on. '_These two are unbelievable...I wonder how many headaches I've suffered from being around these two? And why do I know that all these headaches will invariably be worth the hassle in the end?_'

"Our only other option, Joseph," Kara replied, getting herself into a comfortable fighting stance, "We use **violence**!"

"We're **dead**..." Malcolm muttered to himself, whilst covering his face with his hand and shaking his head. The clear signs of someone suffering from utter despair, "Fine...go...make with the hacky-slashy. "

Kara rolled her eyes at her older brother before turning her full attention to the Spikebeaks. They had stopped spinning around and were eyeing the three companions warily. The loss of their apparent leader seemed to have thrown them into a minor state of confusion. Kara stood slightly ahead of Joseph and Malcolm, watching the three Spikebeaks and waiting to see if they were going to attack or not. Joseph's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and he was also waiting to see if they would attack. Malcolm simply activated his Rune and tried to summon some water towards him so that he wouldn't be **totally **defenceless when they attacked. It was an undeniably tense situation. Nothing seemed to happen for what seemed to be a very long time.

"What are they doing?" Joseph whispered his question to Malcolm.

"Sizing us up," Malcolm replied quietly, as the water he summoned began to float through the air towards him, "Judging whether or not we're worth the hassle of killing us for their dinner. That kind of thing."

"Pfft! They're just scared of us!" Kara exclaimed proudly, and unfortunately loudly, "They know we can kill them without breaking a sweat. Watch, they'll spin away from us any second now."

The Spikebeaks, naturally, chose that moment to charge forward to attack. Their wings were outstretched, and it seemed they were building momentum to start spinning around again.

"We're **so **dead," Malcolm moaned, whilst Joseph just shook his head angrily at Kara.

"Well, that's going to fill me with negative karma," Kara facefaulted as she charged towards the nearest Spikebeak. It hadn't quite gained sufficient momentum to perform it's tornado attack, which gave Kara a beautiful chance to inflict some serious damage on it before it could even mount an attack. She slashed the Spikebeak quickly, cutting away a few feathers from the Spikebeak's wing. This stopped the Spikebeak's spinning, which allowed her to try to attack the more significant parts of the Spikebeak's body. She briefly saw Joseph running past her towards the next Spikebeak as she slashed at her opponent's midsection. The Spikebeak tried to block the attack with it's wing, but Kara's attack was too swift. She scored a direct hit, and the Spikebeak fell down to the ground. Kara wasted no time finishing the Spikebeak by stabbing it in the head.

Joseph's charge seemed to catch the remaining Spikebeaks by surprise. He still hadn't unsheathed his sword, but it wouldn't be long before he would be within attacking range. Joseph swiftly unsheathed his sword, a rather unspectacular looking one that seemed to be in dire need of a trip to the Blacksmith's, and swung it in an upwards arc at the Spikebeak he had charged at. The sword might not have looked particularly battle-worthy, but looks always tend to be decieving. The Spikebeak almost looked shocked as Joseph's attack cut right through the Spikebeak's torso, and then it couldn't display any looks as Joseph brought his sword right up through the Spikebeak's neck and then the head. Joseph stood over the dead Spikebeak with a vacant expression on his face. Kara looked at Joseph's display with wide-eyed surprise, her mouth open in disbelief. '_That's **our** Joseph? The same Joseph who hated the idea of fishing because it might hurt the fish? The **same** Joseph who wouldn't even swat a fly? What the heck happened to him in the past few years? Where'd my pacifistic best friend go? And wasn't there another one of those things...?_'

The remaining Spikebeak, seeing that Joseph and Kara were too strong for it to deal with, had decided to go after the only prey remaining. It had been given enough time to gain full momentum with it's tornado attack, and was charging towards Malcolm. Malcolm hadn't moved, although he had to fight back the urge to be violently ill when he saw Joseph's gruesome attack. He had somehow kept his composure, and a decent amount of water now floated around him. He held out his left hand in front of him, and pointed it right in the direction of the approaching Spikebeak. The Rune on his outstretched hand began to glow deeper, and the water that had been surrounding him suddenly shot towards the Spikebeak with alarming speed. Malcolm's aim was good, nixing the idea that the inability to aim didn't necessarily run in the family. Unfortunately, Malcolm had timed his attack poorly. He had attacked too soon, and practically telegraphed the move to the Spikebeak. It was subsequently able to dodge to the side with ease, causing Malcolm to gasp in shock. He tried to bring the water back towards him to try and hit the Spikebeak from behind, but the Spikebeak had already begun it's attack. It spun around Malcolm quickly, striking Malcolm with its wings rapidly and repeatedly. Malcolm screamed in pain, his concentration fully broken. The effect of the Rune was instantly negated, and the water fell to the ground harmlessly. As did Malcolm a few seconds later when the Spikebeak's attack concluded. The Spikebeak stood triumphantly over it's defeated foe. It seemed to have forgotten that it had two other foes to worry about. The Spikebeak wouldn't worry about anything else a few seconds later, as it failed to register that Joseph had run towards it with his sword ready to strike again. With one clean cut, Joseph decapitated the Spikebeak. Malcolm could only look on in horror as the headless creature shuddered and fell to the ground. The Spikebeak's head fell on Malcolm chest, and he found himself eye to eye with it.

"Oh..." Malcolm found himself speechless. He rolled to the side, and the head of the departed Spikebeak rolled off his chest to the ground. He rolled back onto his back, looking up at Joseph and Kara. He chanced a look at his shirt, which was undoubtedly ruined by the gore that had remained from the Spikebeak. Malcolm sighed sadly as Joseph and Kara helped him back up to his feet, "Well, this may be more disgusting than any sewer we have to trawl through. Thanks Joseph."

Joseph nodded in reply as he sheathed his sword, his face seemed to soften as he let go of the sword, "As long as you're both okay."

"Are **you** okay?" Kara asked Joseph, the look of bewilderment still on her face, "You just totally sliced one of those things up, and then deprived another of its head! When did you become so bloodlusty?"

"I had to," Joseph replied calmly, a look of sadness on his face, "I couldn't let them hurt you two. And it's really killing me inside because I don't know **why **I couldn't let them hurt you. I hate this. All of this. This Rune stole my life away from me, and all that's left is vagueness of what we used to have. My past is barely a blur...I know it's there, all my memories are still in my head, and this Rune is locking them away from me.So near...yet so far away. You're the only ties I have left to my past...I **can't** lose that. I **won't **lose you. I need you two...to stay with me a while longer. Please...don't leave me alone. You're the only hope I have left."

Tears began to trickle down Joseph's cheeks. Kara could feel herself beginning to cry as well. "Of course," She said simply, and as sincerely as possible. She emphasised this by giving Joseph a comforting hug. A hug which Malcolm would also join in with a second later. Joseph made no move to leave their embrace, as the last of his tears fell to the ground.

"We're not going to leave you," Malcolm said softly as the three remained in a group hug for a few moments, "Never again."

They stood in silence for a few more seconds, before Joseph spoke up. "We'd better go get that bell," He said quietly, as the three broke their hug. He looked directly at Malcolm before continuing, "And you a new shirt."

"My favourite shirt..." Malcolm sighed sadly. There seemed to be a remaining trail of tears on his face too, "Oh well, let's get going. Tengaar's not going to get any better if we don't hurry."

And with that, the three friends continued on their way to Two River City. Unbeknownst to them, of course, was the minor problem of the Highland Army currently being in the vicinity of the city. Things weren't going to get any easier as their quest to save Tengaar continued...

* * *


End file.
